Le Kit
by dragonwing4
Summary: Des années après sa disparition, Naruto revient à Konoha sous l'identité du Kit, mystérieux ninja masqué, afin de débarrasser le village des démons mineurs qui le menacent. [Vague shonen ai SasuNaru, autres couples hétéros]
1. Un héros

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. du manga Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (notez, s'il vous plaît, la 3ème personne, qui signifie logiquement que je ne suis pas lui ;-) et je ne tire absolument aucun profit de cette fiction. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je le dis. (boude)

Notes : Première fic à chapitres dans le domaine de Naruto. Cette fic est relativement bien avancée sur mon ordinateur, ce qui signifie que j'ai donc plusieurs chapitres d'avance. J'avais la ferme intention d'attendre de l'avoir finie avant de commencer à la diffuser, mais il semblerait que je souffre d'un manque subit d'inspiration, ce qui est comme qui dirait… très handicapant. -.- Je compte donc sur vous pour me redonner goût à écrire. :D N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, bons, mauvais, extatiques, dubitatifs, ou même carrément désagréables — tant que vous expliquez votre point de vue, ça me va aussi. J'ajouterai que je recherche désespérément un meilleur titre et que toutes les propositions sont les bienvenues…

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un héros**

Le soleil se levait au-dessus de Konoha.

Le jeune homme leva une main pour protéger ses yeux du soudain éclat de l'astre diurne apparaissant au-dessus des toits du village caché du Pays du Feu, projetant ses dards de lumière autour de lui comme une majestueuse procession aux couleurs vives. Songeurs, deux yeux bleus parcoururent les rues et les places qui s'éveillaient doucement de la torpeur de la nuit, s'emplissant progressivement de ninjas aux yeux gonflés de sommeil quittant leur veille nocturne aux portes de la ville, d'enfants bâillant se dirigeant en traînant les pieds vers l'Académie, ou de mères de famille déjà affairées s'empressant de vaquer à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Un sourire affectueux étira un instant ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne glisse à nouveau son masque en place, vérifiant plusieurs fois qu'il était correctement fixé. Il releva ensuite la capuche de sa longue cape noire, et resta un instant immobile, le temps de jeter un autre long regard au village qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Enfin, il relâcha sa prise sur la branche sur laquelle il était présentement installé, et se laissa gracieusement tomber de branche en branche jusqu'à atteindre le sol, où il reprit sa marche nonchalante.

Il n'alla pas très loin, cependant, avant qu'un bruit à peine perceptible ne lui fasse tourner la tête. Il s'immobilisa, les sens aux aguets, et n'eut pas à attendre indéfiniment avant que le son ne se répète. Il ne resta pas indécis longtemps et sembla soudain disparaître, sans autre trace de sa présence à cet endroit un instant plus tôt qu'un léger mouvement de feuilles mortes.

* * *

Son poing rencontra à nouveau l'écorce avec violence, mais Kiyoshi ignora la douleur et frappa une nouvelle fois, puis encore, et encore, les dents serrées, des larmes de rage brouillant sa vision. 

« C'est tellement injuste ! Injuste ! Injuste ! _Injuste_ ! » se martelait-il tout haut, tandis que chaque coup porté ébranlait à peine le tronc massif.

Kiyoshi serra les dents devant l'impassibilité du grand chêne. Il était tellement en colère ! Pourquoi cet arbre ne le sentait-il pas ! Pourquoi ne pliait-il pas sous sa fureur ! Avec un cri de rage et de frustration mêlées, il se jeta avec une frénésie renouvelée à l'assaut du chêne.

Derrière lui, silencieux et immobile, l'homme se tenait accroupi sur une branche, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté en signe de perplexité. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune garçon ralentit le rythme puis cessa tout à fait son matraquage, pour se laisser aller à s'appuyer de tout son poids contre l'écorce à peine abîmée, haletant. Quelques secondes passèrent encore en silence.

« Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

Kiyoshi sursauta et se retourna vivement.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » s'exclama-t-il, reculant contre l'arbre comme s'il cherchait à s'y incruster, l'expression clairement méfiante.

L'homme émit un léger rire, avant de sauter à terre où la lumière du jour naissant filtrant à travers la canopée sembla l'envelopper dans un étrange halo. Vêtu comme un ninja, il portait un pantalon bleu sombre et des sandales, et un étui à shurikens était attaché à sa cuisse. Cependant, il n'arborait pas de veste de chuunin, mais un simple blouson noir passé sur un T-shirt rouge sang. Une longue cape noire englobait le tout, maintenue ouverte par la posture de l'inconnu, qui fixait toujours Kiyoshi, les mains sur les hanches. Le garçon tenta de rencontrer son regard et sursauta. A cause de l'ombre de la capuche, il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence du masque qui recouvrait tout son visage.

« Vous êtes qui ? » répéta-t-il, un peu de curiosité filtrant dans sa voix. « Un Anbu ? Nan, c'est pas un masque d'Anbu… Eh ! Attendez une seconde ! »

Ouvrant soudain de grands yeux, toute méfiance envolée, Kiyoshi se jeta quasiment sur lui et, du haut de son mètre trente, l'agrippa par le blouson pour le forcer à se baisser. Le jeune homme laissa échapper une exclamation de protestation mais Kiyoshi n'y prêta pas attention, entièrement focalisé sur le masque. D'un rouge pâle tirant sur l'orange, le visage de céramique lui rendit son regard de ses yeux totalement opaques. De chaque côté, trois marques parallèles couraient sur toute sa hauteur, gracieusement incurvées pour suivre la courbe du visage, ne s'interrompant qu'aux yeux et à la bouche, une fente ne laissant qu'à peine deviner les lèvres de l'inconnu.

Aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait agrippé, Kiyoshi le lâcha et fit plusieurs pas en arrière, son expression reflétant l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Vous n'êtes pas lui, pas vrai ? C'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas être lui ! Vous ne pouvez pas… »

Kiyoshi trébucha sur les racines du chêne et s'étala peu gracieusement. Cependant, il n'accorda pas un seul regard à l'arbre rancunier et alla même jusqu'à exécuter quelques reptations pour s'éloigner un peu plus du jeune homme, lequel le fixait narquoisement.

« Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne mords pas, gamin » jeta finalement celui-ci. « Ou en tout cas, juste dans les cas extrêmes. »

« Mais… mais… mais… Vous n'êtes pas _lui_, pas vrai ? » bégaya-t-il à nouveau. « Je veux dire… vous n'êtes quand même pas _le Kit_ ? »

Le ninja croisa les bras et laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, ménageant son effet avec satisfaction. Quand le gosse sembla être prêt à laisser ses yeux rouler en dehors de ses orbites à force de le fixer, il daigna finalement répondre :

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

Et sa voix était si grave, si amusée par cette situation, que Kiyoshi ne fit que prendre une grande inspiration, comme un plongeur resté trop longtemps en apnée, sans songer un seul instant à remonter sa mâchoire inférieure à sa place légitime.

« Vous… êtes le Kit… ? » finit-il par souffler, incrédule.

« T'es bouché, gamin. »

Même malgré le masque, Kiyoshi fut instantanément sûr qu'il avait roulé des yeux. Mais il eut bien d'autres choses à penser quand le jeune homme s'avança soudain dans sa direction pour se laisser tomber à terre près de lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Oui, je suis le Kit. Et alors ? Eh ! Non, mais où est-ce que tu crois aller ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant le garçon tenter de s'éclipser à quatre pattes.

Il lui suffit d'allonger le bras pour le choper par la ceinture de son pantalon et le tirer à nouveau jusqu'à lui.

« Je suis si terrifiant que ça ? » fit-il, un rire dans la voix. « Oh, bien sûr, il est évident que j'en jette énormément et que je suis très intimidant, mais bon, tout de même ! Je t'ai dit que je ne te mordrai pas, non ? Le Kit tient toujours ses promesses ! Après tout, tout bon ninja se doit de respecter sa parole ! »

Kiyoshi posa sur lui un regard légèrement terne.

« … … … Je vous imaginais moins jeune… » articula-t-il au bout d'un moment.

'Et moins… comment dire… exubérant, aussi…' ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« C'est une méprise fréquente » acquiesça le ninja d'un ton sérieux, hochant la tête plusieurs fois, les bras croisés. « Mais qui a jamais dit qu'il était nécessaire d'être un vieux débris pour être une célébrité comme moi, après tout ? »

Kiyoshi haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Et… euh… qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ? » demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

« Hum ? Oh, et bien, ce que je fais d'habitude, je suppose : je parcours le monde à la recherche de quelqu'un qui ait besoin de mes talents. C'est ça d'être un super-héros ! »

« Vous, au moins, vous ne vous montez pas la tête » marmonna Kiyoshi pour lui-même.

« Tu disais ? »

« Oh ! Non, rien… »

Le ninja lui jeta un bref regard, et Kiyoshi eut l'étrange impression qu'il souriait derrière son masque.

« Mais, et toi, gamin ? Tu es de Konoha, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la forêt de si bon matin ? »

Le jeune garçon se renfrogna.

« Ouais, je suis de Konoha… » fit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Oh là ! Quel enthousiasme ! » s'exclama le Kit.

Kiyoshi haussa les épaules et détourna morosement le regard.

« De toute façon, tout le monde me déteste, là-bas, alors… »

Si il avait fixé son interlocuteur en parlant, le jeune garçon l'aurait très nettement vu se tendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? » dit-il d'une voix étrangement plus calme que celle à laquelle il avait habitué Kiyoshi.

Croyant qu'il le prenait pour un menteur, celui-ci se redressa et lui fit de nouveau face, indigné.

« C'est vrai ! » s'écria-t-il. « Les adultes disent tous que je ne vaux pas mieux que mon père ! Et les autres enfants, ils n'essaient même plus de me connaître : ils écoutent tous leurs parents, et en plus, ils sont jaloux parce que je suis meilleur qu'eux à l'Académie ! »

« Eh là ! On se calme, gamin ! Je n'ai pas dit que tu mentais ! » fit le ninja, levant ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

Kiyoshi lâcha un « humpf ! » indigné et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. La mimique arracha un gloussement au Kit, qui tendit le bras et passa affectueusement une main dans les mèches brunes de l'enfant, le faisant sursauter. Kiyoshi lui jeta un regard étrange, puis détourna à nouveau les yeux.

« … Vous ne voudriez pas m'emmener avec vous ? » murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

« … Pardon ! »

« S'il vous plaît ! » s'écria-t-il soudain, les yeux suppliants. « Je promets que je ne vous gênerai pas ! Vous n'aurez qu'à me donner des trucs à faire, ce que vous n'avez pas envie de faire vous-même ! Par exemple, je pêche très bien ! Et si je vous ennuie toujours, vous n'aurez qu'à me déposer au prochain village et je saurai me débrouiller. N'importe où, mais pas à Konoha ! … S'il vous plaît ?… »

« Hein ! Eh, attends voir, gamin, et ta famille ! Il y a bien quelqu'un qui prend soin de toi, ici, non ? »

Il aurait peut-être mieux valu ne pas poser cette question… Kiyoshi se renfrogna à nouveau et fixa obstinément le sol, une lueur de colère amère dans le regard.

« Mon père… » murmura-t-il. « De toute façon, il est comme tous les autres : lui aussi, il me déteste. »

Le Kit resta quelques instants silencieux, respectant le chagrin de l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » fit-il finalement d'une voix presque douce.

« Il n'est quasiment jamais là ! Toujours parti en mission super-importante et super-confidentielle, et super-plus-intéressante-que-moi ! Et quand il est à la maison, il ne vient jamais me chercher à l'Académie comme le font les autres parents. Il n'est jamais content de ce que je fais, même si je suis toujours le premier de la classe partout ! »

Le Kit sentit une sorte de drôle de pressentiment naître dans ses entrailles.

'Pourquoi ai-je cette vague impression de déjà-vu, tout d'un coup ?'

« Et… et il refuse que je quitte l'Académie ! »

Les larmes de frustration et de tristesse coulèrent finalement librement des yeux de l'enfant.

« Moi, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas devenir ninja ! Mais il n'en a rien à faire ! Il m'a même giflé pour ça. Alors je suis parti de la maison, et je suis venu ici. Et il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de me chercher ! Je suis resté toute la nuit ici, et je suis sûr qu'il s'en fiche totalement ! »

Et tandis que Kiyoshi frappait vainement du poing par terre, ses épaules secouées de sanglots, le ninja sentit son intuition se confirmer avec une intensité inquiétante. Le problème principal était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire cette intuition. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du gamin et l'attira contre lui, attendant sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kiyoshi sembla se calmer. Il renifla une ou deux fois, se frotta les yeux du dos de la main, et recula en marmonnant une excuse, détournant le regard.

Faisant peu de cas de la gêne apparente du garçon, le Kit posa son coude sur ses genoux relevés et se pencha vers lui.

« Dis-moi, gamin, comment tu t'appelles ? »

L'enfant lui jeta un regard encore un peu méfiant, haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Kiyoshi. Uchiwa Kiyoshi. »

…

Le ninja jura à cet instant précis avoir entendu un « tonk ! » distinct : le son de son moi intérieur tombant à la renverse.

« U… Uchiwa ! » fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Kiyoshi lui jeta un regard noir, auquel ses yeux rougis par les larmes ôtaient malheureusement beaucoup de son efficacité.

« Oui, Uchiwa ! Uchiwa comme dans Itachi Uchiwa, Celui-Qui-A-Massacré-Tout-Son-Clan, et comme dans Sasuke Uchiwa, Celui-Qui-A-Autrefois-Trahi-Konoha ! Et maintenant, vous voulez tout de suite commencer les regards haineux, ou vous préférez directement passer à la phase où vous me jetez un kunaï et vous en allez en courant ! »

Pas de chance pour lui, sa tirade venimeuse et amère fut totalement perdue pour celui auquel elle était destinée, puisque le ninja avait cessé de l'écouter depuis belle lurette déjà et lui avait tourné le dos, manifestement plongé dans une réflexion profonde alors qu'il comptait quelque chose sur ses doigts, parcouru d'une sueur froide.

« Pas possible… » l'entendit marmonner Kiyoshi. « Même âge que moi… seulement vingt-quatre ans, par toutes les nouilles de l'univers ! … comment… un gosse de son âge… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? »

« Hum… Qui, moi ? Oh, rien… Hé, hé… » fit le Kit en se tournant à nouveau vers lui, une main frottant nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne. « Dis-moi, gamin, t'as quel âge ? » ajouta-t-il soudain d'une voix sérieuse.

« Neuf ans » répondit Kiyoshi, haussant un sourcil en signe de perplexité. « Et arrêtez de m'appeler 'gamin' ! »

Une nouvelle fois, sa remarque atterrit dans l'oreille d'un sourd, puisque le jeune homme s'était levé et mis à faire les cent pas.

« Neuf ans ! Mais alors… quinze ans ?… Nan, pas possible… et qui ?… nan, quand même pas… -ra-chan… »

« Dites, faut le dire, si je vous dérange ! » s'exclama finalement Kiyoshi, agacé. « Je vous rappelle que je vous ai quand même demandé la permission de fuguer avec vous, là ! »

Le ninja l'ignora totalement, puisqu'il venait manifestement d'être frappé par un éclair de génie.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas possible ! » s'exclama-t-il tout haut en frappant du poing dans sa paume ouverte. « Puisqu'à quinze ans… mais alors… » recommença-t-il à marmonner. « … forcé à se _reproduire_ ? … pervers de serpent… »

« Bon, ça va, j'ai compris » finit par soupirer Kiyoshi, renonçant à comprendre ses propos incohérents. « Je vais bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui accepte d'aider un pauvre gamin de neuf ans à faire le mur pour s'échapper d'un village ninja qui recherche activement tous les fuyards, après tout… »

Enfonçant boudeusement ses mains dans ses poches, il tourna le dos à l'idole des jeunes ninjas et s'apprêta à s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'un Objet Rouge Non Identifié sembla se téléporter dans son champ de vision, et qu'il perdit l'équilibre en essayant de ne pas rentrer la tête la première dans le torse du jeune homme. Le Kit, plongé dans une profonde méditation, laissa le jeune garçon s'étaler une nouvelle fois par terre, avant de se pencher vers lui, un doigt levé pour souligner l'importance de ses paroles :

« Une question de plus, petit : ton père, c'est bien Sasuke Uchiwa ? »

« Mon… mon père ? » bégaya Kiyoshi en fixant le doigt levé de ses yeux exorbités.

Mais comment diable avait-il fait pour bouger aussi vite ! Kiyoshi était après tout le meilleur ninja en herbe de sa classe, et il n'avait rien senti venir !

« Eh bien… ça dépend duquel vous parlez… » finit-il par répondre.

Une nouvelle fois, Kiyoshi sentit très nettement que le ninja écarquillait les yeux, et se demanda comment il pouvait déchiffrer aussi aisément ses expressions sous son masque. Au bout de quelques instants, il dût admettre qu'il n'en savait strictement rien. Pendant ce temps, le Kit s'était vivement redressé.

« Ah ! Je le savais ! » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est forcément la faute de ce tordu d'Orochimaru ! Quand je pense que… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » interrompit le jeune Uchiwa, complètement largué. « Eh, oh ! »

Comme son interlocuteur s'obstinait à l'ignorer, manifestement décidé à repartir dans ses délires, Kiyoshi poussa un long soupir et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il décida de répondre à sa question, même si il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter.

« Mon père _adoptif_, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, mais mon père _biologique_, c'est Itachi Uchiwa » déclara-t-il donc dans le vide…

« Ah, bon ! »

… ou peut-être pas tant que ça.

Kiyoshi redressa la tête et coula un regard perplexe vers le ninja qui avait cessé de gesticuler.

« Je me disais, aussi ! » continua celui-ci. « Mais… attends une minute ! Tu as dit 'Itachi' ? »

Kiyoshi poussa un long soupir fatigué et laissa sa tête retomber dans ses mains jointes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » gémit-il.

Apparemment, cela suffit à modérer l'entousiasme du Kit, puisqu'il revint s'asseoir près de lui et tapota maladroitement son épaule.

« Allons, allons… Je sais que je peux parfois être assez fatiguant, mais tu verras, on s'habitue vite… »

Kiyoshi lui jeta un long regard dubitatif, auquel le ninja ne répondit que par un petit rire gêné.

« Hem, bon, changeons de sujet… Il est vraiment si dur que ça, ton père ? »

Le Kit regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question, mais sa langue avait agi sans le consentement de son cerveau, et c'était rarement bon signe. Il se tendit donc, en attente d'une explosion majeure, et fut totalement pris de court lorsque le gamin se contenta de soupirer, les épaules soudain basses.

« J'imagine que non… »

« Uh, uh… » fit le Kit, enchanté de ne pas avoir affaire à un gamin en mode berserk décidé à lui sauter à la gorge. « Voyons voir… Il te bat ? »

Kiyoshi laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Non. »

« Il essaie de t'empoisonner ? »

Un autre rire.

« Non. »

« Il t'oblige à faire le ménage, le repassage, la cuisine ? »

« Non. Il m'oblige à ranger ma chambre, par contre ! »

« Ca, ça ne compte pas. Tous les parents font ça. »

« Oh. »

« Il t'attache à un piquet toutes les nuits de pleine lune, nu comme un verre, en sacrifiant devant toi un nouveau né en l'honneur de Pabôméshan, le dieu le plus maléfique qui existe sur cette terre ? »

Kiyoshi éclata franchement de rire au ton absurdement guttural qu'utilisait le ninja.

« No… on » réussit-il à articuler.

« Eh bien, tu vois ! » reprit le Kit d'une voix tout à fait normale. « Il ne te déteste pas, alors ! »

Le garçon réussit à reprendre sa respiration avant la parole, ce qui est, avouons-le, tout de même plus pratique pour communiquer avec notre entourage.

« Vous avez sans doute raison » accorda-t-il. « Mais vous savez, par moment, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne compte pas, pour lui. Qu'il m'a juste adopté pour la 'survie du clan', ou je ne sais quoi… »

« Ce serait bien son genre » marmonna le ninja, trop bas pour qu'il ne puisse l'entendre.

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien. »

Le Kit tendit la main et, d'un geste sec, coupa un long brin d'herbe, qu'il glissa dans la fente qui servait de bouche à son masque.

« Tu sais, petit, je pense que tu as raison sur ce point. »

Ignorant l'air blessé du garçon, il continua :

« Mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'ait pas changé d'avis depuis le temps qu'il t'a adopté. Ca fait combien de temps, au fait ? »

« Cinq ans… » marmonna Kiyoshi.

« En cinq ans, il a largement eu le temps d'apprendre à t'apprécier, et je suis sûr que ça n'a pas manqué. Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il n'a jamais eu aucun geste d'affection envers toi… »

Kiyoshi resta silencieux un long moment.

« Quand il rentrait de mission… » finit-il par dire. « Il m'emmenait toujours à Ichiraku… »

Le Kit tiqua à cette affirmation, et sentit nettement son estomac prêter une attention accrue à la conversation.

'Quelqu'un a parlé de ramen ?'

'Oh, pas maintenant, toi…' répondit-il mentalement.

« Et puis, des fois, quand il n'avait pas trop de travail, il acceptait de m'aider à m'entraîner. Dans ces moments-là, il finissait toujours par sourire, et ça me donnait l'impression qu'il était fier de moi, quelque part. C'est pour ça que j'acceptais d'aller à l'Académie, pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Mais en ce moment, il a de plus en plus de travail, avec cette histoire de démons et tout, et on ne s'entraîne plus jamais ensemble. »

Le brin d'herbe remonta d'un coup sec, tandis que le ninja se redressait et fixait le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

'Des démons ?'

« Il n'est quasiment plus à la maison, et quand il est là, il est si fatigué qu'on échange à peine quelques mots » continua Kiyoshi, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Et il s'énerve plus facilement, aussi. Et moi, j'en ai plus qu'assez de jouer au ninja. Mes résultats ne l'intéressent même plus, alors je me dis, à quoi ça sert de continuer ? Je ne veux pas devenir ninja… Mais lui, il veut que je le devienne. »

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'emplirent de nouveau de larmes, mais il cligna rapidement des yeux, refusant obstinément de les laisser couler. Le Kit resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Petit… c'est quoi, cette 'histoire de démons' ? » fit-il enfin, d'une voix un peu trop calme.

Kiyoshi renifla. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un Grand Héros serait plus intéressé par ce genre de choses que par sa petite vie insignifiante.

« Ca fait environ trois mois que ça dure » consentit-il néanmoins à répondre. « Des démons se sont mis à rôder dans les forêts autour de Konoha. Personne ne sait qui les a invoqués, mais tout le monde dit que qui que ce soit, ils ont probablement fait ça pour affaiblir le village, peut-être en espérant pouvoir attaquer après. Il y en avait sept au départ, mais maintenant il n'en reste plus que trois. Mon professeur à l'Académie dit que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on les ait tous exterminés, et que ceux qui ont fait ça nous ont sous-estimés, n'empêche qu'il y a une bonne vingtaine de shinobis qui sont morts pendant ce temps, et encore plus de civils. Alors ils ont doublé les gardes pour éviter que les démons ne s'approchent trop des murs de la ville, et que les civils ne sortent. »

Kiyoshi émit un reniflement méprisant.

« N'empêche que moi, je suis sorti… »

« Et tu trouves que c'est très intelligent ? »

Le jeune apprenti ninja releva la tête, surpris par son ton sec.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu trouves que c'est très intelligent d'être sorti de Konoha et de t'être enfoncé dans les bois, alors que des démons y rôdent ? » répéta le Kit en se relevant fluidement. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, exactement ! »

Kiyoshi rougit, reconnaissant lui-même que son aîné avait raison. Cette situation durait depuis tellement longtemps que, paradoxalement, il avait fini par s'y habituer, au point de complètement oublier les consignes de sécurité qu'on leur martelait depuis des mois.

« Ca semblait être une bonne idée, à ce moment-là… » marmonna-t-il.

Le ninja ne parut même pas l'entendre et le saisit vivement par le bras pour le relever à son tour.

« Non, mais vraiment ! C'est un vrai miracle que tu ne te sois pas encore transformé en tas de chair sanguinolent dans l'estomac d'une grosse bestiole pleine de dents et de crocs ! » râla-t-il énergiquement tandis qu'il l'entraînait vivement en direction du village, une main posé sur son étui à shuriken. « Une nuit entière passée dans la forêt avec trois démons dans la nature ! »

Kiyoshi ne répondit rien, se laissant faire, observant simplement avec curiosité et fascination les mouvements affûtés du ninja. En quelques secondes à peine, le temps qu'il réalise pleinement le danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient, l'homme avait semblé gagner une étrange grâce, une fluidité dans ses actions qui démentait totalement son comportement débonnaire précédent. Sous le masque, il savait que ses yeux furetaient rapidement de droite à gauche, à l'affût de la moindre menace. Le soleil de début de matinée tombait en biais sur son visage de céramique à travers les feuillages, lui donnant un éclat sanguin soudain menaçant.

« Et tu m'étonnes que ton père ne se soit pas lancé immédiatement à ta recherche ! On l'en a probablement empêché jusqu'à l'aube, jugeant que c'était trop dangereux ! J'espère que tu te rends compte qu'il doit être mort d'inquiétude ! »

Le jeune garçon se tut une fois de plus, cette fois plus par mortification qu'autre chose.

A partir de cet instant, le Kit n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Plutôt que de traîner l'enfant derrière lui, il l'attrapa soudain par la taille et le jeta en travers de ses épaules en ignorant ses protestations, qui cessèrent d'ailleurs dès qu'il sauta, rebondissant à quelques mètres de hauteur sur le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche, et répétant l'opération jusqu'à avoir atteint une hauteur qui sembla le satisfaire. Après quoi, il s'élança à travers les branchages à une vitesse qui laissa Kiyoshi pantois et admiratif. Ses pieds frôlaient à peine les branches et il semblait voler à quinze mètres du sol, ne laissant à terre que son ombre qui paraissait presque peiner à les suivre.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils progressèrent avec une vélocité remarquable et Kiyoshi finit par se dire que le Kit s'inquiétait pour rien : ce n'était pas comme si un démon risquait de les rattraper, à cette vitesse !

Mais soudain, le bras qui le soutenait sembla se crisper, et sans aucun signe annonciateur, le ninja prit pied sur une nouvelle branche et bondit en arrière, exécutant un saut périlleux dans la manœuvre. Kiyoshi, déséquilibré, poussa un cri étranglé en atterrissant directement dans les bras du ninja, cri qui s'interrompit immédiatement lorsque la branche que le shinobi avait utilisé comme point d'appui explosa soudain en un nuage de résidus de bois et d'écorce.

Le Kit ralentit leur chute avec dextérité et atterrit souplement au sol, l'enfant dans ses bras. Sans temps de battement, il s'élança vers la droite et se mit à zigzaguer entre les troncs. Kiyoshi sursauta lorsque l'arbre qu'ils venaient tout juste de dépasser fut à son tour pulvérisé. Les yeux exorbités, il put cette fois apercevoir la queue massive qui balaya nonchalamment les débris, laissant place à un loup gris monstrueux qui s'élança à leur poursuite, un rictus haineux étirant sa gueule.

« Quelle taille fait-il ? » cria le Kit par-dessus le fracas que causait le démon.

Réalisant que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait, Kiyoshi lui jeta un regard effrayé, puis se pencha de nouveau par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu… Quelle taille ? Euh… Très grand ? » suggéra-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Au grognement qu'émit le jeune homme, il conclut que ce n'était pas une réponse satisfaisante.

« Quelque chose comme… Quatre mètres ? Cinq, peut-être ? Désolé, je n'ai pas emmené ma règle avec moi ! »

Le Kit ignora la boutade et continua sa course.

« Un démon mineur » marmonna-t-il seulement.

« Ben moi, je trouve qu'il pose un problème comme qui dirait majeur, votre démon mineur ! » s'exclama le gamin en retour.

A l'abri du regard de l'enfant, un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du ninja. Au même instant, il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait et changea brutalement de direction, baissant la tête pour éviter la queue du démon. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes à arrêter son dérapage contrôlé avant de repartir à leur poursuite, toutes griffes dehors. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Kit fit enfin irruption dans une large clairière, qu'il traversa presque en totalité avant de se retourner dans un tournoiement de sa cape. S'apercevant que sa proie s'était arrêtée de fuir, le loup s'immobilisa à son tour, une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux dorés.

« K… Kit-san ? » fit Kiyoshi, guère rassuré.

Sans répondre, le shinobi se baissa lentement et le posa au sol.

« Recule, gamin » dit-il. « Tiens-toi à la lisière de la forêt, mais pas trop loin. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il y en ait d'autres qui rôdent dans les parages… »

« Mais… Kit-san ! » protesta le jeune garçon.

Le jeune homme l'ignora et fit quelques pas en avant, levant un regard sûr de lui vers l'énorme créature. Avec un grognement de rage, la bête se jeta sur lui, et Kiyoshi ne put que pousser un hurlement d'avertissement.

* * *

A quelque distance de là, Pakkun s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers son invocateur. 

« Alerte rouge, Kakashi ! » cria-t-il.

Le shinobi le rejoignit aussitôt.

« Tu as trouvé la piste de Kiyoshi ? » demanda-t-il.

« La piste du gamin ? Ca, oui ! J'ai surtout trouvé la piste du démon qui lui colle au derrière ! » aboya le chien ninja avant de repartir aussi sec, courant aussi vite que pouvait le porter ses courtes pattes.

Le regard de Kakashi s'assombrit aussitôt, et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Sasuke le suivait de très près lorsqu'il repartit, remontant dans le même mouvement le bandeau frontal cachant son Sharingan. Il leur fallut très peu de temps pour apercevoir les premiers arbres pulvérisés, et, d'un commun accord, ils doublèrent l'allure. En temps normal, les démons se déplaçait avec une grâce démentant leur stature monstrueuse, mais leurs mouvements, s'ils étaient ainsi silencieux, en étaient également de beaucoup ralentis. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils avaient été découvert et chassaient une proie, ils étaient loin de s'encombrer de telles subtilités.

Sasuke serra les dents et s'efforça de maîtriser sa respiration qui cherchait à s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

'Kiyoshi !'

« Il y a quelque chose d'anormal » déclara soudain Kakashi. « Kiyoshi n'aurait jamais été capable de distancer un démon sur une distance pareille. »

« Vous pourrez toujours lui demander, parce que je crois qu'on arrive ! » cria Pakkun en retour, alors que des grondements furieux se faisaient soudain entendre, brisant le calme de la forêt.

Sasuke distança aussitôt le chien ninja, très vite suivi de Kakashi, qui cueillit l'animal au passage.

Le spectacle auquel ils assistèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière était loin d'être celui auquel ils s'attendaient.

Poussant un nouveau hurlement de rage, le gigantesque loup balança la lame tranchante ornant son front en un vaste arc de cercle. Un instant plus tard, la lame en question tombait à terre avec un tintement métallique, tranchée net. Le démon s'immobilisa un instant, incrédule. Bien mal lui en prit, car un coup de pied magistral projeta sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites sous l'impact.

Dans un bruissement de cape, le ninja inconnu effectua un majestueux saut périlleux arrière et atterrit avec grâce au sol, fermement planté sur ses deux jambes. Les démons guérissent vite, et celui-ci ne faisant pas exception à la règle, il ne resta pas sonné longtemps, se jetant à nouveau sur l'humain qui lui tenait tête. Malheureusement, il n'était encore qu'un démon mineur, et même lui ne pouvait se remettre d'une patte cassée à cette vitesse. Avec un grognement de douleur, il trébucha sur sa patte avant gauche inerte et s'effondra. Le shinobi évita sa chute avec grâce et sauta au-dessus de lui.

D'un mouvement vif, le loup tourna la tête dans sa direction et ouvrit la gueule, où apparut une énorme boule de feu. Kakashi ne perdit pas de temps et composa aussitôt les signes.

« Suiton ! » cria-t-il. « Technique du Dragon Aqueux ! »

Une énorme masse d'eau se matérialisa instantanément et prit la forme d'une longue créature serpentine à la gueule béante, qui fondit sur le démon. Le loup aperçut le mouvement du coin de l'œil et changea de cible, projetant un jet de flammes vers le dragon. La rencontre des deux chakras se fit avec force crépitements et dégagea une soudaine vapeur intense, qui empêcha Kakashi et Sasuke de voir ce qui se passa ensuite. Kiyoshi, lui, qui assistait à tout cela depuis l'autre côté de la clairière où il avait poussé un cri de joie en voyant arriver les deux ninjas, ne fut pas privé du spectacle.

Le Kit ne perdit pas une miette du laps de temps accordé et se lança dans une longue suite de sceaux, tout en atterrissant avec dextérité sur une branche non loin. A peine le justu achevé, il s'élança à nouveau et tendit la main gauche vers le dos du monstre, sa main droite agrippant fermement son poignet.

« Technique de la Pluie Acide ! »

Le chakra qui quitta la paume de sa main prit l'apparence d'une volée de flèches d'un vert aveuglant qui pénétra sans pitié dans le dos découvert du démon, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur et le forçant à relâcher son attention sur le jet de flammes qu'il maintenait jusque-là. Le dragon aqueux profita aussitôt de l'ouverture et se rua vers lui, le frappant assez puissamment pour le soulever de terre et le projeter à plusieurs mètres de là, contre les arbres de la lisière qui cédèrent en craquant sous le poids inattendu.

Le Kit évita de justesse le corps massif, mais atterrit sans mal au sol, tandis que Kiyoshi se relevait d'un bond et s'éloignait en courant du loup qui s'était écrasé à peu de distance de lui.

De l'autre côté du nuage de vapeur d'eau qui commençait déjà à se dissiper, Sasuke empêcha Kakashi de s'écrouler au sol, épuisé d'avoir dû invoquer une pareille quantité d'eau aussi loin d'une mer ou d'un lac.

« Ca va aller, Kakashi ? » demanda Pakkun en levant la tête vers lui.

« Oui, oui, ça ira » l'assura le Ninja Copieur avec un geste las de la main. « Tu peux y aller, Pakkun, je crois qu'on a finalement récupéré le gamin. »

« Papa ! Kakashi-senseï ! »

Sasuke tourna vivement la tête et se redressa.

« Kiyoshi ! »

Le jeune garçon se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras et Sasuke le souleva de terre pour mieux le serrer contre lui.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point je me suis inquiété ! Sortir à un moment pareil, c'était totalement suicidaire ! »

« Je… je sais, papa, Kit-san m'a dit la même chose. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé » répondit Kiyoshi en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, honteux, mais quelque part ravi de savoir que son père s'était effectivement inquiété pour lui, assez pour le prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

« Hum ? » émit Kakashi, intrigué. « 'Kit-san' ? »

« Pour vous servir, Kakashi-san. »

Kiyoshi releva la tête et adressa un sourire rayonnant au shinobi qui les avait rejoints et se tenait maintenant à quelques pas derrière lui, époussetant distraitement les quelques gouttes d'eau qui ornaient sa cape.

« Kit-san ! Vous avez été fantastique ! »

Le ninja lui adressa une révérence narquoise.

« Fi donc, jeune homme ! Auriez-vous douté de moi ? »

Kakashi se redressa en s'appuyant au tronc d'un arbre, tandis que Sasuke considérait avec méfiance le nouveau venu.

« Faut-il comprendre que c'est à vous que nous devons de récupérer le gamin en un seul morceau ? » demanda le Ninja Copieur.

« En effet, Kakashi-san. Et c'est à vous que je dois de n'avoir eu aucun poil roussi aujourd'hui » répondit l'homme masqué d'un ton amusé.

Les deux yeux de Kakashi formèrent un arc joyeux tandis qu'il baissait à nouveau son bandeau frontal.

« Vous aviez pourtant l'air de très bien vous débrouiller tout seul. »

« Attention ! » hurla soudain Sasuke.

Kiyoshi, qui observait Kakashi, amusé, fut brutalement déposé à terre et faillit perdre l'équilibre sous l'effet du souffle de l'explosion qui eut brusquement lieu derrière lui. Le Ninja Copieur tendit le bras et l'attira contre lui alors qu'il s'arc-boutait contre un arbre, luttant contre l'ouragan qui semblait avoir pris naissance dans la clairière. Kiyoshi se retourna tant bien que mal et resta pétrifié.

A une dizaine de mètres de là, le démon mourant se tenait avec peine sur ses pattes. Ses yeux dorés brillaient de haine et ses crocs luisants de salive reflétaient l'éclat du soleil dans sa gueule entrouverte. Autour de lui, une masse de chakra brut d'un rouge aveuglant bouillonnait avec force, s'éjectant de son corps pour se projeter puissamment vers eux, où elle s'interrompait brutalement en rencontrant sur son chemin une barrière d'énergie d'un bleu pur qui la repoussait sans relâche. Les deux bras tendus devant lui à s'en faire craquer les tendons, le Kit s'arc-boutait obstinément, laissant un flot continu de chakra s'échapper de son corps. Les semelles de ses sandales traçaient de profonds sillons dans la terre alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas glisser vers l'arrière sous l'effet de l'impact.

Le vent autour de lui mugissait, faisant claquer sa cape, soulevé par la rencontre violente des deux masses d'énergie. Les arbres craquaient et gémissaient, se balançant d'un côté et de l'autre. L'herbe se couchait dans la clairière, les feuilles mortes et les cailloux se soulevaient en une danse complexe.

Et Kiyoshi restait bouche bée, les yeux exorbités devant ce spectacle défiant l'imagination.

La scène ne dura que quelques dizaines de secondes, mais cela semblait être une éternité.

Finalement, l'ouïe aiguisée de Kiyoshi détecta un sifflement par-dessus le hurlement du vent. Il y eut un éclat de lumière bleu-blanc, là-bas, près du loup monstrueux, et soudain, tout cessa.

Le chakra rouge du démon s'évanouit brutalement, se dissipant dans l'air comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. L'énergie du Kit, emportée par son élan, se répandit un court instant dans la clairière toute entière, avant de disparaître à son tour, ne laissant qu'une corolle de lumière autour du shinobi, qui s'éteignit bientôt, absorbée par le corps de l'homme. Celui-ci, épuisé, se laissa tomber à genoux, plongeant une main tremblante dans la terre meuble, l'autre agrippant le tissu de son T-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine, où sa respiration affolée tentait vainement de se calmer.

Kiyoshi releva les yeux et resta une nouvelle fois sans voix. Les vêtements sombre de son père se détachait à peine sur la fourrure grise du démon, mais l'éclat du Chidori illumina encore un instant la scène avant de disparaître tout à fait. Sasuke plongea la main gauche dans le poil épais de la poitrine du loup et dégagea sa main droite, recouverte d'un sang sombre qui s'échappait maintenant à flots de la plaie profonde au niveau du cœur du monstre.

Les yeux dorés, à présent voilés, s'abaissèrent mollement vers l'humain, comme incrédules. Sasuke lui rendit son regard, impassible, et fit quelques pas en arrière. Lentement, presque avec réluctance, le corps massif vacilla, puis s'effondra au sol, définitivement inerte.

Suivit un long instant de silence indécis.

« Et c'est ça que vous appelez un démon 'mineur' ! » s'exclama brutalement Kiyoshi.

Sasuke détourna le regard de la carcasse et se tourna vers lui, à l'instant même où les jambes tremblantes du garçon déclaraient forfait et le laissaient s'effondrer à terre. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres. De l'autre côté de la clairière, les épaules du Kit furent parcourues de brefs soubresauts et il éclata de rire.

« Ne te laisse pas… abattre pour si peu, gamin ! » parvint-il à prononcer entre deux hoquets, la respiration encore irrégulière.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit un court instant devant l'air indigné de son fils, et il se dirigea vers eux alors que l'enfant répondait d'un ton pétulant :

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

Kakashi gloussa à son tour et se dirigea précautionneusement, encore un peu instable sur ses jambes, vers le ninja qui restait prostré à terre, calmant tant bien que mal sa crise de fou rire.

« Vous êtes effrayant, vous savez ? » lui déclara-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Le Kit releva la tête et lui adressa un regard interrogateur, avant de pointer un doigt authentiquement surpris vers sa propre poitrine.

« Qui ça… moi ? » fit-il, perplexe.

Le Ninja Copieur se contenta d'un nouveau gloussement, tandis que Sasuke, les ayant rejoint, reprenait la parole à sa place :

« Ce n'était peut-être qu'un démon mineur, mais nous avons perdu de nombreux shinobis face à ces créatures, dernièrement » expliqua-t-il avec un dernier regard au corps. « C'était une erreur d'avoir baissé notre garde aujourd'hui, car ils ne sont jamais plus dangereux qu'aux frontières de la mort, où ils n'hésitent alors plus à utiliser tout leur chakra restant en une seule attaque de puissance brute, qui signerait leur mort en temps normal. C'est face à cette attaque que nombre d'entre nous ont péri avec les monstres qu'ils combattaient. »

Il se retourna et jeta un regard perçant au ninja.

« Vous êtes le premier à avoir réussi à contrer une pareille décharge d'énergie. Votre réserve de chakra est impressionnante. »

Le Kit sourit sous son masque et tenta avec précaution de se relever.

« Merci, Uchiwa-san, mais il n'en reste pas moins que je vous dois une fière chandelle. Je n'aurai pas pu tenir longtemps à ce rythme. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais s'avança et prit le shinobi par le bras, qu'il passa en travers de ses épaules afin de le hisser sur ses pieds. Le Kit poussa un soupir fatigué.

« Ouf… Merci » répéta-t-il. « Je me sens présentement à peu près aussi consistent que de la gélatine abandonnée dehors en plein soleil par quarante degrés à l'ombre… »

Kiyoshi ricana discrètement en se relevant.

« Et cesse de rire dans mon dos, gamin. Je sais parfaitement reconnaître tout seul les moments où je me couvre de ridicule, merci… »

Kiyoshi lui tira la langue et s'accrocha au bras de Kakashi.

« On rentre ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Cela s'impose » répondit le Ninja Copieur en lui souriant.

« D'autant plus que Sakura et Lee doivent être morts d'inquiétude à cause de toi » compléta Sasuke.

Kiyoshi baissa la tête et rougit, penaud.

« Désolé » murmura-t-il.

« C'est à eux qu'il va falloir t'excuser, Kiyoshi. Allons-y, nous ferions mieux de ne pas traîner dans le coin avec tout le raffut que nous avons fait. »

Et sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Sasuke prit la direction du village, soutenant toujours le ninja étranger. Kakashi et Kiyoshi suivirent de près, attentifs au moindre danger…

« Au fait, Kit-san, qu'est-ce qu'un Grand Héros comme vous trafique près de Konoha ? »

… ou peut-être pas tant que ça.

* * *

« Le Kit. Ninja de haut niveau à l'origine inconnue, portant toujours un masque rouge caractérisé par trois marques verticales parallèles de chaque côté du visage, pour cacher sa véritable identité. Son nom est un mystère pour tout le monde, pas ses capacités. Ces trois dernières années, il a parcouru le monde, faisant régulièrement escale là où bon lui semblait, terrassant monstres, animaux sauvages, bandits et ninjas hors-la-loi indifféremment, faisant feu de tout bois pour augmenter sa réputation. A l'heure actuelle, il a droit de passage sur les territoires de tous les villages ninjas, pourtant connus comme méfiants à l'égard des étrangers, et les enfants, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des civils, le considèrent comme un héros. » 

Tsunade fit pivoter son siège et jeta un regard inexpressif à celui qui se tenait face à son bureau. L'homme masqué s'inclina moqueusement, sans rompre le contact visuel. Tsunade soupira, secouant la tête.

« Retire-moi ce masque, Naruto. »

* * *

Le rythme de parution sera probablement très irrégulier, mais que ça ne vous empêche de laisser des reviews ! Plus vite, je me remettrais à écrire, plus vite vous aurez le suivant. Sayonara !


	2. Retour au pays

Note : 24 reviews en cinq jours… Comment vous refuser quoique ce soit dans des conditions pareilles :D Je ne me suis toujours pas remise à écrire, mais vous avez été tellement adorables avec moi que ça mérite bien une petite démonstration de bonne volonté. Voici donc le chapitre 2, totalement dénué d'action, mais où on en apprend un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment… avec un peu de chance, il arrivera même à vous faire rire. ;)

Réponses aux reviews (communément désignées par le nom ô combien poétique de 'RAR') : Merci à **Raziel Tepes**, **Aligan**, **underphoenix**, **Aragorn**, **goudou**, **Keikoku**, **ln.lfz**, **Kabutokun**, **hisoka**, **Murasaki-kun**, **Arminas**, **Onariah**, et **S'L.I.A**.

**Wynzar** : Mon premier revieweur. Merci pour tes commentaires ! Je trouve effectivement que mes scènes de combat laissent un peu à désirer, surtout pour ce qui est des jutsus et Cie… c'est pourquoi tu trouveras régulièrement des ellipses temporelles dans ce genre de scène. Ca s'appelle choisir la solution de facilité… :)

**Onarluca** : Tu fais bien de poser la question, j'avais oublié de le mentionner… Pas bien, Dragonwing, pas bien. Cette fic sera en effet probablement SasuNaru, mais ce ne sera que du shonen-ai, et sans doute assez léger. Dans une éventuelle suite, on pourrait envisager un approfondissement… (je parle toujours de séquelles avant même d'avoir fini mes fics. Quelque part, je suis sûre que je ne devrais pas trouver aussi logique que je le pense… -.-)

**Gaya** : Tu avais raison. J'ai réussi à trouver le bestiau en question :o N'est-ce pas merveilleux :D La maman de Kiyoshi est… personne d'important. Je t'assure, pas la peine d'être intrigué, ça n'a aucune importance. ;) Enfin, ce sera expliqué plus tard…

**Hitto-sama** : Tout bon ! C'était pas très recherché, quand même… Heureuse de te faire rire !

**Mangaskiss** : C'est bien la première fois qu'on complimente mes descriptions. Merci !

**Mutawa** : Le nom du Kit vient de 'Kitsune', le mot japonais pour 'Renard', comme l'avait suggéré Hitto-sama. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. :)

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Un one-shot ? J'avoue que je ne vois pas bien pourquoi tu dis ça, mais c'est un point de vue… Oui, en effet, l'éclair jaune serait un peu trop révélateur, lol !

**Kitchoun **: Il y aura une majorité d'hétéro, mais tout de même un couple yaoi. J'espère que ça ne te décourage pas pour autant... Merci de me lire. :)

**Deathwings01 **: Lol, je ne pensais que c'était une idée aussi géniale que ça ! Ca a l'air de beaucoup te faire rire, en tout cas, alors tant mieux.

**Clèm **: Désolée, mais oui, tu te trompes. Naruto ne logera pas chez Sasuke, pour des raisons expliquées plus tard dans ce chapitre... Merci d'avoir reviewé !

**Larm **: Je suis ravie que Kiyoshi et Naruto te plaisent. :D

Et on remercie tous en coeur Microsoft Word et ses merveilleux bugs, qui m'ont obligée à finir les RAR sur WordPad. Ah, les aléas de l'informatique... -.-

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retour au pays**

« Et alors, il a balancé son bras, et grâce à ce jutsu super-cool, il a tranché net la corne du monstre ! »

Et dans un élan d'enthousiasme, Kiyoshi mima l'action avec un « Vvioum ! » explicite. Lee hocha la tête, captivé, et l'enfant continua son récit à grand renfort de gestes du bras et d'onomatopées.

« Il a vraiment fait tout ce qu'il dit ? » questionna Sakura, sceptique, depuis le coin du salon d'où elle observait les deux gamins, adulte ou non, en compagnie de Sasuke.

« Tu insinues que mon fils est un menteur ? » fit Sasuke, amusé.

Sakura lui jeta un regard en coin qui en disait long.

« Un menteur, peut-être pas ; quasiment extatique, c'est certain. »

Sasuke ne répondit que d'un demi-sourire, tandis que Lee s'exclamait soudain :

« C'est vrai ! Il a paré le chakra du démon ! »

« Je te jure, Oncle Lee ! Tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était super impressionnant ! »

Sakura se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

* * *

« Tu n'es vraiment pas le genre de personne à te faire discret, n'est-ce pas ? » fit remarquer Tsunade, affalée peu élégamment dans son fauteuil. « Tuer un démon dès ton arrivée ici… »

En réponse, le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux dont le blond avait pris une teinte un peu plus sable avec le temps, et lui adressa un large sourire qui remonta les étranges cicatrices en forme de moustaches qui ornaient ses joues.

« Discret ? Ca veut dire quoi ? » demanda-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Tsunade poussa un énorme soupir.

« Tu es à peine arrivé, et je sens déjà la migraine approcher à grands pas… »

Naruto ricana devant sa mine défaite, puis reprit soudain une expression sérieuse.

« Bon, Tsunade-baba » fit-il en se penchant vers elle, posant son masque sur le bureau dans le mouvement. « Parlons sérieusement : c'est quoi, cette embrouille avec le gamin de Sasuke ? »

* * *

« Et tu sais, Oncle Lee, il paraît qu'il a même arrêté cette bande de ninjas de rang S du Pays du Vent, tu sais, ceux qui essayaient de s'approprier le monopole du ravitaillement en eau à l'ouest du pays… ? »

« Allez, les gosses, à table ! » cria Sakura depuis la cuisine. « C'est l'heure du déjeuner ! »

« Une minute, ma chérie ! » répondit Lee du salon. « Et il y avait aussi cette histoire de dragon au Pays de la Cascade, non ? »

« Oui, exactement ! » renchérit Kiyoshi. « Il paraît qu'il aurait… »

Sakura poussa un soupir de découragement et se tourna vers Sasuke, qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

« Puisque tu es là, va donc mettre la table, au lieu de traîner dans mes pattes » ordonna-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le four.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais son sourire s'agrandit légèrement tandis qu'il se tournait vers le placard à vaisselle.

* * *

Ce fut au tour de Tsunade de ricaner, et elle lui jeta un regard narquois.

« Je ne me doutais absolument pas que cela pourrait t'intéresser » railla-t-elle.

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir, et elle consentit à développer.

« Kiyoshi est arrivé il y a cinq ans aux portes du village, en pleine nuit. Il était seul et sale, mais ne semblait pas être en mauvaise santé, même si ses vêtements se rapportaient plutôt à des guenilles. Les hommes de garde me l'ont immédiatement amené, et il a aussitôt demandé à voir Sasuke Uchiwa. En réalité, il se débattait tant, pleurant en hurlant qu'il voulait voir Sasuke Uchiwa, que je l'ai immédiatement envoyé chercher. Sasuke était à peine revenu de mission, et comme tu peux t'en douter, il n'était pas particulièrement jouasse qu'on l'ait réveillé après presque trois jours sans dormir, mais il est tout de même venu. »

« Bien entendu » marmonna Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Toujours est-il, » continua Tsunade, l'ignorant royalement, « que l'enfant s'est tout de suite jeté dans ses bras. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir assisté à la scène ! » s'exclama Naruto, goguenard. « Le célèbre Sasuke Uchiwa, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, qui se retrouve soudain avec un marmot sanglotant et reniflant dans les bras ! »

« Tu me laisses finir ? » demanda Tsunade, s'efforçant d'ignorer la veine qui commençait à battre dangereusement sur son front.

Reconnaissant immédiatement le ton de voix utilisé, Naruto lui envoya un sourire penaud et se tut.

« Le gamin a ensuite déclaré s'appeler Kiyoshi et a tendu un morceau de papier à Sasuke, lequel l'a pris et s'est mis à le lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, il s'est mis à froncer les sourcils, et finalement, il a pris le gamin avec lui et est parti sans dire un mot. Deux jours plus tard, il est revenu me voir et m'a annoncé qu'il adoptait le gosse qui, au passage, se trouvait être le fils de son frère. »

La veine prit encore un peu de volume et Naruto ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gloussement, la main plaquée sur sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » gronda Tsunade, la voix menaçante.

« Là, c'est ta tête que j'aurai absolument voulu voir, Tsunade-baba ! » s'exclama Naruto en éclatant franchement de rire.

Il rit tout de suite nettement moins quand le poing du Godaime s'écrasa au sommet de son crâne.

« On ne t'a toujours pas appris le respect des aînés, à ce que je vois » déclara Tsunade en se rasseyant avec satisfaction dans son fauteuil, laissant Naruto masser précautionneusement sa chair martyrisée.

« Et c'est tout ? » reprit Naruto en lui jetant un regard de reproche. « Tu ne sais rien d'autre ? Tu parles d'un Hokage… »

Tsunade lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger de son siège.

« Si ça ne te satisfait pas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, gamin. »

Naruto lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Va lui demander, imbécile ! »

« Lui demander ? »

Naruto secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, Tsunade-baba. Je ne suis pas revenu définitivement à Konoha. »

* * *

« Il faut absolument que je le rencontre ! » s'exclama soudain Lee, poing brandi vers le ciel.

Depuis bientôt trois ans qu'ils étaient mariés, Sakura avait acquis quelques réflexes élémentaires. Comme par exemple, propulser Lee _ailleurs_ qu'en dessous des plafonniers lorsqu'il se levait soudain de table pour faire son show spécial 'mec déterminé', lui évitant ainsi d'être sévèrement électrocuté par une ampoule vengeresse.

Lee reprit son équilibre avant d'expérimenter une rencontre brutale avec le mur — nous connaissons tous la délicatesse de Sakura — et décocha un sourire penaud à son épouse.

« Héhé… Désolée, Sakura… »

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard las, puis se détourna pour finir son dessert, faisant mine d'ignorer les pouffements à peine contenus de Kiyoshi et le léger sourire qu'arborait Sasuke tandis qu'il remplissait son verre.

* * *

Tsunade se redressa brutalement, le fusillant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! »

« Exactement ce que cela dit » répondit Naruto en détournant les yeux, brusquement las. « Pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas prévu de revenir à Konoha avant au moins plusieurs autres années, lorsque je me sentirai prêt à abandonner le masque du Kit, mais les évènements m'ont forcé à revoir mes priorités. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

« Les 'évènements' ? Tu parles des démons ? »

« Oui et non. Il y a encore à peine une ou deux semaines, je me trouvais dans un recoin particulièrement isolé du Pays de la Foudre, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas entendu parler de ces fameux démons avant de rencontrer Kiyoshi. »

L'Hokage se rassit, troublée.

« Alors pourquoi être revenu ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne daigna se tourner vers elle. Son visage avait une expression soucieuse.

« Naruto… » reprit Tsunade. « Si tu sais quelque chose à propos de ces démons, il faut me le dire. Il n'en reste peut-être plus que deux dans la région, mais tant que nous ignorerons d'où ils viennent et comment ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici, Konoha ne sera pas en sécurité. »

Naruto laissa un long silence s'écouler.

« Je sais. »

* * *

« On est bien d'accord, n'est-ce pas, Kiyoshi ? Dès que tu le rencontres à nouveau, tu me l'amènes et tu nous présentes ! »

« Promis, Oncle Lee ! »

Sakura poussa un soupir fatigué, puis leva une main et la laissa lourdement retomber sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

« Bon après-midi, Sasuke. Et bon courage » ajouta-t-elle dans un autre soupir.

Sasuke lui répondit d'un sourire narquois et se retourna.

« Allons-y, Kiyoshi. »

« J'arrive, papa ! »

Le jeune garçon lui emboîta le pas en courant, après avoir salué le couple d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire. Lee lui rendit son salut avec enthousiasme, avant de se tourner vers son épouse.

« Tu te rends compte, Sakura ! Un héros se trouve en ce moment même à Konoha ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants. « Mais… Sakura ? »

La jeune femme l'ignora et passa la porte de la maison, massant avec délicatesse ses tempes, derrière lesquelles elle sentait couver une migraine impressionnante.

« Dis, papa ? » finit par demander Kiyoshi après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? On ne rentre pas à la maison ? »

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Rentrer ? Il fait beau, aujourd'hui, alors je me disais qu'on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble… »

Le visage du jeune garçon s'éclaira visiblement.

« C'est… c'est vrai ! »

Sasuke sourit et hocha la tête.

* * *

« Je vois » fit Tsunade.

Son fauteuil à demi tourné, elle fixait d'un air songeur les rues pleines d'activité de Konoha, en contrebas de la tour.

« Ce sont des nouvelles singulières que tu m'apportes là, Naruto. »

Le jeune homme garda le silence, les yeux baissés sur ses mains, posées sur ses jambes croisées. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque Tsunade se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Cela demande réflexion, tu t'en doutes bien. »

Naruto répondit d'un sourire narquois, mais s'abstint de commentaire.

« Dans la mesure du possible, Tsunade-baba, je préfèrerais que la véritable identité du Kit demeure un secret. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne pourras pas retarder cela indéfiniment, Naruto. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt, Tsunade-baba. »

« Et tous ceux que tu as laissés derrière toi, crois-tu qu'ils étaient prêts lorsque tu es parti ? »

Naruto soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

'Nous y voilà.'

« Une bonne partie du village s'imagine que tu es mort, Naruto. Et il ne se passe pas une semaine, voire pas une journée sans que quelqu'un ne débarque dans mon bureau pour me demander si j'ai reçu des nouvelles de toi. »

A cela, Naruto releva la tête, surpris.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Evidemment, triple idiot ! » gronda Tsunade, perdant patience. « Pas plus tard qu'hier, c'était Iruka. Et deux jours avant ça, Neji ! »

« Neji ? » fit Naruto, un sourire amusé au visage.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée leur dire, Naruto ? » continua-t-elle sans faire mine de l'avoir entendu. « Cela fait belle lurette que je savais que tu te cachais derrière le masque du Kit, mais je n'ai jamais rien dit. Combien de temps encore devrais-je leur mentir ! Faire comme si tu ne t'étais jamais tenu devant moi dans ce bureau ! »

Naruto fixa sur elle un regard morose, puis se détourna, songeur.

« Je te l'ai dit, Tsunade-baba, je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je me suis fait une promesse et j'entends la tenir, peu importe le prix à payer : je ne reprendrai ma place à Konoha que lorsque je m'estimerai digne d'être Hokage. »

Tsunade se redressa et cligna des yeux, prise de court.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est pour ça que tu es parti ! »

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules.

« Entre autres, oui. A présent, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à accomplir, et j'entends le faire à ma manière. »

Bien que connaissant l'entêtement du shinobi, Tsunade fronça les sourcils et tenta encore de le faire changer d'avis.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas t'entraîner à Konoha ? Tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de monde ici qui accepterait de t'aider, et… »

« A ma manière, Tsunade » répondit Naruto en secouant la tête. « Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ces dernières années que j'ai passées en dehors du village, ainsi que mes précédentes années d'entraînement avec Ero-Sennin, m'apprennent énormément plus que de seules compétences ninjas. Pour diriger un village caché, ce n'est pas seulement de muscles et de jutsus à revendre que j'aurai besoin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsunade le fixa un instant, puis baissa le regard, presque honteuse de devoir hocher la tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

« Alors, tu ne chercheras pas même à les revoir ? Tu les laisseras dans l'ignorance de ta présence ? »

« C'est ce que je peux faire de mieux, Tsunade-baba » soupira Naruto. « Si j'allais les voir, ils ne comprendraient pas que j'ai encore besoin de m'éloigner de Konoha, et moi, j'en viendrai à vouloir rester ici. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, et tu le sais. »

Tsunade acquiesça, le regard morosement fixé sur la surface de son bureau.

« Ainsi donc, tu resteras à Konoha jusqu'à ce que… »

« … toute cette affaire soit réglée, oui. Après quoi, je repartirai. »

Elle releva les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas traîner, gamin » gronda-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir ce poste à ta disposition une éternité ! »

Naruto lui offrit un large sourire.

« Je garderai cela en tête. Et maintenant, » ajouta-t-il en se penchant en avant, « si tu me mettais au courant des derniers potins ? »

* * *

Naruto s'étira longuement après avoir refermé la porte du bureau de l'Hokage derrière lui.

'Y a pas à dire, un homme d'action comme moi n'est pas fait pour rester le cul sur une chaise presque toute une journée' grimaça-t-il derrière son masque en avisant le soleil bas sur l'horizon par la fenêtre. 'Hokage pourrait bien être un job encore plus éreintant que je ne l'imaginais…'

Ignorant les regards curieux que deux ninjas apportant une pile de dossiers à Tsunade jetèrent à son accoutrement, il joignit les mains derrière son dos et se mit en route vers la sortie de la tour, méditant sur ce qu'il avait appris durant cette journée bien remplie.

Le nombre de personnes dont Tsunade recevaient régulièrement des demandes de nouvelles le concernant l'avait surpris. Il devait admettre que savoir que des shinobis comme Neji ou Kiba s'inquiétaient pour lui étaient assez enrichissant…

La nouvelle la plus importante, et de loin, restait tout de même que Sakura et Lee s'étaient mariés trois ans plus tôt. Naruto avait bien remarqué que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés durant les quelques années qu'il avait passé sur les routes avec Jiraya, après le départ de Sasuke pour le Village du Son, mais était encore loin de se douter que la jeune fille finirait par apprécier Lee de la même manière que lui l'appréciait.

'Sakura-chan et Gros Sourcils…' pensa-t-il ironiquement. 'Si on m'avait dit ça il y a dix ans…'

Tsunade l'avait également informé que Tenten avait finalement réussi à mettre le grapin sur Neji, même s'ils n'étaient pour l'instant que fiancés. Kiba et Hinata s'étaient mariés la même année que Sakura et Lee, et avaient même eu un enfant, un fils qui présentait pour l'instant beaucoup plus de traits des Hyuuga que des Inuzuka, au grand déplaisir de son père et à l'amusement constant de son oncle.

Shino restait pour l'instant célibataire, bien que des rumeurs couraient dans le village sur une éventuelle idylle. De même, Shikamaru et Chouji restaient résolument à l'écart de la gente féminine, et on les trouvait régulièrement ensemble à flâner dans les rues de Konoha lorsque leur service leur en laissait le loisir, ou encore à observer les nuages sur une colline à l'écart des habitations. Ino, quant à elle, papillonnait d'une relation à une autre sans vraiment paraître se fixer.

Tsunade soupçonnait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réellement perdu de vue son amour d'enfance, Sasuke, mais le dernier des Uchiwa ne montrait aucun intérêt pour ce genre de frivolités — pour changer — et se consacrait pleinement à son fils et à son travail d'Anbu.

Repenser à Sasuke rappela à Naruto l'escarmouche du matin, et c'est toujours perdu dans ses pensées qu'il quitta la tour des Hokages et s'engagea dans les rues de Konoha, sourd aux murmures que son masque attirait sur son passage.

Kakashi n'avait pas paru énormément changé, tout juste une ou deux rides de plus au coin de son seul œil visible, et encore. Il faut dire qu'il était assez difficile de juger des effets du cours du temps sur quelqu'un qui n'affichait en public qu'une infime partie de son visage… En revanche, Naruto devait admettre avoir été pris de court en apercevant son ancien coéquipier. Naruto avait à peine dix-sept ans lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke pour la dernière fois, peu de temps avant de quitter Konoha. C'était un adolescent qu'il avait quitté à son départ, et c'était un homme qu'il avait trouvé en revenant.

Bien que Naruto ne se considère pas comme particulièrement petit, il attribuait encore à Sasuke une bonne demi tête de plus que lui, ce qui l'agaçait moins que ce qu'il n'aurait cru.

'Certaines choses ne changent jamais, j'imagine' soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Le jeune Anbu avait gardé la même coupe de cheveux qu'auparavant, et Naruto en était quelque part reconnaissant, car cela atténuait de beaucoup sa ressemblance avec son frère Itachi. En effet, avec les années, Sasuke avait grandi de telle manière que leur parenté ne faisait plus aucun doute — si cela avait jamais été le cas — et ce simple fait devait énormément le frustrer. Naruto n'avait eu que peu de temps pour étudier les nouvelles compétences de Sasuke, mais la vitesse avec laquelle il avait réagi face à la dernière attaque du démon était plus qu'assez pour le convaincre que son titre d'Anbu était amplement mérité.

Somme toute, et Naruto sourit en le réalisant, Sasuke s'était parfaitement bien réintégré à la vie de Konoha, et ne semblait plus aussi frénétique qu'auparavant dans sa quête de la mort de son frère. Le jeune shinobi ne pouvait que se demander quel rôle Kiyoshi tenait dans ce revirement de situation.

Un grondement persistant finit par le tirer de ses pensées, et il posa une main sur son estomac dans le vain espoir d'en apaiser la fureur destructrice.

« Et zut ! » soupira-t-il tout haut. « Avec tout ça, j'ai loupé le déjeuner… »

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il dut se résoudre à admettre ce qu'il cherchait vainement à nier depuis des années : parfois, son corps n'avait pas besoin de sa tête pour fonctionner de manière satisfaisante. Ses pieds venaient une nouvelle fois de le lui prouver en le conduisant directement face à une échoppe bien connue. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il pivota et traversa la rue pleine de passants pour se diriger vers l'Ichiraku.

« Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles… » fit-il galamment en contournant un groupe de fillettes qui le suivaient depuis déjà un bon moment.

Les enfants laissèrent échapper quelques gloussements et s'éparpillèrent comme un vol de moineaux, les joues roses. Naruto sourit, amusé, et se baissa pour accéder au bar à ramens.

« Un ramen au miso, s'il vous plaît » commanda-t-il aussitôt, ravi d'éprouver un sentiment de déjà-vu flagrant après tout ce temps.

L'homme derrière le comptoir, bien que commençant manifestement à se faire vieux, était toujours le même qu'il avait toujours connu, et il lui sourit poliment avant de s'atteler à sa commande.

« Ce sera bientôt prêt ! » répondit la femme qui lui servait d'assistante.

Naruto hocha la tête et s'assit avec plaisir sur l'un des tabourets, notant au passage que le bar était encore vide.

« C'est encore une heure relativement creuse » dit la femme, remarquant son regard. « Mais bientôt, on devrait avoir un peu plus de clients pour le dîner. »

Naruto allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit un léger rire cristallin derrière lui, bien mal étouffé. Souriant derrière son masque, il dit sans se retourner :

« Accepterez-vous de me tenir compagnie, mesdemoiselles ? »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis la femme au comptoir sourit, amusée, lorsque les fillettes entrèrent à leur tour et s'assemblèrent timidement autour du shinobi.

« C'est vrai que vous êtes le Kit ? » s'exclama immédiatement une enfant plus téméraire que les autres, juchée sur le tabouret à sa gauche.

* * *

C'est attablé devant son deuxième bol de ramen et entouré d'une nuée d'enfants que Kiyoshi et Sasuke retrouvèrent le Kit.

Kiyoshi était occupé à résumer ce qu'il avait appris à l'Académie ces deux dernières semaines lorsqu'il vit son père relever la tête avec un expression curieuse. Le jeune garçon suivit son regard et avisa l'agitation devant l'Ichiraku.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, formulant tout haut la question que se posait son père tout bas.

« Allons voir » proposa Sasuke en accélérant un peu le pas.

Kiyoshi trottina pour rester à sa hauteur, et ils atteignirent rapidement le restaurant, à l'entrée duquel se pressaient une bonne quinzaine d'enfants, apprentis shinobis ou non. Apercevant la cape noire de l'individu assis au comptoir, Sasuke secoua faiblement la tête et s'avança, les mains dans les poches. Les enfants le reconnurent sans mal et le laissèrent respectueusement passer, se poussant les uns les autres pour ne pas avoir à s'éloigner du comptoir. Kiyoshi suivit son père, un sourire ravi au visage.

« Kit-san ! » appela-t-il.

Le shinobi finit son bol en quelques gorgées avant de se tourner vers eux, son masque luisant faiblement dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

« Regardez-moi qui voilà » fit-il, presque trop bas pour que Sasuke puisse l'entendre au-dessus des murmures des enfants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Kiyoshi ? » s'exclama la fillette à sa gauche en croisant les bras d'un air désapprobateur, secouant ses boucles rousses.

Le garçon se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Hikari. De quoi je me mêle ? » jeta-t-il en retour.

La fillette lui tira la langue et allait répliquer, pas le moins du monde gênée par la présence de Sasuke, quand un mouvement la surprit. Le Kit se leva et tendit le bras, cueillant sans mal le garçon par la taille avant de le jeter en travers de son épaule, ignorant son 'Heeey !' indigné.

« Allons, allons, jeune homme » fit-il d'un ton réprobateur. « Parler ainsi à une jeune fille, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentilhomme… »

Quelques fillettes pouffèrent et Hikari prit une expression mi-amusée, mi-flattée, tandis que le shinobi se retournait et asseyait sans plus de manière le garçon à la place qu'il occupait auparavant.

« Encore un pour moi, patron ! » jeta-t-il ensuite en direction du tenancier du bar, qui observait la scène en riant.

« Je vous fais ça tout de suite ! »

Sans faire mine d'apercevoir la mine boudeuse de Kiyoshi, qui redressait sa veste malmenée, le Kit se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke, qui l'observait sans bouger, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Uchiwa-san » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Kit-san » répondit l'Anbu en la lui serrant brièvement. « Je vois que vous avez beaucoup de succès. »

Le Kit eut un léger rire et passa une main sous sa capuche pour se frotter la nuque.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Un ramen au miso » annonça la femme du comptoir en s'approchant.

Immédiatement, le jeune garçon qui se tenait auparavant à sa droite sauta au sol et laissa son siège au Kit, qui s'inclina bien bas.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur. »

L'enfant sourit et recula pour rejoindre ses amis, qui l'acceptèrent en riant. Le Kit s'assit et accueillit chaleureusement son bol de ramen, ce qui fit sourire la femme.

A sa gauche, Hikari jeta un dernier regard narquois à Kiyoshi et sauta à son tour à bas de son tabouret pour mieux s'approcher du shinobi. Sasuke prit le siège libéré et commanda deux bols de ramen, tandis que Kiyoshi, peu rancunier, engageait la conversation avec enthousiasme.

« Encore merci pour ce matin, Kit-san. Vous avez été génial ! »

Hikari lui jeta un regard torve, se demandant manifestement ce qui lui permettait d'être aussi familier avec le shinobi. Le Kit balaya la question d'un geste de la main avant d'empoigner ses baguettes.

« Allons, allons, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ça d'être un super-héros, gamin ! » fit-il, un éclat de rire dans la voix.

Kiyoshi renifla, et prit le temps de tirer à son tour la langue à Hikari par-dessus l'épaule du ninja avant de reprendre.

« A propos, j'ai parlé de vous à Oncle Lee, et il veut absolument vous rencontrer ! Oncle Lee est un spécialiste du Taijutsu, et il dit qu'il veut absolument savoir lequel de vous deux est le plus rapide, alors je lui ai promis de vous présenter… »

Le Kit hocha la tête, aspira avec dextérité les nouilles qu'il avait glissé par la fente de son masque, et jeta une baguette à la tête de Kiyoshi.

« Aouch ! »

« Pourquoi pas » répondit-il finalement après avoir avalé, tandis que l'enfant se frottait la tête en grimaçant. « Et ne crois pas que je ne t'avais pas vu, gamin. Aucun respect, toute une éducation à refaire… »

« Ne m'en parlez pas » fit Sasuke en tendant au shinobi la baguette qu'il avait rattrapé au vol, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui inculquer le respect de la gente féminine. Et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé… »

« Papa ! » s'offusqua Kiyoshi, rougissant, en entendant le rire d'Hikari et de ses amies.

Le Kit récupéra son ustensile avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant, et reprit, faussement solennel :

« Je comprends. Ce doit être dur pour vous, Uchiwa-san, de vous dire que votre seul héritier laissera peut-être votre lignée s'éteindre parce qu'il n'aura jamais appris à ne pas être grossier avec ces dames… »

Kiyoshi cligna des yeux et reprit brutalement une couleur normale, désarçonné par le sujet qu'abordait soudain le ninja étranger. Ne savait-il pas que la question de la continuité du clan était quasiment tabou chez les Uchiwa ? C'était une question de bon sens, quand on connaissait la complexité de l'histoire familiale, passée et présente !

Sasuke releva la tête du bol de nouilles qui venait d'être posé devant lui, fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard oblique au ninja qui continuait son repas, manifestement oublieux de l'émoi qu'il avait provoqué. Il posa un regard pensif sur son ramen, ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir presque inaudible, avant de prendre ses baguettes.

« Qui sait » fit-il finalement d'un ton léger en entamant son bol. « Le temps fait parfois des miracles… »

Kiyoshi sursauta et fixa son père, bouche bée. Un gloussement retentit à sa droite, et il se tourna vers le Kit, qui pointa le bol posé devant lui.

« Tu ferais mieux de manger, gamin » dit-il d'une voix amusée. « A moins que tu ne veuilles que je finisse ça à ta place… ? »

Le jeune Uchiwa lui jeta un regard noir et s'empara vivement de son ramen.

« Pas touche ! » gronda-t-il.

Le Kit éclata de rire devant son ton agressif et se tourna à nouveau vers le comptoir, mais pas avant que Kiyoshi ne sursaute, pris de court. N'avait-il pas eu cette nette impression, soudain, que le ninja lui avait adressé un clin d'œil ? Comme une fluctuation, un simple changement dans sa contenance, l'aura qu'il dégageait… Mais l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus rien, et le Kit s'était retourné et commandait son quatrième bol de ramen.

« Dites, Kit-san, les adultes disent que vous avez tué un démon, aujourd'hui » reprit Hikari, profitant de cette pause dans leur conversation pour attirer à nouveau l'attention du héros. « C'est vrai ? »

Kiyoshi échappa de justesse à une tentative de strangulation par ramens interposés et toussa pour reprendre sa respiration, avant de se pencher avec une ardeur renouvellée sur son repas, espérant que personne ne le verrait rougir…

* * *

Le Kit poussa un long soupir de satisfaction, se leva et s'étira langoureusement.

« Ca va toujours bien mieux l'estomac plein ! » s'exclama-t-il en posant le prix de son repas sur le comptoir. « Merci pour le repas ! »

« Je… je vous en prie » fit la femme derrière le comptoir, tentant vainement de reprendre contenance comme elle le faisait depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure.

C'est-à-dire depuis que le ninja avait dépassé son sixième bol de ramen.

Parcouru de sueurs froides, Kiyoshi l'observa empocher l'argent et ramasser aussi calmement que possible la vaisselle sale.

« Neuf… neuf bols… » fit-il d'une voix incrédule.

« C'est que j'ai sauté le déjeuner » répondit-il le ninja avec un petit rire, le ton désinvolte, comme si cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. « Toutes ces paperasses et ces détails à régler avec votre Hokage… Ca prend toujours énormément de temps, la bureaucratie. Et ça me donne faim, en plus. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil sans le quitter des yeux.

« Faut-il comprendre que vous avez l'intention de rester à Konoha ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que cette histoire de démons soit réglée, oui » acquiesça le shinobi en passant une main sur sa nuque.

« Mais où est-ce que vous allez dormir ? » s'exclama Kiyoshi en se levant à son tour.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un moment, et un par un, les autres enfants avaient dû partir, bien que réticents. Une bonne partie d'entre eux avaient attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute et s'étaient vu traînés chez eux par leurs parents impatients, qui n'avaient pourtant pas manqué de saluer la légende du monde ninja au passage. Hikari avait été la dernière à partir aux côtés de sa mère, jetant par-dessus son épaule un dernier coup d'œil jaloux à Kiyoshi, qui ne lui avait rendu qu'un imperceptible sourire narquois, veillant à ce que le Kit, qui discutait avec les propriétaires de l'Ichiraku, ne le voie pas.

« Bah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin, l'Hokage m'a permis de louer un appartement pour la durée de mon séjour. »

Kiyoshi hocha la tête, secrètement déçu de ne pas avoir le loisir d'inviter le ninja chez eux. Bien qu'il aurait d'abord fallu que son père soit d'accord…

« J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler 'gamin' » maugréa-t-il malgré tout.

Le Kit ricana et passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant d'autant plus râler le jeune garçon.

« Eh bien, je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller prendre possession de mon antre des prochains jours, avant que le propriétaire ne juge l'heure indûe et ne me laisse à la porte… »

Sasuke se leva également et paya son repas et celui de Kiyoshi, tandis que le jeune garçon souhaitait une bonne nuit au shinobi.

« N'oubliez pas, Kit-san ! Il faut que je vous présente à mon oncle ! » lui rappela-t-il très sérieusement.

« Je garderai ça en mémoire, pas d'inquiétude » fit le Kit avec un geste d'apaisement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke, qui le fixait d'un regard étrangement perçant.

« Un problème, Uchiwa-san ? »

Le jounin garda le silence quelques instants, une expression pensive sur le visage, puis secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est rien » murmura-t-il.

Il serra la main que lui tendait le ninja étranger, et le salua d'un signe de tête.

« Nous nous reverrons sans doute, à l'occasion » dit le Kit, avant de s'éloigner sur un dernier signe de la main.

« A bientôt, Kit-san ! » cria Kiyoshi.

Se tournant vers son père, le jeune garçon fut le seul à percevoir l'expression de tristesse qui traversa fugitivement le visage de Sasuke alors qu'il observait la silhouette du ninja descendant la rue.

* * *

Ce fut après une bonne, mais courte nuit de sommeil que Naruto se dirigea en s'étirant vers les limites de la ville. Il y avait des années qu'il avait perdu l'habitude des grasses matinées, aussi la très faible lueur pointant à l'est sur le velours sombre de la nuit ne le déstabilisait-elle pas plus que ça. Il parcourut les rues désertes et silencieuses de Konoha, se nourrissant avec délices de la tranquillité de sa ville natale aux petites heures du jour.

Cette même tranquillité sembla d'ailleurs répercuter le simple éclat de voix qui résonna soudain dans la rue principale :

« Quelle galèèère… »

Encore 'éclat de voix' était-il un bien grand mot, connaissant l'enthousiasme habituel de Shikamaru…

Naruto s'arrêta net, et se mordit les lèvres sous son masque, partagé entre amusement, nostalgie, et inquiétude… Etait-il bien raisonnable de rencontrer une autre personne de sa connaissance ? Le simple fait de revoir Sasuke avait éveillé en lui tant de sentiments et de souvenirs, des impulsions, des échos de vieilles rancoeurs, et tant d'autres choses encore… Mais il fallait bien avouer que sa relation avec Sasuke avait toujours été pour le moins… 'spéciale'. Et tout, sauf reposante.

D'un autre côté, malgré sa paresse presque légendaire, Shikamaru était toujours resté quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, un bon ami, un compagnon d'armes… Mais Naruto craignait toujours de _trop_ renouer ses liens avec les habitants de Konoha, de sorte que lorsque reviendrait l'heure du départ, il serait incapable de reprendre la route. Sans compter que si quelqu'un était capable de le démasquer, c'était bien Shikamaru.

« On aurait dû camper en route, Chouji » reprit la voix, s'approchant régulièrement, sourde au dilemme de Naruto. « Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû camper en route. Maintenant, regarde ça : il est à peine six heures du matin, on est couverts de boue, et on n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Quelle galèèèèèère… »

« Vois le bon côté des choses, Shikamaru » intervint la voix de Chouji. « Comme ça, on a fini cette mission plus vite que prévu, et on va pouvoir profiter de toute la journée pour récupérer dans un bon lit, plutôt de crapahuter à travers bois après une nuit sur un sol dur comme du béton. »

Il y eut un bruit de froissement de papier d'emballage comme Chouji commençait son dernier en-cas, puis un long, très long soupir.

« Ca, tu peux y compter, que je vais en profiter. Mais on aurait eu l'air fin, tiens, si on s'était retrouvés face à un démon dans notre état… »

Les sons cessèrent, et Naruto put presque visualiser le coup d'œil curieux que Chouji jeta à son ami.

« Si tu avais jugé que c'était dangereux, tu aurais insisté un peu plus que ça pour qu'on campe, non ? »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Ouais » vint la réponse réticente.

« Eh bien, tu vois ! »

Un son creux retentit lorsque le papier d'emballage atterrit dans une poubelle, et les bruits de pas et de mastication reprirent, accompagnés d'un soupir de défaite.

Naruto ne chercha pas à retenir son sourire — à quoi bon, quand on porte un masque ? — et reprit sa marche avec un haussement d'épaules défaitiste. Un instant plus tard, Shikamaru et Chouji tournaient le coin de la rue et s'arrêtaient net en l'apercevant. Naruto s'arrêta à son tour et prit son temps pour les examiner, tandis qu'ils détaillaient eux-mêmes son étrange accoutrement.

Shikamaru n'avaient pas menti : les deux ninjas étaient couverts de boue, et Naruto se demanda d'où ils pouvaient provenir, étant donné que le temps avait été relativement clément ces derniers jours dans la région de Konoha. Après avoir eu affaire à un Sasuke adulte — et père de famille, rien de moins — Naruto découvrit que l'apparence mature de ses anciens camarades ne le déstabilisait pas autant qu'il l'aurait craint.

Rassuré, il s'inclina jovialement en direction des deux ninjas.

« Messieurs… » salua-t-il.

Shikamaru et Chouji se détendirent légèrement en constatant que son attitude n'était pas hostile, malgré son apparence peu commune et son absence de bandeau frontal aux couleurs de Konoha. Shikamaru fit un pas en avant et le détailla ostensiblement des pieds à la tête, de sa manière détachée et indifférente.

« Voyez-vous ça » marmonna-t-il. « Vous allez à un bal masqué, à cette heure de la nuit ? »

« Du matin, Shikamaru » corrigea Chouji.

« Votre apparence à tous deux laisse également place à la spéculation, vous savez » ricana légèrement Naruto.

Shikamaru prit une expression ennuyée, mais ne démentit pas cette affirmation.

« Je crois que c'est le Kit, Shikamaru » reprit Chouji en mordant dans sa barre chocolatée.

« De quoi ? » fit Shikamaru en se tournant vers lui, un sourcil paresseusement haussé.

« Le Kit. Tu sais, ce ninja errant qui va de pays en pays et joue les m'as-tu-vu un peu partout, et que les gosses vénèrent. »

Il se tourna vers Naruto et ajouta d'un ton débonnaire :

« Sans offense. »

« Je vous en prie » répondit Naruto, souriant sous son masque et levant une main pour indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

« Ah ouais » soupira Shikamaru en passant une main sur sa nuque d'un geste fatigué. « Et vous faites quoi, là, au juste ? »

« Présentement, je me dirige vers les portes de Konoha dans le but de patrouiller la forêt à la recherche des démons » dit Naruto, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Les portes sont fermées » fit remarquer Chouji. « Les gardes ont reçu l'ordre de ne laisser sortir personne sans autorisation, et surtout pas à cette heure de la nuit. »

« Du matin, Chouji. »

« C'est vrai, du matin, Shikamaru » acquiesça le ninja en avalant une nouvelle bouchée.

« J'ai reçu une autorisation spéciale de l'Hokage. »

« Et une autorisation de séjour sur le territoire de Konoha, j'imagine ? » grommella Shikamaru.

« Bien sûr. Vous voulez la voir ? »

Le jounin eut une grimace et fit un geste désinvolte de la main, qui pouvait dire à peu près n'importe quoi. Connaissant Shikamaru et son sens du devoir, malgré son extrême paresse et sa fatigue visible, comme il le connaissait, Naruto sortit le rouleau et s'avança pour le lui tendre. Le jeune homme accepta l'objet et l'ouvrit en soupirant.

« Galèèère… » marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Il parcourut le document à la lumière chiche de la lune, vérifia le cachet de l'Hokage, puis le lui rendit.

« Ouais, c'est authentique » déclara-t-il. « Bien que je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de faire appel à des ninjas extérieurs. Si Konoha n'est même plus capable de régler ses petites affaires toute seule… »

Il haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à ce qu'un village caché demande de l'aide de ses alliés lorsqu'il est en difficulté, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Naruto en rangeant le rouleau.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez le genre de personnes fiables que j'appellerais 'alliés', vous savez… »

Naruto s'autorisa un petit rire et croisa les bras.

« Touché ! »

« De toute façon, » intervint Chouji en souriant, « pour peu que vous soyez capable de la moitié de ce que vous attribue les enfants, vous allez faire des miracles, par ici ! »

Il fit un pas en avant et tapa jovialement sur son épaule en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

« Bienvenue à Konoha ! »

Il engloutit le reste de sa barre chocolatée et passa son chemin, manifestement bien décidé à aller retrouver son lit. Shikamaru soupira une nouvelle fois et le suivit, après avoir rajouté d'un ton fatigué :

« Ouais, bienvenue dans notre enfer. »

* * *

Au risque de me répéter... Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ? ;)


	3. Une chasse fructueuse

Note : Oui, bon, je sais, j'ai été _très_ longue. Pour tout vous dire, cela fait un bail que je n'ai pas recommencé à écrire sur cette fic, mais j'imagine que vous devez commencer à vous lasser, alors je poste quand même. N'est-ce pas merveilleux :) En revanche, je suis incapable de me souvenir du découpage des chapitres que j'avais décidé, et plus encore du titre que j'avais choisi pour celui-ci. Eurgh… Enfin bref, je vais improviser, quoi. Un peu plus d'action dans celui-ci, même si je trouve mes scènes de combat toujours aussi peu probantes… En revanche, vous m'excuserez, mais je vais sauter les RAR pour cette fois. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à cette fic, et je suis sûre que je risquerai de dire des bêtises, alors… XD

Je vous souhaite directement une bonne lecture ! (et j'uploade très vite ce chapitre avant que Microsoft Word et ses bugs me rendent chèvre…)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une chasse fructueuse**

Shikamaru en avait beaucoup rajouté, lorsqu'il avait désigné la situation de Konoha comme un 'enfer'. Mais pas autant qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Après trois jours d'exploration intensive de la forêt entourant le village, Naruto n'avait encore trouvé aucune trace valable des deux démons restants. Tsunade l'avait renseigné sur les lieux où étaient tombés les quatre premières créatures, et il avait commencé par les visiter afin de pouvoir différencier les traces des démons morts de ceux qui étaient encore vivants, mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup : toutes les pistes qu'il trouvait étaient vieilles de plusieurs jours, et ne le renseignaient en rien sur leurs habitudes, qu'il aurait pu utiliser contre eux.

Chaque matin, il se levait aux aurores, sortait de la ville encore endormie en faisant valider son autorisation par le capitaine de la garde en place, passait la matinée à parcourir la forêt en tous sens, et revenait rapidement en ville pour déjeuner de ramen. A cette occasion, il constatait les effets dévastateurs que l'isolation forcée de la ville avait sur le commerce du village, où plus aucun marchand n'osait s'aventurer sans une protection conséquente. Il apprenait par des bribes de conversation que les demandes de missions se faisaient rares, et que l'économie s'en ressentait énormément.

Konoha perdait de son prestige, par la faute de son incapacité à mettre fin au danger qui pesait sur elle depuis trois mois. En fin de compte, ce n'était peut-être pas réellement une faiblesse dans la puissance de frappe du village caché que cherchaient les instigateurs de cette situation, mais bien une faiblesse politique…

Alors il repartait, aussi vite qu'il avait le ventre plein, et reprenait son errance sans fin, filant entre les troncs d'arbres sans répit, sautant à terre le temps d'examiner un quelconque indice, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour se désaltérer à un ruisseau, avant de continuer son chemin. Plus tard, il chassait ou pêchait, faisait cuire son repas dans l'espoir d'attirer un prédateur à la taille anormalement développée. Lorsqu'il était évident que rien d'autre ne viendrait que quelques charognards banals, il éteignait soigneusement son feu et repartait.

A la nuit tombée, lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus voir devant lui que la lueur de la lune filtrant par intermittence entre les feuillages, il se résignait et rentrait à Konoha, où il s'écroulait sur le lit de son appartement, frustré et impuissant.

C'est le quatrième jour de sa chasse vaine qu'il revit Kiyoshi.

* * *

Comme de bien entendu, ce fut à Ichiraku qu'ils se rencontrèrent.

Naruto déjeunait généralement le plus rapidement possible, et les autres enfants avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas le déranger, parfaitement conscients qu'il ne serait certainement pas aussi aimable que le jour de son arrivée. En effet, le jeune ninja ne sortait pas de sa profonde concentration, même pour cette courte pause, et continuait de réfléchir à ses prochaines actions. C'est pourquoi il véhiculait avec lui une sensation d'attention accrue et de prudence qui les convainquait facilement qu'il n'était pas à cet instant un compagnon de jeu agréable, mais bien un shinobi dangereux.

Kiyoshi resta un moment indécis à quelques mètres de lui, avant de finalement s'avancer pour prendre un siège au comptoir.

« Un ramen au porc, s'il vous plaît. »

Le cuisinier lui adressa un signe de tête, jeta un regard à son autre consommateur silencieux, et se retourna pour se mettre au travail. Kiyoshi se retint de ne pas gigoter sur son tabouret. Le ninja d'élite ne lui avait jeté qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de retourner à son repas, sans un mot.

« Kit-san… »

Le shinobi suspendit sa baguette au-dessus de son bol, seul signe qu'il l'écoutait, puisqu'il ne pouvait voir son visage.

« Vous semblez soucieux… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Naruto souleva ses nouilles d'un air songeur, le visage posé dans le creux de sa main.

« Rien ne va mal, rien ne va bien » répondit-il énigmatiquement.

Kiyoshi souleva un sourcil, tenta de comprendre, souleva l'autre sourcil, abandonna.

« Eeeuuuh… Hein ? » fit-il très intelligemment.

Naruto sentit un bref sourire éclairer son visage sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, et consentit à développer.

« Rien ne va plus mal que depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la dernière fois, excepté que je commence à comprendre à quel point il est pesant que rien n'aille mieux… »

« Eeeuuuh… Ah… »

Le ninja jeta un regard au jeune garçon, avala précipitamment une gorgée de nouilles, et évita ainsi de justesse de les recracher par le nez lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

Kiyoshi pâlit, rougit, et se concentra sur le bol de ramen qui venait d'être déposé en face de lui. Malheureusement, il est bien connu que le rire est contagieux, et celui de quelqu'un du caractère habituellement jovial de Naruto l'est encore plus, aussi ne tarda-t-il pas à ricaner à son tour à ses propres dépends.

« Patron ! Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît ! » s'écria Naruto entre deux éclats de rire, tentant vainement d'aider le pauvre garçon à grands coups de tapes dans le dos, lequel n'avait pas eu sa présence d'esprit et se trouvait à présent confronté au Retour de la Vengeance du Fils de la tentative-de-strangulation-par-ramens-interposés — opus deux.

Une demi-dizaine de minutes, un verre d'eau et quelques chibi-Kyûbis dansant la macarena plus tard, Kiyoshi réussit à s'asseoir droit, cessa de se ventiler à grands battements de la main, et commença à reprendre une couleur normale — ce dont 'prune' ne pouvait définitivement pas être qualifié.

« Ca va mieux, gamin ? » ricana Naruto, appuyé sur son coude et tourné vers lui, son bol de ramen vide abandonné sur le comptoir.

« Je crois » gargouilla le jeune apprenti-ninja.

Naruto rit encore un peu et poussa son bol vers lui.

« Tiens, finis ton ramen. Ca va toujours mieux après un bol de ramen ! »

Kiyoshi lui jeta un regard curieux, tira son bol vers lui et récupéra ses baguettes, avant de commencer à jouer avec les nouilles, l'air songeur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » fit Naruto, intrigué, en s'adossant au comptoir, toujours assis sur son tabouret. « Maintenant, c'est toi qui fais une drôle de tête. »

Kiyoshi lui jeta un bref regard, puis détourna à nouveau les yeux vers son repas.

« C'est juste… » commença-t-il, indécis.

Puis il reposa ses baguettes dans son bol et se tourna pour lui faire face, le visage soudain sérieux.

« Vous savez, Kit-san, je crois que vous rappelez quelqu'un à mon père. »

Naruto se figea imperceptiblement et cligna des yeux, pris de court.

« Eh ? »

Kiyoshi ne le regarda pas lorsqu'il reprit, le ton grave :

« Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer ça… Vous voyez, il y a un homme dont mon père me parle sans cesse. Depuis cinq ans que je vis avec lui, je me rappelle très bien de la première fois où l'expression de son visage m'a vraiment frappé. Au début, j'avais un peu peur de lui, je crois. Quand je suis arrivé à Konoha, je ne le connaissais pas, il ne me connaissait pas, on était un peu sur des charbons ardents, tous les deux… »

Naruto se pencha en avant et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, écoutant avec attention, curieux.

« Et puis, un jour, il m'a emmené ici, à Ichiraku. »

Le jeune garçon désigna le magasin d'un geste vague de la main.

« C'était la première fois que je mangeais du ramen. Je n'y avais jamais goûté, avant, et j'ai découvert que j'adorais ça. Si vous aviez vu le regard de mon père, à ce moment-là… »

Kiyoshi jeta un regard timide au ninja, qui lui fit signe de continuer, attentif.

« D'abord, il a eut l'air surpris. Il m'a regardé comme s'il m'était soudain poussé une deuxième tête — vous pouvez rigoler, n'empêche que j'ai quand même discrètement vérifié, au cas où ! »

Les ricanements de Naruto se firent un peu plus évidents, mais il tenta de son mieux de les camoufler. Kiyoshi eut un sourire en coin, et poursuivit :

« Bref. C'est après ça qu'il s'est mis à sourire. Je veux dire… _vraiment _sourire ! Pas un de ses petits sourires en coin, ou un rictus, ou… Pour la première fois, je l'ai vu sourire, _pour de vrai_ ! D'un drôle de sourire, comme si il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer… Et là, il m'a dit… »

Kiyoshi releva les yeux vers le Kit, et planta son regard à l'expression solennelle dans le sien.

« Il m'a dit que 'l'homme qu'il respectait le plus au monde' adorait également le ramen. »

Naruto sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Kiyoshi, cependant, ne sembla rien remarquer, et poursuivit en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

« C'est à partir de ce jour-là que nous avons réellement commencé à nous entendre. Mais depuis, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'il ne me parle de lui.

« C'était son meilleur ami, vous voyez. Ils sont allés ensemble à l'Académie, et ils ont même fait partie de la même équipe de genin. Il m'a dit qu'à cette époque-là, ils se disputaient souvent, tous les deux, et qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu s'avouer à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Mais après ça, mon père a quitté Konoha — je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous raconter, vous connaissez sans doute déjà l'histoire. Tout le monde la connaît. Mais ce garçon, qui n'avait pas 13 ans, s'est jeté à sa poursuite avec une autre équipe de genin, alors que mon père était accompagné de ninjas très puissants, et ils ont fini par tous les battre, et lui l'a rattrapé. Et il a tellement resisté, tellement protesté, qu'à la fin, mon père a été obligé de se battre contre lui pour pouvoir partir… Il l'a pratiquement tué. »

A ce stade, ce qui sortait de la gorge de Kiyoshi n'était plus qu'un filet de voix, et il dut déglutir péniblement pour continuer. Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Ca a toujours eu l'air si difficile pour mon père de me raconter ça que j'ai un peu de mal à… »

« Je t'en prie » le rassura Naruto d'un ton calme. « Ce n'est rien. Continue. »

Kiyoshi hocha la tête.

« C'est à ce moment là qu'il a vraiment réalisé ce que cela voulait dire. 'Meilleur ami'. Avant, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Mais quand il s'est tenu devant lui, inconscient, et qu'il aurait pu le tuer, qu'il aurait _dû_ le faire, même… il n'a pas pu. Alors il est parti. »

_Pourquoi, Sasuke ? Pourquoi !_

« Ils se sont revus, plusieurs années plus tard. Ils se sont battus une nouvelle fois, parce que mon père ne voulait pas retourner à Konoha, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas lui qui a gagné. Et ce jour-là, il s'est rendu compte que l'autre garçon, pendant tout ce temps… il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il le lui a dit en face, en pleurant même, et il lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'il revienne, parce qu'il y avait des gens qui l'attendaient ici, qui ne voulaient pas le perdre. »

_« S'il te plaît, Sasuke... »_

_Une larme qui coule, glisse le long de sa joue, tombe sur le visage de celui qui gît sous lui et qu'il a empoigné par son T-shirt, et qui le regarde, sans comprendre, sans oser comprendre encore._

« Il lui a dit qu'_il_ ne voulait pas le perdre. »

_« Je t'en prie, Sasuke ! »_

« Alors mon père a baissé les yeux, et il a dit… »

_« D'accord… »_

« Mais à ce moment là, ils ont été interrompus. Le ninja qui avait attiré mon père à ses côtés, Orochimaru… Vous en avez entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ?… Il est arrivé à ce moment là, et il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. »

_Un bruit d'explosion, tout près. Le mur craque, s'effondre, le serpent gigantesque apparaît._

« Il voulait le forcer à rester avec lui, parce qu'il avait besoin de lui pour l'un de ses plans les plus importants, et que mon père était devenu très puissant. Mon père a essayé de se redresser, pour se défendre, parce qu'il avait fait son choix, mais il était déjà sérieusement blessé par son combat précédent. Alors ce garçon s'est jeté sur lui et l'a repoussé violemment, il l'a forcé à sortir de l'immeuble où ils se trouvaient et il a crié… »

_« Dégage, Sasuke ! Dégage, et retourne à Konoha ! Retourne à Konoha ! »_

« Et puis il s'est retourné et il s'est jeté sur Orochimaru — l'un des trois sennins légendaires ! — et il l'a obligé à ne pas s'approcher de mon père. »

_« Moi vivant, tu peux toujours rêver. »_

« Il pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes, mais mon père a quand même essayé de se relever et d'aller l'aider. Mais le garçon a invoqué un crapaud, une de ses spécialités, et l'animal l'a aussitôt emmené en direction de Konoha. »

_« Narutooo ! »_

Kiyoshi baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, et il garda le silence quelques instants, le temps de se ressaisir.

« C'était la dernière fois que mon père le voyait » dit-il doucement. « Après ça, pendant qu'on s'occupait de lui à l'hôpital, d'autres ninjas de Konoha sont arrivés sur les lieux du combat. Ils ont retrouvé Orochimaru… Il était mort. Mais aucune trace du garçon. »

Kiyoshi releva les yeux et promena un regard brumeux sur la rue passante de Konoha où se trouvait Ichiraku, comme s'il avait oublié où il se trouvait, le temps de son récit. Il prit une large inspiration, et murmura :

« Il s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki… »

'Je sais…'

« … et mon père ne l'a jamais oublié. »

'…'

Kiyoshi releva la tête et adressa un sourire un peu tremblant, mais déterminé, au shinobi.

« Il y en a beaucoup ici, qui pensent que Naruto est mort. Je n'ai jamais osé demander à mon père ce qu'il en pensait, mais moi, j'espère qu'il est vivant, et qu'il reviendra un jour à Konoha ! »

Le Kit resta un instant silencieux, et Kiyoshi passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné.

« Ah, désolé ! Ca ne doit pas vraiment vous intéresser, ce genre d'histoires de famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si, au contraire » répondit-il d'un ton songeur. « C'est une belle histoire que tu m'as raconté là. Une histoire d'amitié, belle et triste… »

Kiyoshi eut l'air surpris, puis il baissa la main avec un sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai » murmura-t-il. « Moi aussi, je trouve ça beau. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants plongés dans un silence confortable, puis Kiyoshi se redressa et reprit d'une voix plus forte.

« Enfin, bref ! Ce que je voulais vous dire depuis le début, c'est que je pense que vous rappelez Naruto à mon père. »

Le Kit se tourna de nouveau vers lui, interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Kiyoshi ouvrit la bouche, prit un air gêné, la referma. Puis il finit par dire :

« Parfois, quand il vous regardait, l'autre jour, il avait l'air triste. Et après, il passait de longs moments le regard perdu dans le vide… »

« Aha. Je vois » fit-il d'un ton pensif.

Kiyoshi lui jeta un regard un coin, puis lui sourit franchement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda le ninja, surpris de son changement d'humeur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vous tracasse, Kit-san, » commença Kiyoshi, « mais je crois que le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner, c'est de ne pas abandonner, quoiqu'il se passe. »

Il sauta de son tabouret et prit les mains du shinobi dans les siennes, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je souhaite que, quoiqu'il arrive, vous puissiez faire preuve de la même détermination que Naruto Uzumaki ! »

Kiyoshi lui adressa un large sourire et recula, déposa un peu d'argent sur le comptoir, cria 'Merci pour le repas !' à l'intention des propriétaires de l'Ichiraku, et quitta le magasin sans demander son reste, laissant derrière lui un bol de ramen intact et froid depuis longtemps, et un ninja masqué silencieux.

Plus tard, le Kit s'agenouilla auprès d'un ruisseau au cœur de la forêt de Konoha, et défit précautionneusement les attaches de son masque. Le visage de céramique tomba au creux de sa paume, et il le posa près de lui, avant de se pencher vers l'eau. Il plongea ses deux mains dans le flot tumultueux et porta le liquide jusqu'à son visage, où il effaça les dernières traces de sel que les larmes séchées avaient laissées sur sa peau. Il s'essuya le visage avec un coin de sa cape et se pencha à nouveau vers le ruisseau.

Deux yeux bleus lui rendirent son regard, surmontés de cheveux blonds en bataille, et soulignés par de drôles de cicatrices en forme de moustaches, trois de chaque côté de son visage. Le reflet lui sourit.

« Naruto Uzumaki » murmura-t-il, et le son sembla glisser quelques instants sur l'onde avant de s'y fondre.

Il soupira, et on aurait dit qu'il riait.

Il se releva et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, et il promena un regard vainqueur sur la forêt.

« Naruto Uzumaki, hein ? »

Il se baissa, ramassa son masque, et le glissa dans sa ceinture. Puis il s'élança, et soudain il ne fut plus qu'un vague mouvement, une flèche rouge sang et bleu sombre, une illusion que l'œil ne parvenait pas tout à fait à saisir.

'Naruto Uzumaki… Kiyoshi. Sasuke. Merci. Merci pour tout.'

Le même jour, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, et plus encore.

* * *

Neji se baissa et inspecta d'un peu plus près la touffe de fourrure qu'un buisson d'épineux avait réussi à arracher à son propriétaire. Il renifla et se désintéressa très vite de la question en identifiant une simple belette. Soupirant, il se redressa et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, avant de reprendre sa marche silencieuse devant ses deux camarades.

« Deux heures qu'on parcourt la forêt, et toujours rien » soupira Tenten en resserrant la sangle de son étui à shuriken. « Pas la plus petite trace de démon… »

« Allons, Tenten, pas de découragement ! » s'exclama Lee, tapant énergiquement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Nous avons avec nous la force de la jeunesse, après tout ! »

« Où est le rapport avec ce que je viens de dire ? » fit-elle en lui jetant un regard qui ne se donnait même plus la peine d'exprimer sa perplexité.

« Faites attention » intervint Neji.

Il écarta une branche basse de son chemin et veilla à ne pas trébucher sur une racine.

« Nous ne savons toujours pas exactement à quoi ressemblent les deux derniers démons. Les rapports des premiers mois sont assez flous, étant donné la quantité de ces créatures près de Konoha, et à présent, ils veillent à ne pas se montrer. Alors restez sur vos gardes. »

Lee et Tenten hochèrent la tête et le suivirent pendant quelques instants en silence.

« C'est quand même sympa » fit remarquer Lee au bout d'un moment.

Tenten lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et il lui répondit d'un sourire.

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de mission commune, tous les trois. Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps… »

Tenten prit un air surpris, puis lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est vrai, ça faisait un bail… »

Devant eux, Neji s'immobilisa un instant, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et laissa un sourire affectueux se poser sur ses lèvres en avisant ses deux compagnons d'armes. Puis il se retourna et reprit sa marche, prenant quelques mètres d'avance sur eux. Lee le suivit rapidement et amorça une légère course pour remonter à sa hauteur, mais Tenten s'attarda un instant en apercevant quelque chose à terre sur sa droite. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, identifia un jeune hérisson maladroit et sourit, attendrie, avant de se retourner.

C'est à ce moment précis que tout eut lieu.

Le sous-bois, à l'endroit où ils se tenaient, se faisait plus clairsemé, garantissant un peu plus de liberté de mouvement. Tenten se trouvait dans une zone relativement dégagée et se dirigeait vers ses coéquipiers. Devant elle, à environ deux mètres, Lee trottinait pour rejoindre Neji, qui le devançait encore de trois mètres. Lee est un spécialiste du Taijutsu, et sa vitesse est remarquable. Neji dispose du Byakugan et le tenait enclenché, ce qui lui permettait de détecter n'importe quelle attaque à approximativement 360 degrés, dans un rayon de cinquante mètres.

Combien de temps faut-il pour qu'un guépard lancé à cent kilomètres à l'heure parcoure cinquante mètres ?

…

Trop peu.

Les yeux de Neji s'agrandirent, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, il hurla un avertissement tout en tentant de se retourner.

Lee sursauta, amorça à son tour un mouvement, mais il ignorait d'où venait l'attaque, et c'est du coin de l'œil qu'il aperçut un flash de fourrure fauve.

« Kyaaah ! »

« Tenten ! »

Lee se jeta sur l'énorme créature et dirigea un puissant coup de pied à la blessure profonde que le katana de la jeune fille avait ouvert dans son épaule. Le monstre encaissa difficilement le coup, feula, et prit aussitôt la fuite à travers les arbres, laissant sa proie à terre.

« Tenten ! » haleta Lee en se rétablissant près de la jeune fille.

Neji les rejoignit en une fraction de seconde et s'agenouilla à son tour près de sa fiancée. Il serra les dents en apercevant la large plaie qui barrait son abdomen de part en part, et sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

« Tenten ! Tu m'entends ? » s'exclama Lee. « Elle est inconsciente… Oh, mon dieu, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang ! »

Il se débarrassa de son sac à dos d'un mouvement et sortit précipitamment la trousse de premiers soins.

« Il faut arrêter l'écoulement du sang… Neji ? »

Lee leva les yeux de sa tâche lorsque son coéquipier se redressa et fit mine de s'éloigner.

« Neji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Ramène-là à Konoha aussi vite que possible, Lee, et fais-la soigner. Je pars à la poursuite du démon. »

« Quoi ? Neji, non ! Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! Et Tenten a besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais ! »

Neji se retourna vivement, et Lee sursauta en découvrant son rictus de rage et de colère.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! » rugit-il.

Sonné, Lee ne trouva pas de réponse. Neji n'en attendait visiblement pas, puisqu'un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

Lee serra les dents, baissa les yeux sur Tenten, puis les releva dans la direction qu'avait prise Neji, indécis. Finalement, il soupira, et ses épaules s'abaissèrent en signe de défaite.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras, Tenten… »

Il se redressa et prit une expression déterminée, avant de ramasser à nouveau la trousse de premiers soins et de se remettre rapidement au travail.

'J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir laissé cette tête de mule se jeter dans la gueule du loup…'

* * *

Quelque chose en Naruto s'agita soudain violemment.

Ses yeux bleus glissèrent vers le côté, plus alertes que jamais. Sa main glissa sur son estomac. Il se réceptionna sur une branche d'arbre et jaillit vers sa droite, éclat de métal, masse d'agilité, de muscles et de réflexes aiguisés.

Au loin, entre les arbres, il ne tarda à percevoir un bouillonnement agité de chakra.

* * *

« Kaiten ! »

Le monstre feula furieusement et retira précipitamment sa patte lacérée. Un rictus haineux révéla ses dents tranchantes tandis que Neji stoppait sa rotation, et le ninja dut soudain protéger ses yeux lorsqu'une lumière jaune aveuglante emplit la clairière, accompagnée d'un crépitement de mauvais augure. Il bondit instinctivement en arrière, évitant ainsi de justesse le flux massif d'électricité qui s'écrasa à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, grillant instantanément les quelques feuilles mortes qui avaient eu le malheur de s'être trouvées là au mauvais moment.

Jurant entre ses dents, il exécuta un saut périlleux arrière et se réceptionna agilement sur une branche d'arbre salutaire.

'Ca devient très mauvais pour moi' constata-t-il lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur la clairière.

Les yeux rouges du guépard, fixés sur lui, brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise, et sa grimace évoquait un sourire moqueur. Les étranges lames ornant son épine dorsale, son front et la surface extérieure de ses membres ne reflétaient plus les rayons du soleil, mais projetaient des éclairs de chakra en une danse savante et complexe, arcs d'énergie électrique se courbant gracieusement autour de son corps et prenant leur envol de l'un à l'autre de ces étranges conducteurs.

Neji serra les dents et se laissa glisser à terre. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir agi sur un coup de tête, mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Le guépard était trop rapide, il l'aurait rattrapé avant qu'il n'ait pu faire cinquante mètres pour aller chercher du secours. De plus, les démons se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles à dénicher, et ce pourrait bien être une chance unique, qui ne se reproduirait pas avant des semaines, largement le temps pour le démon de tuer bien d'autres civils…

Le guépard feula de mécontentement en constatant que sa proie n'avait aucune intention de fuir. La chasse était toujours plus amusante lorsqu'il avait le loisir de poursuivre sa cible, jouant tout son soûl avec elle, la rendant ivre de terreur, avant de bondir sur son dos pour lui trancher la gorge, finalement lassé.

Peu importait, après tout, décida-t-il. Il avait faim. Plus tôt il en aurait fini avec celui-ci, plus tôt il pourrait manger. La femelle lui avait paru plus tendre, et il avait profité de ce qu'elle s'était éloignée de ses compagnons pour tenter sa chance, mais elle était plus forte qu'il ne l'avait cru et l'avait blessé. La plaie était maintenant presque refermée, mais elle le gênait tout de même dans ses mouvements, et cela ne servait qu'à attiser encore son envie de sang.

Neji se pencha et tendit les bras dans la position particulière qui était celle de l'une des techniques les plus destructrices du clan Hyûga, puis s'immobilisa un instant et plissa les yeux.

'Pas d'hésitation. Je vais directement avoir recours à…'

Poussant un rugissement puissant, le guépard bondit soudain. Neji sursauta et ferma les yeux, puis il tourna franchement son buste vers la droite.

« Hakke ! Les 128 points ! »

La terre crissa sous les semelles de ses sandales lorsqu'il amorça sa rotation, et brusquement il ne fut plus qu'une silhouette à peine identifiable.

Le guépard hurla lorsque les premiers coups s'abattirent sur sa poitrine.

« Les 2 points ! »

Il tenta précipitamment de reculer, mais ses pattes avant se dérobèrent sous lui lorsqu'une douleur violente les transperça soudain.

« Les 4 points ! »

Neji retint un cri de douleur lorsque le courant électrique parcourant les membres du guépard fusa en sifflant des lames meurtrières pour s'enfoncer dans sa propre chair. Serrant les dents, il refusa de ralentir.

« Les 8 points ! »

Le guépard s'effondra en avant et émit une sorte de miaulement assourdissant. Le métal sur son front et ses pattes avant émit un sifflement en lâchant sa dernière charge électrique lorsque le chakra ne put soudain plus circuler jusqu'à lui. Neji pivota vivement sur sa jambe gauche et glissa jusqu'au flanc du démon.

« Les 16 points ! »

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la fourrure épaisse et la créature se contorsionna violemment pour tenter de le frapper, ne soulevant que de la poussière, ne mordant que du vide. Un arbre gémit lorsque sa tête massive le heurta dans ses mouvements désordonnés, jusqu'à ce que sa corne frontale ne taille dans l'écorce et qu'il ne s'abatte avec force craquements, dans un bruit de fin du monde qui couvrit presque la voix du ninja :

« Les 32 points ! »

Le démon lutta pour se redresser en sentant son flanc et sa patte arrière droite s'engourdir et échapper à son contrôle. Neji ne put réprimer une exclamation de souffrance lorsqu'une nouvelle décharge remonta le long de ses bras, paralysant un court instant ses muscles, martyrisant ses nerfs. Malgré tout, il tournoya une nouvelle fois et se faufila sous la queue agile s'agitant furieusement, récoltant au passage un nouveau coup de semonce des lames qui s'y dressaient, qu'il supporta sans mot dire.

« Les 64 points ! »

Le guépard ne poussa qu'un hurlement sourd et ne put que pivoter la tête pour observer l'avalanche de coup qui s'abattait sur son autre flanc, sa gueule tordue dans une expression inhumaine de souffrance et de haine. Son corps tout entier n'était plus que douleur et masse de muscles inutiles, à moitié immobilisée par l'arrêt de l'afflux de chakra dans ses membres. Malgré tout, il tendit tout ce qui lui restait de force. Neji releva soudain les yeux en percevant l'augmentation du crépitement électrique et jura en apercevant le chakra se précipitant dans ses canaux. A bout de souffle, il bondit néanmoins et se jeta sur le dos du démon, où se trouvaient les seuls points vitaux qu'il n'avait pas encore occulté.

« Les 128 points ! »

Il comprit immédiatement son erreur.

Le poing souple des Hyûga était une école de combat très puissante, créée pour causer d'énormes dégâts, internes plutôt qu'externes, endommager les organes, immobiliser les muscles. Des coups donnés du plat de la main, ou même d'un seul doigt placé à un endroit approprié. Des coups nécessitant absolument une grande précision, et donc une bonne assiette.

Des coups qu'il ne pouvait pas, en _aucun cas_, asséner sans point d'appui.

Les premiers coups martelèrent avec sa vélocité habituelle la chair de la créature, mais bientôt, il ralentit, et la gravité aidant, réalisa qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se réceptionner sur le dos du démon. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il croisa aussitôt les bras devant son visage.

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la fourrure épaisse, il y eut un sifflement vengeur, et une douleur monstrueuse envahit brusquement tout son être. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux, tandis que son corps s'envolait sous la force de l'impact. Il parcourut un arc gracieux, oiseau suspendu en plein vol.

L'atterrissage n'en fut que plus brutal.

« Gwaah ! »

Mobilisant ses dernières forces, il parvint à se retourner sur le ventre à temps pour cracher le sang qui encombrait ses bronches. La respiration laborieuse et précipitée, il se laissa tomber sur le flanc et porta un regard fatigué sur le démon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau.

A une dizaine de mètres de là, la créature monstrueuse se hissait péniblement sur ses pattes, le regard fixé sur lui, sa gueule tordue en une grimace victorieuse. La corne sur son front brillait à nouveau d'une lueur de mauvais augure. A peine la fixa-t-il du regard qu'un arc d'énergie crépitante en émergea pour rejoindre la masse électrique qui surmontait le dos du guépard.

Neji se concentra et parvint à réinvoquer un court instant le Byakugan, que sa chute l'avait forcé à relâcher.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux se plissèrent de rage impuissante. Il serra les dents et les poings, et se laissa retomber au sol. Lentement, l'afflux de chakra massif dans les canaux du monstre déboucha les cavités vitales qu'il venait tout juste d'occulter.

'J'aurais dû savoir' se morigéna-t-il. 'J'aurais dû penser que c'était possible, après avoir vu Naruto annuler mon attaque de la même manière. J'aurais dû savoir…'

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le démon dresser ses quatre mètres de haut au-dessus de sa silhouette immobile, pour ne pas voir ses crocs luisant sinistrement lorsqu'il entrouvrit la gueule.

'Tenten… Je suis désolée, Tenten. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te venger. Et maintenant, je ne saurais jamais si tu as survécu… Je t'en prie, Tenten, vis. Au moins pour moi, vis…'

Il entrouvrit à nouveau les yeux, plus par lassitude qu'autre chose. Avec un crépitement sauvage, les dernières lames de la patte arrière gauche du démon reprirent leur fonction originelle. Il pencha légèrement la tête et plongea le regard dans deux prunelles d'un rouge ardent.

Il eut la soudaine impression d'avoir reçu un électrochoc.

'Rouge… !'

_Une masse de chakra tournoyante, prenant lentement la forme d'une créature au rictus hideux. Un œil unique, rouge, qui fixe et transperce._

Lentement, son expression changea. Bougeant précautionneusement, il se tourna sur le ventre et planta ses deux mains tremblantes dans le sol meuble de la clairière.

_« On ne change pas son destin, blablabla… Toutes ces conneries, tu devrais laisser tomber. T'en a pas besoin… »_

Au prix d'immenses efforts, serrant les dents, il poussa sur ses bras épuisés et ordonna à ses jambes de bouger.

_« Toi… »_

Le démon le regarda se relever, une lueur perplexe habitant ses yeux inhumains, sa tête énorme penchée sur le côté en signe de curiosité, comme un monstrueux chaton. Neji se redressa finalement et attendit que sa respiration se stabilise.

_« Tu n'es pas un perdant. »_

Puis il releva les yeux. Son visage était constellé de bleus, ses cheveux emmêlés s'étaient détachés depuis belle lurette, quelques gouttes de sang coulaient de ses lèvres à son menton… Mais il souriait.

'Je sais.'

Et ses yeux étaient sereins.

Le démon resta un instant perplexe, puis sentit l'irritation le gagner. Cet humain, qui avait osé le blesser, voyait sa mort en face, et il refusait de le craindre ! Avec un grondement furieux, il sentit ses poils se hérisser, et lança son attaque sans plus attendre, rugissant de rage.

Neji vit la masse d'énergie électrique se ruer vers lui, mais refusa de fermer les yeux.

'Je ne mourrai pas comme un lâche. Je refuse de mourir à terre. Même si je ne peux rien faire d'autre, je mourrais debout.'

Malgré tout, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put tenir aucune de ses deux résolutions.

Soudain, il dût fermer les yeux et lever les bras pour les protéger, et il se sentit violemment projeté à terre par le souffle de l'explosion.

'Une explosion… ?'

Sonné et perplexe, il leva les yeux… et resta sans voix.

« Doton ! Technique du mur de terre ! »

Accroupi au-dessus de lui, une main levée devant son masque de céramique maintenant un sceau, l'autre plaqué sur le sol, le Kit appuyait son dos contre la paroi massive qui avait soudain émergé de l'herbe de la clairière et absorbé l'attaque électrique du démon.

Alors qu'il l'observait, le ninja poussa un soupir de soulagement et la tension dans ses épaules sembla diminuer.

« C'était juste » marmonna-t-il.

« Vous… » commença Neji.

Sa voix était rauque, et il se mit soudain à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Un peu de sang tomba à terre et il plissa les yeux.

« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop bouger » conseilla le Kit.

« Vous n'arriverez pas à vous débarrasser de lui seul » répondit Neji d'une voix encore un peu faible.

« Mais si, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Vous m'avez déjà l'air de l'avoir relativement affaibli. »

Neji renifla d'auto-dérision et tenta de se relever. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le força gentiment à se rallonger.

« Ne bougez pas » répéta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites seul ici au fait ? »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air accompagné non plus » fit Neji en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Ah ! Mais c'est différent : je chasse toujours seul. »

Neji prit une expression perplexe, et put presque sentir le sourire mutin de son interlocuteur sous son masque.

« Peut-on espérer du renfort ? » s'enquit-il finalement tandis que le guépard laissait échapper un rugissement rageur de l'autre côté du mur.

« Peut-être » murmura Neji. « Si Lee parvient à nous en envoyer à temps… »

« Ah ! Donc, vous n'étiez pas seul ! » s'exclama le Kit d'un ton bizarrement victorieux.

Neji lui jeta un regard dubitatif, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans l'affaire, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Jaillissant brutalement à l'extrémité droite du mur de terre, le démon projeta ses trois cent kilos vers eux avec un feulement bestial. Neji se tendit, mais le Kit le regarda simplement approcher et dit d'un ton de désillusion :

« Eh bien… On dirait qu'il était assez intelligent pour faire le tour, finalement. »

Avec un crépitement sinistre, le démon projeta une lance d'énergie vers eux. Elle ne grilla que de l'herbe.

Le Kit déposa son précieux fardeau sur l'épaisse branche d'arbre sur laquel il s'était rétabli. Neji cligna des yeux et se laissa allonger sans protester, quelque peu désorienté par le mouvement rapide.

« Oups ! » ricana le Kit d'une voix soudain délestée de son ton badin et lourde d'ironie mordante. « C'est qu'il mordrait, ce gros chaton ! »

Dans la clairière, le mur de terre s'effondra avec un grondement de fin du monde, et le guépard bondit en grondant loin des gravats qui le martelaient. Neji jeta un regard indéchiffrable au ninja d'élite qui se relevait.

'Peut-être, en effet… Peut-être peut-il l'affronter seul. Sa vitesse est presque digne de celle de Lee, et je suis convaincu qu'il a encore de nombreux atouts cachés…'

« … Bonne chance. »

Le ninja baissa la tête vers lui, et Neji entendit le sourire dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit :

« La chance fait aussi partie de la force d'un ninja, pas vrai ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement et il resta un instant sans voix. Manifestement oublieux de sa réaction, le Kit s'autorisa un petit rire et ajouta en sautant à terre :

« Merci. Profitez bien du spectacle ! »

Sans un mot, Neji tourna la tête pour le suivre des yeux. Une question résonnait sans interruption parmi ses pensées désordonnées :

'Comment sait-il que c'est exactement ce que dit sans cesse Gaï-sensei ?'

* * *

« Par ici ! » cria Lee en faisant vivement signe à la petite troupe de ninjas qui le suivait.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la forêt qui les entourait et prit sans hésiter un peu plus à droite que leur trajet originel. Un léger froissement de tissu le prévint de l'approche de Sakura, qui poursuivit sa course à sa hauteur.

« Depuis combien de temps l'as-tu laissé seul ? »

Lee adressa un bref regard à sa femme avant de reporter son attention sur les sous-bois devant eux.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Une demi-heure, peut-être plus… »

Sakura eut un claquement de langue sévère, mais même s'il était évident qu'elle désapprouvait le comportement de Neji, elle ne dit rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lee leva une main et s'arrêta net.

« Stop ! » cria-t-il.

Au sol, les feuilles mortes et les fougères étaient maculées du sang de Tenten.

« C'est ici que nous nous sommes séparés. Je crois qu'il a pris cette direction » ajouta-t-il en désignant une trouée entre les arbres.

« Ok ! Maintenant, laisse faire les pros, mec ! »

Fort de cette déclaration, Kiba s'avança avec un sourire assuré, son fidèle chien Akamaru, à présent presque assez grand pour atteindre sa taille, trottinant à ses côtés.

« On va te le retrouver en un rien de temps, le Hyûga ! »

« Alors dépêche-toi, Kiba » répondit Lee d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux. « Le temps nous est compté… »

Kiba lui jeta un coup d'œil, et hocha la tête en prenant une expression grave. Akamaru avait déjà commencé à renifler les environs, et il poussa bientôt un aboiement pressant.

« C'est bon ! Akamaru a trouvé sa piste ! » s'écria Kiba en s'élançant à la poursuite de son chien.

Lee et Sakura bondirent aussitôt sur ses talons, suivis de la demi-dizaine de chuunins et jounins qu'ils avaient réussi à rassembler.

'Tiens bon, Neji' songea Lee en serrant les dents. 'Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant !'

* * *

Non loin de là, la dernière chose à laquelle Neji pensait à cet instant précis était bien sa mort.

« Alors, Gros-Minet, c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ! »

« Rooaaarhh ! »

« Attention, j'arrive ! »

Le tout fut suivi d'un vague 'Fwiiish !', d'un 'Blaam !' magistral, et d'un 'Aouch…' un peu sonné.

Consterné, Neji passa une main fatiguée sur son visage en soupirant. En contrebas, le Kit, ninja errant célèbre à travers tous les villages cachés pour ses exploits, se redressait difficilement après sa rencontre plutôt brutale et impromptue avec un arbre un peu trop affectueux. Etrangement, la scène lui semblait incroyablement familière…

« C'est comme ça que tu le prends ? D'accord ! »

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison particulière à cela. Mais comme le ninja masqué se jetait à nouveau à l'assaut du guépard rugissant, lui-même constellé d'écorchures et dont la fourrure était brûlée à de nombreux endroits, il se serait presque attendu à…

« Multi-clonage ! »

… ça.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent involontairement, et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

'Calme-toi, Neji ! Le multi-clonage est une technique de haut niveau, mais de nombreux ninjas la connaissent. Quoi d'étonnant à ce qu'un shinobi comme le Kit l'ait maîtrisée ?…'

Pourtant, comme le temps passait et que le combat se déroulait sous ses yeux, Neji ne pouvait se départir de ses doutes. Les mouvements du ninja errant lui semblaient bizarrement familiers, tout autant que définitivement étrangers, et sa confusion ne faisait qu'augmenter.

« Fûton ! Les milles lames ! »

Accroupi à terre, le Kit invoqua des bourrasques de vent cinglantes qui tranchèrent dans la chair du guépard, malgré tous ses efforts pour esquiver. Le démon se releva aussitôt, bien que titubant et couvert de sang, et fit face à son opposant avec un rictus de défi. Les plaies recouvrant tout son corps cicatrisaient presque à vue d'œil, mais de plus en plus lentement. A mesure que le sang et le chakra venaient à manquer à son organisme, ses mouvements se faisaient plus lents. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus produire d'attaque électrique, et son maintien avait perdu toute noblesse. Le Kit laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Désolée, la peluche géante, mais cette fois, c'est définitivement fini pour toi. »

Et il bondit.

Au même instant, Neji prit sa décision. Serrant les dents, il ferma les yeux et, concentrant le peu de chakra qu'il était parvenu à récupérer, joignit ses mains pour composer un unique sceau.

'Byakugan !'

Il rouvrit les yeux. Puis les écarquilla. Le Byakugan ne dura qu'à peine une seconde et il s'écroula sur sa branche, vidé de toutes forces et totalement paralysé, luttant pour rester conscient. A peine une seconde, mais c'était suffisant.

« Eh ! Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » s'exclama une voix inquiète, tout près de lui.

Le souffle court, Neji posa son regard sur le ninja masqué accroupi près de lui, puis sur le cadavre du démon, étendu au centre de la clairière. Le Kit suivit le mouvement de ses yeux et eut un petit rire un peu gêné.

« Pas très joli à voir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai jugé préférable de le décapiter, plutôt que de le croire mort pour qu'il nous attaque dans le dos. »

Il reporta son attention vers lui et se baissa pour le prendre par le bras, qu'il passa autour de ses épaules.

« C'est pas le tout, mais il vaudrait mieux vous trouver une assistance médicale, et rapidement, de préférence… »

Le Kit interrompit brusquement son mouvement en sentant Neji profiter de leur proximité pour passer sa main sous la capuche de sa cape. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter, ses doigts trouvèrent le fil qui maintenait son masque en place et tirèrent brutalement dessus, incapables de trouver assez d'énergie pour tenter de simplement le décrocher.

Le fil céda.

Le masque se détacha, et avec une lenteur étrange, presque avec reluctance, glissa jusqu'à la branche, sur laquelle il rebondit avec un tintement à peine audible.

Le soleil se refléta sur des cheveux blonds, accrocha deux rangées d'étranges cicatrices en forme de moustaches.

Et Naruto jura. Longuement et inventivement.

« P-t-in de b-rd-l de m… ! Je savais que j'aurais dû réparer cette s-l-perie de crochet ! »

Et Neji se mit à rire comme rarement auparavant.

* * *

En définitive, c'est l'assistance médicale qui les trouva.

Kiba et Akamaru pilèrent net en débouchant brutalement dans la clairière, et Lee et Sakura les évitèrent de justesse.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença Sakura avant de s'interrompre soudain, bouche bée.

Lee suivit son regard et resta à son tour muet. Devant eux, le corps du guépard massif qui avait grièvement blessé Tenten reposait sur le flanc, sa fourrure fauve poisseuse de sang plus ou moins séché et brûlée par endroits. Un peu plus loin, à quelques mètres du cou nettement tranché au pied duquel l'herbe était généreusement enduite du liquide sombre et poisseux, gisait la tête du monstre, la langue pendante, ses yeux rouges vides à jamais.

Derrière eux, l'escouade de ninjas s'aligna silencieusement, contemplant muettement la scène.

Akamaru fut le premier à détacher ses yeux du cadavre du démon, et il tourna vivement la tête, avant de se mettre à trottiner vers la lisière de la clairière, plus loin vers leur gauche. Ce fut son aboiement qui sortit les humains de leur quasi-transe, et ils se tendirent à l'unisson, suivant du regard Kiba lorsqu'il se lança à la poursuite de son chien.

A une dizaine de mètres d'eux, accroupi près d'un arbre, un ninja portant un masque rouge pâle et enveloppé d'un large cape noire les fixait sans un mot. Près de lui, appuyé contre la base du tronc et le bras que le shinobi avait passé autour de lui, Neji était étendu, inconscient.

« Neji ! »

Lee se précipita aussitôt, bientôt suivi de Sakura, la médic-nin affectée à l'équipe de secours. Kiba les stoppa d'un bras tendu. L'expression méfiante, il considérait le ninja masqué tandis qu'Akamaru lui aboyait quelque chose. Le visage de céramique se pencha sur le côté dans une démonstration limpide de perplexité.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas d'odeur ? » finit par demander l'homme-chien.

« Hum ? »

Le shinobi eut un instant l'air de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, avant qu'il ne se redresse soudain et ne lève une main en un geste désinvolte, comme si le problème n'avait pas d'importance.

« Oh ! Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire ! C'est un jutsu que j'utilise sur moi-même. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je le fais que c'est devenu un véritable réflexe. J'avais presque fini par oublier à quoi il servait, pour tout vous dire… »

Kiba eut l'air pris de court, mais Lee ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir le problème.

« Vous êtes le Kit, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Comment va Neji ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il contourna Kiba et s'agenouilla près des deux shinobis. Sakura le rejoignit et le repoussa gentiment sur le côté.

« Laissez-moi un peu d'air pour l'examiner » ordonna-t-elle, apparemment à personne en particulier.

Le Kit comprit cependant le message et retira précautionneusement son bras de derrière le dos du Hyûga, avant de se relever et de faire quelques pas en arrière. Il observa silencieusement Sakura tandis qu'elle levait une main luisante de chakra et la passait au-dessus du corps du jeune homme.

« Ca ira » finit-elle par dire, au grand soulagement de Lee. « Ses muscles et ses nerfs moteurs ont l'air plutôt éprouvé — comme par un fort courant électrique, je dirais — mais rien de fatal ou d'irréparable. »

Lee soupira, rassuré, et adressa un large sourire à sa femme.

« Tant mieux. Tenten aurait eu ma tête s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! »

Sakura lui rendit son sourire, puis retourna à sa tâche.

« Je vais essayer de diminuer un minimum les dégâts, et on pourra le ramener à Konoha pour de plus amples soins. »

Lee hocha la tête et la laissa travailler. Pendant ce temps, les autres ninjas s'étaient mis à rassembler du bois pour brûler le corps du démon, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude au cours des derniers mois. Kiba se tenait toujours à quelques pas de distance, le regard fixé sur le Kit, une expression de réflexion intense peinte sur le visage.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous cachez votre odeur ? » finit-il par s'exclamer, irrité.

Le Kit tourna la tête vers lui et laissa échapper un rire bref.

« Ca vous tracasse toujours ? »

Avant que Kiba ne puisse répliquer quelque chose de potentiellement insultant, il consentit cependant à répondre :

« Allons, vous devez bien pouvoir imaginer quel genre d'avantage cela offre pour la chasse, non ? Tout autant que face à des ennemis au sens olfactif très développé… Comme vous, d'ailleurs. »

Tandis que l'homme-chien essayait de déterminer si ces propos se voulaient une menace et-ou moqueurs, Lee intervint à son tour.

« Mais pourquoi la cacher en permanence ? Puisque c'est bien ce que vous avez sous-entendu… Pourquoi renouveler le jutsu aussi souvent ? »

Le ninja resta un instant silencieux, puis haussa les épaules.

« A quoi bon porter un masque, si n'importe quel chien ninja pourrait potentiellement découvrir mon identité ? »

Ni Lee, ni Kiba ne trouvèrent quoique ce soit à répondre à cela. Kiba resta un instant immobile, puis il haussa les épaules et se détourna pour rejoindre les shinobis dressant un bûcher sommaire au centre de la clairière.

« Allez, viens, Akamaru ! »

Le chien jeta un dernier regard mal à l'aise au ninja masqué, avant de partir sur les talons de son maître. Lee ne fit pas mine de les rejoindre, mais continua de fixer le Kit jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se tourne vers lui, son language corporel exprimant l'interrogation. Finalement, le jeune spécialiste en Taijutsu lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et lui tendit la main.

« Je suis Rock Lee ! Je pense que Kiyoshi a déjà dû vous parler de moi. Je dois dire que j'étais très impatient de vous rencontrer, Kit-san ! »

Amusé, le ninja lui serra fermement la main.

« En effet, Kiyoshi a dû vous mentionner… oh ! une petite dizaine de fois. »

Lee sourit à nouveau, ravi d'apprendre que ses ordres avaient été suivis à la lettre.

« Ne commence pas à l'ennuyer, Lee » intervint Sakura sans lever les yeux de sa tâche.

« Bien sûr que non, Sakura ! » s'offusqua Lee, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le ninja pour lui murmurer sur un ton confidentiel : « Tout à fait honnêtement, j'ai l'intention très ferme de vous affronter au Taijutsu l'un de ces jours prochains, mais il est évident que je ne vais pas immédiatement vous harasser pour ça ! D'autant plus que… »

Il se redressa et examina d'un œil critique les vêtements du ninja, légèrement déchirés ou brûlés par endroits, avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule vers le corps inerte du démon.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-il sur un ton normal, en désignant le cadavre du menton.

Le Kit haussa les épaules.

« Votre ami l'avait déjà remarquablement entamé lorsque je suis arrivé, mais c'est moi qui en ai fini avec lui, en effet. »

Lee hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Deux démons en cinq jours… Apparemment, vous faites honneur à votre propre légende, Kit-san ! »

* * *

Reviews, s'il vous plaît ? ;)


	4. Rencontres

Notes : Yep ! J'ai réussi ! Rien qu'un mois de délai pour updater, c'est pas beau, ça ? J'ai enfin réussi à me relancer sur cette fic, et je viens tout juste de me décoincer d'une scène à problème et de finir le chapitre 5. Et puisque ça me met de bonne humeur, j'ai l'extrême bonté de vous fournir enfin le 4 ! Comment ça, pas de quoi être fière de moi ? Beuh… T.T Décidément, cette histoire commence à prendre de la place. Ce n'était au départ censée être qu'une simple préquelle à une autre fic beaucoup plus longue qu'il ne serait définitivement pas très sage pour moi d'entamer maintenant, et je tiens vraiment à ce que « Le Kit » reste une fic relativement courte, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à me limiter sur ce genre de détails… -.- ;; J'espère cependant réussir à la boucler en environ une dizaine de chapitres, et peut-être revenir à la séquelle plus tard… (i.e., quand j'aurais fini le pavé qui me sert de fic Harry Potter…) En tout cas, pour une fois, je me sens à fond dans l'ambiance, et j'espère bien pouvoir avancer rapidement ! Bref, je parle trop. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre plus ou moins fourre-tout, rempli de petites choses pour un peu tout le monde. Enjoy :)

RAR (j'ai zappé celles du chapitre précédent, m'en voulez pas, mais ça ferait trop long, sinon… ;) ) : Merci à **onarluca**, **Onariah**, **jenni944**, **luluflo4**, **yaminohoshi**, **toz**, **ladynarutochan**, **super-ana**, et **Flore Jade**. 

**Wynzar** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! J'étais plus ou moins persuadée que j'étais irrécupérable en matière de scènes de combat, ce qui aurait tout de même été dommage pour la scène finale… :) Une fois transformée en chèvre, je veux bien continuer d'imaginer, mais pour taper au clavier ça risque d'être plus problématique…

**Henna-himitsu** : Mon Naruto ténébreux et cabotin est crédible ? Mes descriptions de combat sont faciles à comprendre ? Nyaaaa, merci beaucoup, tu me combles de joie :D

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Félicitations pour ta clairvoyance ! C'est sûr que le Byakugan, c'est plus ou moins fatal pour ce genre de couvertures… XD

**Alphone Elric** : Oh ! Un fan de Full Metal Alchemist dans les parages ? Bienvenue et merci !

**Nadramon** : Si, si, je t'assure, je suis encore à 99 pour cent humaine ! (et un pour cent dragonne, mais c'est une longue histoire…) :) En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça me fait immensément plaisir que mes combats plaisent ! Et la discussion de Kiyoshi et Naruto aussi me faisait hésiter, alors merci !

**Tashiya** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! C'est vrai que le scénario de base est relativement cliché, mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne, moi aussi… Les couples sont inscrits dans le résumé et, désolée, mais tu remarqueras que si Naruto doit finir casé, ce ne sera pas avec une fille… Désolée !

**Deathwings01** : Roooh, Kineko, ton modèle ? Tu m'étonnes ! Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville en matière d'humour ! … Tu m'as appelée 'sempaï' ? Je suis tout émue ! .

**Enan** : Je suis d'accord ! Sasuke est un idiot fini, mais pas un enfoiré total ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'un bon coup de pied au derrière de la part de Naruto devrait arranger tout ça… ;)

**Murasaki-kun** : Lol, marrant, j'ai deux reviews au même nom pour le même chapitre, l'une signée et l'autre pas. Bah, en tout cas, doublement merci, alors !

Et on applaudit très fort le Retour Du Fils de la Vengeance des bugs de Microsoft Word… C'est pas vrai, je suis maudite, ça faisait des semaines que j'étais tranquille, et pour une fois que j'essaie d'updater, ça me retombe sur le coin de la figure… Chuis maudite, j'vous dis! T.T Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres**

Leur retour à Konoha ne passa pas inaperçu, loin s'en faut. Ils avaient brûlé le corps du démon dans la forêt, et au loin s'élevait toujours une colonne de fumée révélatrice, mais ils avaient décidé de ramener la tête du guépard à l'Hokage, qui serait alors libre de la faire examiner, peut-être dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui leur permettrait de comprendre d'où venaient les démons.

Aussi Kiba et un autre jounin, au centre du groupe, passèrent-ils les portes du village en traînant derrière eux un large drap dont ils tenaient les coins, et dans lequel ils avaient déposé la tête décapitée. Kiba grimaçait et passait régulièrement une main devant son visage, comme pour chasser une mauvaise odeur, tandis qu'Akamaru se tenait relativement éloigné de lui, tentant d'échapper à l'odeur pestilentielle — du moins pour eux — du démon. Deux autres jounins avançaient à leur côté en portant le brancard dans lequel reposait Neji, toujours inconscient, et Sakura montait une garde vigilante près de lui, attentive au moindre signe de réveil. Lee et le Kit fermaient la marche, et ne s'autorisèrent à se détendre que lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin à Konoha.

Autour d'eux, l'activité de fin de journée s'interrompait soudain et les villageois se retournaient, incrédules, devant leur étrange procession. Un jeune garçon réussit à jeter un coup d'œil au fardeau de Kiba et de son compagnon d'infortune, et se précipita aussitôt vers sa mère d'un air surexcité.

« Maman ! Maman ! Devine quoi ? C'est la tête d'un énorme chat avec une corne sur le front ! »

La pauvre femme faillit en laisser tomber ses sacs de course, et la foule commença à échanger des murmures respectueux.

« Un démon… »

« Un autre démon est mort ! »

« Regardez, ce n'est pas le Kit avec eux ? »

« Ils ont un blessé, vous avez vu ? »

« Pourvu que ce ne soit rien de grave… »

Ignorant les diverses réactions qu'ils provoquaient, les ninjas se dirigèrent vers le centre du village, où ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord en deux groupes distincts. Kiba et les trois autres ninjas de tête prirent la direction de la tour des Hokages, tandis que Sakura, Lee et le Kit, ainsi que les deux shinobis promus bancardiers, bifurquaient vers l'hôpital.

« Vous feriez bien de vous faire examiner également, Kit-san » suggéra Lee. « Vous n'avez pas l'air gravement blessé, mais vous pouvez vous passer de quelques égratignures… »

Le ninja masqué refusa d'un signe de tête.

« Merci, mais non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire » répondit-il. « A vrai dire, je connais moi-même quelques jutsus de soin mineurs. Je saurai me débrouiller. »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'hôpital et laissèrent Sakura et les autres entrer. Lee se tourna ensuite vers lui et lui sourit.

« Eh bien ! Je suppose que nous aurons tout le temps de nous revoir. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré, Kit-san. J'espère que nous serons bientôt en mesure de nous affronter ! »

Le Kit hocha la tête et ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

« Oui… A bientôt, Rock-san. »

Lee fit volte-face et gravit deux par deux les marches jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Naruto le suivit des yeux, puis se retourna à son tour et se dirigea vers son appartement.

'Me faire examiner… Il ne manquerait plus que ça.'

Distraitement, il passa une main sous sa veste et, à travers une déchirure du T-shirt, effleura du doigt une plaie quasiment cicatrisée.

'Quelles têtes feraient-ils s'ils se rendaient compte qu'il n'y a déjà presque plus rien à soigner ?'

Un sourire amusé orna ses lèvres, à l'abri de son masque.

'C'est pas tout ça… Mais puisque j'ai su faire une nouvelle fois preuve de ma discrétion et de ma retenue légendaire, je peux m'attendre à une loonngue discussion dans les jours qui suivront.'

Son sourire se transforma en grimace, et il poussa un profond soupir en enfonçant boudeusement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

'Satané Neji.'

* * *

« Tsume ! »

Neji haussa un sourcil lorsque sa cousine passa en courant devant lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention, jetant des regards frénétiques de droite et de gauche. Il s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche de l'hôpital et prit un air pensif en la suivant des yeux jusqu'au coin de rue qu'elle tourna précipitamment.

Un nouveau bruit de course ne tarda pas à lui parvenir et il tourna la tête dans l'autre direction, juste à temps pour voir Kiba débouler en bousculant quelques innocents passants qui lui jetèrent des regards noirs et un ou deux noms d'oiseaux colorés. Absolument oublieux de leurs réactions, Kiba regardait d'un côté et de l'autre d'un air non moins affolé que celui d'Hinata quelques secondes auparavant.

« Tsume ! Bon sang, où est ce garnement ! »

Neji le regarda approcher sans un mot, les bras croisés. Lorsque son 'beau-frère' donna tous les signes de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à passer devant lui sans même sembler l'apercevoir, il tendit nonchalamment un bras et le saisit fermement par le col de sa veste fermée. Kiba produisit un pittoresque son de strangulation et vacilla, brutalement coupé dans son élan. Neji le lâcha et croisa à nouveau les bras, l'observant impassiblement tandis qu'il s'affalait dans la poussière.

L'homme-chien releva finalement la tête et eut la bonté de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il lui envoya un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hyûga ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis pressé ! » aboya-t-il, une nuance de panique dans la voix.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mon neveu ? » demanda Neji, pas plus affecté que ça.

« Techniquement, Tsume n'est pas ton neveu, puisque Hinata n'est pas ta sœur, donc… »

Neji se baissa, attrapa le ninja par le devant de sa veste et le hissa sans effort sur ses pieds.

« Accouche, Inuzuka » ordonna-t-il, la voix parfaitement calme, tout en maintenant leurs visages à quelques misérables centimètres de distance.

Kiba grogna, fit une maigre tentative pour se dégager de sa prise, et consentit enfin à répondre.

« Il s'est enfui à moitié nu pendant que j'avais le dos tourné, alors que j'allais lui donner son bain » confessa-t-il entre ses dents.

Neji continua de le fixer quelques instants, puis le lâcha brutalement, ce qui le fit vaciller quelques pas en arrière. Il se retourna et secoua la tête en soupirant, désespéré.

« T'es vraiment un crétin, Inuzuka… »

« Oh ! Ca va ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse, de toute façon, il ne peut pas être bien loin ! »

« Si ce n'est qu'un gosse, explique-moi comment il a fait pour sortir en premier lieu ? »

« … J'avais laissé la porte-fenêtre ouverte. »

Neji plaqua une main sur son visage, au bord du suicide cérébral.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a pris Hinata-sama d'épouser un idiot comme toi ? »

« Arrête de marmonner entre tes dents, et rends-toi un minimum utile, Hyûga ! A quoi te sert ton œil blanc ! »

Neji lui jeta un regard torve par-dessus son épaule.

« Je sors de l'hôpital, Inuzuka. Mes réserves de chakra sont quasiment vides. »

Kiba jura passionnément, consterné.

« Toute la malchance du monde s'acharne sur moi, aujourd'hui ! »

Neji haussa simplement un sourcil, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Akamaru n'est pas avec toi ? Pourquoi ne t'aide-t-il pas à chercher ? »

« Tous les chiens font la gueule au fond du jardin parce que c'est le jour du bain ! Quand je disais que je ne suis pas verni ! »

Le jeune Hyûga couvrit sa bouche de sa main, tentant poliment de cacher son sourire goguenard.

« Neji-niisan ! »

Neji leva la tête vers le toit de la maison qui se dressait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il haussa un sourcil en apercevant Hinata, Byakugan enclenché, lui faire un signe de la main, tout en continuant sa course. Près d'elle, trois autres Hyûga parcouraient les rues du regard depuis leur point de vue élevé.

« Heureuse que tu ailles mieux, Neji-niisan ! Bon rétablissement ! » lui souhaita rapidement la jeune femme avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Jurant une nouvelle fois, Kiba s'élança aussitôt et traversa la rue sans faire mine de remarquer le chariot de marchandises qui évita de peu de l'aplatir. D'un saut puissant, il bondit en haut du toit et se jeta sur les talons de sa femme, poursuivi par les imprécations d'un brave conducteur de bœufs qui avait manqué d'un cheveu de se rendre coupable d'homicide involontaire.

Fronçant les sourcils, Neji émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur avant de l'imiter, quoique plus posément. Une fois rétabli au sommet de la charpente, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

A perte de vue, des dizaines de Hyûga jouaient les funambules sur les toits du village, les veines autour de leurs yeux pulsant sous l'afflux de chakra nécessaire à l'exécution du Byakugan.

Il resta un moment silencieux, contemplant muettement le spectacle, puis poussa un profond soupir et ferma les paupières.

'Crétin d'Inuzuka…'

« Byakugan ! »

* * *

Alors qu'il jetait un regard désinvolte à la rue débordante d'activité autour de lui, Naruto faillit soudain s'étrangler dans son ramen. Les yeux larges comme des soucoupes, il observa le petit bout de chou haut comme trois pommes, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un short kaki, qui trottinait d'un air empressé au milieu des passants. Les villageois — du moins ceux qui l'apercevaient, étant donné sa taille — se retournaient sur son passage, tour à tour incrédules ou hilares, avant de tirer leurs compagnons qui ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien en dehors du chemin du petit.

Bientôt, la foule se fendait devant l'enfant, tel la mer devant Moïse sorti des eaux, et le gamin poursuivit sa route avec la même expression affairée.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Se pinça l'avant-bras. Aspira distraitement les nouilles qui pendaient toujours de sa bouche. Et se leva soudainement, renversant son tabouret dans sa hâte.

« Merci pour le repas ! » cria-t-il à l'intention des propriétaires d'Ichiraku, après avoir précipitamment déposé quelques billets sur le comptoir.

Amusée par la scène, la femme ne répondit rien, même lorsqu'elle constata que — fait rare ! que dis-je, exceptionnel ! — le ninja laissait derrière lui un bol encore à moitié plein.

Naruto se précipita à la suite du petit et le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Il fit volte-face et poursuivit sa course à reculons devant l'enfant, qui l'ignora totalement, son regard fermement planté sur le bout de la rue entre ses jambes. Naruto pencha son visage masqué sur le côté, examina un instant le gamin, puis s'arrêta brutalement. L'enfant ne lui accorda aucune attention et entreprit simplement de contourner ses genoux.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la foule attentive lorsque Naruto soupira et secoua la tête, consterné, puis lorsqu'il se baissa vivement et attrapa le gosse par la taille, sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

« Hé, pose-moi par terre ! » s'exclama autoritairement l'enfant, agitant frénétiquement ses petites jambes pour appuyer son ordre.

Naruto fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et le hissa simplement en travers de son épaule.

'Yup ! Toi, t'es définitivement le fils de Kiba !'

« Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça, exactement, gamin ? »

L'enfant cessa de s'agiter et croisa les bras. Les passants rirent de nouveau en le voyant prendre une mine boudeuse.

« Quelque part » répondit-il d'un ton péremptoire.

« … Oook… Et pourquoi voulais-tu aller 'quelque part' ? »

« Parce que, na ! »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Parce que papa est méchant avec moi ! Pose-moi par terre ! »

« Uhu… » fit Naruto d'un ton pensif, passant sa main libre sous sa capuche pour se frotter la nuque. « Désolé, gamin, mais je ne crois pas… »

L'enfant poussa de hauts cris lorsqu'il se retourna et repartit par la direction d'où il venait. Un vieil homme ricanant sur le côté de la route interpella le ninja :

« Vous feriez bien de ramener le chiot à ses parents, avant qu'on ne voit débarquer Inuzuka et toute sa meute ! Remontez la rue et prenez à droite, après quoi vous n'aurez qu'à demander : tout le monde à Konoha sait où ils habitent. »

Naruto le remercia d'un signe de la main et d'une inclinaison de la tête.

« Merci, grand-pè… »

Le gamin l'interrompit brusquement en lui assénant un coup involontaire à l'arrière de la tête. Trop occupé à se débattre, il ne donna même pas signe de s'en être aperçu. Naruto frotta précautionneusement sa chair martyrisée et poussa un profond soupir en continuant son chemin, les épaules basses, ce qui généra de nouveaux éclats de rire.

Le ninja parcourut quelques rues selon les indications des villageois, et finit par redéposer l'enfant au sol dans une zone moins fréquentée de Konoha. Le gosse essaya immédiatement de se carapater, et Naruto dut le rattraper par l'élastique de son short.

« Hep, hep, hep, gamin ! Viens plutôt par là. »

Le gosse croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, mais se laissa tirer dans la direction opposée.

« Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ? » demanda Naruto au bout de quelques instants de marche silencieuse.

« Tsume » marmonna l'enfant sans le regarder, vexé.

« Eh bien, dis-moi, Tsume : qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait de si affreux, ton père ? »

Naruto éprouva soudain une sensation flagrante de déjà-vu, et se remémora le premier jour de son arrivée à Konoha et sa discussion avec Kiyoshi. Déglutissant, il pria tous les saints qu'il connaissait pour ne pas être en train de se découvrir une vocation de pédopsychiatre…

Tsume releva la tête et posa sur lui ses yeux étrangement blancs. Sa petite frimousse prit une expression coléreuse sous sa tignasse de cheveux bruns en bataille.

« Il voulait me donner un bain ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il n'existait pas de crime plus affreux dans tout l'univers.

Naruto eut un temps de latence, et le gamin en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée :

« Tous les chiens disent que les bains mouillent, et qu'après la fourrure met plein de temps à sécher. En plus, il utilise du savon, et ça sent le parfum ! Après, ça fait éternuer, et on ne peut plus rien sentir d'autre pendant des heures ! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto se réjouit de porter un masque. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de vexer un peu plus le gamin alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas rire, ses épaules secouées d'éclats de rire silencieux.

Son hilarité s'interrompit un moment lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement de tissu à peine perceptible et sentit soudain une présence derrière lui, dans la rue auparavant déserte. Il tourna vivement la tête, puis sourit sous son masque en apercevant le nouveau venu.

« Salut, Neji ! » fit-il, un éclat de rire dans la voix. « C'est cette adorable petite chose que tu cherchais ? »

En entendant ses paroles, Tsume se retourna à son tour et s'arracha à la prise du ninja en reconnaissant l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Oncle Neji ! » s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui, les bras tendus.

Neji poussa un profond soupir et le prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tsume ? » fit-il d'une voix lasse.

« Tu sais quoi, Oncle Neji, tu sais quoi, dis ? » recommença aussitôt à babiller le gosse. « Papa voulait _encore_ me faire prendre un bain ! Tu te rends compte ! Alors que j'en ai déjà pris un la semaine dernière ! »

Neji haussa un sourcil, jeta un coup d'œil au ninja masqué hilare, et consentit à répondre :

« Une tragédie, en effet… »

Naruto eut un hoquet de rire et dut s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas s'effondrer à terre.

« Neji-niisan ! »

Les deux ninjas se tournèrent vers le bout de la rue, et Tsume émit quelque chose comme un 'eeep !' avant de planquer son visage sous la veste ouverte de Neji. Essoufflée, Hinata se précipita vers son cousin, Kiba et une bonne dizaine de Hyûga à ses trousses.

« Tu l'as retrouvé ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une expression intense de soulagement.

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas utiliser le Byakugan ! » s'écria Kiba, indigné.

Neji tourna calmement son regard vers lui.

« Je n'aurais pas dû l'utiliser, mais comme tu es un idiot… »

Sourd à ses récriminations, il fit à nouveau face à sa cousine et tenta de déloger Tsume de sa poitrine pour le lui tendre.

« Remercie-le plutôt, Hinata-sama » lui dit-il avec un geste du pouce par-dessus son épaule vers Naruto.

Hinata se tourna vers le ninja, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher.

« Je veux pas prendre de bain ! » brailla soudain Tsume en se débattant dans les bras de Neji.

Le jeune Hyûga évita flegmatiquement un petit bras et poussa un soupir. Derrière lui, Naruto se plia en deux et lutta pour que son fou rire reste silencieux.

« Allons, Tsume, il faut que tu prennes ton bain » tenta gentiment de le raisonner Hinata.

« Naan ! Veux pas ! »

« Tu ne voudrais pas être un petit garçon sale, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si ! »

« Si tu es sale, les chiens ne voudront plus jouer avec toi, gamin » rétorqua Kiba, faisant soudain preuve d'une surprenante compréhension de l'esprit d'un Inuzuka pré-pubère.

Il y eut un temps de flottement, puis Tsume sortit sa tête de la veste de Neji à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, une expression proche de la panique plaquée sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ! »

« Parce que tu sentiras mauvais. Et les chiens n'aiment pas les petits garçons qui sentent mauvais ! »

Tsume sembla accuser le coup, et se remit brusquement à se débattre, mais pour une raison tout à fait différente.

« Nan, nan, j'veux pas ! J'veux prendre un bain, j'veux prendre un bain ! »

Neji s'efforça d'ignorer la veine qui pulsait soudain sur son front et fourra le gosse dans les bras d'Hinata, qui lui sourit d'un air désolé. Un peu plus loin, Naruto renonça à raisonner ses jambes tremblotantes et se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre, totalement hilare, ses épaules se soulevant en hoquets à intervalles irréguliers dans un vain espoir d'apporter un peu d'oxygène à ses poumons.

Tandis qu'Hinata se tournait vers les membres de son clan et les remerciait abondamment pour leur aide, puis leur demandait de prévenir tous les autres que Tsume avait été retrouvé, Kiba s'avança vers Naruto qui, attentif à la conversation, en était à se demander si elle avait sérieusement lancé tout le clan Hyûga à la recherche du gosse.

Kiba se planta fermement devant lui, coupant court à ses réflexions, et Naruto leva paresseusement le regard vers lui, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas lui éclater de rire au nez. L'Inuzuka lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Alors c'est vous qui avez rattrapé Tsume ? Je suppose que je dois vous remercier… »

« Ne sois pas grossier, Kiba » intervint Hinata en s'approchant d'eux, Tsume dans ses bras.

Bien que manifestement toujours d'un caractère relativement effacé, Hinata avait perdu son habitude de bégayer à chaque phrase, ou de se tripoter les mains pour ne pas croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Elle parlait d'une voix douce, avec un sourire timide, mais semblait plus confiante envers elle-même. Elle s'inclina profondément devant Naruto.

« Merci infiniment, Kit-san. Les rues de Konoha sont relativement sûres, mais un accident est si vite arrivé à un enfant aussi jeune ! »

« Je vous en prie, c'était un vrai plaisir » réussit-il à dire d'une voix qui ne semblait pas trop hystérique.

« Maman, maman, on se dépêche ! Il faut que je prenne un bain ! » intervint Tsume d'un ton urgent en tirant sur le tissu de sa robe.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer et se mordit cruellement la lèvre inférieure, pleurant de rire. Inconsciente de ses difficultés, Hinata lui offrit un sourire embarrassé.

« Je suis désolée, mais je crois qu'il va nous falloir vous laisser… »

Naruto leva une main qui se voulait désinvolte et articula soigneusement :

« Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Hinata s'inclina une nouvelle fois, lui offrit un dernier sourire, puis s'éloigna de lui.

« Au revoir. Encore merci, et bonne journée ! »

Naruto ne lui répondit que d'un geste de la main et la suivit du regard. Kiba lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil dubitatif, puis se retourna pour suivre sa femme, qui saluait Neji.

« Merci pour ton aide, Neji-niisan, et à bientôt. »

Le jeune Hyûga lui répondit d'un signe de tête et elle continua sa route, son fils dans ses bras et son mari sur les talons.

Le silence régna un instant dans la rue déserte après qu'ils eurent tourné le coin, jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'en puisse plus et qu'il n'explose dans le plus grand fou rire qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

* * *

Naruto plongea une main dans l'eau fraîche du ruisseau et essuya les larmes de rire qui avaient coulées sur son visage. A quelques pas de là, Neji s'assit sur un rocher massif sans le quitter des yeux, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. Naruto se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un large sourire.

« Tu as une famille de dingues. »

« Ce serait infiniment plus simple si Hinata n'avait pas épousé un homme qui considère les chiens comme le sommet de la chaîne de l'évolution. »

Naruto éclata de rire et se releva pour venir s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu tiens sur tes jambes, à ce que je vois » fit-il en l'examinant brièvement.

« Grâce à toi. » répondit Neji, hochant la tête.

« Ooh ! De la reconnaissance de la part de Neji Hyûga ! Je n'en demandais pas tant ! » s'exclama Naruto, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Neji fit mine de le pousser à l'eau. Naruto protesta avec véhémence et s'accrocha désespérément à sa veste.

« Nononononon ! Promis, j'arrête, je ne dirais plus que tu es asocial ou que je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Tenten peut trouver à un bloc de glace comme toi ! Mais par pitié, remonte-moi ! »

Naruto versa quelques larmes de crocodiles pour accentuer son ton mélodramatique, et Neji, cachant un sourire, poussa un soupir faussement désolé avant de l'attraper par la ceinture de son pantalon et de le tirer au sommet du rocher, dont il avait plus qu'à moitié glissé. Naruto remonta en hâte ses jambes pendant au-dessus de l'eau et passa à quatre pattes de l'autre côté du Hyûga, maintenant sagement une distance de sécurité entre eux. Il se rassit dignement et ramassa son masque, qui lui était tombé des mains, pour l'épousseter d'un air qui se voulait dégagé.

Neji laissa échapper un bref ricanement et le ninja errant lui répondit d'un regard boudeur.

« Je présume que l'Hokage est au courant de ta véritable identité ? »

Naruto reprit une expression à peu près sérieuse et posa son masque sur ses genoux.

« Bien sûr ! A vrai dire, cela fait des années qu'elle est au courant. »

Neji accusa le coup.

« Pardon ? » fit-il d'une voix soudain glaciale.

« Je lui ai fait parvenir un message par crapaud interposé, quelques mois après mon départ » poursuivit Naruto sans vraiment lui prêter attention. « Vu que je commençais à me lasser de devoir éviter les ninjas lancés à ma recherche… Euh… Neji ? »

Prudent, Naruto se déplaça encore un peu plus loin du ninja de Konoha, fuyant les ondes négatives qu'il laissait vigoureusement filtrer.

« Pendant tout ce temps… Pendant tout ce temps, elle savait que tu étais vivant ! »

« Euh… Oui ? »

« Et elle n'a rien dit ! »

« Ben… Non. »

Neji serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume, essayant désespérément de se retenir d'égorger sauvagement l'idiot du village.

« Et pourrais-tu, dans ta grande sagesse, m'expliquer _pourquoi_ ? » gronda-t-il d'un ton dangereux.

« Erm… Je lui avais demandé ? »

« Oui, ça, je m'en doute » répliqua-t-il, la voix dégoulinante d'ironie. « Mais encore ? »

Naruto soupira, soudain las.

« Ecoute, Neji, ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire… »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? »

« Tu devrais faire attention, avec le taux d'acidité de ton sarcasme, tu vas bientôt faire des trous dans ce rocher. »

Neji lui répondit d'un regard noir, mais ne dit rien.

« Ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, » répéta donc Naruto, « mais je ne suis pas non plus spécialement connu pour mon intelligence, et c'est la seule solution que je voyais. Pour plusieurs raisons, j'avais besoin de quitter Konoha — pas la peine de demander, je ne préciserais pas pourquoi — et je savais que si vous étiez conscients que j'étais toujours vivant, vous me chercheriez pour me demander des explications, voire me convaincre de revenir. J'ai tort ? »

« Probablement pas » grogna Neji.

« Or, la dernière chose que je pouvais me permettre à cette époque, c'était de me laisser distraire en tentant de vous éviter, et encore plus de me laisser persuader de rentrer. Quitter Konoha s'est avéré extrêmement difficile pour moi, Neji, et j'avais l'impression que si je recevais des nouvelles de n'importe lequel d'entre vous, ou pire, vous rencontrais, je craquerais et reviendrais la queue entre les jambes. C'était absolument hors de question. »

Neji ne répondit rien, et le silence se prolongea quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Naruto refusa de quitter du regard la surface miroitante du cours d'eau, à quelques pas de là.

« Je ne pensais pas que je manquerais à autant de monde, » murmura-t-il, « et j'en suis désolé. Mais cela devait être fait. Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore fini. »

Neji lui jeta un coup d'œil sombre.

« Tu vas repartir » dit-il simplement.

Naruto hocha muettement la tête.

« Oui. Demeurer à Konoha en ce moment même est une torture pour moi, mais des évènements récents m'ont laissé sous-entendre que mon aide ici serait plus que bienvenue. Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart sans savoir ce qu'il allait advenir du village… »

Neji hocha lentement la tête.

« Je vois. »

Il se releva et fit quelques pas vers le ruisseau, tournant le dos à Naruto.

« Il y a beaucoup de personnes ici qui te regrettent, Naruto… » dit-il finalement.

« Je sais. »

« … Mais Uchiwa est encore le plus affecté d'entre nous. »

Naruto releva la tête, surpris par cette affirmation.

« Sasuke ? La vieille Tsunade m'a dit qu'il ne demandait jamais de nouvelles de moi. »

Neji haussa les épaules, l'air songeur.

« A ma connaissance, personne n'a encore eu le courage d'aller lui demander s'il te pensait encore vivant… »

Naruto se hérissa aussitôt et se leva d'un bond.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, vexé. « Ce serait purement et simplement me sous-estimer ! Il ne croit quand même pas se débarrasser aussi facilement de moi ! »

Le jeune Hyûga se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire narquois, amusé par ses fanfaronnades. Puis il reprit un air sérieux.

« Tu oublies qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque ici les capacités d'Orochimaru — à l'exception de Tsunade-hime, bien sûr, mais comme elle n'avait plus depuis longtemps de raison de s'inquiéter pour toi… »

Neji s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que Naruto se remette à plastronner et affirme que le Sennin n'était rien comparé au futur Hokage de Konoha, et qu'il était évident qu'il devait survivre à ce combat. Aussi fut-il légèrement désarçonné lorsqu'il se contenta de lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable et de se détourner, l'expression soudain grave et pensive. De toute évidence, il y avait là-dessous quelque chose que Naruto n'avait aucune envie d'exhiber.

Neji l'observa quelques instants en silence, puis se retourna en haussant les épaules, désinvolte.

« Bien sûr, il est également possible qu'il considère que tout est de sa faute et qu'il ne mérite pas de demander de tes nouvelles. »

Il sentit très nettement le regard torve que Naruto jeta à son dos.

« Heing ? » fit-il dans une démonstration limpide de la profondeur de sa compréhension du monde.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel — même si c'était difficile à déterminer.

« Réfléchis un peu, Naruto. S'il s'était avéré que tu étais effectivement mort durant ce combat, que tu as après tout mené pour sauver la vie de Sasuke… »

Grognement réticent.

« … il aurait toutes les raisons de se sentir coupable de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Silence.

Neji se retourna et trouva Naruto plongé dans une profonde réflexion, son regard vague fixant sans la voir la forêt qui les entourait.

« Je ne suis pas mort » dit-il finalement, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

« Non. Mais pour la plupart des habitants du village, cela reste une hypothèse possible, et même _probable_. »

Naruto se tourna vers lui et le fixa d'un regard bleu perçant.

« Tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser » déclara-t-il, péremptoire.

Neji eut un sourire en coin.

« Peut-être bien. Et peut-être aussi que tu n'es plus aussi bête qu'il y a sept ans. »

Naruto prit aussitôt un air offusqué. Cependant, avant que le ninja ne puisse s'enflammer, Neji lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vivement vers les arbres.

« Neji ? »

« J'ai l'impression de ne t'avoir qu'à moitié convaincu » dit le jeune Hyûga, s'arrêtant un instant sans pour autant se retourner. « Ne pars pas chasser après-demain. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, déstabilisé.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Pourquoi ? »

Neji secoua la tête et dit simplement :

« Reste à Konoha après-demain, Naruto. »

Et il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Naruto ne songea même pas à le suivre, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire cracher quoique ce soit de plus. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rassit sur le rocher et baissa le regard sur son masque. Pensif, il le fixa quelques instants, puis le leva et l'ajusta sur son visage.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto s'autorisa une grasse matinée.

Curieux de trouver les volets de sa chambre encore fermés, Mr Soleil glissa quelques-uns de ses rayons à travers les panneaux de bois et effleura silencieusement son visage et ses cheveux blonds de ses doigts gracieux. Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux à la semi-obscurité de sa chambre, observant muettement les rais de lumière explorant avec langueur le coin de sa commode ou l'intérieur de l'armoire de bois entrouverte. Il cligna lascivement des yeux, puis consentit à se tourner sur le flanc pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le cadran de son réveil, qui affichait neuf heures bien frappées.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, bâilla longuement et s'assit, soulevant sa couverture dans le même mouvement.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour extirper un T-shirt propre et un pantalon pas trop froissé de l'armoire. Il s'habilla rapidement, parcourut rapidement le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la chambre de son petit appartement en une dizaine de jours, et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

'Je suppose qu'il faudrait que je fasse un peu de ménage' constata-t-il avec reluctance, en s'accroupissant pour soulever d'un air morose un T-shirt sale trônant sur le haut de la pile qui s'accumulait là. 'Et un chouya de lessive.'

Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, fixant le linge avec une moue boudeuse, avant de pousser un nouveau soupir.

'Tu as intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup, Neji !'

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se redressa souplement et attrapa son masque posé sur la table à chevet. Il le fixa correctement, puis se baissa à nouveau et saisit à bras-le-corps le tas de linge sale. Ramassant en chemin quelques pièces de linge égarées, Naruto sortit de sa chambre et émergea à la pleine lumière qui régnait dans le salon de son appartement, sans prendre la peine de cacher ses cheveux blonds.

A cette heure-ci, la plupart des habitants de Konoha étaient levés, et tandis qu'un peu plus tard, il étendait son linge à sécher sur le balcon, il pouvait apercevoir au loin la cour de l'Académie grouillant d'aspirants ninjas. Près de là, vers le centre du village, quelques groupes de genin et leurs instructeurs se croisaient de part et d'autre au milieu des civils qui s'activaient. Naruto s'appuya quelques temps à la balustrade, appréciant l'atmosphère paisible et chaleureuse de son village natal, avant de rentrer et de s'atteler à son ménage.

Ce fut à peu près une heure plus tard, alors qu'il mettait la dernière main à son travail plus ou moins soigné, que l'on choisit de frapper à sa porte.

Naruto prit le temps de se laver les mains avant d'aller ouvrir, intrigué. Il ne se souvenait pas que qui que ce soit connaisse son adresse, en dehors de Tsunade et de son logeur.

Neji s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait en l'apercevant lorsque le battant pivota.

« Tu as suivi mon conseil, à ce que je vois. »

Naruto fit la moue derrière son masque et fit un pas sur le côté pour le laisser entrer.

« Ca ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à un conseil, si tu veux mon avis. Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? »

« Tsunade-hime » répondit laconiquement le jeune Hyûga en pénétrant dans le petit appartement.

« Tu es allé voir la vieille ? » s'exclama Naruto.

Neji émit un vague bruit d'assentiment en examinant les lieux.

« Je m'attendais à pire » consentit-il au bout de quelques instants.

Naruto grogna en fermant la porte, et s'abstint de l'informer de ce qui l'aurait attendu s'il avait décidé de visiter son antre quelques heures plus tôt. Passant brièvement une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, il laissa son estomac le rappeler à ses devoirs d'hôte.

« Café ? » proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Pas la peine de refuser » ajouta-t-il. « De toute façon, je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déj'. »

Neji le suivit des yeux avec un sourire amusé, puis lui emboîta le pas. Il s'installa silencieusement à la petite table et observa Naruto tandis qu'il mettait de l'eau à bouillir et sortait deux tasses.

« Hokage-sama te fait dire de te montrer un peu plus discret si tu tiens vraiment à rester incognito » dit-il finalement.

Naruto pivota vivement sur ses talons et posa les tasses sur la table avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Et voilà ! Maintenant, ça va être ma faute » se plaignit-il d'un ton relativement immature. « Vieille folle… Comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle me dise ça ! C'est entièrement ta faute, Neji ! »

Le jeune Jounin lui répondit par un sourire.

« Ma faute ? En quoi est-ce ma faute si tes canaux de chakra sont reconnaissables entre tous ? »

« Quel besoin avais-tu d'aller mater mes canaux de chakra, aussi ? » rétorqua-t-il boudeusement en se tournant à nouveau vers l'eau qui avait commencé à bouillir.

Neji secoua la tête, amusé, mais ne répondit rien. Il accepta sans un mot la tasse de café que lui tendait Naruto, et en but quelques gorgées tandis que le ninja rassasiait son estomac affamé.

« Alors ? » demanda finalement Naruto entre deux bouchées. « Qu'est-ce qui est si important à propos d'aujourd'hui, exactement ? »

Neji releva la tête et fixa son regard sur lui, tournant pensivement le reste de son café dans sa tasse.

« Nous sommes le 27 avril » dit-il simplement.

« Uh ? »

Naruto s'immobilisa un instant, fronça les sourcils, réfléchit brièvement.

« C'est bien possible » accorda-t-il, parfaitement conscient du vide pas si douloureux que ça que l'absence totale de calendrier laissait dans sa vie. « Et alors ? Il y a quelque chose de spécial ? C'est la Révolution Nationale, un truc du genre ? Oh ! Je sais ! » s'exclama-t-il brutalement.

Neji haussa un sourcil, vaguement surpris, mais le rabaissa lorsque Naruto partit dans un ricanement légèrement maniaque. Il poussa un soupir blasé et finit son café, laissant l'idiot du village déblatérer sa prochaine bêtise.

« C'est ton anniversaire, et comme Tenten a décidé de te laisser tomber parce qu'elle avait quelque chose de mieux à faire, tu voulais que je te tienne compagnie, c'est ça ? » affirma Naruto en croisant les bras d'un air satisfait. « Je suis très flatté que tu aies pensé à moi, honnêtement, Neji, mais présentement, je suis assez occupé, tu vois, et… Aïe ! »

Naruto leva vivement une main pour masser le haut de son crâne, lequel venait de subir une rencontre assez douloureuse avec la tasse vide de Neji. Le shinobi errant eut une moue boudeuse, mais s'aperçut vite qu'elle perdait beaucoup de son efficacité au travers du masque. Stoïque, Neji l'ignora, se leva et alla ramasser la tasse qui avait roulé au sol, secrètement admiratif de sa solidité face à la boîte cranienne du ninja le plus excentrique du pays. Il la porta à l'évier et entreprit de la rincer, tournant le dos à son ami.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu ne t'en souviennes pas » dit-il finalement.

Naruto engloutit sa dernière gorgée de café et se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Hum ? »

Neji posa la tasse sur le bord de l'évier, puis pivota et le fixa avec un sourire.

« Viens avec moi, Naruto. »

* * *

Naruto eut à peine le temps de saisir sa cape, de l'enfiler et d'en remonter la capuche sur ses courts cheveux blonds avant que Neji ne l'entraîne hors de son appartement.

« Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? » protesta-t-il une nouvelle fois d'une voix forte, tout en verrouillant hâtivement sa porte.

Neji ne répondit pas et descendit aussitôt les escaliers exposés. Naruto jura à mi-voix et s'élança à sa poursuite.

« Neji ! »

Parvenu au niveau du sol, le Jounin rejoignit la rue et prit la direction des faubourgs de Konoha, un Naruto pestant et râlant sur ses talons.

« Tu ne me diras rien de plus, c'est ça ! Si j'ai bien compris, tu préfères me laisser macérer dans mon jus et passer pour un imbécile ? Espèce d'ingrat ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurai laissé te faire déchiquetter vivant et… »

« Neji ! Kit-san ! »

Naruto s'interrompit brusquement et se retourna, surpris par cette interpellation énergique. Neji s'immobilisa à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Lee. Sakura-san. »

Il salua les nouveaux venus d'un signe de tête. Son ancien coéquipier lui renvoya un sourire flamboyant, et son épouse glissa ses courts cheveux roses derrière son oreille avant de lui répondre d'un sourire poli.

« Bonjour, Neji-san. Heureuse de te voir sur pied. »

Neji inclina la tête, tandis que Lee partait dans une de ces diatribes enthousiastes dont il avait le secret.

« Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à vous trouver ensemble, tous les deux ! Enfin, bien sûr, combattre un démon de quatre mètres de haut crée des liens, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est rien de plus important que l'esprit de camaraderie dans la vie d'un ninja ! Oh, mais, Sakura, je crois que vous n'avez pas été présentés : voici le Kit, ninja extraordinaire ! »

Naruto aurait pourtant dû être habitué, mais le comportement de Lee l'étonnait toujours.

'Le Kit, ninja extraordinaire...' songea-t-il. 'Ca sonne comme le titre d'une BD... Eh, une minute, une BD sur moi ? Mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, tout compte fait !'

« Kit-san, je vous présente Sakura Haruno, ma femme » poursuivit Lee, sourd à ses réflexions, avec un sourire étincelant de fierté.

Sakura l'ignora et tendit la main, que Naruto s'empressa de serrer.

« Haruno ? » souligna-t-il avec un ton interrogateur.

« J'ai gardé mon nom de jeune fille » répondit la jeune femme.

Elle s'efforça de rester impassible devant Lee, mais Naruto, la connaissant aussi bien qu'il le faisait, n'eut aucun mal à détecter une nuance tranchante dans sa voix.

'Sakura Rock... Rock Sakura... Hum, étrange, mais je la comprends sans problème...' se fit-il sarcastiquement la réflexion.

« Alors, Neji » reprit Lee à l'intention de son coéquipier, « tu avais décidé de l'inviter à notre petite célébration annuelle ? Bonne idée ! »

Neji s'autorisa un léger sourire face à la réaction de son ami.

« En réalité, » intervint Naruto, lassé de ce petit jeu de devinettes, « Neji m'a traîné hors de mon appartement sans vraiment m'expliquer où il comptait m'emmener. Si vous pouviez m'éclairer... ? »

Lee eut l'air un instant interdit, mais reprit bien vite son large sourire.

« C'est tout Neji, ça ! Toujours là pour l'action, mais homme de bien peu de mots ! »

Le Hyûga haussa un sourcil à cette description, mais ne se donna pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Lee l'aurait ignoré, de toute façon...

« Chaque année, nous sommes un petit groupe de ninjas à nous rassembler pour célébrer un évènement particulier » expliqua Sakura lorsqu'il devint évident que les deux autres hommes ne fourniraient aucune information utile. « Pour un certain nombre d'habitants du village, le 27 avril marque le jour où... »

« Sakura ! Kit-san ! Venez, où nous allons être en retard ! » s'exclama Lee, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, marchant aux côtés de Neji.

Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil vif à sa montre, fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête à l'intention de son mari, avant de se remettre en marche à leur suite, Naruto sur ses talons.

« Le jour où... ? » la relança-t-il, à présent intensément curieux.

Sakura se tourna à nouveau vers lui et sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens.

« Le jour où Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha, a été vu pour la dernière fois en vie. »

Puis, elle tourna un regard honnêtement curieux vers lui et ajouta :

« Peut-être que vous avez déjà entendu parler de lui ? »

* * *

Comme d'habitude, vous savez quoi faire pour me donner envie de continuer sur ma lancée, n'est-ce pas :)


	5. Drôle d'anniversaire

Notes : Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre ! C'est que je passe mes journées sur cette fic, en ce moment, ça en devient alarmant… Mais c'est pas grave, j'adore le chapitre 6 (que vous n'aurez pas avant encore un petit moment, bande de veinards ! XD) et ça m'a fait très plaisir de l'écrire, d'autant que je vois avec ravissement approcher la scène finale à très grands pas. Comment ça, déjà ? Eh, j'avais prévenu que ce serait une fic courte ! Ceci dit, au moins, maintenant, vous savez ce que je voulais dire par des 'updates irrégulières'… Entre deux mois et trois jours, y a de la marge ! XD Par contre, j'ignore totalement si je serais capable de continuer à ce rythme avec la rentrée approchant et la montagne de contrôles que je vais me coltiner pendant la semaine suivante… Contrôles pour lesquels je n'ai pas encore commencé à réviser… O.o Tout à fait moi…

- Bref. Vous voulez voir Sasuke ? Vous le verrez ici, mais beaucoup plus dans le 6. Vous voulez en savoir plus sur Kiyoshi ? Aussi le chapitre 6. Vous voulez de la baston ? On en reparle au chapitre 7. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc, dans ce chapitre, me demanderez-vous ? Eh ben… Je me pose aussi la question. O.o M'enfin, vous allez pouvoir juger par vous-mêmes, pas vrai :) Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas des masses que vous êtes obligés d'être d'accord avec moi, quoi…

RAR : Presque autant de reviews en un si court laps de temps ! Décidément, vous me flattez ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **Bunny**, **onarluca**, **paco**, **luluflo4**, **Cia**, **super-ana**, **toz**, **Flore Risa**, **Yzmir**, et **dragonise**.

**Yaminohoshi** : Ca va, t'es satisfaite, là ? Tu l'as, ta suite dans la semaine ! XD En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait plaisir… Par contre, désolée, mais pas de Gaara dans le coin. Moi aussi, je l'adore, mais si je commence à tous les inclure, ce ne sera plus une fic courte mais un roman ! V.V

**Nadramon** : Sasuke ? Bah, il arrive, Sasuke… Tranquillement et sans s'presser, mais il arrive quand même. ;-) Marrant, moi j'aime beaucoup Neji, même si ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas digérer du tout le NejiNaru… Heureuse que Tsume t'ait plu, et encore plus heureuse que mon sarcasme te plaise ! Au passage, j'ai jeté un œil sur ton profil : intéressante liste de favoris. :)

**Asas** : Honnêtement ? Nan, ça m'arrive pas souvent, mais quand j'en ai envie, je laisse faire. XP

**Murasaki-kun** : Mais non, t'es pas une baka, va ! Ca arrive à n'importe qui de se bagarrer de temps en temps avec ff. net, même moi ! (même si j'ai plus de mal avec Word, en ce moment… -.-)

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Cruelle ? Bien sûr ! XD Ravie que ça te plaise toujours, en tout cas. :)

**Wynzar** : Beeuuh, désolée pour l'absence d'action… Tu croiras que tu pourras survivre avec une ration très maigre jusqu'au chapitre 7 ? Non, parce qu'il y a bien les folies de Lee dans celui-ci et un petit passage (originellement non prévu dans le scénar', mais bon, passons) dans le suivant, mais autrement… T.T Un clavier pour chèvre ? T'as que ça à faire, toi, dis donc ! XD Moui, effectivement, on se rapproche du SasuNaru. Ca restera très léger dans cette fic, pas la peine de t'en aller en courant ! Y a tout à fait moyen d'interpréter simplement ça comme une forte amitié, tout dépend des goûts. :-) J'ai déjà parlé d'Orochimaru, par contre, ou plutôt Kiyoshi en a parlé. Revois les chapitres précédents si ça te tient à cœur, tête de linotte ! ;-)

**Ladynarutochan** : Ni Ibiki, ni Anki, je suis mon propre professeur… Lol ! C'était assez rapide pour toi ?

**Inouko** : 'Anniversaire de mort', c'est aussi la première expression qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour désigner ça, lol ! Quant à savoir si Sasuke a démasqué Naruto, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. ;-p

**Eiko** : Euh… D'abord balancer Naruto contre le mur, et ensuite l'épouser, je crois. XD

**Raphaèle LECONTE** : Toi, t'as de la chance, je viens de recevoir ta review, lol ! Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Drôle d'anniversaire…**

Neji dut s'avouer impressionné lorsque, jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, il constata que le language corporel de Naruto n'exprimait rien de la tempête émotionnelle que les mots de Sakura avaient probablement éveillée en lui. Ses pas ne trahirent aucune hésitation, son visage resta nonchalamment tourné vers la jeune kunoichi. Le seul infime indice de son trouble, si l'on savait quoi chercher, fut les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour répondre. Encore le fit-il d'une voix parfaitement posée.

« Kiyoshi m'en a touché deux mots, en effet. »

Sakura sourit chaleureusement.

« Ah ! Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Kiyoshi admire énormément Naruto pour ce qu'il a fait pour son père. Enfin, toujours est-il que Naruto est quelqu'un de très important pour beaucoup d'entre nous, et nous faisons donc tout notre possible pour nous réunir au moins une fois l'an afin de partager nos souvenirs de lui et de ne pas supporter le poids de son absence chacun dans notre coin. Quelque part, cela doit également être une façon d'espérer qu'il nous entendra, où qu'il se trouve, et qu'il finira par revenir » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire un brin mélancolique.

Naruto hocha lentement la tête, et en l'observant attentivement, Neji le vit déglutir, sans doute assez péniblement, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix presque anormalement composée.

« Je comprends. Mais ma présence ne sera-t-elle pas une gêne, dans ce cas ? »

« Bien au contraire » répondit Sakura en lui souriant à nouveau. « Naruto était... _est _quelqu'un de très convivial, vous savez. Aussi nous avons décidé que n'importe qui le souhaiterait pourrait se joindre à nous à cette occasion. Même si ce n'est que pour nous écouter parler de lui ou passer un bon moment avec des amis, du moment que ces gens sont civils envers Naruto, ils sont acceptés. Il y a sept ans, lorsqu'il est parti, de nombreuses personnes le détestaient, sans raisons vraiment valables. Mais aujourd'hui, la plupart des adolescents et des enfants n'éprouvent que de la curiosité envers lui, et les mentalités ont commencé à changer. »

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Lee en reprenant part à la conversation. « L'année dernière, on était presque une petite centaine ! »

« C'est parce que le 27 était tombé un dimanche » remarqua nonchalamment Neji, remarquant du coin de l'oeil le sursaut que Naruto avait eu lorsque Lee avait annoncé son chiffre. « Aujourd'hui, les élèves ont cours à l'Académie, et beaucoup de ninjas sont en mission. »

« C'est vrai » reconnut Lee, hochant la tête. « Mais on s'était tout de même bien amusé ! »

« Naruto aurait adoré être là, j'en suis sûre » ajouta Sakura avec un petit sourire narquois. « Lorsqu'il saura, il regrettera d'avoir manqué ça, ce gros bêta. »

« Ce sera sa punition pour nous avoir laissé en plan ! » s'écria Lee, levant un poing vengeur.

Neji se contenta de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour entamer la longue volée de marches menant au sommet du Mont Hokage. Naruto ne répondit rien, mais le jeune Hyûga préférait éviter de le regarder trop souvent, de peur que Sakura, intelligente comme elle l'était, ne finisse par le remarquer et fasse le lien avec leur sujet de conversation. Neji n'approuvait pas la décision de Naruto de continuer à se cacher derrière un masque, mais c'était son choix, et le moins qu'il puisse faire était de le respecter. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas chercher à le faire changer d'avis...

Il cacha rapidement un sourire un rien machiavélique et continua silencieusement à grimper, laissant Sakura et Lee faire la conversation.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'une nouvelle exclamation n'interrompe l'avancée de leur petit groupe :

« Tante Sakura ! Oncle Lee ! »

Quelques mètres plus bas, Kiyoshi grimpait les marches trois par trois, les yeux brillants et un large sourire aux lèvres. Sa voix monta encore de quelques dizaines de décibels lorsqu'il remarqua finalement le ninja masqué près de sa famille d'adoption.

« _Kit-san _! »

Hors d'haleine, le jeune garçon se jeta quasiment dans les bras de Naruto et se mit à babiller avec enthousiasme.

« Kit-san ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Vous venez célébrer avec nous ? C'est génial ! »

« Eh, une minute, gamin ! » s'exclama le shinobi errant en posant une main sur la rambarde de l'escalier pour garder son équilibre. « Qu'est-ce que _tu _fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'Académie, par hasard ? »

Kiyoshi fit un pas en arrière sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je devrais, mais papa a accepté de me laisser venir, cette année, même si j'aurais dû avoir cours ! »

« Ooooh » fit longuement Naruto, tapotant son menton d'un air pensif. « Pas bien ! » conclut-il finalement, agitant son index devant le visage du jeune garçon d'un air réprobateur.

Kiyoshi lui tira la langue.

« Rabat-joie ! De toute façon, je suis déjà le meilleur de ma classe, et je suis trop content d'être ici ! C'est vraiment génial que vous soyez venu, Kit-san, et... »

« Calme-toi, Kiyoshi. »

D'un commun accord, ils se tournèrent tous vers le bas des escaliers. Sasuke gravissait les marches à un rythme bien plus posé que son fils, ses mains nonchalamment fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Désolé, papa » fit Kiyoshi en prenant un air penaud.

Du coin de l'oeil, Naruto remarqua que, tandis que Neji restait impassible, le sourire de Lee s'amenuisait, et celui de Sakura se faisait doux-amer.

« Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Même à quelqu'un d'aussi peu observateur que lui, son ton parut plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif. Reportant son attention sur Sasuke, il constata effectivement que le shinobi portait les signes évidents d'une nuit agitée. Sasuke leva la main et la passa lentement dans ses cheveux d'un air las, avant de hausser les épaules sans rien répondre. Kiyoshi quitta Naruto et redescendit quelques marches pour se tenir près de son père avec une posture presque protectrice. En réponse, Sasuke posa la main sur son épaule, et le jeune garçon lui adressa un sourire.

Sakura soupira, secoua la tête, et fit à son tour quelques pas pour se poster de l'autre côté du shinobi et passer amicalement un bras autour du sien.

« Ce n'est pas la peine que je dise quoique ce soit, puisque cela tombera dans l'oreille d'un sourd » déclara-t-elle en commençant à le tirer vers le haut de l'escalier. « Tu continueras à te rendre malade, quoique je fasse, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke autorisa un faible sourire à éclairer son visage et se laissa entraîner sans protester.

« C'est probable, en effet » convint-il.

Naruto fit un pas sur le côté pour les laisser passer, et adressa un signe de tête poli au shinobi lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'oeil curieux, manifestement intrigué par sa présence.

« Neji-san l'a invité à se joindre à nous » répondit Sakura à sa question muette. « Après tout, depuis que Kit-san est arrivé à Konoha, il a passé le plus clair de son temps en patrouille... »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là, vous savez » intervint Naruto d'une voix amusée en leur emboîtant le pas.

Neji et Lee reprirent leur montée à sa hauteur, tandis que Kiyoshi restait obstinément aux côtés de son père.

« Je sais bien, » reprit Sakura, « mais vous allez finir par connaître chacun des arbres de cette forêt, et oublier jusqu'à l'existence de notre village ! »

Naruto éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« Oublier un village aussi beau que Konoha ? Cela est-il seulement possible ? »

Sakura lui adressa un large sourire et se retourna pour finalement poser le pied sur la place aménagée au sommet de la tête du 4ème Hokage.

« Yo ! »

« Kakashi-sensei » salua Sasuke d'un signe de tête à l'intention du ninja appuyé contre la rambarde à à peine un mètre de là.

Kakashi lui adressa un sourire sans faire mine de baisser son roman douteux.

« Eh bien, ne sommes-nous pas de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ? » le taquina-t-il, ne recevant qu'un regard noir en réponse.

« Vous nous attendiez, Kakashi-sensei ? » intervint Sakura.

« Pas précisément » répondit Kakashi en refermant finalement _La Furie du Batifolage _(1) d'un air étrangement embarrassé. « Disons que Gaï est arrivé en avance... »

Ils suivirent la direction de son regard et aperçurent le jounin exubérant courant d'un côté et de l'autre, disposant divers articles avant de les reprendre une minute plus tard pour les reposer un mètre plus loin. D'autres villageois tentaient de rester en dehors de son chemin tout en faisant leur possible pour se montrer utiles, de peur que l'homme ne leur reproche leur manque d'entrain.

« Ah » fit simplement Sakura.

Son expression parlait d'elle-même.

« Je vais aller aider Gaï-sensei ! » s'exclama Lee d'un ton passionné. « Rien de tel que la force de la jeunesse pour organiser ces préparatifs ! »

Le jeune ninja joignit aussitôt l'action à la parole. Secouant la tête d'un air blasé, Neji roula brièvement des yeux avant de s'avancer calmement à sa suite pour aller saluer son professeur. Kakashi reporta son attention sur ses élèves et cligna des yeux en apercevant Naruto derrière eux.

« Kit-san » dit-il. « Vous avez décidé de vous joindre à nous ? »

« Il semblerait que tout le monde soit tombé d'accord sur le fait que j'ai besoin de prendre un jour de repos » répliqua Naruto en haussant les épaules, manifestement amusé.

« Ah, je vois » fit-il en hochant la tête, la courbe de son seul oeil visible trahissant son sourire.

« Sasuke-kun ! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sasuke eut l'air brièvement déstabilisé lorsque Ino se jeta sur lui pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou avec enthousiasme. Sakura s'était éloignée par réflexe en apercevant du coin de l'oeil le boulet de canon humain et fixait à présent sa meilleure amie d'un air réprobateur, tandis que Kiyoshi s'accrochait obstinément à son père en jetant un regard noir à la jeune kunoichi aux longs cheveux blonds. Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un large sourire, une ou deux tapes affectueuses sur ses mèches brunes et un « Bonjour, Kiyoshi-kun ! » un rien gagatisant. Il se renfrogna et détourna les yeux, ne marmonnant qu'un vague « 'Jour » en retour.

Apparemment, Ino n'attendait rien de plus de sa part, puisqu'elle retourna aussitôt son attention exclusive à Sasuke et commença à babiller avec entrain, racontant combien leur séparation de ces dernières semaines lui avait pesée, et jusqu'à quel point elle était heureuse de le revoir, et combien elle espérait que la fête serait intéressante cette année encore, surtout si ils pouvaient passer un peu de temps seuls ensemble, et...

Dégoûté, Kiyoshi finit par se détacher de son père au bout de ces quelques minutes de monologue et laissa Ino entraîner Sasuke vers le groupe de villageois déjà arrivés. Le jeune Anbu jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule à son fils et leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. Le mouvement suffit à rendre le sourire au jeune garçon, et il répondit d'une grimace moqueuse qui amena une moue faussement sévère sur le visage de Sasuke, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse parmi l'attroupement.

Kiyoshi souriait toujours lorsqu'il entendit un gloussement derrière lui et se retourna pour se trouver nez à estomac avec le Kit, qui avait lui aussi suivi des yeux les deux ninjas s'éloignant.

« Ta future belle-mère ? » lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Kiyoshi se hérissa aussitôt.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! » parvint-il à s'exclamer avant de s'étouffer d'indignation.

Naruto rit quelques instants à ses dépends avant de calmer son jeune compagnon en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

'Ca aussi, ça n'a pas changé' se fit-il la réflexion, amusé, en revoyant l'expression résignée de Sasuke tandis qu'il se laissait entraîner.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que nous soyons à présent livrés à nous-mêmes, jeune homme... » finit-il par dire.

Kiyoshi jeta quelques coups d'oeil de droite et de gauche et constata en effet que Sakura et Kakashi s'étaient également éloignés pour prêter main forte à quelques ninjas installant des tables pliables. Parmi eux, Naruto reconnut avec plaisir Shikamaru et Chouji, l'un portant une expression de désintérêt et d'ennui profonds, et l'autre ayant pour une fois mis de côté ses grignotages le temps de faire usage de sa stature imposante.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'abandonner au milieu d'inconnus, toi, au moins ? » demanda-t-il, reportant son attention sur Kiyoshi.

Le jeune garçon lui tira la langue et se faufila hors de son étreinte.

« Vous le mériteriez ! Na ! »

Mais il ne fit pas mine de s'éloigner de lui, et le prit au contraire par la main pour le mener vers le bord intérieur de la place. Là, Lee semblait très occupé à fixer des banderoles et des lanternes sur la falaise surplombant les autres villageois. Naruto constata qu'il s'était probablement fixé le défi de les accrocher le plus rapidement possible, et ce avec un petit handicap, puisqu'il refusait obstinément de se servir de sa main gauche. Kiyoshi héla son oncle dès qu'il fut à portée de voix, et Lee, une lanterne pendant fermement d'entre ses mâchoires, se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil interrogateur depuis sa position accroupie perpendiculairement à la paroi.

« Kit-san va t'aider, Oncle Lee ! » cria Kiyoshi sans prendre la peine de demander l'avis du principal concerné.

« Dis donc, gamin... ! »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, puisque Lee atterrissait déjà près de lui avec un bruit mat, la lanterne, quelques pieux de bois et un marteau à la main.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire en se redressant. « Une paire de bras supplémentaire est toujours la bienvenue ! Tenez ! »

Il lui fourra son équipement dans les bras sans lui laisser le temps de protester et entreprit de développer.

« Il faut qu'on accroche environ une trentaine de lanternes pour ce soir, à environ quatre mètres de hauteur, dont quelques-unes un peu plus haut pour qu'elles puissent se voir du village. Les lanternes sont là-bas... »

Il désigna rapidement deux caisses non loin d'eux.

« On s'occupera des banderoles plus tard ! »

Soupirant discrètement, Naruto jeta un regard noir — et totalement invisible sous son masque — à Kiyoshi, qui le fixait d'un air narquois, et hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

« Autre chose ? »

Lee eut soudain un sourire relativement maniaque et Naruto, amorçant un pas de recul devant l'étrange lueur qui naquit dans son regard, souhaita fervemment ne pas avoir posé cette question.

« En fait, oui ! Pour rendre ça un peu plus attrayant, que diriez-vous de... »

« Pas question que je fasse ça à une seule main, Lee-san » refusa-t-il tout net, secouant énergétiquement la tête.

Lee eut l'air intensément déçu, mais Kiyoshi en profita pour mettre son grain de sel.

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de ne pas y arriver et de vous ridiculiser ? » le nargua-t-il allègrement.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de se hérisser, et il pivota vivement sur ses talons pour lui répondre, son visage de céramique à quelques centimètres de celui de Kiyoshi, qui eut un instant l'air pris de court par sa vivacité.

« Tu sous-entends que je n'en suis pas capable ! »

Kiyoshi reprit instantanément son expression moqueuse et rétorqua avec arrogance :

« C'est exactement ce que je dis. »

Naruto se redressa aussitôt et le toisa de haut, vexé.

« Très bien, sale gosse ! Je vais te montrer de quoi est capable le Kit ! »

Il se retourna et se dirigea à grands pas vers la falaise, tout à fait conscient du pouce que Lee leva fièrement vers son neveu et du sourire triomphant du gosse, mais trop offusqué pour s'en soucier. Il posa son attirail par terre, joignit ses mains dans la position familière du malaxage de chakra, puis se baissa à nouveau, mordit fermement dans la poignée de la lanterne, et prit le marteau et les pieux dans sa main droite. Puis il plia le bras gauche derrière son dos et s'avança vers la falaise, s'élevant sans effort à l'horizontale.

Kiyoshi et Lee levèrent la tête pour le suivre des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge la hauteur satisfaisante et s'accroupisse.

« Tu m'apprendras à faire ça, Oncle Lee ? » demanda Kiyoshi.

« Tu veux dire, l'adhésion par contrôle du chakra ? » répondit Lee en reportant son attention sur lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Ce sera le rôle de ton sensei, Kiyoshi. Quand tu seras sorti de l'Académie ! »

Kiyoshi fit la moue, mécontent.

« Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas me l'apprendre maintenant ? »

Lee éclata bruyamment de rire et abattit la main sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Ah, l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse ! Patience, mon jeune ami, nul besoin de brûler les étapes ! »

Sourd à leur discussion, Naruto se pencha précautionneusement de manière à appliquer ses genoux contre la paroi rocheuse, et dirigea son chakra de manière à pouvoir adhérer sur toute la surface de sa jambe en contact avec la montagne. Il posa ensuite son marteau et les pieux supplémentaires dans le creux de son corps, veillant à ce qu'ils soient en équilibre, avant de glisser le morceau de bois restant entre ses cuisses. Il s'assura que la pointe touchait la roche, puis ramassa le marteau et entreprit d'enfoncer le pieu. Une fois qu'il s'estima satisfait, il récupéra ses outils et rampa prudemment en arrière — vers le bas — peu importe — avant de se pencher et de déposer la lanterne sur le pieu. Dès que ce fut fait, il se redressa d'un coup de hanche et se propulsa à l'écart de la paroi.

Kiyoshi fit un pas un arrière lorsqu'il réatterrit souplement près de lui, pris de court. Lee ne montra aucun signe de surprise, mais lui adressa un large sourire.

« Pas mal, Kit-san ! Mais il va falloir que vous fassiez mieux que ça si vous voulez me battre ! »

Le ninja avait profité de son absence pour faire un rapide aller-retour aux caisses et récupérer de nouveaux ustensiles pour lui-même, ainsi que deux lanternes. Il lui en tendit une avec une expression de défi.

« Il reste 29 lanternes. Vous êtes prêt ? »

Kiyoshi s'était attendu à ce que le ninja soupire, râle, voire même refuse de se lancer dans une compétition pareille, mais il se contenta de se redresser et d'accepter la lanterne.

« Vous allez mordre la poussière, Lee-san » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton identique à son opposant.

Lee lui répondit d'un large sourire, et ils se mirent tous deux en position. Ils échangèrent un simple regard de connivence, et ils étaient partis.

Kiyoshi secoua la tête, stupéfait, puis sourit joyeusement et s'assit à même le sol, profitant du spectacle.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, le tourbillon de mouvements vifs qu'ils créaient à même le flanc de la falaise avait attiré toutes les paires d'yeux, et un petit attroupement s'était formé sous la paroi rocheuse. La plupart des personnes présentes levait le nez et le rabaissait en alternance, suivant les performances des deux ninjas au fur et à mesure qu'ils redescendaient se fournir en lanternes et remontaient les accrocher. Lee avait bien tenté d'en prendre deux à la fois, mais Naruto n'avait même pas pris la peine de protester, puisque cette tentative d'innovation s'était soldé par un aller-retour à vide lorsque les deux lampes lui avaient échappé à mi-hauteur.

Sasuke avait fini par rejoindre Kiyoshi, étalé par terre, ses deux bras tendus derrière lui pour lui servir d'appui afin qu'il puisse lever la tête, et s'était accroupi à son côté, un demi-sourire amusé aux lèvres. Près de lui, Ino se tenait debout et suivait la scène avec un large sourire, tout comme Sakura qui cherchait vainement à garder un air désapprobateur. Un peu plus loin, Chouji mordit dans sa seconde barre de chocolat, laissant Shikamaru s'appuyer sur lui, parce que rester debout lui demandait trop d'énergie, mais que s'asseoir lui aurait gâché la vue. Neji avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Tenten, qui avait tenu à venir malgré le fait que sa blessure ne soit pas encore tout à fait guérie. Gaï criait régulièrement des encouragements à son protégé, tandis que Kakashi suivait le spectacle d'un air amusé, nonchalamment appuyé contre la rambarde près de lui. Tsume, perché sur les épaules de son père, poussait des 'ooh' et des 'aah', auxquels répondaient les aboiements d'Akamaru, dès que l'un des deux protagonistes se laissaient tomber pour mieux se relancer à l'assaut de la falaise. Kiba secouait régulièrement la tête, mais son expression moqueuse en disait long, et Hinata poussa un petit cri lorsque le ninja masqué exécuta une réception plus spectaculaire que les autres, s'écartant de la falaise d'un coup de talon avant d'accomplir un gracieux saut périlleux.

« Vous ne respectez pas le contrat, Kit-san ! » protesta Lee en atterrissant à son tour. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour amuser la galerie ! »

« Mais rien ne l'interdit, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua Naruto d'un ton joueur. « Rien dans le 'contrat' ne le proscrit ! »

Lee grogna de mauvaise grâce, mais son adversaire était déjà reparti à l'assaut de la falaise, et il dut se lancer à sa poursuite.

Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Lee chopa la dernière lanterne une fraction de seconde avant le Kit et s'élança vers la paroi avec un cri de victoire.

« 15 à 14, Kit-san ! »

Kiyoshi eut une moue amusée et se redressa .

« Dommage, il s'en est fallu de peu... »

« Non. »

Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers Sasuke.

« Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, papa ? »

Sasuke lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la falaise.

« Lee est un peu trop sûr de lui... Ce n'est pas encore fini. »

Kiyoshi leva à nouveau les yeux et resta bouche bée. Une flèche noire gravissait la falaise à la suite de Lee qui, occupé à poser son pieu correctement, ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. Le cri d'avertissement de Gaï lui parvint trop tard, et le ninja ne put que tourner la tête avant de se faire arracher la lanterne.

« Ca reste encore à voir ! »

Naruto bondit aussitôt sur le côté et se lança dans une course rapide, toujours incliné à l'horizontale sur la paroi. Un instant plus tard, le temps que Lee reprenne ses esprits et se lance à sa poursuite, il relâcha son adhésion à la falaise et se laissa tomber, accrochant au passage nonchalamment la lanterne au pieu que Lee avait planté juste avant le début de leur compétition, lorsque Kiyoshi l'avait interrompu, et qui était resté vide depuis.

Il atterrit au sol dans le silence complet, se redressa souplement et leva la tête vers Lee, qui fixait toujours la lanterne se balançant silencieusement dans le vide, stupéfait.

« Vous criez victoire trop vite, Lee-san » lança-t-il à son attention. « Cela peut être un gros défaut, vous savez ? »

Un sifflement strident rompit le silence étonné, et Kiba éclata d'un rire bruyant en s'exclamant :

« Pas mal, pour un ninja de pacotille ! »

Plusieurs autres éclats de rire retentirent, et quelques personnes se mirent à applaudir, criant des félicitations et des remarques joyeuses au shinobi masqué. Lee sortit de sa stupeur et atterrit à son tour, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« D'accord, je dois bien m'avouer vaincu » concéda-t-il de bon coeur. « Mais ne croyez pas en rester là ! Je ne m'inclinerai pas aussi facilement. Je veux ma revanche ! »

Naruto serra la main tendue et répondit, un rire dans la voix :

« Comme vous voudrez. Mais je suggère qu'on s'occupe d'abord des banderoles... »

Une lueur de mauvaise augure s'alluma aussitôt dans le regard de Lee, mais elle fut bien vite étouffée par la gifle énergique que Sakura lui asséna à l'arrière du crâne.

« Pas de ça, Lee ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Il faut deux personnes pour poser une banderole, idiot ! »

Lee la gratifia d'un sourire penaud.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, Sakura... »

Il se redressa et prit une posture pensive.

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas... » commença-t-il.

« Lee ! »

« Erm... Oui, Sakura... ? »

« Les banderoles d'abord ! »

« Bien sûr, mon amour ! Les banderoles d'abord ! » reprit aussitôt Lee, hochant frénétiquement la tête en signe d'appui inconditionnel.

Il attrapa vivement Naruto et l'entraîna en direction des caisses.

« Venez, Kit-san ! Les banderoles d'abord ! »

Kiyoshi éclata de rire, joignant son amusement à celui des autres villageois autour de lui, à la vue du Kit, shinobi errant célèbre par tous les pays, tentant vainement de reprendre son équilibre sous la traction enthousiaste à laquelle le soumettait l'un des ninjas les plus excentriques de Konoha.

* * *

« … Et la fois où il avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans les bains et à planquer les vêtements de la moitié des femmes avant de se faire prendre ? Anko avait dû traverser le village à moitié nue ! »

Une nouvelle salve d'éclats de rire s'éleva aussitôt.

« On voit tout de suite que tu as profité du spectacle en première ligne, enfoiré ! »

Genma adressa un sourire effronté à Anko autour de l'aiguille qu'il mâchouillait.

« Bien entendu. »

Quelques ninjas courageux se levèrent précipitamment pour empêcher l'impulsive Jounin de sauter sur son collègue avec un grognement sauvage tandis que Kotetsu, l'un des assistants personnels du Godaime, profitait de l'occasion pour rajouter son grain de sel :

« On ne peut pas non plus dire que tu sois très habillée en temps normal, Anko ! La moitié de ça, ça ne devait vraiment pas être grand-chose ! »

Les rires repartirent de plus belle alors que la jeune femme enragée se tournait vers lui en vociférant :

« T'as un problème avec ce que je porte, connard ? »

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de réprimer un ricanement en observant la scène, étalé à même le sol. Assis près de lui, Kiyoshi ouvrait grands les yeux et les oreilles, le regard brillant.

« Il a vraiment fait ça, papa ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton excité en se tournant vers Sasuke.

Le jeune Anbu baissa les yeux pour lui jeter un coup d'œil amusé depuis le muret sur lequel il s'était installé, mais ce fut Sakura qui répondit pour lui.

« Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas de sa part ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix désapprobatrice, les mains sur les hanches. « Cet idiot n'a jamais vraiment intégré le concept de la pudeur. Et ne songe même pas à suivre ses traces, Kiyoshi ! »

Elle se pencha pour mieux pouvoir pointer un index moralisateur vers le jeune garçon qui rougit aussitôt de la tête aux pieds et balbutia hâtivement quelques tentatives de disculpation.

« Allons, Sakura, ne sois pas si dure ! » intervint Lee avec un rire tonitruant. « Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse, après tout ! »

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard noir tandis que Kiyoshi virait franchement écarlate. Naruto ne tarda pas à le distraire en se penchant vers lui pour lui pincer la joue entre deux doigts d'un air narquois.

« Dis donc, petit, il y a une différence majeure entre ton père et toi, tu sais… Tu es carrément plus émotif ! »

« Même pas vrai ! » se récria-t-il aussitôt, indigné, en libérant son visage d'un geste sec. « … Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« De toute façon, le jour où on verra Sasuke rougir, la totalité des femmes célibataires de Konoha tombera en pâmoison » prédit une nouvelle voix d'un ton débonnaire alors que Naruto se remettait à ricaner.

Le ninja errant se retourna et accueillit Shikamaru et Chouji d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

« Yo ! »

Shikamaru, apparemment exceptionnellement bien luné, lui fit l'insigne honneur de hausser un sourcil devant ce salut décontracté tandis que Chouji lui répondait d'un large sourire. Ino choisit ce moment pour venir se pendre au bras de ses deux anciens coéquipiers.

« Je paierais rien que pour voir ça ! » gloussa-t-elle avec bonne humeur. « Sasuke rougissant… Pensez à prendre une photo pour moi si jamais ça arrive ! »

Elle adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur à l'objet de ses pensées qui lui répondit d'un regard vaguement narquois et dubitatif.

« Autant laisser tomber tout de suite » maugréa Shikamaru en roulant des yeux. « Même le Sexy no Jutsu de Naruto ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, de toute façon… »

« Tu compares un vulgaire jutsu à l'harmonie des formes féminines ! » s'offusqua aussitôt Ino. « Espèce de… ! »

Shikamaru s'arracha à la poigne de la jeune femme juste à temps pour éviter le coup qu'elle lui destinait, manquant tout de même se faire assommer au passage.

« Mais ça ne va pas, non ! » râla-t-il énergiquement. « Tu n'es qu'une psychop… »

Un rire bas le coupa, l'empêchant d'ajouter l'affront à l'injure. Perplexes, les sept personnes présentes se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Sasuke. L'héritier des Uchiwa ne les regardait pas : son regard s'était perdu à l'horizon en direction du village qu'on apercevait en contrebas. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Sasuke ? » risqua Sakura en faisant quelques pas vers lui, curieuse.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et son sourire se fit plus prononcé.

« Il m'a fait rougir, une fois. »

Un temps de latence suivit cette déclaration, avant que la voix stridente d'Ino ne retentisse, incrédule :

« _Nooooooon_ »

Vite suivie par l'exclamation de surprise de Lee :

« Oooooooh ! »

« C'est… c'est vrai ? » répondit Sakura, choisissant d'ignorer proprement sa meilleure amie et son mari.

Sasuke lui adressa un coup d'œil moqueur.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? La fois où il avait absolument insisté pour qu'on pose comme Kakashi sur cette stupide photo… »

Sakura parut un instant perplexe, puis son visage s'éclaira et elle éclata de rire.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pendant que nous étions au Pays des Vagues… Tu étais tellement embarrassé que tu refusais tout net de regarder l'objectif ! » (2)

Sasuke émit un vague son d'assentiment, toujours souriant. Naruto lui-même ne résista pas au large sourire qui prit naissance sous son masque alors qu'il se rappelait l'anecdote. Il avait dû harasser Sasuke pendant des heures en le traitant de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux, trouillard, lâche, froussard, et il en passait et des meilleures. Il se rappelait encore de son hurlement de triomphe lorsque ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits…

« Qui a gardé cette foutue photo, au fait ? »

« Je crois bien que c'est moi. »

Sasuke se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi par-dessus son épaule, sourcil haussé. Le Jounin lui adressa un sourire ravi par-dessus la couverture de son roman.

« Quoiqu'il me semble que Naruto ait demandé un double au photographe pendant que vous aviez le dos tourné… » poursuivit-il.

« Ca lui ressemblerait bien » acquiesça Sakura avec un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Oh, Kakashi-sensei ! » s'exclama soudain Ino, finalement remise du choc, mais les yeux anormalement brillants. « Il faut absolument que vous me montriez cette photo ! Cela fait des années que je veux voir Sasuke rougir… »

Une fois de plus, la conversation fut momentanément interrompue par l'irruption d'une nouvelle addition à leur petit groupe :

« Uchiwa rougissant ? Ouuuh… Aurais-je manqué quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Hokage-sama ! » s'écria Sakura d'un ton ravi. « Vous avez pu vous libérer ! »

Tsunade leur adressa un large sourire en s'avançant vers eux. Shikamaru consentit à se redresser un peu pour lui destiner un salut plus ou moins formel, avant de s'avachir à nouveau contre Chouji qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête jovial, tandis que Kiyoshi sautait sur ses pieds pour aller se réfugier près de son père, encore un peu intimidé par la Godaime. Se voyant lâchement abandonné, Naruto finit par se relever avec un petit soupir boudeur. Tsunade l'aperçut à ce moment et lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

« Voyez-vous ça ! Mais qui avons-nous là ? »

Naruto s'inclina devant elle comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il était entré dans son bureau après toutes ces années : d'un geste gracieux, mais moqueur.

« Hokage-sama… » répondit-il d'un ton joueur.

'Comme si tu ne savais pas que je serais là, vieille folle' pensa-t-il affectueusement. 'Neji ne m'aurait pas fait venir sans ta permission : je le sais, tu le sais, et tout le monde est content.'

Et qu'il soit damné s'il ne savait pas non plus qu'ils l'avaient fait venir à cette petite fête dans le but pas si inavoué que ça de le faire culpabiliser, voire de parvenir à le faire changer d'avis quant à son prochain départ. Naruto aurait dû leur en vouloir. Vraiment, il aurait dû, d'autant plus que Neji et Tsunade savaient tous les deux à quel point cette décision lui pesait déjà sur la conscience. Paradoxalement, il ne parvenait à ressentir envers eux que de l'affection, et un sentiment chaleureux de reconnaissance devant leur obstination à le vouloir de retour à leurs côtés.

Se tenir sur cette place et écouter toutes ces personnes, certaines qu'ils connaissaient à peine, parler de lui comme s'il était parti hier et qu'il reviendrait demain… Douze ans auparavant, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible un jour. Tous ces gens venus ici, autant pour passer un bon moment avec des amis que pour se rappeler de lui ; toutes ces histoires que lui-même avait presque oubliées et qu'ils se racontaient encore entre eux ; tous ces sourires et ces rires qu'il causait indirectement aujourd'hui, quelque part, il sentait que tout cela remuait quelque chose profondément en lui.

Cette partie de son être qui avait toujours voulu qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on l'accepte, en ce jour précis, celle-là se sentait plus en paix que jamais.

« Il semblerait que votre travail avance à grands pas, Kit-san » poursuivait Tsunade sur un ton professionnel.

« Jamais aussi vite qu'on le voudrait, Tsunade-sama » répondit-il simplement.

Encore un démon dans la nature, et aucun progrès dans les renseignements qu'il s'efforçait de collecter pour compléter ses informations sur l'invocateur des créatures. Non, décidément, cela n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu…

Pourtant, le sourire de Tsunade s'agrandit un peu.

« Vous êtes perfectionniste » constata-t-elle. « Ne vous épuisez pas à la tâche ! »

A cela, Naruto se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Lui, ne pas s'obstiner jusqu'à épuisement ? C'était bien mal le connaître… Lee choisit ce moment pour intervenir, lui évitant ainsi l'effort de trouver une réponse "politiquement correcte".

« Si Naruto était là, vous n'auriez probablement pas besoin de vous inquiéter des démons, Tsunade-sama ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire excessivement enthousiaste — enfin, normal, quoi.

« Très juste » répliqua Tsunade d'un ton faussement sec. « Il aurait déjà fait cramer toute la forêt pour les débusquer. »

Lee ne trouva pas grand-chose à répondre à cela, mais Naruto dut lutter pour ne pas se raidir d'indignation, offusqué. Il capta un mouvement du coin de l'œil et en profita pour se distraire en tournant la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Le choc le laissa muet quelques secondes.

« De toute façon, si Naruto-niisan était là, il y aurait bien longtemps que la vieille n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de grand-chose » lança Konohamaru d'un ton provocateur, saisissant la conversation au vol, détournant aussitôt l'attention générale vers lui.

Le garçon au sourire édenté et à l'écharpe trop longue dont Naruto se rappelait avait grandi depuis belle lurette, et c'est un jeune chuunin à l'allure assurée, mais toujours doté de la même coupe de cheveux en brosse, qui se tenait aujourd'hui aux côtés du professeur Iruka. Son ancien instructeur lui-même ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé — en tout cas, l'expression désapprobatrice avec laquelle il fixait Konohamaru en l'attente de la chute de sa pique était sacrément familière.

A leur surprise à tous cependant, ce ne fut pas Konohamaru qui reprit la parole, mais Sasuke.

« Nous aurions déjà changé d'Hokage. »

Choqués, ils se tournèrent tous d'un bloc vers l'héritier des Uchiwa sans voir Konohamaru répondre à son rictus narquois d'un large sourire, levant le pouce dans sa direction.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées, Sasuke-niisan ! » s'écria-t-il en réponse, manifestement ravi.

Tsunade finit enfin par intégrer les données qu'elle venait de recevoir et sortit de son abasourdissement, la mine furieuse.

« Parce que vous croyez que je me laisserai mettre au chômage par un jeune blanc-bec aussi facilement que ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle, offusquée, en se ruant sur Sasuke.

Le jeune homme l'évita sans difficulté et se mit hors de sa portée d'un bond pour se rétablir près de Sakura, un Kiyoshi gloussant d'amusement dans les bras. Tsunade semblait pourtant l'avoir déjà oublié et était partie dans son propre monde, une lueur fanatique brûlant dans le regard.

« Ce ne sera certainement pas aussi facile, oh, ça non ! » prophétisa-t-elle. « Pour commencer, il faudra qu'il se décide enfin à passer les examens nécessaires pour devenir Jounin, ensuite qu'il accomplisse un nombre minimum de missions pour le compte de Konoha, et bien entendu, il devra prendre en charge la formation d'une équipe de Gennins !… »

« Vous n'avez jamais pris que Shizune et moi comme élèves, Tsunade-sama » osa faire remarquer Sakura d'un ton désabusé.

« Peu importe ! Et puis, on devrait pouvoir lui trouver quelques tâches administratives bien barbantes, et… »

Malheureusement pour elle, la personne à laquelle elle destinait principalement sa tirade, sous couvert d'un accès de mégalomanie temporaire, ne prêtait absolument aucune attention à son petit discours. A vrai dire, Naruto ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait pris la parole. Dès que Sasuke avait pris la parole, son regard s'était fixé sur lui, incrédule, et il ne l'avait toujours pas détourné. Par chance, il lui restait encore assez de bon sens pour se rappeler de ne pas le dévisager directement et il se contentait donc de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose au problème, cependant : même si cela avait été dit sous couvert d'une plaisanterie, Sasuke venait d'affirmer en des termes peu ambigüs qu'il considérait son vieux rival digne de la position d'Hokage ! Si Naruto s'était attendu à de nombreux changements à son retour, c'était certainement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Il tenait à Sasuke — bien sûr qu'il tenait à lui ! Il n'aurait pas risqué tout ce qu'il avait pour le protéger d'Orochimaru, si cela n'avait pas été le cas ! Il tenait à lui, presque au-delà du raisonnable. Il le savait, et il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais fait quoique ce soit pour y remédier, même si cela avait été possible. Malgré tout, il était le premier à reconnaître que leur relation avait été des plus conflictuelles, composée d'un fragile équilibre entre amitié profonde et rivalité acharnée, et toujours susceptible de basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre pour revenir la journée suivante sur le fil du rasoir.

Entendre Sasuke reconnaître sa valeur à haute voix, lui qui avait été le premier à se sentir menacé lorsque Naruto avait réellement commencé à gagner en puissance, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu en venant à cette réunion ce jour-là.

Quelque chose lui prenait la gorge et lui brûlait les yeux, et Naruto dut finalement détourner le regard du profil de son meilleur ami et déglutir difficilement, ignorant avec obstination la boule d'émotion qui tentait de l'étouffer et les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule avec légèreté et il dut réprimer un sursaut de surprise et un réflexe défensif. Il finit par tourner son visage de céramique vers Neji, qui le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable. Comprenant la question muette que son ami lui posait, Naruto se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules et détourna les yeux, refusant de prendre le risque de se mettre à parler si c'était pour entendre sa voix se briser au bout de quelques mots.

Bien sûr qu'il allait bien. Il retrouvait des personnes auxquelles il tenait plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux après sept ans d'absence, et le simple fait de se tenir là, près d'eux, sous ce masque, était comme un mensonge sans cesse répété, le pire mensonge qu'il aurait probablement jamais pu prononcer. Mais oui, il allait bien. Il tiendrait le coup. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours, après tout : tenir bon, jusqu'à avoir terminé ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir que Neji baissait les yeux devant l'amertume que son maintien exprimait muettement, imperceptible pour qui ne savait pas quoi chercher. Culpabilité ? Que Hyûga se débrouille avec ses remords, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec les siens.

Pendant ce temps, autour d'eux, l'activité fourmillante et la discussion animée s'étaient poursuivies sans qu'ils n'y prêtent la moindre attention. C'est pourquoi ce fut le silence soudain qui tomba sur leur petit groupe comme une chape de plomb qui tira Naruto et Neji de leurs considérations personnelles.

Elles étaient presque toutes là, à présent, toutes ces personnes dont Naruto avait appris à se sentir proches durant toutes ces années : les anciennes équipes de Gaï, Asuma et Kurenai, les trois autres membres de l'équipe sept, Konohamaru, Iruka, Tsunade… Kiyoshi se tenait près de Sakura, Tsume était pratiquement glué à la jambe de Kiba, Akamaru avait largement doublé de taille, l'ermite pervers et ce psychopathe de Gaara manquaient à l'appel, et tous les autres avaient indubitablement pris plusieurs années sur le coin de la figure. Mais ils étaient là, formant un cercle lâche au centre de la place dressée au sommet de la tête du Quatrième Hokage.

Au centre de cet anneau, Tsunade faisait face à Sasuke, main tendue vers lui, un sourire presque timide aux lèvres.

« S'il te plaît ? » dit-elle, et Naruto comprit qu'elle répétait ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, et qui les avait tous rendu muets. « Je peux le voir ? »

Sasuke avait cessé de sourire et fixait l'Hokage avec intensité, semblant presque la jauger. Il ne tarda pas à baisser vivement le regard, cependant, comme honteux. Il amorça un mouvement de recul puis, semblant finalement se reprendre, leva lentement les mains, presque avec reluctance, et dégagea le pendentif qu'il avait caché sous le tissu de son T-shirt. Un cristal d'un bleu pâle, réfléchissant faiblement la lueur du soleil s'inclinant sur l'horizon.

Pendant quelques précieuses secondes, Naruto oublia de respirer.

Il l'avait gardé.

* * *

_Un bruit d'explosion soudain, le grondement d'un mur qui s'effondre partiellement. Il se retourne, prêt à tout, et ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsqu'il avise le serpent gigantesque qui émerge du trou énorme qu'il a percé dans la paroi, bloquant la lumière du jour. L'homme qui se tient au sommet de la tête du reptile, arrogant, leur sourit, un rictus triomphant._

_« Eh bien, Sasuke-kun ? » susurre-t-il. « Tu pensais déjà t'en aller ? »_

_Derrière lui, il y a un bruit de froissement de tissu tandis que l'autre tente de se relever, haletant, à bout de forces._

_« C'est fini, Orochimaru » répondit-il, et sa voix est rauque d'épuisement._

_Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit. Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Il n'aime pas ça._

_« Oh… Tu es un peu rapide en besogne, Sasuke-kun… Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, _moi_ ! »_

_Le ton est vicieux. Le serpent se rue en avant, gueule grande ouverte, mais il est déjà trop tard. Il sent ses muscles crier de fatigue sous sa peau, il n'y prend pas garde. Il s'est déjà retourné, son bras s'est refermé autour de la taille de l'autre, et il fuse à une vitesse surhumaine vers la porte. Il sait qu'il le regrettera. Son corps ne devrait pas supporter la tension. Mais il le fera aussi longtemps que nécessaire._

_Le choc du reptile entrant violemment en contact avec le sol, à peine deux mètres derrière lui, lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Il ne devrait pas arriver à se relever. Mais il le fait quand même, et même si son bras crie d'agonie, d'un mouvement vif…_

_« Naruto ! »_

… _il jette l'autre à l'extérieur. Il y a une brève tension autour de son cou, mais elle cesse aussi vite qu'elle a commencé lorsque la lanière du collier cède. L'autre a essayé de se retenir à lui, il n'a réussi qu'à agripper l'amulette qu'il tient maintenant dans son poing serré tandis qu'il atterrit durement à terre._

_« Dégage, Sasuke ! Dégage, et retourne à Konoha ! Retourne à Konoha ! »_

_La queue du serpent se referme sur lui. D'un coup de kunai furieux, il l'entaille assez profondément pour se dégager et se précipite à la hauteur de l'homme qui ne sourit plus, mais qui fronce les sourcils. Derrière lui, un clone compose des signes qu'il connaît bien._

_« Moi vivant, tu peux toujours rêver. »_

_« Narutoooo ! »_

_L'autre crie, mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire : déjà, le crapaud invoqué l'entraîne au loin. Le pendentif brille dans son poing refermé. Il ne s'en aperçoit pas.

* * *

_

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, ils la fixaient tous du regard, cette amulette.

Tsunade tendit un peu plus la main, le regard presque suppliant. Sasuke sembla hésiter une nouvelle fois, mais il détacha lentement le collier et le déposa dans sa paume offerte. Tsunade lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant en refermant les doigts sur le cristal, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la révérence. Elle ramena son bras et leva l'amulette devant ses yeux, puis le fixa un long moment avec une expression lointaine.

Le cercle se resserra imperceptiblement autour d'elle et Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris, lorsque Neji fit à son tour un pas en avant, l'excluant définitivement de l'anneau.

Ce faible mouvement collectif suffit à tirer Tsunade de sa contemplation et elle se tourna vers eux pour les fixer quelques instants, comme hésitante. Après quelques coups d'œil circulaires, elle finit par s'avancer vers Sakura et lui tendit le pendentif, que la jeune femme prit en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

Tout comme Tsunade, elle ne tarda pas à prendre une expression songeuse et fixa le cristal dans sa main d'un regard rêveur. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle se redressa et offrit l'amulette à Lee. Le jeune spécialiste du Taijutsu accepta aussitôt l'objet et le leva avec enthousiasme au-dessus de sa tête.

« Reviens vite, Naruto-kun ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire. « J'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau confronter la flamme de ma jeunesse à la tienne ! »

Et, ignorant tout à fait le soupir consterné de Sakura, il se tourna à son tour vers sa gauche et tendit jovialement le cristal à Shikamaru, qui le saisit avec un grognement las.

Au fur et à mesure, l'amulette fit le tour complet du cercle, chacun des shinobi présents le fixant quelques secondes avant de le tendre à son voisin. La plupart d'entre eux restaient silencieux et se contentaient de prendre une expression pensive, mais d'autres prononçaient tout haut quelques mots, comme Konohamaru qui, à peine le cristal dans la main, se lança dans une longue tirade sur la stupidité de son grand frère d'adoption et l'utilité d'acheter une carte s'il n'était pas capable de retrouver tout seul le chemin de Konoha, avant de passer sèchement le pendentif au pauvre Iruka.

Le parcours du cristal se termina à Neji, qui se contenta de le fixer quelque temps avec un petit sourire presque affectueux au coin des lèvres. Il finit par relever la tête et s'apprêta à se diriger vers Tsunade, qui attendait toujours au centre du cercle, lorsqu'une traction sur son pantalon lui fit baisser la tête. Les yeux noirs de Kiyoshi se plantèrent dans les siens et l'enfant leva la main en une demande muette. Neji parut un instant surpris, puis il sourit et déposa le collier dans la paume tendue. Kiyoshi prit aussitôt une expression grave et imita ses aînés, penchant la tête vers ses mains en coupe, comme si le cristal pouvait recueillir ses pensées et les relayer à celui à qui elles étaient destinées.

Finalement, il releva les yeux et se chargea lui-même de ramener le bijou à l'Hokage. Tsunade lui offrit un large sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, attendrie, avant de reprendre l'objet. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke et le lui tendit. Son sourire s'effaça légèrement lorsque le jeune homme amorça une nouvelle réaction de recul.

« Tsunade-sama… » commença-t-il, hésitant. « Vous devriez peut-être… »

« … le garder ? »

Il hocha faiblement la tête, les yeux baissés, et le sourire de Tsunade disparut tout à fait pour faire place à un froncement de sourcils.

« Sasuke, nous avons déjà parlé de ça » dit-elle en faisant un pas vers lui. « Ma réponse sera la même qu'alors : Naruto aurait voulu que tu le gardes. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle saisit sa main, la leva et y déposa le pendentif, avant de refermer autoritairement ses doigts pâles autour du cristal. Sasuke la laissa faire, les yeux fixés sur son poing fermé, mais son visage ne changea pas d'expression.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça ? » murmura-t-il, presque imperceptiblement, au point que personne d'autre que Kiba ne l'entendit dans le cercle.

Tsunade se redressa et adressa un regard sévère à sa tête baissée.

« Il ne t'est pas permis de douter de la parole de ton Hokage, Uchiwa ! » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton pincé.

Elle se détourna de lui et s'éloigna, et le cercle consentit seulement alors à se désagréger, non sans quelques regards inquiets ou curieux vers Sasuke. Kiyoshi se dirigea en trottinant vers son père et referma l'une de ses petites mains sur son pantalon, le poussant à baisser les yeux vers son expression inquiète.

Naruto vit de loin le faible sourire que Sasuke adressa à son fils, avant de secouer la tête en réponse aux quelques paroles du gosse. Finalement, il passa une main affectueuse dans les mèches brunes de l'enfant, puis s'éloigna, seul, suivi par le regard désemparé de Kiyoshi.

Une soudaine présence à ses côtés lui fit détourner les yeux, et Naruto se tourna muettement vers Kakashi. Le Ninja Copieur lui sourit, les mains fourrées dans les poches, sa posture typiquement relâchée.

« Et c'est là que vous vous demandez sur quelle sorte de secte bizarre vous êtes tombé, non ? » lança-t-il aimablement.

La pique sortit Naruto de la stase dans laquelle son cerveau semblait vouloir s'enfoncer et il laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Je dois avouer que vos procédés laissent place à la spéculation… »

Le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit et il leva une main d'un geste désinvolte.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas : ce n'est pas dangereux. Mais peut-être bien contagieux, si l'on en juge par l'implication soudaine de Kiyoshi à nos procédés douteux… »

Kakashi se détourna sans prévenir et s'approcha du bord de la place, et Naruto le suivit sans mot dire.

« Le cristal ? » demanda-t-il simplement lorsqu'ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde les séparant du vide.

Kakashi se tourna à nouveau vers lui d'un air distrait.

« Un objet auquel Naruto tenait beaucoup. C'est Hokage-sama elle-même qui le lui avait offert… A son départ, il semblerait que le collier ait atterri d'une manière ou d'une autre entre les mains de Sasuke. C'est le genre de choses dont il parle rarement, alors les circonstances restent assez brumeuses… »

Naruto répondit d'un vague grognement d'assentiment, le regard plongé dans le vide qui s'étendait jusqu'à Konoha, en contre-bas. Il avait remarqué que Kakashi avait soigneusement négligé de mentionner le rôle d'Orochimaru et du Pays du Son dans l'affaire, mais cela ne le surprenait pas. C'était le genre de choses que l'on ne racontait pas forcément au premier étranger venu, à moins d'être un gosse de neuf ans en face de son idole.

« Vous croyez qu'il vous entend ? » lança-t-il, assez abruptement.

Kakashi ne parut pas plus secoué que ça par la question, et un petit sourire revint jouer sur la partie visible de son visage.

« Qui sait ? » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, observant son profil tandis que son ancien professeur parcourait l'horizon d'un regard serein. Le jeune ninja errant finit par détourner les yeux et les reporta brièvement sur la falaise en-dessous d'eux, avant de s'écarter de la rambarde d'un coup de rein. Kakashi lui jeta un vague coup d'œil et il prit congé de lui d'une légère inclinaison du buste, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner le long du bord de la place. Il sentit le regard du jounin s'attarder un instant sur son dos avant de finalement se détourner, mais attendit encore de s'être assez éloigné pour qu'un petit groupe de personnes vienne s'accouder à la rambarde entre eux.

Vérifiant d'un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule que personne ne l'observait, il posa la main sur la barrière métallique. En un mouvement gracieux et félin, il passa par-dessus la rambarde et disparut sans un bruit dans le vide.

C'est le faible bruissement d'une cape se drapant à nouveau autour du corps de son propriétaire qui apprit à Sasuke qu'il n'était plus seul sur la petite avancée rocheuse sur laquelle il avait élu domicile, à priori hors de vue de la place au-dessus de lui. Un bref coup d'œil derrière lui le renseigna sur l'identité du nouveau venu.

« Ma présence vous dérange-t-elle, Uchiwa-san ? »

* * *

(1) Non, non, ce n'est pas une erreur de traduction ! _La Furie du Batifolage_ est la suite du si connu _Paradis du Batifolage_, authentique !… Je ne sais même plus dans quel volume du manga c'est précisé…

(2) Là encore, authentique ! Enfin, si on veut… Tome 2, page 109 (chapitre 13).

* * *

J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes avaient apprécié la fin du dernier chapitre, alors je retente la même formule… Ca vous plaît ? O:-) Mwahahahaha, je suis maléfique ! Une petite review pour me faire réaliser mon erreur ? XD


	6. La réalité d'un ninja

Notes : Argh ! La rentrée me colle à la peau et menace de complètement bloquer ma Muse ! Nooon ! T.T Heureusement que j'avais bien avancé le chapitre suivant, parce qu'au rythme auquel j'écris ces deux derniers jours, on n'est pas rendu à la fin… Dire qu'il ne me reste que deux chapitres à écrire, trois au grand maximum ! V.V La vie est injuste… A part ça, pas grand-chose de neuf depuis mardi, à moins que ça vous intéresse d'apprendre que j'ai une minuscule chance d'obtenir la moyenne à mon contrôle d'Analyse d'hier, après tout. XD Je réponds vite aux reviews parce que je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça, avec la scène que je viens de conclure au chapitre suivant. Beuh… V.V Bonne lecture ! (et n'attendez pas trop vite le chapitre 7, on ne sait jamais…)

RAR : Encore une fois un grand merci à **onarluca**, **dragonise**, **Fubuki**, **Mursaski-kun**, **Hikari**, **Flore Risa**, **paco**, **Bunny**, **Toz**, **yune-chan66**, **super-ana**, **Raphaèle LECONTE**, **Dark Yuna** et **guyana7**.

**Wynzar** : Le flash-back est brumeux ? O.o Mince, tu es le seul à m'avoir dit ça… Je pensais pourtant qu'il était assez clair. La scène non prévue ne gêne pas du tout, j'espère même qu'elle va plaire à pas mal de monde ! Après tout, c'est toujours bon de laisser les persos prendre le contrôle de la fic ! XD Ravie de savoir que la perspective du SasuNaru ne te rebute pas tant que ça. Merci pour la précision sur mon prénom, c'est gentil, lol ! Et ne commence pas à me tenter avec Changer le Passé, je _veux_ finir ça d'abord ! Na !

**Jamesie-cass **: Heureuse de te voir dans le coin, mon Lieutenant ! Ca faisait longtemps :)

**Henna-himitsu** : Lol, effectivement il est bien possible que je confonde 'harceler' et 'harassé', vu que les deux vont souvent de paire (ou du moins, le second va de paire avec le premier XD) ! Je suis pour le Naruto Day, ça me donnera l'occasion de goûter des ramens, tiens…

**Inouko **: Coïncidence amusante, en effet :) Kakashi ? Hum… Je dirais rien, ça évitera les spoilers non intentionnels ! XD

**Luluflo4** : Ca va pas, nan ? Ino avec Sasuke, mais faut pas pousser ! XD

**Yaminohoshi **: Une pétition contre mes contrôles, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle passerait avec les profs… Mais merci quand même, lol !

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : J'essaierais de passer à l'occasion, mais là j'ai pas trop le temps. J'ai peur que ma Muse s'échappe si je lui tourne le dos cinq secondes, lol. Merci de continuer à lire !

**Nadramon** : Et moi, je t'adore. C'est toujours un immense plaisir de recevoir des reviews aussi longues que la tienne, t'arrête pas, surtout ! Avec un peu de chance, ça m'encouragera à arrêter les fins de chapitres sadiques (ouais, beaucoup de chance, alors XD). Je t'en prie, serre Sasuke dans tes bras tout ce que tu veux, veille juste à pas te faire carboniser, ça m'ennuierait… Je suis d'accord pour brûler les produits NejiNaru, mais y en a qui risquent de protester, lol ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que ta liste de favoris est trop longue. Mais par contre, tu dois avoir raison pour les rougissements de Sasuke. Je me suis aperçue moi aussi que j'exagérais un peu après avoir écrit la scène, mais j'ai une sainte horreur de devoir remodifier quelque passage que ce soit, alors j'ai laissé tel quel. Mea culpa. ;-)

**Ladynarutochan **: Pas bien de mépriser Sasuke… Bon, ok, même moi qui suis fan, ça m'arrive régulièrement de vouloir lui taper dessus pour remettre son cerveau en marche, alors t'es pardonnée… XD

**Hitto-sama** : Je confirme, vive les reviews qui servent à rien. Lol, t'inquiète, va, ta review ne se noie pas dans la masse puisque je te connais déjà un peu à travers tes réponses sur le blog de Shinia ! XD Merci de passer par ici !

**Deathwings01 **: Merci pour la précision, j'ai toujours la flemme de chercher, lol. Mais alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite : 7 pages pour un chapitre, épuisant ? La seule raison que je vois pour ça, c'est que tu tapes tout d'un seul coup, mon petit père ! Tu crois quand même pas que c'est ce qu'on fait, non ? Alors conseil de ton 'sempaï' (frétille de plaisir sous l'appellation), prends-t'y en plusieurs fois, voyons ! Ca te laisse le temps de la réflexion et permet de publier des chapitres de plusieurs dizaines de pages sans problèmes (si tu arrives à supporter les reviews qui t'incendient parce que tu n'as pas updaté en plusieurs mois, bien sûr… hum…). Et si tu retournais à ta fic, au lieu de traîner sur la mienne, petit délinquant ? ;)

**BlackPearl** : Merci pour le soleil, y en a besoin dans le coin ! Et merci aussi pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lus à des milliers de kilomètres de chez-soi !

Hum... C'est moi ou ffiction m'a bouffé une review ? Bah, si c'est le cas, toutes mes excuses au concerné, c'est pas ma faute ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La réalité d'un ninja**

Naruto supporta sans broncher le regard perçant dont Sasuke le gratifia par-dessus son épaule. L'Uchiwa ne tarda cependant pas à se détourner sans un mot, et Naruto décida qu'il interpréterait cela comme un haussement d'épaules. Ahlàlà, dire qu'il avait cru que l'autre s'était un minimum amélioré niveau sociabilité. Manifestement, le changement ne s'étendait pas à ses périodes régulières de broyage de noir…

Il s'approcha silencieusement de son ancien compagnon d'armes et s'assit près de lui au bord de l'avancée rocheuse, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. D'ici, la vue sur Konoha et la forêt qui la ceinturait était d'autant plus saisissante. Le village caché du Feu s'étendait sous leurs yeux en un vaste demi-cercle, prenant naissance à l'abri de la falaise et semblant s'élancer toujours plus loin. Les constructions s'entassaient en un joyeux désordre, côtoyant parfois les hauteurs sous forme de tours aux formes tarabiscotées, reliées au reste de la ville par de multiples cordages, fils électriques ou autres barres métalliques.

Naruto fixa la scène d'un long regard affectueux, reconnaissant de pouvoir à nouveau contempler son village d'enfance après toutes ces années, même si son séjour ne devait pas durer. Une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans sa cape et fit frémir sa capuche, pourtant maintenue en place par un faible filet de chakra. Naruto tourna la tête et posa les yeux sur son compagnon silencieux.

Sasuke avait replié une jambe contre sa poitrine, l'autre ballant dans le vide, et avait posé son coude sur son genou levé, s'appuyant légèrement sur son autre bras. Sa main libre pendait devant son torse, tenant en une prise lâche le pendentif de cristal qu'il n'avait toujours pas remis. Le vent repoussait ses longues mèches noires de son visage, mais bien qu'il ait très certainement senti le regard du ninja errant sur lui, il ne daigna pas détourner les yeux de l'horizon sur lequel ils étaient fixés.

Naruto réprima un soupir de lassitude et lui jeta un regard agacé, qui perdit certainement beaucoup de son efficacité à travers les verres teintés de son masque — il avait dû y recourir en se rendant compte que ses yeux étaient décidément beaucoup trop bleus pour passer inaperçus. En tout cas, l'animal se montrait d'une mauvaise volonté à peine surprenante.

'T'auras ma peau, Sasuke…'

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Vif comme un serpent, Naruto déplia le bras, referma le poing sur l'amulette et l'arracha à la faible poigne de son ami, n'évitant que de justesse le coup de kunaï qui vint immédiatement en réponse. Un bond en arrière le mit tout juste hors de portée de lame de l'Uchiwa à l'expression sanguinaire qui s'était levé d'un mouvement vif et menaçait de se jeter sur lui, Sharingan d'hors et déjà enclenché.

« Rendez-moi ça tout de suite ! » grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque de menace.

Naruto se permit un petit rire amusé, pas plus intimidé que ça.

« Comme c'est stupide, Uchiwa-san… »

Sasuke se contenta d'appuyer son regard furieux d'un grondement de rage, qui prit brutalement fin lorsqu'il dut vivement lever la main pour rattraper le collier qu'on lui envoyait.

« Vous tenez tant à cet objet, et vous voudriez en confier la charge à quelqu'un d'autre ? Comme c'est stupide… » poursuivit Naruto en se rasseyant comme si de rien n'était à sa place initiale.

Suivit un petit instant de silence tandis que Naruto prétendait reporter son attention sur le paysage, en réalité parfaitement conscient du regard perçant que Sasuke fixait dans son dos. Finalement, l'Uchiwa revint lui aussi s'asseoir, bien qu'un peu plus loin qu'auparavant et en ayant pris soin de glisser à nouveau l'amulette autour de son cou et sous son T-shirt, ce que Naruto remarqua avec amusement.

« Que pouvez-vous y comprendre ?… »

Ce fut sa seule réponse, prononcée en un souffle à peine audible, mais non dénuée d'agressivité. L'expression de Naruto s'adoucit sous son masque.

« Je comprends que vous êtes un homme plein d'amertume. Je comprends que la culpabilité vous colle à la peau, et que vous ne faites rien pour la repousser. Je comprends que si ce n'était pas pour Kiyoshi, vous vivriez constamment dans le passé… »

Il s'interrompit abruptement et pas totalement de son plein gré, et dut se rattraper précipitamment à la roche derrière lui pour ne pas glisser dans le vide en un plongeon inoubliable.

'Oh, la _vache_ !' fut sa seule réaction cohérente tandis que sa main libre venait se plaquer sur le côté de son visage, proprement molesté par son rapprochement impromptu avec la face intérieure du masque.

Le coup de poing de Sasuke avait été si vif et puissant que non seulement il n'avait quasiment rien vu venir, mais il avait de plus été à deux doigts de basculer de la falaise. Le choc résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de percevoir le mouvement de l'Anbu qui se relevait vivement.

« Vous ne comprenez _rien_ ! » cracha-t-il dans un murmure hargneux.

Ok, le sujet était peut-être encore plus sensible qu'il ne l'avait évalué au premier abord… Mais comment était-il censé savoir que ce crétin prendrait la mouche pour si peu, aussi ?

Reprenant vivement ses esprits, Naruto bondit et intercepta l'Uchiwa qui se dirigeait déjà d'une démarche furieuse vers la paroi de la falaise menant à la place au-dessus d'eux. En guise de réponse, Sasuke changea immédiatement de pied d'appui et balança sans plus de manières sa jambe en un arc de cercle puissant, que Naruto n'évita que de justesse en se laissant tomber en position accroupie.

'Rapide, l'enfoiré !'

Pivotant à son tour sur sa jambe porteuse, Naruto cingla l'autre vers le genou de son opposant, qui poussa un grognement en basculant en arrière pour se réceptionner sur les mains. Sasuke ramena vivement ses jambes et atterrit tout juste au bord de la falaise, ramassé sur lui-même. Naruto perçut la fraction de seconde pendant laquelle l'Anbu se concentra sur le malaxage de son chakra afin d'adhérer à la pierre et de s'assurer qu'il ne basculerait pas dans le vide, et en tira impitoyablement parti. Son pied cueillit nettement Sasuke à la tempe, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement de douleur et le propulsant hors de l'avancée rocheuse.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, son poing se referma sur le col du T-shirt de l'Uchiwa et le tira sèchement vers lui, avortant avant même qu'elle n'ait vraiment commencé la chute vertigineuse qui l'attendait. Sasuke planta ses yeux rouges dans les siens et contracta les muscles de son bras, s'apprêtant visiblement à lui asséner un nouveau coup de poing. Naruto ne lui en laissa pas le temps et ploya vivement vers l'arrière, entraînant son adversaire avec lui, lequel ne put que pousser une brève exclamation de surprise avant qu'un vif roulé-boulé ne le laisse pantelant au sol, étalé sur le dos et les poignets joints au-dessus de sa tête.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se remettre du choc qui avait pourtant chassé toute trace d'air de ses poumons, et il releva un regard étincelant de rage vers le ninja errant fermement installé sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que vous _voulez_ ? » cracha-t-il agressivement en tentant de le désarçonner d'un coup de rein puissant.

Naruto refusa de s'en laisser compter pour si peu et tint bon, resserrant au passage un peu plus sa prise sur les poignets de Sasuke, avant de plaquer sa main libre contre l'épaule du ninja pour le repousser au sol.

« Je veux que vous vous _calmiez_ ! » rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, bien que sa voix n'exprima aucune rage, mais plutôt une autorité implacable. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ? Retourner là-haut, Sharingan enclenché et kunaï au clair ? »

Pris de court, Sasuke répondit d'un clignement de paupières, semblant seulement à ce moment prendre conscience du fait qu'il avait enclenché sa technique héréditaire. Ses mouvements erratiques prirent brutalement fin tandis qu'il cessait de se débattre, et le rouge sanglant de ses yeux se mit à refluer comme les flammes d'un feu mourant, laissant place au noir profond de ses iris. Naruto suivit le procédé avec soulagement.

Il n'imaginait pas la panique si les autres avaient vu l'un de leurs ninjas d'élite revenir dans un tel état… Fort heureusement, leur empoignade n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes à tout casser et avait été couverte par les bruits de discussions et les rires qui résonnaient plus haut, tandis que la lumière rasante du soleil couchant les rendait difficile à repérer sur la roche rougeoyante.

« C'est bon, là ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants, d'un ton circonspect. « Je peux vous lâcher, vous n'allez pas essayer de me sauter à la gorge ? »

Sasuke émit un grognement qui pouvait dire à peu près n'importe quoi pour le non-initié, mais que Naruto n'eut aucun mal à interpréter comme un assentiment reluctant. Satisfait, il accepta de relâcher les poignets de l'Anbu et se redressa d'un bond avant de tendre la main à son adversaire. Sasuke ignora royalement l'aide qui lui était généreusement offerte et se releva de lui-même, fier et obstiné. Naruto roula des yeux derrière son masque, pas plus étonné que ça.

Sasuke se frotta brièvement les poignets sans le quitter des yeux, le scrutant attentivement des pieds à la tête d'un regard calculateur. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

« Un problème ? … Vous n'imaginiez pas que je pourrais vous tenir tête, peut-être ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux, manifestement peu concerné par la question. Cependant, Naruto ne doutait pas d'avoir touché juste, quelque part : Sasuke avait assisté à la fin de son combat contre le premier démon qu'il avait abattu et avait probablement reconnu qu'il était un ninja d'un niveau plus qu'acceptable, mais il ne s'était sans doute pas douté qu'il serait assez rapide pour contrer le Sharingan.

« Cessez de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas » dit simplement Sasuke d'un ton tranchant.

Décidément, on était loin de l'homme presque affable qu'il avait rencontré un peu moins de deux semaines auparavant à l'Ichiraku. Ne se leurrant pas vraiment sur le sujet de la conversation, qui venait pourtant de subir un virage à 180 degrés, Naruto retint de justesse un soupir d'agacement.

« Alors quoi ? Vous préférez garder tout cela pour vous-même jusqu'à ce que vous en explosiez ? Il me semble pourtant bien que vous ayez sacrément besoin d'extérioriser. Vous m'excuserez si ce coup de poing que vous m'avez offert m'a mené en erreur ! »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard noir en guise de réponse à son sarcasme.

« Et quand bien même ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Vous êtes certainement la dernière personne à qui j'en parlerais si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Trouvez une seule bonne raison pour laquelle vous auriez le droit d'aborder le sujet et on en reparlera. »

Et sur cette dernière pique relativement caustique, l'Anbu tourna les talons et se dirigea à nouveau vers la falaise, manifestement bien décidé à remonter. Naruto faillit laisser échapper un grondement d'agacement, resserra les rênes sur son irritabilité qui atteignait rapidement des sommets, jaugea la faible quantité de patience qui lui restait, et considéra sérieusement pendant un moment de se jeter sur la tête de mule pour entamer un nouveau round. Contrôlant tant bien que mal cette impulsion ô ! combien tentante, il s'accorda une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

'C'est ça, Naru-chan, reste civil, montre ta maturité…'

« Peut-être parce que vous trouvez que je lui ressemble ? »

'… Oups… Peut-être pas très intelligent, ça, comme remarque mature et civile…'

Sasuke s'était figé net alors qu'il levait le bras pour assurer sa première prise sur la falaise, comme saisi par un jutsu de pétrification. Puis, très lentement, il tourna la tête pour lui présenter son profil. Naruto ne chercha pas à cacher son sursaut lorqu'il perçut l'éclat sanguin de ses iris et leva vivement les mains en un mouvement frénétique qui se voulait pacificateur.

« Frappez pas, frappez pas ! C'est pas moi – je veux dire, c'est Kiyoshi qui m'a dit ça, il avait l'air de penser que… ! »

Un long soupir de lassitude interrompit sa tirade précipitée et il se tut abruptement tandis que Sasuke se détourna de la falaise, les épaules brusquement plus basses qu'auparavant. L'Uchiwa ferma brièvement les yeux : lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient redevenus noirs, et exprimaient muettement sa fatigue.

« Kiyoshi parle trop. Ce n'est certainement pas une caractéristique qu'il a héritée des Uchiwa… »

Naruto laissa échapper un vague grognement d'assentiment amusé.

« Oui, ça, j'avais cru comprendre… »

Sasuke lui répondit d'un regard noir relativement faiblard avant de revenir s'asseoir au bord de l'avancée rocheuse, passant devant le ninja errant sans faire mine de vouloir le frapper. Jugeant le terrain à peu près sûr, Naruto accepta de revenir s'installer près de lui pour la troisième fois, bien que ce coup-ci, ce fut lui qui veilla à garder ses distances, juste au cas où.

« Et vous avez vraiment aussi peu de tact que lui » poursuivait Sasuke comme si de rien n'était.

« … Qui ça, Kiyoshi ? »

« Non, Naruto. »

« Oh… Eh bien, merci, je suppose… »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard torve, ne voyant manifestement pas en quoi être accusé de n'avoir aucune subtilité pouvait être pris comme un compliment. Naruto lui adressa un large sourire insolent dont l'autre dut sentir quelques traces, même à travers l'épaisseur de céramique qui le cachait à sa vue, puisqu'il se détourna en roulant faiblement des yeux. Naruto ne tarda pas à reprendre son sérieux et observa gravement le profil de son vieux rival. Quelques secondes d'un silence presque confortable s'écoulèrent ainsi tandis que le soleil entamait son plongeon derrière l'horizon.

Naruto détourna finalement les yeux vers la ville se préparant pour la fin de la journée, loin en contrebas.

'Autant en terminer dès maintenant avec cette mascarade' se dit-il, mais même ses pensées manquaient de conviction.

S'en apercevant, il se redressa un peu et se secoua mentalement dans l'espoir de se ressaisir.

'Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça. Mets définitivement les points sur les "i", Uzumaki !'

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voilà, c'était dit. Mais Naruto retint un grognement de lamentation en s'entendant parler de cette voix presque compatissante. Par l'enfer, il avait voulu se montrer ferme et sérieux, pas à la limite de lui chanter une berceuse pour l'empêcher de faire des cauchemars !

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, pourtant, c'est avec une expression neutre que Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

« Je sais. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux. Juste deux mots. Sur le coup, Naruto en resta momentanément sur le cul.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses. Une nouvelle crise de nerfs, un énième coup de poing, un sourire narquois le traitant muettement de menteur… Il s'était même préparé à refuser d'ôter son masque pour lui prouver ses dires. Il pouvait imaginer un violent refus d'y croire de la part de l'Uchiwa, il pouvait imaginer qu'il l'ait déjà démasqué et n'ait attendu que cette occasion pour le lui dire et se moquer de ses piètres capacités d'acteur, il pouvait même imaginer _Sasuke_ en train de fondre en _larmes_, par les neuf portes de l'enfer !

Il s'était attendu à tout et à n'importe quoi, avait prévu tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables… tout, sauf cette acceptation tranquille et posée, presque… morbide.

Et Naruto comprit finalement.

« Vous n'y croyez plus. »

C'était ses propres lèvres qui avaient prononcé ces quelques mots, d'un ton neutre et presque clinique, et pourtant, entendre ainsi cette vérité implacable énoncée dans l'air soudain lourd de cette fin d'après-midi… Naruto sentit ses entrailles se glacer et se contracter en une sourde épouvante.

Sasuke rencontra calmement son regard, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux noirs semblait avoir soudain cédé, laissant transparaître, tout au fond de ses prunelles, ce qui ressemblait fort à du désespoir.

« Je ne veux plus y croire » confirma-t-il à mi-voix, baissant pudiquement la tête. « C'est trop douloureux. »

Naruto sentit ses épaules se soulever en un étrange soubresaut non prémédité, mais refusa tout net de considérer la possibilité qu'il puisse s'agir d'un sanglot. Et si le coin de ses yeux semblait soudain s'humidifier, c'était qu'il les avait trop écarquillés, rien de plus.

Mais qui croyait-il tromper ?

'Neji, enfoiré, tu n'avais pas le droit d'avoir raison !'

S'il avait dû prononcer ces mots tout haut, sa voix se serait brisée, il le savait.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Face à un homme qui le croyait mort et qui portait chaque jour le poids de sa culpabilité, un homme qui se reprochait constamment d'être la cause indirecte de sa mort, un homme que lui-même avait assez chéri, malgré tout, malgré la douleur et la trahison, pour choisir de mourir pour lui si c'était nécessaire… Qu'était-il censé faire, à présent, assis près de cet homme, lui qui incarnait maintenant la tromperie ?

C'aurait été tellement simple. Détacher ce masque, rabattre sa capuche, et supporter l'incrédulité et la colère de Sasuke, supporter qu'il connaisse enfin son mensonge. C'aurait été tellement simple…

Il détourna les yeux lorsque Sasuke reprit la parole, et les reporta sur l'horizon. Pourquoi était-il si trouble, soudain, ce soleil ?…

« Ca fait mal, de savoir qu'ils continuent tous à espérer. »

Il y eut une petite pause, et les sons de la fête, au-dessus, parvinrent jusqu'à eux, portés par une brève bourrasque de vent.

'Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça, Sasuke ?'

« Ca fait mal, parce que je refuse de leur dire que moi, j'ai cessé » poursuivit-il, d'une voix basse et à peine audible. « Je sais que Sakura ne supporterait pas que je lui annonce que j'ai d'hors et déjà baissé les bras. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais quelque part, elle me connaît si bien qu'elle le sait probablement déjà. Elle ne veut simplement pas l'accepter. »

'Arrête, Sasuke…'

« Chaque année, Hokage-sama me demande l'amulette, et chaque année, je dois réprimer cette envie de refuser, de lui dire que c'est fini. Que ça ne sert à rien… »

'Tais-toi, bon sang !'

« Qu'il ne reviendra plus. »

Naruto aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir bouger, bondir sur ses pieds, dire quelque chose, _faire_ quelque chose. Il aurait voulu exploser, il aurait voulu prendre Sasuke par les épaules et le secouer jusqu'à ce que sa stupide dépression et son stupide ego tombent en miettes sur le sol, il aurait voulu hurler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le croire mort. En cet instant, il détestait, il _haïssait_ ce contrôle de lui-même surhumain qu'il avait mis tant de temps à acquérir, cette maîtrise de soi qui le poussait à rester là, simplement assis, détendu et attentif, simple spectateur d'une scène où il aurait dû être le second acteur.

'Je te hais, Sasuke…'

Quelque chose refléta brièvement la lumière du soleil mourant, et Naruto tourna faiblement la tête. Une larme unique coulait sur la joue de Sasuke.

Un pincement soudain dans sa poitrine suspendit temporairement sa respiration. Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il avait déjà levé la main et recueillait doucement la goutte d'eau. Sasuke lui adressa un regard surpris, confondu par son geste. Naruto faillit s'effondrer tant, à cet instant précis, ses yeux exprimaient de vulnérabilité.

Le sourire tremblant qui naquit sur ses lèvres n'atteignit pas celui à qui il était destiné, mais sa voix était douce et basse lorsqu'il reprit enfin la parole.

« Je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas vous voir pleurer, vous savez… »

Sasuke baissa la tête et leva un bras pour essuyer son visage, reniflant discrètement.

« Quelle importance ? » vint la réponse, presque trop basse pour être entendue.

Naruto fronça faiblement les sourcils.

« C'est grâce à lui que vous êtes là, Uchiwa-san. Le moins que vous puissiez faire serait de respecter cela. »

Sasuke renifla une nouvelle fois, plus moqueusement qu'autre chose à présent.

« Et c'est à cause de moi qu'il est là où il est à présent » répondit-il, sa voix teintée d'ironie sombre. « Ca aussi, je dois le respecter… »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de penser ça. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard surpris à travers ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs. Naruto leva la main et les repoussa sans y penser pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

« C'est un choix qu'il a fait, il a choisi que vous soyez là aujourd'hui, à sa place. Personne n'a fait ce choix pour lui, et certainement pas vous, il serait arrogant de votre part de penser autrement. Si vous le respectez ne serait-ce qu'un peu, vous devez comprendre que c'est librement qu'il a agi ainsi. Il n'a pas combattu _à cause_ de vous, mais _pour_ vous. Le moins que vous puissiez faire en retour serait d'accepter son sacrifice, et de vivre comme il aurait voulu que vous viviez. Je ne vous demande pas de l'oublier, parce que personne ne mérite d'être oublié, ou même de cesser de le pleurer. Mais cessez de vous poser en victime. Etait-il donc si faible de volonté que vous puissiez penser que seuls vos actes l'ont amené dans cette situation, sans qu'il ne puisse trouver quoique ce soit à y redire ?… »

Sasuke se dégagea vivement à ces mots et bondit sur ses pieds, fièrement protecteur.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il. « Lui… Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, c'est insulter sa mémoire ! Il avait plus de volonté que quiconque d'autre n'en aura jamais !… »

« Et pourtant, » interrompit sévèrement Naruto, « vous agissez comme si vous oubliiez commodément cet état de fait. Ce ne sont pas mes paroles qui insultent sa mémoire, Uchiwa-san, mais bien votre conduite à son égard. »

Sasuke se figea brutalement, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur lui, avant de se retourner d'un mouvement vif. Naruto vit ses épaules tressauter et ses poings se serrer, rigidement placés à ses côtés, et choisit de se taire.

« Ce n'est pas… si facile… » lui parvint finalement la voix de son meilleur ami, tendue et légèrement rauque.

« Je m'en doute » répondit-il calmement en se levant à son tour. « Quelqu'un a failli mourir pour moi, autrefois. Je l'ai cru mort, pendant un long moment. Je n'ai pas eu à porter cela pendant des années comme vous, mais j'ai au moins une idée de ce que vous pouvez ressentir. »

Sasuke tourna un regard infiniment las vers lui et secoua faiblement la tête.

« Vous lui ressemblez… beaucoup trop. »

Naruto baissa tristement les yeux.

« J'en suis désolé, Uchiwa-san » répondit-il doucement.

« Sasuke. »

Le jeune ninja errant releva la tête aussi sec, surpris.

« Uh ? »

« Appelez-moi Sasuke » répéta l'Anbu, dans un soupir, en lui faisant à nouveau face, fixant ses yeux sur l'horizon et les derniers rayons que le soleil jetait désespérément — comme autant de doigts à la main d'un homme qui se noie, ou la promesse d'un retour prochain.

Naruto cligna des yeux derrière son masque.

« Euh… Sasuke-san ? » tenta-t-il, hésitant.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard torve.

« Sasuke » répéta-t-il encore, fermement cette fois.

« Oh… Ok, Sasuke » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Il prit ensuite une pose pensive quelques secondes.

« Vous savez, je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi mais c'est pas très classe, "Kit" sans suffixe… »

Il y eut un petit temps de latence, puis Sasuke se tourna vers lui, et Naruto sentit son regard s'éclairer en percevant le rictus narquois si familier qui ornait le visage de son vieux compagnon d'armes.

« Je peux vous appeler Kit-kun, si vous voulez… »

Un dernier rayon de soleil rougeoyant vint caresser leurs visages, illustrant brièvement la posture figée du ninja masqué avant de se perdre tout à fait dans l'infinité du ciel au-dessus d'eux.

« Aaargh ! Mais c'est hideux ! »

Le cri retentit haut et fort, résonnant faiblement au-dessus des bruits de discussion de la place et faisant se tourner quelques têtes curieuses.

« Kit-chan, alors ? »

« Sasukeee ! »

* * *

Lorsque Naruto et Sasuke remontèrent finalement sur la place, un bon moment plus tard, Sakura se rua immédiatement sur eux. Voyant le boulet de canon humain leur foncer dessus, Naruto poussa un 'eep !' de détresse et eut une réaction de recul, ne devant qu'aux réflexes fulgurants de Sasuke de ne pas basculer dans le vide depuis la rambarde sur laquelle ils étaient tous deux accroupis. Il fallait dire pour sa défense que la lumière des lanternes colorées qui baignait à présent la place donnait aux cheveux roses de Sakura une teinte particulièrement étrange…

« Mais où est-ce que vous étiez ? » s'écria-t-elle dès qu'elle les rejoignit. « Ca fait presque deux heures que vous aviez disparu, on commençait à s'inquiéter, bon sang ! »

Désinvolte, Sasuke haussa les épaules en mettant correctement pied à terre, tirant dans le même mouvement son acolyte par le devant de son T-shirt qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Naruto se laissa faire et atterrit à son tour, adressant à Sakura une grimace embarrassée et penaude que son langage corporel se chargea de transmettre.

« Vraiment désolés pour le dérangement, Haruno-san… »

Sakura croisa autoritairement les bras et les foudroya du regard, bien que Sasuke ne lui payât absolument pas attention et ait déjà détourné le regard…

« Papa ! »

… Et il était facile de savoir pourquoi. L'Anbu réceptionna sans mal la masse d'énergie qui s'était jetée sur lui et la prit dans ses bras — un geste que, Naruto l'avait remarqué, il semblait accomplir de plus en plus souvent, ce qui portait d'ailleurs l'enfant aux nues. Kiyoshi laissa échapper un gloussement en s'installant confortablement dans l'étreinte de son père.

« T'étais où, Papa ? J't'ai cherché partout… Même Ino-san ne savait pas où t'étais ! » babilla-t-il joyeusement, apparemment ravi de l'avoir retrouvé et n'en demandant pas plus.

« Désolée, Kiyoshi… » répondit calmement Sasuke.

Sakura jeta à son dos un regard noir qu'il ignora, tout à fait consciente qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de s'excuser, à _elle_… Naruto considéra brièvement la possibilité de se tirer en douce avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'il existait.

« En tout cas, Kakashi-san a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser… C'est peut-être parce qu'Oncle Lee est en train de monter une expédition pour vous retrouver… » continuait Kiyoshi avec un large sourire.

Sasuke poussa un grognement ennuyé et jeta un coup d'œil de reproche à Sakura par-dessus son épaule, laquelle lui répondit par un regard menaçant, le défiant de faire un quelconque commentaire sur son mari quand les circonstances étaient clairement contre lui. Le jeune Anbu laissa échapper un 'Tch !' agacé avant de se tourner vers la partie la plus éclairée de la place, où se regroupait le gros des personnes présentes. On pouvait faiblement apercevoir une silhouette verte gesticulant d'un attroupement à l'autre pour recruter des sauveteurs. Avec un nouveau soupir de lassitude, Sasuke se mit en marche.

« On ferait mieux d'aller l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille déclarer une mission de rang A à Hokage-sama et ne réclame une équipe d'Anbus… Vous venez, Kit-chan ? »

Ces derniers mots avaient été désinvoltement lancés par-dessus son épaule, sans que le ninja ne se donne la peine de regarder celui auquel il les destinait. Naruto se hérissa immédiatement et laissa échapper quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à un grondement ou à un feulement, ou un peu aux deux, tandis que Sakura et Kiyoshi reportaient brutalement leur attention sur lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Kit… » commença faiblement Sakura, incrédule.

« … _chan_ ? » conclut Kiyoshi dans un éclat de rire qu'il ne tenta pas de cacher.

Naruto se redressa, raide comme la justice, et s'élança à grandes enjambées après Sasuke, sa cape claquant autoritairement derrière lui alors qu'il dépassait une Sakura figée par la surprise.

« Ca se paiera, ça, Sasuke ! » prophétisa-t-il d'une voix claire.

Sa seule réponse fut un rictus narquois qui lui avait manqué pendant beaucoup trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en offusque encore.

* * *

« Kit-chan… » ricana Kiyoshi.

Naruto lui administra une taloche désinvolte en guise de représailles, ce qui n'empêcha pas le gosse de repartir dans une nouvelle fournée de gloussements. Découragé, le Kit soupira bruyamment et se laissa aller contre le muret auquel il s'adossait, assis à même le sol à côté du mioche. Sasuke et Sakura se trouvaient un peu plus loin et discutaient avec Lee et Kakashi, tandis qu'Ino se pendait au bras de l'héritier des Uchiwa, visiblement ravie d'avoir retrouvé son prince charmant.

Naruto s'accorda quelques minutes pour fomenter sa revanche prochaine contre son ancien compagnon d'armes, puis tourna finalement la tête et posa les yeux sur Kiyoshi.

Sasuke et lui avaient longuement discuté après leur début de conversation pour le moins chaotique, et Naruto en avait profité pour poser les questions qui lui tournaient dans la caboche depuis un moment à propos du gosse, s'attirant pour la peine un regard torve de l'Anbu. Sasuke avait finalement soupiré, haussé les épaules, et consenti à répondre.

Comme Naruto le savait déjà, Kiyoshi était donc en réalité le fils d'Itachi, arrivé cinq ans auparavant aux portes de Konoha, seul et uniquement pourvu d'un message écrit de la main de son père biologique à l'intention de son jeune frère. Apparemment, Itachi avait trouvé le moyen d'engendrer une descendance sans vraiment s'en apercevoir — Sasuke supposait caustiquement que c'était le genre de choses qui arrivait quand on frayait d'un peu trop près avec des prostituées — et lorsqu'il était repassé dans la même ville quatre ans plus tard, il avait croisé plus ou moins par hasard un gosse qui présentait trop de traits des Uchiwa pour que ce soit uniquement une coïncidence, à commencer par l'éclat rouge que prirent ses yeux lorsqu'il paniqua en se faisant saisir par son acolyte à tête de requin.

Après plus ample investigation, il fut révélé que la mère du gosse était morte peu de temps auparavant, probablement d'une maladie contractée sur son "lieu de travail". Itachi avait brièvement considéré laisser le gamin se débrouiller là où il était, mais le fait qu'il ait montré une faible trace du Sharingan à un aussi jeune âge l'avait interpellé, et en définitive il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de laisser traîner un Uchiwa dans la nature. C'est pourquoi il avait généreusement décidé de confier la charge du môme à son jeune frère qui semblait si pressé de fonder une famille et de reconstruire leur clan, poussant la bonté jusqu'à accompagner le gosse aux frontières de Konoha, avant de lui confier un papier et de lui marteler qu'il ne devrait le donner qu'à un dénommé "Sasuke Uchiwa".

Tout ceci était directement tiré du message en lui-même ou d'hypothèses plausibles qu'avaient pu faire Sasuke, puisque dès son arrivée à Konoha, l'enfant avait montré une difficulté surprenante à se souvenir de son propre passé. Sasuke pouvait seulement supposer que son frère avait utilisé un jutsu quelconque visant à oblitérer sa mémoire, afin qu'il ne puisse pas diffuser de quelconques informations importantes qu'Itachi ou son partenaire auraient pu laisser échapper devant Kiyoshi, sur Akatsuki ou leurs méthodes de travail.

Qui plus est, il soupçonnait également le ninja rénégat d'avoir bridé la capacité héréditaire de son fils avant de le déposer à Konoha, car Kiyoshi n'avait depuis jamais montré la moindre trace de Sharingan. Il était un excellent apprenti-ninja, mais pas spécialement exceptionnel, ce qu'aurait laissé supposer une telle précocité.

Quand Naruto avait demandé pourquoi Itachi aurait fait une chose pareille, Sasuke avait répondu sans vraiment y réfléchir que ç'avait été un procédé standard dans leur clan lorsqu'un tel phénomène était détecté, car un enfant aussi jeune pouvait difficilement contrôler le chakra et s'épuisait _très_ facilement en invoquant le Sharingan par mégarde. Itachi lui-même avait été bridé jusqu'à sa sortie de l'Académie Ninja. Le phénomène n'en restait pas moins _extrêmement_ rare, car contrairement au Byakûgan, le Sharingan restait un attribut dont seuls les plus puissants membres du clan pouvaient se targuer.

Puis il avait jeté un regard oblique à Naruto, poussé un profond soupir et confessé qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui parlait de tout ça. Ce à quoi Naruto avait ricané et répondu qu'il pouvait se montrer très persuasif si besoin était.

Kiyoshi finit par relever les yeux et le trouva très occupé à l'observer fixement, ce à quoi il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Euh… Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Naruto sourit et retint un nouveau commentaire sur son émotivité, mais se contenta de secouer la tête en silence, amusé. Kiyoshi s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna les yeux pour se donner une contenance, le temps de faire refluer le sang de son visage, et son regard se porta sur son père qui était maintenant en grande conversation avec Neji. Ravi de pouvoir faire repartir la discussion, il fit un signe du menton dans cette direction.

« Vous vous entendez drôlement bien avec Papa, non ? Il vous a laissé l'appeler Sasuke, tout à l'heure… »

Le ninja masqué suivit son regard et Kiyoshi retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il cessa de le fixer. Naruto poussa un vague grognement d'assentiment sans vraiment se soucier de développer la question, puis reconnut l'occasion de rebondir sur un autre domaine qui le tarabiscotait encore.

« Et toi ? » répondit-il donc un peu abruptement. « Ca va mieux, avec lui ? Plus de grosses disputes ?… »

Kiyoshi baissa vivement la tête et se remit aussi sec à rougir, le souvenir des circonstances de leur première rencontre encore vivace dans son esprit.

« Euh… Non, ça va… 'Fin, je crois… »

Naruto se pencha vers lui, inquisiteur.

« Hum… Tu m'as l'air convaincu, dis-moi. »

Kiyoshi haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Vous n'avez pas reparlé de ta décision de quitter l'Académie Ninja, pas vrai ? »

Kiyoshi tressaillit, et Naruto sut qu'il avait touché droit au but.

'Strike ! comme dirait l'autre…'

L'enfant resta quelques instants silencieux, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Nan… On n'en a pas reparlé… » avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Naruto s'avachit à nouveau contre le muret et étendit nonchalamment les jambes devant lui, tandis que son bras venait reposer sur la construction en elle-même, le bout de ses doigts frôlant l'épaule opposée du gosse et le faisant brièvement sursauter.

« Et toi, tu veux toujours quitter l'Académie ? »

Kiyoshi gigota un peu et leva ses genoux contre sa poitrine, prenant inconsciemment une posture presque défensive.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je veux dire… Papa a recommencé à s'entraîner avec moi, vous savez. Il s'est remis à me sourire et il a toujours l'air content quand je lui parle de mes journées à l'école… »

Naruto poussa un soupir désapprobateur.

« Ce n'est pas la question, petit… Ce n'est pas seulement un problème de changement d'école ou quoique ce soit ! La question, c'est : est-ce que tu veux devenir un ninja, ou pas ? »

Kiyoshi consentit enfin à relever la tête et lui adresser un coup d'œil interrogateur, un peu intimidé par son ton grave.

« Si tu ne _veux pas_ devenir ninja, alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer » poursuivait le ninja masqué. « Tu arriveras sans doute à sortir de l'Académie sans problèmes, mais tu ne deviendras jamais chuunin. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu crèveras avant. »

Kiyoshi sursauta vivement et émit une sorte de hoquet, choqué par la franchise tranchante du shinobi errant.

« Etre ninja, ce n'est pas un métier, gamin : c'est un mode de vie. C'est tué, ou être tué. On a tous plus de sang sur les mains que l'on ne se soucie de s'en rappeler, des dizaines de vies auxquels on a mis fin à la force de nos propres bras, sur un terrain de bataille souvent, mais de manière bien plus insidieuse, aussi. Pour beaucoup, les shinobi sont des armes qu'un peu d'argent suffit à acheter. Nous ne passons pas notre temps en combats héroïques contre des créatures inhumaines et terrifiantes. Ca, c'est ce que s'imagine les civils pour ne pas voir ce que nous sommes. La plupart du temps, nous menons des combats sanglants et hideux contre des hommes qui nous ressemblent en tout point, et dont la seule faute était de ne pas être du même côté que nous. Et bien sûr, c'est sans compter les assassinats. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de cette voix dure et coupante, déversant un flot de vérités nues et difficilement supportables dans leur réalité, Kiyoshi se recroquevillait sur lui-même, s'éloignant insensiblement du ninja à côté de lui. Naruto replia son bras et le posa en travers de son estomac, avant de gratifier l'enfant à ses côtés d'un regard intense.

« Savais-tu que le taux de mortalité parmi les genins était très élevé ? » continua-t-il abruptement. « Oui, tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu n'y croyais pas, tu ne comprenais pas ce que cela voulait dire. Pourtant, plus d'un tiers des enfants sortant de l'Académie n'atteignent jamais le statut de chuunins. A Konoha, nombre de parents inscrivent leurs enfants à l'Académie Ninja dès qu'ils peuvent parler, dans l'espoir qu'ils feront un jour la fierté du village. Sais-tu combien de familles pleurent leurs descendants avant même qu'ils ne soient devenus majeurs ? Simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts, n'avaient pas assez de volonté, ou ont eu la malchance de tomber sur un adversaire plus déterminé qu'eux.

« C'est un univers hideux que celui des shinobis, et si tu ne sais pas exactement ce que tu veux et que tu n'es pas capable de plonger tes mains dans le sang pour l'obtenir, tu ne survivras pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de te dire que tu as les meilleures notes de l'Académie, et que ça suffira sans aucun doute à faire de toi un bon ninja. Dans le monde extérieur, ça ne voudra rien dire, absolument _rien_, si tu n'as pas le mental qui va avec. »

Kiyoshi laissa échapper un petit bruit étouffé que Naruto n'eut aucun mal à interpréter comme un sanglot réprimé, et le héros du monde ninja se tut finalement. Il détestait Sasuke pour l'obliger à en venir là, il le haïssait de vouloir recommencer un cycle qui, lorsque tout s'était finalement conclu, n'avait jamais apporté que mort et destruction. Il refusait tout net l'idée que l'histoire des Uchiwa se répète un jour.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, les enfermant dans une bulle de silence qui les isolait du reste du monde, où les gens riaient et plaisantaient sous la lumière des lampes colorées, par une agréable nuit de printemps. Puis Kiyoshi releva lentement la tête, et Naruto fut surpris de constater que ses yeux étaient secs. La posture de l'enfant était si tendue qu'il en tremblait presque.

« Mais si c'est _ça_, être un ninja, alors qui voudrait le devenir ? » murmura-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien, le suppliant presque de l'aider à comprendre. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'Oncle Lee, Tante Sakura, Papa… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ninjas ? Pourquoi est-ce que _vous_ êtes devenu un ninja ? »

Naruto resta immobile quelques secondes de plus, ne montrant aucun signe prouvant qu'il ait entendu la question, puis il se redressa et ramena ses jambes vers lui pour s'asseoir en tailleur, les yeux obstinément fixés sur Kiyoshi.

« On a tous nos raisons. Je ne peux pas répondre à leurs places à tous, cela les regarde et c'est à eux d'en parler. »

« Mais vous ? » insista l'enfant, pressant.

« Moi ? »

Le masque de céramique se détourna finalement et se leva vers le ciel, tandis que Naruto fixait pensivement la nuit au-dessus d'eux.

« Moi ?… Au début, tout simplement parce que j'avais quelque chose à prouver » répondit-il enfin d'une voix douce qui tranchait singulièrement avec celle qu'il avait utilisée précédemment. « Je voulais crier au monde que j'existais, que j'avais ma place ici bas, moi aussi. C'était difficile, tu sais, quand j'étais gosse. Je n'avais pas de famille, rien à quoi me raccrocher, j'étais juste "le gosse qui jouait tout seul au fond du parc". J'ai décidé que je deviendrais ninja, simplement pour leur montrer que moi aussi je pouvais devenir quelqu'un. Une sorte de revanche, si tu veux… »

« Ca a changé ? » demanda faiblement Kiyoshi, d'un ton presque révérencieux.

C'est seulement à ce moment que Naruto se rappela à quel point ils pouvaient se ressembler, tous les deux, à quel point leurs histoires étaient semblables, tous deux reniés par un village entier pour quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler. Et pourtant, Kiyoshi était tout de même bien mieux loti qu'il ne l'avait autrefois été : il avait Sasuke, et à travers lui, c'est toute une famille d'adoption qu'il s'était créé. Peut-être était-il en mesure de comprendre, tout compte fait…

« Oui, ça a changé » admit-il posément. « Parce qu'alors même que je devenais ninja, de plus en plus de personnes ont commencé à m'accepter, et à compter pour moi. Et j'ai fini par réaliser que même si j'avais toujours quelque chose à prouver, c'était avant tout pour elles que je me battais. »

« Je ne comprends pas » avoua Kiyoshi après quelques secondes d'hésitation gênée.

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

« Les shinobis sont des armes » répéta-t-il, reprenant ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. « C'est comme ça que la plupart des gens nous considèrent. Je ne supporte pas cette définition, tu sais : cela nous rabaisse au statut d'objets, nous dépouille de notre nature d'êtres humains. Mais si je dois jamais être considéré comme une arme, je veux être celle qui défendra les êtres qui me sont chers. Il y a des personnes qui comptent pour moi, aujourd'hui, et c'est pour elles que je suis prêt à plonger mes mains dans le sang, même si elles ne devaient jamais savoir ce que j'ai fait pour elles. Je les défendrai au prix de ma propre vie, de mon propre sang, je tuerai pour elles. _Voilà_ mon nindo. »

Kiyoshi déplia les jambes et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, manifestement troublé et pensif. Il prit encore quelques instants pour demander d'une petite voix timide :

« Et… ça suffit ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, le visage de Naruto s'illumina d'un sourire éclatant derrière son masque.

« La force, et la foi » dit-il fermement, presque férocement. « Si tu as les deux, rien ne peut t'arrêter. »

Kiyoshi lui lança un coup d'œil surpris, puis après quelques secondes, un faible sourire naquit à son tour sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois… Je crois que je comprends, au moins un peu. Mais… je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour être shinobi… » ajouta-t-il en perdant son sourire.

Naruto tendit vivement le bras et ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns, l'étonnant une nouvelle fois par sa bonne humeur soudaine.

« C'est ton choix, Kiyoshi » répondit-il chaleureusement. « Quoiqu'il arrive, c'est ton choix, et celui de personne d'autre. Et si tu as encore des problèmes, dis-le-moi, et j'irais botter les fesses de ton père jusqu'à la Lune ! »

Kiyoshi laissa échapper un gloussement, manifestement rassénéré par le changement de comportement de l'adulte. Puis il s'interrompit soudain et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Vous m'avez appelé Kiyoshi ! »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » répondit innocemment Naruto qui se relevait déjà, désinvolte.

Kiyoshi bondit sur ses pieds et pointa un index accusateur vers lui, une expression de triomphe sur le visage.

« Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom, j'en suis sûr ! Hey, hey, revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Naruto ricana et agita une main par-dessus son épaule en guise de salut décontracté, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de fourrer l'autre dans sa poche et de s'éloigner tranquillement du gosse qui piétinait sur place, survolté.

* * *

Neji poussa un petit soupir de fatigue en se laissant tomber près de lui. Naruto ne bougea pas et resta affalé sur le dos, les bras largement étalés en croix, mais un petit sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, Neji, aurais-tu du mal à supporter une simple nuit blanche ? » lança-t-il narquoisement.

La fierté des Hyûga lui adressa en réponse un regard noir, piqué au vif.

« Certains d'entre nous ne sont sortis de l'hôpital que depuis quelques jours, _Kit-san_ » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Naruto se contenta d'un ricanement qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cet argument. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin, après tout, pas de quoi en fouetter un chat. Quelle importance si l'horizon commençait tout juste à s'éclaircir, loin à l'est ? Naruto se savait capable de tenir une soixantaine d'heures sans dormir, peut-être un peu moins s'il devait combattre entre-temps.

Il redressa paresseusement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil de droite à gauche.

« Tenten n'est pas avec toi ? »

Neji secoua la tête.

« Je viens de la raccompagner, sa blessure la faisait souffrir. J'ai pratiquement dû la forcer à rentrer chez elle… »

Naruto émit un petit bruit amusé.

« Je me demandais pourquoi elle s'intéressait à toi, mais en fait vous êtes aussi chtarbés l'un que l'autre… »

Un sifflement retentit et Naruto roula vivement sur le côté pour éviter le tranchant de la main de Neji, qui vint promptement exploser le revêtement de la place à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête un moment auparavant.

« Obstinés, je voulais dire obstinés ! » plaida précipitamment Naruto en reculant en rampant, agitant les mains en un geste qui se voulait pacificateur.

Neji ne laissa échapper qu'un grognement, pas dupe pour un sou devant son ton hilare, mais consentit à se rasseoir dans sa position précédente. Naruto revint à son tour s'installer près de lui après quelques gloussements de plus, cette fois en position assise, butant au passage amicalement son épaule contre la sienne, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un reniflement amusé.

Quelques instants d'un silence confortable s'écoulèrent ainsi, Neji fixant simplement le vide d'un air pensif, et Naruto observant la fête qui commençait à s'essouffler, un peu plus loin. Une bonne trentaine de personnes étaient encore là, s'agitant sous les lanternes accrochées à la falaise, mais il était évident que le rassemblement touchait à sa fin, comme leur nombre s'effilochait au fil des minutes et que les mouvements des personnes restantes se faisaient moins énergiques.

Neji s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il fasse un commentaire, n'importe quoi, sur la journée — et la nuit — qu'il venait de vivre, voire qu'il lui reproche de vive voix de l'avoir attiré ici, sans même un seul mot d'avertissement. Cependant, lorsque Naruto se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour entrechoquer à nouveau leurs épaules, éveillant ainsi son attention, ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de conversation qu'il aborda. A la place, il fit un geste du menton vers deux silhouettes un peu à l'écart du groupe principal.

« Le type avec Kiyoshi… Qui c'est ? »

Son ton avait été parfaitement neutre et Neji lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux, un peu surpris par cette question, avant de reporter son attention sur la personne qui discutait avec le fils de Sasuke. A cette distance et avec une lumière aussi capricieuse, procurée principalement par les lanternes aux lueurs colorées mais diffuses, il était difficile de distinguer des détails ou de reconnaître quelqu'un, même s'il vous était vaguement familier. Il suffit cependant à Neji d'enclencher brièvement le Byakûgan pour confirmer l'identité du jeune homme qu'il fixait.

De courts cheveux noirs, une expression de bienveillance modeste, taille moyenne, veste de chuunin…

« C'est Sai » répondit-il en laissant son chakra retomber à un débit normal autour de ses yeux. « Sai Fukuda. Il est arrivé à Konoha il y a six ans, peu de temps après ton départ, et il a annoncé qu'il voulait devenir ninja. Il vient d'un village du Pays du Feu, près de la frontière de celui du Son. Il n'est pas rare qu'il y ait des jeunes extérieurs à Konoha qui veulent devenir shinobi, et il est plutôt doué, alors Hokage-sama a accepté. »

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son ami et haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

Naruto haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Kiyoshi a l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre avec lui » constata-t-il simplement.

« Sai s'entend bien avec tout le monde » approuva Neji. « Il y a beaucoup de villageois qui méprisent Kiyoshi parce qu'il est le fils biologique d'Itachi, mais c'est le genre de choses qui ne lui font ni chaud, ni froid, apparemment. C'est probablement ce genre de comportement qui lui a permis de s'intégrer aussi facilement. »

Naruto laissa échapper un petit bruit d'approbation, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme et l'enfant. Peu de temps après, Kiyoshi se détourna de Sai et se dirigea vers la silhouette de son père, qu'Ino avait une nouvelle fois réussi à prendre à part. Naruto porta brièvement la main à son masque et l'écarta imperceptiblement de son visage. Derrière les verres teintés, ses yeux prirent un court instant une nuance mauve, le temps pour lui de distinguer le hochement de tête que Sasuke destina à son fils, avant de redevenir parfaitement bleus. La silhouette de Kiyoshi se fondit à nouveau partiellement dans l'ombre tandis que sa vue redevenait normale, mais il le vit néanmoins retourner vers Sai, qui semblait l'attendre. Ils parurent échanger quelques mots puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'escalier menant au bas du monument des Hokages, vers le village.

« Il semblerait que Sai raccompagne Kiyoshi chez lui » constata tout haut Neji, qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué le comportement de Naruto.

Il se hissa lentement sur ses pieds, visiblement plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître, et se tourna vers le ninja masqué qui avait reporté son attention sur lui.

« Je pense que je vais moi aussi me retirer » avoua-t-il. « Et toi ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

« Je vais probablement rester, au moins quelques minutes. Juste histoire de voir si Sakura va réussir à dissuader Lee de tenir une compétition pour savoir qui partira le dernier… »

Neji laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire narquois.

« Bon courage, dans ce cas, ça risque de durer un moment ! Ca arrive tous les ans… »

Naruto sourit en réponse et leva une main en un salut décontracté, qui lui fut rendu d'un geste las tandis que Neji s'éloignait vers les derniers fêtards restants afin de les prévenir de son départ. Naruto attendit encore quelques minutes qu'il se soit fondu dans l'obscurité autour d'eux, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentour.

Un instant plus tard, il n'était plus là.

* * *

Et ouais, encore une fin qui vous laisse sur votre faim, non ? Hum… Jeu de mots à deux balles. O.o Pas voulu, je vous rassure ! Allez, pour la peine, vous avez le droit à mes petits délires de fin de chapitre. ;) Ca m'arrive régulièrement d'imaginer des trucs débiles au milieu de la fic, mais comme ça rentre pas vraiment dans l'histoire originale, je colle ça là. XD Enjoy !

* * *

_Naruto, en plein milieu du passage super-dramatique-et-super-larmoyant, alors qu'il vient de remonter les bretelles de Sasuke :_ Si je dois encore une seule fois parler de "feu moi-même", cela va sérieusement aggraver mon dédoublement de personnalité déjà galopant, tu es au courant de ça, Sasuke ?

_Sasuke, haussant un sourcil narquois :_ Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour ça, dobe.

_Naruto grogne. Touché, 1 à 0._

_Plus loin, le soleil se lève, super-ambiance-super-émotionnelle, Naruto et Sasuke en pleine séance de tissage d'amitié._

_Naruto, s'étranglant à moitié d'indignation et à moitié de rire _: Kit-_chan_ ? Dis donc, Sasuke, tu ne serais pas en plein délire complètement OOC, là ? Qu'est-ce que t'as bouffé, ce matin, le p'tit-dèj' de Kakashi ?

_Sasuke grogne, rouge comme une tomate. 1 à 1, égalité des scores._

_Encore plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto sont remontés, Sasuke s'éloigne déjà. Sakura fait les yeux ronds trente secondes avant de s'effondrer par terre, totalement morte de rire._

_Sakura :_ Kit-chan ! Attendez un peu que je raconte ça à Ino!

_Naruto, mortifié_ : Euh… Sakura-chan…

_Trop tard, Sakura se carapate déjà en courant. Dix minutes plus tard, tout le cast de Naruto est au courant._

_Naruto entre ses dents, rouge néon :_ J'te hais, Sasuke…

_Sasuke, sourire narquois en place :_ Hn… Rien à faire, je te bats toujours sur n'importe quel plan, dobe…

_2 à 1, victoire sans conteste. Et après, on se demande ce que les ninjas du Feu font de leur temps libre…_


	7. Une nuit pour une amitié

Notes : Ah, il vous aura fait attendre, celui-là, pas vrai ? Evidemment, ça fait un bon mois qu'il est terminé, mais comme j'essaie toujours de maintenir un chapitre d'avance… Et puis bon, finalement, j'ai reçu une review qui m'a fait plaisir aujourd'hui, et comme en plus c'est le début de mon week-end, j'ai eu envie d'être généreuse. Ne sommes-nous pas heureux ? Vous n'avez plus qu'à remercier Twin Sun Leader ! ;) Euh… Par contre… Oui, c'est bien parce que ça commençait à faire un bail qu'on me demandait la suite, hein… Parce que moi, j'aurais plutôt eu tendance à attendre d'avoir le chapitre 8 sous la main avant de publier celui-là… M'enfin, vous comprendrez bientôt. :S

- Bref, ce chapitre démarre plutôt lentement — tellement lentement en fait que j'ai failli m'écrouler de soulagement en arrivant enfin à la scène censée être "principale" ici. O.o Encore un qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête… Typique. Du coup, je commence à me demander si la fin va bien pouvoir tenir en 2 chapitres, parce que le dernier risquerait d'être trop court si je faisais un épilogue en plus, mais trop long autrement. Je sens que ça va encore se décider au fil de la plume, ça…

- Et comme par hasard, ff. net a décidé de buguer et a refusé de me laisser uploader pendant toute la journée d'hier… Pour une fois que Word ne plantait pas. Chuis maudite… -.-

RAR : Bon, oui, c'est bien joli ce nouveau système de réponse aux reviews de ff. net, et c'est certain que je vais l'utiliser, mais de là à interdire les RAR dans les fics, je trouve que c'est pousser un peu loin. Et les reviews anonymes, on y répond comment, hein ? On les ignore ? (roule des yeux) Enfin… Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à **Flore Risa**, **onarluca**, **Murasaki-kun**, **Wynzar**, **Jalexa Uchiwa**, **Nadramon**, **yune-chan66**, **inouko**, **luluflo4**, **yaminohoshi**, **dragonise**, **Kochka**, **Raphaèle LECONTE**, **Tiffany Shin**, **kaede**, **Deathwings01**, **jenni944**, **ShadowSaphir**, et **Twin Sun Leader**.

**Enan **: Un oscar ? Que de générosité ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de savoir que ma fic te satisfait. C'est vrai que moi aussi, je lis majoritairement en anglais ! ;)

**Shinia Marina **: Très constructif, en effet… XD

Allez, bonne lecture, les gens :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une nuit pour une amitié**

Kiyoshi lança un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule, puis se retourna et trottina brièvement pour suivre les larges enjambées de son compagnon. Une branche craqua bruyamment sous ses pas et il sursauta vivement, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Plus il y réfléchissait et moins cela lui semblait une bonne idée de sortir ainsi dans la forêt, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit et qu'il restait un démon, quelque part.

« Sai-sempai, tu es sûr que… »

Le jeune chuunin se retourna et lui adressa un doux sourire par-dessus son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiyoshi-kun, je suis là » répéta-t-il à nouveau. « On n'en a plus pour très longtemps, maintenant, on est bientôt arrivés. »

Kiyoshi hésita un instant, mais hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu tremblant. Il aimait beaucoup Sai, c'était l'une des rares personnes à Konoha qui le traitaient convenablement, en dehors de tous les amis de son père, d'Iruka-sensei et de Tsunade-hime. Sai venait rarement à la fête du 27 avril, et puis il avait beaucoup de travail puisqu'il avait dû rattraper beaucoup de retard en arrivant à Konoha il y a six ans, jusqu'à devenir chuunin. C'est pourquoi Kiyoshi avait été ravi de pouvoir parler avec lui quand il l'avait vu sur la place, en haut de la sculpture du Yondaime.

Ils avaient longuement bavardé, mais finalement Kiyoshi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit le Kit, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Sai avait remarqué que quelque chose le tracassait et lui avait gentiment demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Kiyoshi ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer ce qui avait pu pousser quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Sai à devenir un ninja, surtout qu'il avait dû abandonner son village et venir jusqu'à Konoha pour demander qu'on le prenne à l'Académie, alors il le lui avait demandé. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il était devenu un shinobi.

Sai avait eu l'air pensif un long moment, mais il avait fini par sourire et lui avait dit que s'il venait avec lui, il voulait bien lui montrer. Kiyoshi, plus curieux que jamais, avait acquiescé et était allé demander à son père si Sai pouvait le raccompagner à la maison, puisqu'il commençait à se sentir fatigué, et Sasuke avait dû accepter, étant donné qu'Ino semblait décidée à le garder là jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il avait eu l'air un peu coupable de ne pas pouvoir le ramener lui-même, mais il savait que Sai aimait bien Kiyoshi, alors il avait dit oui. Kiyoshi s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir menti, mais il sentait que Sai n'avait pas envie qu'on lui demande où ils allaient, cela avait l'air d'être très personnel pour lui.

Kiyoshi avait montré à Sai le passage dans les fortifications par lequel il était sorti de Konoha presque deux semaines auparavant, mais évidemment il avait été soigneusement rebouché et était même surveillé. Sai avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et l'avait emmené à une petite porte, plus loin. Il y avait deux gardes, mais ils avaient l'air fatigué et regardaient l'extérieur du village, guettant le dernier démon. Kiyoshi avait juste eu le temps de cligner des paupières, et les deux ninjas s'étaient soudain écroulés.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, Sai avait dit qu'ils étaient juste endormis, et puis il s'était baissé pour ramasser les aiguilles bizarres qu'il leur avait jetées. Kiyoshi était impressionné, pourtant, il ne savait pas que Sai était aussi fort. Enthousiaste, il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait probablement devenir jounin ! Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, de devenir jounin, son père le lui avait dit. Sai avait juste souri, lui avait tapoté la tête de cette manière qui le faisait toujours grogner d'exaspération, et puis il l'avait emmené dans la forêt.

Kiyoshi ne voulait même pas penser à la tête du Kit s'il savait qu'il était encore sorti sans permission. Mais bon, ça irait, Sai était avec lui, cette fois ! Il le protégerait.

Une sorte de grondement sourd le fit soudain sursauter et il se serra brutalement contre la jambe de son aîné. La main de Sai se posa dans son dos, rassurante, et le poussa en avant avec lui. Encore quelques pas et ils débouchèrent dans une petite clairière, au bord de laquelle il pouvait voir un tas de pierre probablement aussi haut que lui.

Le grondement avait cessé. Kiyoshi jeta un nouveau coup d'œil nerveux aux alentours, pas plus rassuré que ça, avant de lever les yeux pour adresser un regard curieux à Sai. Le chuunin lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de l'entraîner vers le centre de la clairière où il s'arrêta, juste en face de l'amas rocheux. Il resta ensuite immobile, silencieux, comme s'il attendait, une main toujours posée sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

« Sai ? » finit par murmurer faiblement Kiyoshi après quelques secondes de ce régime.

A peine avait-il parlé que le grondement se fit à nouveau entendre, cette fois beaucoup plus proche. Kiyoshi sursauta et eut une réaction de recul, mais la main de Sai se referma soudain sur son bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« Ce n'est rien, Kiyoshi-kun, ce n'est rien » murmura-t-il, tout doucement, mais sans tourner la tête vers lui. « Regarde. »

Kiyoshi déglutit, mais se tourna vers les rochers. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la dépression profonde qui se creusait juste devant la pierre. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait en bas de la pente abrupte, à la base de la roche, il était trop petit. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir d'elle-même à lui, cependant.

Un faible feulement retentit. Puis il y eut un mouvement…

« Kiyoshi-kun, je te présente Makkura-chan » susurra Sai avec une infinie tendresse.

Et les yeux écarquillés de Kiyoshi croisèrent les iris dorés de la monstrueuse panthère noire qui venait de se hisser hors de son repaire.

Les ninjas de Konoha cherchaient le dernier démon depuis des semaines. Lui, l'avait trouvé, mais pas forcément de son plein gré.

* * *

Comme Naruto s'y attendait, il ne retrouva pas Sai et Kiyoshi au bas des marches. 

Fronçant les sourcils, il poussa une sorte de feulement à peine audible avant de bondir de sa position accroupie. En quelques mouvements vifs, il se projeta sur les murs des maisons les plus proches afin d'atteindre les toits, où il se jucha sur le faîte le plus haut du quartier. De sa position, il avait à présent vue sur une bonne partie de la ville. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes, mais le soleil pointait timidement ses premiers rayons au-dessus de l'horizon, et Naruto savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la ville ne se réveille et ne s'active à nouveau.

Mais toujours pas de Kiyoshi. Le plus logique aurait probablement été de se diriger droit vers la maison des Uchiwa et de les y attendre là, ou de suivre le chemin le plus rapide qui y menait en espérant les rattraper. En temps normal, c'est ce que le Kit aurait fait. C'était la solution qui venait tout de suite à l'esprit dans ce genre de situation, et celle que se devait de prendre n'importe quel ninja de base. _Le Kit_ aurait choisi cette voie.

Mais _Naruto_ savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de laisser le Kit prendre le dessus. Au fond de lui, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas : une impression diffuse, qui ne se basait sur rien de précis, sinon un malaise étrange que la simple silhouette du dénommé Sai avait éveillé en lui. C'était Naruto Uzumaki qui avait éprouvé cela, et c'était à lui de régler l'affaire.

Sans plus d'hésitations, il leva la main et ôta son masque, veillant à ce que sa capuche reste fermement en place. A la faible lueur de la lune qui se couchait, ses yeux bleus luirent d'un étrange éclat, et les cicatrices sur ses joues projetèrent des ombres inquiétantes. Il parcourut une nouvelle fois Konoha du regard, puis leva le nez au vent, fermant à demi les yeux pour mieux sentir.

D'un bond soudain, il s'élança.

* * *

Kiyoshi laissa échapper un gémissement de terreur et planta ses talons dans la terre meuble de la clairière, se penchant de toutes ses forces vers l'arrière. Sai ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir, et sa prise sur son bras resta désespérément ferme tandis que le démon avançait vers eux de ses lentes enjambées félines. 

C'était un animal magnifique, vraiment. Sa fourrure sombre luisait faiblement à la lumière du jour naissant au-dessus des frondaisons, et ses muscles puissants roulaient sous sa peau en un mouvement gracieux. Sa tête fine supportait deux oreilles fièrement dressées et ses yeux jaunes luisaient faiblement dans la pénombre des sous-bois. C'aurait été un animal magnifique, si cela avait _été_ un animal.

Contrairement aux autres monstres qui avaient rôdé autour de Konoha ces derniers mois, celui-ci ne présentait cependant aucune caractéristique particulière : pas de cornes ou de lames sur le front, pas de queues ou de membres supplémentaires, rien d'autre que la lueur malsaine brillant dans ses yeux et sa taille imposante. Et pourtant, quelque part au milieu de sa panique, Kiyoshi remarqua qu'il était bien moins grand que les autres démons, ne culminant qu'à trois mètres au garrot. Juste assez pour que Sai puisse toucher sa tête s'il levait le bras.

Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire.

Kiyoshi émit une sorte de hoquet de surprise lorsque son ami enfouit sa main dans l'épaisse fourrure de la créature dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, lui arrachant un étrange grondement qui se rapportait sans doute à un ronronnement.

« S-Sai ? » balbutia Kiyoshi, sa voix presque réduite à un couinement.

Il regretta immédiatement de s'être manifesté lorsque la panthère tourna ses yeux terrifiants vers lui et poussa un vague grognement, entrouvrant la gueule en un rictus menaçant. Sai claqua la langue avec désapprobation et passa une nouvelle fois la main sur son épaule, redirigeant son attention vers lui.

« Allons, Kiyoshi-kun, ne sois pas effrayé » dit doucement le jeune Chuunin, sans daigner le lâcher ou même tourner la tête vers lui. « Makkura-chan ne te fera aucun mal, pas vrai, Makkura-chan ? »

La créature laissa échapper un nouveau ronronnement et ferma à demi les yeux de satisfaction sous ses caresses.

« Mais… » osa reprendre Kiyoshi, ignorant totalement d'où lui en venait le courage. « C'est… C'est un démon, Sai-sempai ! Il faut… Il faut prévenir Tsunade-hime et… ! »

Il s'interrompit brutalement lorsque la prise de Sai sur son bras se redressa violemment, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Sai se donna enfin la peine de tourner la tête vers lui, mais ce ne fut que pour lui adresser un regard glacial.

« Tu me déçois, Kiyoshi-kun. J'aurais pensé que toi, au moins, tu pouvais comprendre. »

L'enfant ne répondit rien, ne sachant quoi dire, se contentant de fixer son aîné d'un regard écarquillé. Puis il détourna les yeux et les posa timidement sur la créature qui se tenait si près de lui, presque à le toucher.

Makkura manifestait bruyamment son contentement au contact de la main de Sai, réagissant comme un énorme chaton en mal de contact. Finalement, elle finit par baisser la tête et s'allongea abruptement devant eux pour permettre un meilleur accès au chuunin, apparemment au comble de la joie. Kiyoshi sursauta vivement à ce mouvement inattendu, mais s'immobilisa à nouveau lorsque Sai ne parut pas surpris. Au contraire, un petit sourire flottait sur son visage tandis qu'il levait la main pour gratter la panthère derrière les oreilles, lui arrachant un nouveau ronronnement.

Kiyoshi observa la scène pendant encore quelques minutes, muet et immobile, se détendant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que le démon ne montrait aucune intention belliqueuse à leur égard. Puis il finit par lever à son tour la main, timidement, et la posa sur la fourrure soigneuse, un peu tremblant. Makkura entrouvrit aussitôt un œil et le posa sur lui, le faisant immédiatement se figer, le cœur battant la chamade, mais elle finit simplement par le refermer avec paresse. Déglutissant, l'enfant s'enhardit enfin et commença à caresser l'épaule chaude d'un geste hésitant.

Sai lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, et ce fut assez pour l'encourager à continuer tandis qu'il lui répondit d'un petit sourire incertain. Quelques instants passèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Kiyoshi reprenne la parole.

« Tu avais raison, Sai-sempai » dit-il. « Elle est très gentille, Makkura-chan. »

Son aîné répondit d'un hochement de tête et consentit enfin à lâcher son bras pour passer une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, elle est très gentille » approuva-t-il en souriant.

« Comment est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? » poursuivit Kiyoshi, curieux. « Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer… »

Sai lui adressa un regard stupéfait, comme s'il venait d'entendre quelque chose de parfaitement absurde.

« Trouvée ? » répéta-t-il.

Puis son sourire revint à nouveau et il laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire.

« Mais voyons, Kiyoshi-kun, je ne l'ai pas trouvée : je l'ai appelée ! »

« … Appelée ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Kiyoshi de répéter ce que venait de dire son ami, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit Sai avec un doux sourire. « C'est moi qui les ai appelés, elle et les autres. Ma pauvre Makkura-chan, elle se sent bien seule, maintenant que les autres ne sont plus là… N'est-ce pas, Makkura-chan ? »

La panthère émit en réponse un petit son de gorge qui semblait étrangement triste pour sa grande carcasse.

« Méchants, méchants ninjas de Konoha » poursuivit Sai pour lui-même, secouant la tête avec désapprobation. « Ils ont tué les autres… »

« Mais, Sai-sempai… » s'exclama Kiyoshi, choqué. « Les autres démons ont attaqué Konoha ! Ils ont fait beaucoup de morts, ils voulaient tuer les ninjas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les en as pas empêchés ? »

Sai émit un petit rire de gorge.

« Mais, parce que c'est pour ça que je les ai appelés, Kiyoshi-kun ! »

* * *

Sakura râla un bon coup en tirant à nouveau le bras de son mari par-dessus son épaule, l'empêchant ainsi de glisser. 

« Et voilà, Lee, voilà ! Tu vois ce qui arrive, avec tes bêtises ? »

« Pardon, Sakura-chan » répondit-il avec un sourire penaud, se sentant manifestement coupable de devoir laisser sa femme le soutenir jusqu'à la maison.

Le soutenant par l'autre bras, Neji se contenta d'un soupir fataliste. Bien entendu, il _fallait_ que Lee réussisse à se fouler la cheville en insistant pour ôter lui-même toutes les lanternes avant les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Le jeune Hyûga lança un regard torve à Sasuke, lui reprochant muettement de ne pas s'être proposé à sa place pour soutenir leur ami. Ce à quoi l'héritier des Uchiwa roula moqueusement des yeux avant de pointer discrètement Ino du pouce, laquelle était toujours aussi obstinément accrochée à son bras et ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir lâcher prise. A leurs côtés marchait Shikamaru, semblant désespérément fatigué et ennuyé. Chouji était déjà rentré chez lui, mais Shikamaru les avait accompagnés sans mot dire, même si tout le monde savait qu'il avait la ferme intention de veiller sur Ino, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et enfin, derrière leur petit groupe, le nez plongé dans son bouquin mais l'allure beaucoup trop joviale pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué l'apparence insolite du petit groupe qu'ils formaient, Kakashi les suivait en fredonnant à voix basse.

Finalement, leur petite bande finit par se séparer à un carrefour, Sasuke, Ino et Shikamaru se dirigeant vers la propriété des Uchiwa — non sans moult regards noirs de la jeune kunoichi à son ancien compagnon d'armes, qui mit un point d'honneur à les ignorer — tandis que les quatre autres prenaient la direction de la maison du couple.

Leur route se poursuivit encore quelque temps dans un silence relatif, si l'on ne tenait pas compte des remontrances énergiques de Sakura et des plates excuses que lui fournissait Lee en réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent enfin au pas de la porte. Là, Sakura sembla décider qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller seule et relâcha Neji, en profitant aussi pour congédier son ancien professeur d'un regard torve. Kakashi répondit d'un large sourire innocent, Neji d'un grognement plus ou moins civil, et ils s'apprêtèrent à leur tour à rentrer chez eux.

Ils n'avaient pas fait plus de quelques pas et Sakura se battait toujours avec la porte d'entrée, qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir d'une seule main, lorsque Sasuke, Ino et Shikamaru firent irruption au beau milieu de la rue, produisant un faible bruit mat lorsqu'ils se réceptionnèrent au sol depuis les toits.

« Kiyoshi n'est pas à la maison ! » s'exclama aussitôt Sasuke, ne laissant même pas le temps à Sakura d'ouvrir la bouche.

Sur le coup, Kakashi referma son livre avec un claquement sec et dédia un regard perçant à son ancien élève.

« Sai ne devait pas le ramener ? » demanda Lee, perplexe.

« Si, précisément » répondit Sasuke d'un ton inquiet. « Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de passage de qui que ce soit dans les dernières heures. Ils ont pourtant eu largement le temps de traverser le village… »

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence tendu pendant lesquelles il s'observèrent mutuellement.

« Vous pensez que… ? » commença timidement Ino.

« Dans les circonstances actuelles, on ne peut pas prendre de risques » répondit Kakashi d'une voix grave. « Surtout sachant ce qu'a fait Kiyoshi il y a deux semaines. »

« Hokage-sama » ajouta aussitôt Neji.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, sauf Lee qui eut soudain l'air bien embarrassé.

« Euh… Sakura-chan… » commença-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

« Elle soignera ta cheville » répondit sa femme d'un ton tranchant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu suggérer de le laisser se débrouiller.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter un seul mot, elle raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et s'élança d'un bond vers les toits, immédiatement suivie des cinq autres ninjas.

* * *

Kiyoshi resta muet et immobile de longues secondes, fixant avec incrédulité le chuunin qui continuait à caresser son monstrueux animal de compagnie comme si de rien n'était. 

« Mais… » finit-il par balbutier, sortant enfin de sa torpeur. « Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, Sai, tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour ça ! Tu n'as pas fait, ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas avoir envoyé les démons contre Konoha ! »

Makkura poussa un grondement sourd en l'entendant hausser la voix et ouvrit un œil doré qu'elle posa sur lui, menaçante. Kiyoshi s'interrompit aussitôt et déglutit difficilement. Tout à coup, l'atmosphère paisible qui s'était installée, sa fascination émerveillée pour la bête qui se laissait caresser… Tout avait disparu, et il prenait conscience du fait qu'il était peut-être plus seul dans cette clairière qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Sai poussa un petit soupir et lui adressa un regard grave.

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais devenu un ninja, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kiyoshi hocha muettement la tête et s'efforça de contenir ses tremblements. Sai tourna à nouveau la tête vers Makkura et s'appuya contre elle.

« C'est parce que je voulais me venger » répondit-il doucement.

« Te venger ? Te venger de quoi ? » s'exclama Kiyoshi, et il découvrit soudain avec horreur qu'il était au bord des larmes. « Konoha ne t'a jamais rien fait, elle t'a accueilli et instruit… ! »

« Konoha mérite ce qui lui arrive » le coupa Sai d'un ton tranchant.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil perçant, faisant reculer l'enfant sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Et ça, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, Kiyoshi-kun. »

Kiyoshi lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension, et le chuunin poursuivit sur le même ton :

« Konoha t'a toujours rejeté et haï, à cause de quelque chose que tu n'avais jamais choisi ! Les villageois et les ninjas, ils sont tous blindés de préjugés et se croient si supérieurs à tout le monde, persuadés qu'ils détiennent la vérité absolue… Ils ne sont même pas capables de te voir tel que tu es, Kiyoshi ! Ils te jugent sans même te connaître, simplement à cause de ton sang ! »

Kiyoshi sursauta comme s'il venait d'être frappé et baissa la tête, le regard morose. C'est vrai, Konoha ne l'avait jamais accepté…

« Il y a des gens qui m'aiment bien… » protesta-t-il faiblement.

« Uniquement par hypocrisie, Kiyoshi » répondit Sai en secouant la tête d'un air dégoûté. « Ils prétendent qu'ils t'aiment bien, juste à cause de ton père… A cause de son pouvoir, ils s'amassent autour de lui comme des papillons autour d'une lampe. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama l'enfant en relevant vivement la tête. « Oncle Lee et Tante Sakura, ils m'aiment vraiment ! Et Ino-san, elle est vraiment amoureuse de papa, et… »

« Qu'elle veuille ajouter un homme puissant et influent à son tableau de chasse ne veut pas dire qu'elle est amoureuse de lui » coupa Sai, péremptoire.

Kiyoshi se tut, ne trouvant rien à redire à cela. Il connaissait mal Ino-san, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle faisait toujours des chichis autour de son père, et en rajoutait des tonnes. Et si Sai avait raison… ?

« Les habitants de Konoha sont tous des hypocrites » poursuivait Sai, faisant à présent les cent pas sous le regard perçant de Makkura. « Ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour un peu de pouvoir. Ils sont même capables d'accepter qu'un traître retourne parmi eux, si ça peut leur assurer à nouveau le monopole d'un atout tel que le Sharingan ! »

Kiyoshi sursauta vivement, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Sai… ? »

« Ils ont accepté que ton père revienne alors qu'il les avait clairement trahis, qu'il s'était rebellé contre Konoha ! » continua le chuunin sans faire mine de l'avoir entendu. « Ils l'ont accepté alors qu'il avait du sang sur les mains, parfois même du sang de shinobis de ce pays, le sang de _leurs_ enfants. Ca me dégoûte ! »

L'enfant resta quelques instants figé par l'incrédulité avant de finalement se reprendre.

« Mais Papa s'est racheté ! » s'insurgea-t-il. « Il a tout fait pour regagner la confiance du village, c'est un ninja de Konoha, maintenant, un vrai ! »

A sa grande surprise, Sai s'arrêta soudain et le fixa d'un regard triste. Puis il vint vers lui et, sans tenir compte de son mouvement de recul, s'agenouilla pour le prendre par les épaules.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends, Kiyoshi ? » demanda-t-il doucement, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Toi aussi, pourtant, tu le hais. »

Kiyoshi resta un long moment immobile, comme frappé par la foudre, ses yeux écarquillés posés sur le visage de son aîné. Sai lui adressa un doux sourire d'encouragement. Habituellement, il aimait beaucoup quand Sai lui souriait, mais il se rendit compte qu'à cet instant précis, il avait presque envie de vomir. Choqué, il secoua vivement la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » nia-t-il en bloc, des larmes dans la voix, alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement à se dégager.

Sai raffermit sa prise sur lui et le força à se calmer.

« Ecoute-moi, écoute-moi, Kiyoshi-kun ! Tu sais bien, pourtant, que ton père ne t'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fermant obstinément les yeux, Kiyoshi secoua à nouveau la tête, les dents serrées.

« Mais si, Kiyoshi, tu le sais. Tu sais qu'il ne s'intéresse à toi que parce que tu es son unique héritier, son seul espoir de reconstruire son clan. Tu sais qu'il veut juste que tu deviennes un bon ninja, que tu te maries et que tu fondes une famille, et tant pis si tu n'es pas de son avis ! Tu le sais, Kiyoshi, pourquoi ne viendrait-il jamais te chercher à la sortie de l'Académie, autrement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sortirait avec toi quasiment que pour aller s'entraîner ? C'est toi-même qui m'as dit tout ça, Kiyoshi. »

« Papa est très occupé » hoqueta l'enfant entre ses larmes. « C'est normal qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de moi ! »

Sai poussa un soupir agacé.

« Non, non, Kiyoshi, enfin… » admonesta-t-il doucement, comme s'il lui avait simplement reproché d'être sorti sans sa veste.

Kiyoshi en eut soudain assez et découvrit qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et tenta à nouveau de se dégager d'un mouvement vif, rageur.

« Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu le hais tant que ça ? » cria-t-il brusquement, ouvrant ses grands yeux pleins de larmes pour lui adresser un regard accusateur. « Papa ne t'a jamais rien fait, il a toujours été gentil avec toi ! »

L'expression de Sai se durcit abruptement, comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper, et Kiyoshi se tut, rendu muet par son regard dur. Quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable s'écoulèrent, tandis que Makkura les regardait fixement, dans le dos du chuunin. Finalement, c'est tout aussi brusquement que Sai répondit.

« Il a tué ma famille. »

* * *

« Dépêchez-vous, Hokage-sama ! » s'exclama Sakura, piétinant sur place avec anxieté. 

« Oui, oui, voilà » répondit Tsunade avec agacement, terminant enfin de guérir la cheville de Lee.

Sakura l'aurait bien fait elle-même, mais c'était justement la jambe de Lee que Tsunade avait autrefois dû opérer, et elle n'était pas assez au courant des soins qu'elle avait exactement exécutés pour tenter d'aller farfouiller au milieu d'anciennes cicatrices. Lee lui adressa un sourire penaud, désolé de causer autant de tracas à un moment pareil, et Sakura lui répondit tant bien que mal d'un coup d'œil rassurant.

Pendant ce temps, Tsunade s'était relevé et était allé fouiller dans l'un des nombreux placards présents dans son bureau, parfaitement consciente des nombreux regards qui fixaient son dos avec attention, ce qui la mettait d'encore moins bonne humeur. Etait-ce trop demander, quand on était Hokage, que de vouloir un peu plus qu'une demi-heure de sommeil après une fête qui avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit ? Surtout si c'était pour se faire réveiller à cause d'un môme qui avait peut-être simplement réussi à se paumer en voulant prendre un raccourci…

Toutefois, Tsunade savait qu'elle était de mauvaise foi. Kiyoshi avait plus de bon sens que ça, et s'il était vraiment accompagné par Sai, c'était d'autant plus inquiétant : il n'y avait aucune chance que le chuunin arrive à se perdre dans les rues de Konoha.

Elle dégagea finalement une sorte de boule de verre du placard jouxtant son bureau et la posa sur la surface de bois, repoussant au passage quelques malencontreux dossiers qui émirent un bruissement de protestation en allant répandre leurs contenus au sol, quelque part au milieu de piles d'autres dossiers aussi divers que variés.

« Voyons cela » fit-elle en s'asseyant pour se pencher sur le cristal du Sandaime.

* * *

Kiyoshi parvint cette fois à se dégager d'un mouvement frénétique et recula de quelques pas instables, sonné. Ses grands yeux noirs bordés de larmes restaient fixés sur le visage de Sai, incrédules. 

« Non… » murmura-t-il, secouant faiblement la tête, comme attendant qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il s'était trompé.

Sai se releva sans le quitter des yeux, mais ne fit pas un geste pour le saisir à nouveau. Son visage était sombre.

« Si, Kiyoshi, c'est la vérité. Quand ton père n'était encore qu'un pantin sous les ordres d'Orochimaru, les ninjas du Son ont organisé un raid sur mon village. C'est ton père qui a tué mes parents ainsi que mon frère cadet, Jiro. Je serais mort aussi si je n'étais pas arrivé à me cacher. »

Kiyoshi secoua à nouveau la tête, serrant les dents. Il n'y croyait pas, ne voulait pas y croire ! Son père ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, il n'était pas assez…

'Assez _quoi_ ?' résonna soudain une voix sèche dans son esprit.

Et cette voix, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Kit-san.

Kiyoshi s'immobilisa tout à fait, serrant douloureusement ses mains contre sa poitrine et baissant la tête, ses yeux invisibles derrière ses mèches de cheveux bruns. L'expression grave de Sai s'adoucit et il lui adressa un sourire doux que l'enfant ne vit pas.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi brusque, Kiyoshi-kun » dit-il gentiment. « Mais c'est la vérité et il fallait que tu le saches : ton père est un assassin. »

Kiyoshi resta muet et ne bougea pas. Sai fit lentement un pas dans sa direction.

« Les assassins doivent mourir, Kiyoshi-kun, et ceux qui les protègent aussi. C'est la justice, tu comprends ? »

Il tendit la main à l'enfant et lui sourit à nouveau doucement.

« Mais toi, tu n'as rien fait, Kiyoshi. Tu es leur victime, c'est ta vengeance, à toi aussi. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi ? »

Kiyoshi tressaillit lorsque la main de Sai se posa sur son épaule et se tendit notablement. Il resta quelques instants de plus immobile, puis Sai l'entendit prendre une inspiration tremblante et pousser un long soupir, avant de murmurer faiblement quelque chose, l'obligeant à se pencher pour l'entendre. Ce qui franchit les lèvres de l'enfant n'était cependant pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« C'est un univers hideux que celui des shinobis. C'est tué, ou être tué. »

« Kiyoshi-kun ? » dit Sai, étonné.

Kiyoshi leva finalement la tête, mais ses grands yeux tristes ne le fixaient pas, ils étaient perdus dans le vide.

« Maintenant, je crois… Non. Je comprends vraiment, Kit-san » murmura-t-il encore.

Sai fronça les sourcils. Il sentait qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'important et que ses mots étaient importants pour l'enfant, mais il ne comprenait pas. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions que Kiyoshi s'échappait vivement de sa prise lâche. Pris par surprise par sa vitesse soudaine, Sai se mit automatiquement en position défensive. A sa stupéfaction la plus totale, l'enfant l'imita, quelques mètres plus loin, et lui jeta un regard de défi en tirant un kunai de sa poche.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Sai-sempai ! » déclara-t-il fermement, toutes traces de larmes envolées. « Je ne peux pas te laisser attaquer le village et tuer mon père. Moi aussi, je suis un ninja de Konoha ! »

C'était prononcé avec tant de fierté… tant de fierté, et tant de stupidité. La surprise passée, Sai laissa échapper un faible reniflement de dérision, puis adressa un regard déçu à l'enfant.

« C'est dommage, Kiyoshi » dit-il. « Vraiment dommage. J'étais sûr que toi, tu comprendrais. Makkura-chan. »

Avant que Kiyoshi n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, son attention fut capturée par le mouvement gracieux de la panthère gigantesque qui se levait, n'ayant manifestement attendu que cet ordre. Kiyoshi pâlit brutalement. Dans son débat interne et le chaos de ses pensées, il avait totalement oublié le démon. Sai se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil affectueux au monstre par-dessus son épaule.

« Occupe-toi de lui, Makkura-chan » susurra-t-il avec un doux sourire.

La panthère poussa un faible grondement d'approbation en le dépassant de sa démarche chaloupée, avant de brutalement s'arrêter, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur le garçon. Pétrifié, Kiyoshi découvrit avec horreur qu'il était totalement incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de fixer d'un regard terrifié le démon qui se ramassait déjà sur lui-même. Makkura bondit soudain avec un rugissement de plaisir, et Kiyoshi ferma automatiquement les yeux, serrant les dents et attendant la douleur.

A la place d'un choc frontal et de l'agonie déchirante des griffes et des crocs plongeant dans ses chairs, cependant, c'est un heurt soudain contre son flanc qui lui coupa la respiration et l'envoya bouler dans l'herbe de la clairière plusieurs mètres plus loin, alors que le cri de Makkura se faisait plus perçant et plus rageur. Sonné, Kiyoshi rouvrit vivement les yeux, les écarquillant démesurément quand ils se portèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait entre lui et le démon.

Le regard de la panthère était fixé sur le Kit, plus malveillant que jamais, et une plaie béante s'ouvrait dans son épaule, se refermant déjà en dégageant une faible vapeur et un sifflement de mauvais augure.

« K… Kit-san ? » balbutia Kiyoshi en s'asseyant précipitamment.

Sai renifla bruyamment et amorça une grimace de dégoût.

« Voyez-vous ça, le héros de bazar, maintenant » siffla-t-il.

« Oh là, voilà qui n'est pas très flatteur ! » répliqua le Kit d'un ton narquois en se mettant d'un bond hors de portée de Makkura.

« Comment voulez-vous que je flatte quelqu'un qui s'allie à Konoha ? » cracha Sai. « Vous parlez d'un héros défenseur de la justice ! Passe encore que vous ayez tué deux de mes démons, mais je suis sûr que vous avez entendu une bonne partie de cette discussion. Et malgré tout, vous voulez vous opposer à moi ? »

Kiyoshi écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il se remettait enfin debout. Entendu la discussion ? Ca voulait dire que Kit-san ne venait pas juste d'arriver, qu'il attendait le bon moment pour intervenir ? Ca voulait dire… qu'il l'avait laissé choisir par lui-même ? A cette pensée, un sentiment chaleureux prit naissance au creux de l'estomac de l'enfant.

Inconscient de sa réaction, le ninja errant se contenta d'un ricanement.

« Parler de justice… Je trouve ça un peu osé de la part de quelqu'un qui invoque des créatures maléfiques pour l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance. »

Sai se hérissa visiblement.

« Vous les appelez peut-être 'maléfiques', mais ils valent en tout cas bien plus que certains humains ! » répliqua-t-il hargneusement. « Vous ne connaissez rien des démons, à part la manière de les tuer, comment pouvez-vous les juger ? »

Ce fut au tour du Kit de se raidir, et Kiyoshi lui adressa un regard surpris lorsqu'il reprit la parole d'une voix grondante.

« Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, gamin… »

« Ne me parlez pas avec ce ton dégoulinant de condescendance ! » l'interrompit vivement Sai, furieux. « Je me fiche de ce que vous avez à dire. Si vous n'êtes pas avec moi, vous devez mourir ! Vous avez eu deux de mes démons, mais vous n'aurez pas le dernier ! »

Kiyoshi eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour pousser un cri d'avertissement en voyant Sai s'élancer de concert avec Makkura, déjà une main ferme se refermait sur son bras et le projetait à l'abri des arbres, hors de la clairière. Kiyoshi se reçut durement au sol et tourna immédiatement la tête, haletant, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux le ninja masqué.

Un faible gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il avisa le Kit, évitant de justesse l'attaque combinée du chuunin et de son monstre. Le shinobi errant se rétablit tant bien que mal et se mit en position de combat.

Un sentiment d'effroi glacial prit naissance dans la poitrine de l'enfant.

* * *

Tsunade releva un regard grave. Sous ses doigts, le pouls du ninja ne battait plus. De l'autre côté du poste de garde, Sakura se redressa à son tour et secoua tristement la tête. Tsunade soupira longuement, puis fit signe à Sakura de redescendre. Mettant elle-même son ordre à exécution, elle atterrit avec un bruit mat au pied de la porte, près du petit groupe de shinobis qui la fixèrent aussitôt avec insistance. Tsunade leur répondit d'un regard morne. 

« Deux hommes de garde morts, un chuunin et un gosse dans la nature » résuma-t-elle platement à leur intention. « Je savais que j'aurais dû rester couchée » ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix pour elle-même, se massant la base du nez d'un air fatigué.

Sakura lui jeta un regard inquiet en rejoignant Lee.

« Vos ordres, Tsunade-hime ? » demanda rigidement Sasuke.

Il était clair que le jeune père de famille devait faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas se mettre à paniquer. Une ou deux fois déjà, Tsunade avait remarqué dans ses yeux une brève apparition du Sharingan avant qu'il ne reprenne immédiatement le dessus.

« Je vais tout de suite faire appeler 4 équipes d'Anbu pour quadriller le périmètre au-delà de cette porte » répondit-elle avec un mouvement du pouce par-dessus son épaule en direction de la forêt derrière elle. « Je veux également que vous alliez prévenir les autres postes de garde au cas où ils verraient revenir Kiyoshi ou Sai… Qu'ils viennent immédiatement me prévenir. »

Il était clair que Sasuke était loin d'être satisfait par ces mesures, son faible froncement de sourcils en était témoin, mais même lui devait admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de plus dans ces circonstances. Il s'inclina donc brièvement comme tous les autres et s'apprêta à se diriger vers le poste de garde Ouest, quand un cri soudain de Shikamaru les fit tous sursauter, Tsunade la première.

'Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand Nara crie-t-il ?' songea la Godaime, incrédule.

« Hokage-sama ! Regardez ! »

Tsunade pivota aussitôt vivement dans la direction que lui indiquait le jeune Jounin, une expression grave pour une fois peinte sur son visage. Un simple coup d'œil en direction de la forêt suffit à renseigner Tsunade sur le pourquoi du comment de sa réaction et elle s'immobilisa, stupéfaite. A l'Est, très exactement dans l'axe du soleil levant qui commençait à pointer par-dessus les arbres, et se confondant presque avec son éclat, l'extrémité supérieure de ce qui semblait être une boule de feu avait brièvement été visible au-dessus des frondaisons.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence surpris, que Shikamaru fut le premier à rompre.

« Hokage-sama ? »

Tsunade reprit aussitôt contenance et son visage prit immédiatement une expression fermée.

« Oubliez les équipes d'Anbu » intima-t-elle d'un ton tranchant. « Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, on n'a définitivement pas le temps de glander. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle donna un coup de talon puissant et s'élança vers la lisière de la forêt. Les autres marquèrent à peine un temps d'hésitation avant de se jeter sur ses talons comme un seul homme.

* * *

Naruto jura entre ses dents en s'apercevant que le feu invoqué par le jutsu de Sai commençait à prendre sur les arbres à la lisière de la clairière. C'était mauvais, _très_ mauvais. Non seulement un feu de forêt dans la région de Konoha s'avèrerait dévastateur, mais les flammes menaçaient d'hors et déjà Kiyoshi qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver dans la zone et était actuellement occupé à cracher ses poumons. 

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Naruto composa les sceaux d'une technique aquatique, sachant très bien que cela pourrait lui coûter la victoire dans ce combat.

« Suiton ! Technique du Dragon Aqueux ! » cria-t-il, reprenant sans y penser les mouvements que Kakashi avait effectués lors de son arrivée chaotique à Konoha, deux semaines auparavant.

La masse de chakra qui déferla soudain à travers ses canaux lui coupa brutalement la respiration, le laissant haletant sous le choc. Comme il le soupçonnait, il était bel et bien capable de produire cette technique en pleine forêt, lui aussi, mais le coût énergique en était monstrueux. Malgré tout, une quantité impressionnante d'eau se matérialisa devant lui et se rua sur le feu débutant, douchant copieusement Kiyoshi et déracinant presque les arbres sous la force de son élan.

'Ben oui, c'est une technique d'attaque, ça s'utilise pas pour arroser son jardin' constata Naruto avec un brin de dérision.

Un mouvement vif capta son attention au même moment et il n'évita l'assaut du démon rugissant que d'extrême justesse, se maudissant pour avoir laissé une ouverture béante dans sa défense. Il se remit sur pieds d'un roulé-boulé agile, mais ce ne fut que pour devoir faire face immédiatément à Sai qui se précipitait déjà vers lui, l'accueillant d'une volée de shurikens à l'air très, _très_ coupant.

'Put… !'

Réagissant par pur instinct, Naruto tira promptement parti du Dragon Aqueux qu'il avait invoqué et le laissa se jeter sur le chuunin. Comme de bien entendu, la panthère sauta tout de suite à la rescousse de son maître et prit le gros de l'attaque, mais ce laps de temps avait été suffisant pour que Naruto esquive à nouveau et fasse retraite dans le coin opposé de la clairière.

Haletant et s'efforçant de reprendre sa respiration, Naruto s'accroupit au sol le temps d'évaluer la situation. De l'autre côté, Sai prenait son temps pour se dégager de son monstre et vérifier la régénération de ses blessures. Naruto tirait une faible mesure de satisfaction à l'idée que l'un comme l'autre étaient complètement trempés par sa technique qui venait de prendre fin, s'évanouissant en un nuage de gouttelettes juste au-dessus d'eux. Ca ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose, cependant. Il aurait pu tenter une technique électrique, mais le milieu ambiant était maintenant beaucoup trop humide, au point qu'il risquait de voir la technique se retourner contre lui, ou pire, aller blesser Kiyoshi.

Naruto serra les dents, prenant sans mal la mesure de l'ampleur de la mouise dans laquelle il s'était fourré. La panthère noire, que le chuunin avait manifestement appelée Makkura — que de poésie — avait beau être moins imposante que ses congénères précédents, il était clair qu'elle était beaucoup plus puissante. Malgré le rythme acharné de leur combat, ses blessures continuaient de se refermer à la même vitesse qu'avant et elle ne montrait aucun signe d'essoufflement. Elle était également pourvue d'une certaine affinité avec les techniques Doton, ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche de Naruto plus facile, loin s'en faut.

Quand à Sai lui-même… Le jeune homme était une énorme surprise, Naruto devait le reconnaître. Il semblait évident qu'il avait caché ses véritables capacités afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention, car il avait très largement le niveau d'un Jounin, comme le prouvait la facilité avec laquelle il s'était probablement débarrassé des gardes que Naruto avait brièvement aperçu en sortant de Konoha par la porte Est. Son éventail de jutsus était varié et sa maîtrise du Taijutsu impeccable, au point que Naruto aurait d'hors et déjà éprouvé quelques difficultés à le vaincre en situation normale. Avec l'appui que le démon procurait en prime à son invocateur, la tâche devenait vite extrêmement ardue.

Naruto savait très exactement ce qui pourrait à nouveau faire basculer la balance des forces de son côté, mais y recourir dans de telles circonstances était absolument hors de question. Ca ne lui laissait guère d'autre choix que de gagner du temps, en espérant que la relève finirait par découvrir les cadavres des deux gardes et que des renforts se décideraient à arriver.

'Et merde !' jura-t-il mentalement avec ferveur, tandis que Sai et Makkura se séparaient déjà pour tenter de le prendre en tenailles. 'Ca ne me ressemble définitivement pas de déclarer forfait comme ça !'

Une faible vibration sous ses pieds attira soudain son attention et il bondit vivement en arrière, s'éraflant au passage le bras sur l'une des lances de terre qui sortaient justement du sol autour de sa position précédente. La cage se referma au moment précis où il se rétablissait quelques mètres plus loin, et Makkura laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

Sai ne parut pas s'en formaliser plus que ça, étant donné qu'il achevait déjà son propre jutsu.

« Fûton ! La grande déferlante ! »

Naruto déglutit et se lança aussitôt dans une nouvelle série de sceaux. Le vent furieux qu'avait invoqué Sai le percuta au moment où il la terminait et faillit le soulever de terre avant qu'il n'ait plus plaquer la main au sol.

« Doton ! Technique du mur de terre ! »

La bourrasque vint se briser contre la paroi de son jutsu et le laissa retomber brutalement à terre après lui avoir coupé ses appuis. Naruto poussa un grognement de douleur en se recevant à plat ventre, avant de se relever d'une poussée sur ses bras et d'un mouvement vif. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il dut à nouveau bondir en arrière pour esquiver la dizaine de piques qui se formèrent sur le mur qu'il avait lui-même créé, et se projetèrent vers lui à un vitesse folle.

Makkura gronda à nouveau de déception, quelque part derrière la paroi transformée en planche à clous, et le mur sembla brutalement se désagréger de lui-même pour s'effondrer en petits paquets de terre au sol. Naruto se tendit immédiatement, anticipant l'attaque qui ne manquerait pas de venir depuis l'autre côté, mais un mauvais sentiment le saisit au moment où il croisa le regard doré de Makkura à travers les débris se laissant aller avec nonchalance à l'effet de la gravité.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir à sa soudaine prémonition, il capta un mouvement vif juste à ses pieds et quelque chose entra rudement en contact avec son menton, le projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière avec une violence inouïe. Naruto percuta durement le tronc d'arbre qui avait bien voulu le recevoir et s'effondra au sol, haletant sous la force du coup.

'L'enfoiré… Il a profité des techniques Doton de son démon pour pouvoir se déplacer librement sous terre et m'attaquer par en-dessous pendant que l'autre faisait diversion…' raisonna-t-il rapidement en s'agenouillant tant bien que mal.

« _Kit-san_ ! »

Le jeune ninja releva vivement la tête et fusilla du regard Kiyoshi, qui oubliait toute prudence et s'apprêtait à sortir du couvert des arbres pour courir vers lui. Le gosse s'immobilisa aussitôt et son expression d'angoisse se mua en stupéfaction. Naruto n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger longtemps sur la question : un faible crissement parvint bientôt à ses oreilles et il se figea, incrédule. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se résoudre à lever la main vers son visage, confirmant ainsi ce qu'il craignait lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent une large fêlure dans le masque de céramique.

'Non… _Non_ ! Tout mais pas ça, pas à un moment pareil !'

Un ricanement satisfait lui fit relever la tête. Sai souriait, non pas de son sourire discret et gentil mais d'un rictus bien plus malsain, debout à hauteur de l'épaule de Makkura.

« Ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ? » railla-t-il.

Naruto serra les dents à s'en faire éclater l'émail et le maudit intérieurement avec une virulence qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

'Tu ne réalises pas à quel point ça l'est, connard… pour nous deux !' répondit-il muettement, en se relevant avec un calme feint dont il ne ressentait pas la moindre parcelle.

Il s'appuya faiblement contre l'arbre le temps de reprendre totalement sa respiration, sans quitter des yeux le chuunin qui le narguait au centre de la clairière.

« Kit-san ? » lui parvint une petite voix inquiète, bien plus proche qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

Naruto retint de justesse un sursaut et força précipitamment Kiyoshi à reculer derrière l'arbre auquel il s'adossait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, gamin ? » s'emporta-t-il sans se retourner. « Reste à _couvert_, bon sang ! »

L'enfant se laissa faire sans broncher mais son regard soucieux resta posé sur son dos.

« Kit-san, votre masque… ça ira ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour lui que ça aille » intervint aussitôt Sai, l'air suffisant. « Autrement, adieu l'immunité diplomatique ! »

Kiyoshi lui jeta à peine un regard, ne sachant visiblement plus comment se comporter envers lui et en souffrant notablement.

« Quoi ? » dit-il néanmoins. « Kit-san, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? »

Naruto ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, puisque le chuunin semblait ravi de le faire à sa place.

« C'est bien simple, pourtant » reprit-il. « Tant que le Kit demeure un ninja sans nom ni passé, sans port d'attache, une simple arme ambulante, les pays ninjas acceptent sa présence sur leur territoire pour céder à la pression de la population, bien qu'avec reluctance. Mais tout le monde vient de quelque part. Il n'y a pas de mystère : celui qui se cache derrière ce masque vient forcément d'un pays particulier. »

Il désigna Naruto d'un geste de la main, sourire satisfait fermement en place au coin de ses lèvres.

« Si jamais la véritable identité du Kit venait à être découverte, il deviendrait instantanément une menace pour tous les pays dans lesquels il a séjourné. Rien ne l'empêcherait après tout de se mettre à nouveau au service de son pays d'origine, divulguant alors Dieu sait combien d'informations sur les autres contrées ? Je n'ose imaginer le nombre d'affaires compromettantes pour tel ou tel gouvernement auxquelles il a pu participer ces dernières années… »

« Mais ça ne changera rien ! » s'offusqua Kiyoshi, les yeux agrandis d'incompréhension. « S'il voulait faire ça, Kit-san se serait déjà mis au service de quelqu'un ! »

Sai haussa les épaules.

« Quelle importance ? Il faut que tu comprennes, Kiyoshi-kun : seule l'affection du public lui offre une certaine protection contre les gouvernements, qui n'apprécient pas forcément de le voir trifouiller dans leurs affaires sordides. Le Kit est presque devenu une légende, mais qu'est-ce qui resterait si on découvrait ce qui se trouve sous ce masque ? Rien, rien d'autre qu'un banal ninja, exceptionnellement doué, d'accord, mais comme il en existe des dizaines d'autres dans les villages cachés. Il perdrait son mystère, il perdrait sa légende, il perdrait l'amour de la population, et après ça, personne ne broncherait si leurs dirigeants jugeaient soudain que son affiliation à tel pays ou tel village caché représentait une menace pour eux. »

Il fixa à nouveau Naruto, une lueur de défi silencieux dans les yeux.

« A partir du moment où le masque du Kit tombera, il devra mourir. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'en quelques jours, il se retrouve avec une bonne vingtaine d'assassins aux trousses. Même lui ne pourra rien faire contre ça. »

Kiyoshi ouvrit silencieusement la bouche, stupéfait, avant de jeter un coup d'œil incrédule au ninja errant. Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait assez récupéré pour pouvoir se redresser sans aide, et c'est lui qui reprit la parole d'un ton sarcastique.

« Telle est la réalité quotidienne d'un ninja » dit-il.

Puis sa voix se fit plus moqueuse.

« Mais tu oublies une chose : qu'importe si mon masque tombe, du moment que personne n'est là pour colporter ce qu'il y a derrière ? »

Sai sembla un instant pris de court, mais son sourire suffisant revint très vite.

« Vous espérez encore vous débarrasser de moi ? Vous avez de l'espoir ! Et le cas échéant, qu'est-ce que vous feriez de Kiyoshi ? Vous le tueriez, lui aussi ? »

Kiyoshi sursauta vivement et tourna un regard stupéfait vers lui. Naruto se contenta d'émettre un bruit de dérision.

« Je doute qu'il soit nécessaire d'en arriver là. »

Sai haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Vous connaissez une technique pour lui effacer la mémoire ? »

Kiyoshi poussa cette fois un petit 'eep !' de détresse et tenta de se fondre dans le tronc d'arbre. Naruto laissa échapper un grognement d'impatience.

« Dis donc, gamin, faudrait voir à réviser tes relations sociales ! » lança-t-il. « "Confiance", tu l'écris en combien de lettres ? »

Kiyoshi et Sai parurent tous deux comme frappés par la foudre. Un silence stupéfait se serait probablement abattu sur la clairière si le clone de Naruto n'avait pas choisi ce moment précis pour se lancer abruptement à l'attaque, surgissant des sous-bois où personne n'avait soupçonné sa présence pour se jeter sur Sai, profitant de sa surprise. Le chuunin réagit immédiatement et se lança au corps-à-corps avec le clone, tandis que Naruto mettait ce répit à profit pour bondir en avant et enchaîner à une vitesse inouïe sur une nouvelle série de sceaux.

« Hyôton ! » s'écria-t-il. « Les ailes meurtrières ! »

L'eau abondamment répandue à terre et sur la végétation s'éleva soudain et se condensa en une centaine d'aiguilles de glace acérées, qui continuèrent gracieusement leur vol en amorçant une longue courbe, avant d'enfin s'abattre sur Makkura. Le démon, qui hésitait entre se porter au secours de son maître contre le clone ou attaquer l'original, poussa un rugissement de surprise qui fit instantanément se retourner Sai, au moment précis où il portait le coup final à son adversaire.

Le clone s'évanouit dans une nuage de fumée, ayant rempli son rôle de diversion, tandis que les yeux du chuunin s'écarquillaient désagréablement. Ses réflexes exceptionnels reprirent aussitôt le dessus et il allait se lancer dans un nouveau jutsu lorsque Makkura invoqua un mur de terre pour se protéger. Avec un sifflement menaçant, les aiguilles de glace le traversèrent de part en part sans même réduire leur vitesse.

« _Makkura_ ! »

La panthère émit un grondement de rage qui partit violemment dans l'aigu au moment où les lames l'atteignirent avec férocité, déchirant ses chairs et transperçant ses muscles. Un instant plus tard, une boule de feu vint s'ajouter au chaos lorsque Sai termina son jutsu, faisant disparaître la scène derrière un nuage de fumée et de vapeur né de la sauvage rencontre du feu et de la glace.

Sai s'immobilisa aussitôt, tendu comme un arc, les yeux fixés avec angoisse sur la nuée qui lui bouchait la vue. De l'autre côté de la clairière, à plat ventre à l'abri de la végétation, Kiyoshi l'imitait avec tout autant de ferveur, le cœur battant douloureusement dans la poitrine.

La fumée se dissipa enfin, presque avec reluctance, laissant apparaître la silhouette de la grande panthère, debout, mais la tête pendante et le maintien instable, son fourrure noire striée de part en part d'innombrables plaies béantes. Néanmoins, un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Sai lorsqu'il avisa la faible vapeur qui émanait déjà de ses blessures avec un sifflement persistant. D'ici à quelques minutes, il savait qu'il n'y paraîtrait plus.

Une ombre s'abattit soudain sur Makkura qui releva immédiatement la tête, son regard doré agrandit par l'urgence. Sai détourna les yeux d'elle, et son sourire de soulagement disparut de son visage à mesure que son expression se figeait d'horreur.

Glissant dans le ciel à contre-jour de l'aube qui apparaissait finalement derrière lui, avec une grâce silencieuse et cruellement magnifique, le Kit s'abattit sans un son sur sa victime, abaissant dans le mouvement le bras qu'il tenait levé. La lame de chakra brut qui le prolongeait émit un bref éclat bleuté avant de plonger sans bruit dans les chairs du démon, tranchant son cou avec une netteté mortelle.

« _Nooon_ ! »

Le cri déchirant de Sai brisa le silence irréel dans lequel Makkura glissait lentement à terre. La tête de la panthère, ses grands yeux dorés encore largement ouverts, comme incrédules, rebondit au sol en dégorgeant des flots de sang, tandis que le reste de son cadavre s'effondrait avec un bruit sourd. Naruto ne perçut rien de tout cela car déjà un nouveau cri retentissait, alors même qu'il se rétablissait à terre.

« Kit-san ! _Attention_ ! »

Sa réception se fit soudain maladroite alors qu'il pivotait sur son seul appui tout en tentant de s'écarter, une terreur étrange le prenant brutalement à la gorge. Il n'eut que le temps de capter l'éclat menaçant du métal et du chakra mêlés avant son monde ne s'effondre.

* * *

Un bruit d'explosion retentit devant eux, plus proche que jamais, et Tsunade redoubla de vitesse en apercevant vaguement un nuage de fumée, loin entre les arbres, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. 

« On y est ! » cria-t-elle sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête, la voix tranchante.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser, elle savait déjà que tous les ninjas qui la suivaient avaient atteint la même conclusion qu'elle et étaient plus tendus que jamais. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tsunade perçut confusément l'éclat bleuté et meurtrier d'un chakra qui lui était familier. Un hurlement poignant retentit puis, au moment précis où elle posait le pied sur la dernière branche, un autre cri tout aussi déchirant, d'avertissement cette fois.

Le temps sembla soudain ralentir tandis que Tsunade glissait sans bruit à travers l'air, dépassant les dernières frondaisons et débouchant abruptement dans une clairière visiblement malmenée par un long et dur combat. Elle ne nota cela qu'à travers le voile d'horreur qui venait de s'abattre sans bruit sur elle.

Au centre de la trouée, le Kit se tenait immobile. La main de Sai Fukuda dépassait largement dans son dos, tout aussi ensanglantée que le kunai qu'elle tenait, alors que son bras traversait sa poitrine de part en part.

Tsunade ne se rappelait pas s'être immobilisée.

Sous ses yeux écarquillés, les jambes du ninja se plièrent presque lentement, puis sa tête bascula vers l'arrière et son corps s'effondra au sol, glissant le long du bras sanglant du chuunin qui le regarda tomber enfin, une lueur de triomphe sauvage dans ses yeux.

Le premier rayon de soleil glissa enfin à travers les frondaisons et tomba sur le masque de céramique éclaboussé de sang. La poitrine du ninja ne se souleva pas.

Le second éclat de lumière qui parvint à la clairière se posa presque avec révérence sur un pendentif de cristal, posé sur le torse d'un ninja.

Sasuke ne bougea pas, figé.

Du coucher au lever du soleil, une nuit pour une amitié.

* * *

(éclate d'un rire malveillant) Nyahahahahahahaha… ha…

(se souvient soudain de la réaction de sa petite-sœur-chérie-adorée à la lecture de ce chapitre)

(multiplie le phénomène par le nombre de lecteurs)

(réalise qu'elle tient à la vie)

(se sauve à tire-d'aile)


	8. Ouvrir les yeux

Notes : Aaargh, j'en ai marre ! Ce chapitre m'en aurait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, et quand je pense que je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de la fin, après tous mes efforts pour tenter de la remanier (alors que je n'ai quasiment _jamais_ besoin de réécrire quelque passage que ce soit), j'ai envie de m'encastrer la tête dans le mur le plus proche. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolée (d'autant plus que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration totale depuis le début de la nouvelle année, sans doute parce que je me suis montrée trop productive en 2005… comment ça, je me fais des illusions ?), mais bon, je vous avais prévenus que les délais de mises à jour varieraient énormément, pas vrai ? En tout cas, ne vous faites pas d'illusions, j'ignore totalement quand arrivera le prochain (et avant-dernier) chapitre, vu que… une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'est pas du tout entamé. v.v Ce chapitre est tout frais ! (du moins, la dernière partie…) Euh… Les commentaires sont vraiment les bienvenus, par contre… Histoire que je sache si c'est si horrible que ça. u.u

R.A.R : Nan - j'veux pas - la flemme - y en a beaucoup trop ! (aucune mention inutile) Uh… Plus de cinquante reviews pour un seul chapitre, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive pour cette fic. Je devrais peut-être envisager de le tuer un peu plus souvent, mon super-héros. :D Je plaisante, je plaisante, vous pouvez ranger les fourches… Là, c'est bien, gentils… Euh, par contre, y a toujours pas de RAR parce que j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ trop la flemme. v.v Mais merci beaucoup à tous malgré tout ! Ca me fait toujours écarquiller les yeux quand des personnes s'excusent si elles m'ont fait perdre mon temps avec leurs reviews… Comme si lire une review pouvait être une perte de temps, vraiment ! XD Enfin, une petite note spéciale pour le 200 ème revieweur (quand même), j'ai nommé : **ookami** ! Merci infiniment ! (et le premier qui me sort que j'ai fait exprès d'attendre jusqu'à la 200 ème review… je ne l'ai vue qu'en venant uploader, de toute façon v.v)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Ouvrir les yeux**

Un faible vent se leva au-dessus de Konoha, survolant le village qui s'éveillait à peine aux premiers rayons du soleil, avant de venir glisser au-dessus de la forêt. Quelques branches frémirent sous son passage, bloquant brièvement la lumière de l'aube qu'elles laissaient passer. Au sol, l'ombre et la lumière se pourchassèrent en silence sur la surface rouge et lisse d'un masque immobile, jouant muettement sur la fêlure qui le traversait de part en part.

Tsunade sentit faiblement que ses jambes ne la portaient plus, mais refusa de détourner ses yeux écarquillés de la scène. Avec un petit bruit sourd, elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

« _Kit-san_ ! »

Sakura fut la première à sortir de sa stupeur. Pivotant vivement, elle s'élança et intercepta instantanément Kiyoshi alors que l'enfant se précipitait vers le centre de la clairière, le visage inondé de larmes. Le jeune apprenti-ninja se débattit aussitôt contre sa prise, frénétique.

« Non, lâche-moi ! _Kit-san_ ! Il faut aider Kit-san ! S'il te plaît, Tante Sakura… » sanglota-t-il dans ses bras.

« C'est inutile… »

Sakura se retourna, l'enfant serrée contre elle dans une étreinte protectrice, et jeta un regard écarquillé d'incompréhension à Sai. Le jeune chuunin sourit gentiment, presque sereinement.

« Il ne respire plus… C'est inutile » répéta-t-il doucement.

Kiyoshi laissa échapper un gémissement déchirant. Sakura fusilla enfin Sai des yeux.

« _Pourquoi_ ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Sai ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? »

Sai perdit son sourire et la fixa longuement, avant de finalement détourner le regard. Il fit quelques pas et s'agenouilla, tendant la main en un geste révérencieux. Sakura émit un hoquet de stupeur en se rendant enfin compte de la présence du cadavre du démon, proprement décapité, allongé dans l'herbe juste à côté du corps inerte du ninja.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda soudain une voix sévère.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à Kakashi qui s'avançait, Sharingan exposé et démarche intimidante. Ino, Shikamaru et Lee le flanquaient de part et d'autre, un peu en retrait. Sakura pouvait d'hors et déjà voir les yeux de Shikamaru filer d'un détail de la scène à l'autre, et perçut le moment très exact où il atteignit la conclusion qui se refusait encore à leurs esprits. Le regard sombre du génie se posa à nouveau sur Sai, intense. Ce ne fut pourtant pas lui qui répondit.

« C'est lui qui a invoqué les démons. »

La voix de Kiyoshi était faible et tendue, mais ne contenait plus aucune trace de sanglots. Son visage était caché contre la robe de Sakura.

« Il a invoqué les sept démons » répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort qu'auparavant. « Il voulait attaquer Konoha. Il m'a amené ici et il disait… que je n'avais pas besoin de mourir. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui. J'ai refusé et… Kit-san est arrivé à ce moment-là. »

Un soubresaut silencieux parcourut brièvement les épaules de l'enfant, mais il poursuivit tout de même, d'une voix tremblante.

« Il a tué le dernier démon. Sai a profité de l'ouverture et… »

La voix de Kiyoshi se brisa définitivement et il se serra plus que jamais contre Sakura, sanglotant sans bruit. Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Sai se contenta de tous les fixer d'un regard calme, son uniforme de chuunin encore tâché du sang de l'homme qu'il avait tué, et la main plongée dans la fourrure poisseuse et partiellement brûlée de la panthère géante.

« Je vois » murmura simplement Kakashi, les yeux gravement fixés sur le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi vouloir attaquer Konoha ? » s'exclama Ino avec force, visiblement furieuse. « Nous t'avons accueilli et accepté comme l'un des nôtres, et tu veux nous trahir ? »

« Je n'ai que faire de traîtres, d'assassins et d'hypocrites » répondit simplement Sai, sans changer d'expression, comme s'il annonçait une vérité universelle.

Sur le coup, Ino se tut brutalement, les yeux agrandis d'incompréhension. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Kiyoshi qui reprit la parole, entre deux sanglots étouffés.

« Il a dit… que Papa… »

Un étrange son lui échappa en même temps que son dernier spasme, puis il releva peu à peu la tête et essuya lentement ses yeux contre sa manche.

« Il a dit que Papa et Orochimaru avaient tué ses parents » murmura-t-il, presque inaudible.

Les bras de Sakura se tendirent aussitôt autour de lui, et la jeune medic-nin se tourna vers son ancien coéquipier. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivée dans la clairière. De même que Neji et Tsunade, il demeurait immobile, mais contrairement à eux qui semblaient suivre la discussion comme à travers un voile, il ne paraissait toujours pas pouvoir arracher son regard du corps du Kit. Son visage était baissé de telle manière qu'il était impossible de lire son expression derrière ses cheveux.

Si Sakura avait eu le temps de s'y attarder, elle aurait aimé pouvoir comprendre pourquoi le regard de Neji semblait plus lointain que jamais, et son visage si pâle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir comprendre la raison de l'expression d'horreur muette et incrédule qui figeait les traits de Tsunade-hime.

Pour le moment, seul Sasuke comptait. Sasuke, dont elle redoutait plus que jamais la réaction…

Finalement, après un long instant de silence, l'Anbu leva lentement la tête. Ses yeux noirs émergèrent de derrière la barrière de ses longues mèches, presque impassibles, et vinrent se planter directement dans ceux de Sai. Un long moment passa dans leur duel muet, avant que l'Uchiwa ne détourne posément le regard vers le corps du ninja masqué, encore une fois.

« Alors… C'est à nouveau ma faute ? » murmura-t-il simplement.

Sakura déglutit et resserra convulsivement sa prise contre Kiyoshi.

'Non… Sasuke, non !'

Sasuke releva simplement les yeux vers Sai, comme s'il attendait sa réponse. Le jeune chuunin n'interrompit pas le passage continue de sa main dans la fourrure poisseuse de sang du démon, mais ne détourna pas non plus le regard.

« Il est inévitable que, des meurtriers, naissent les meurtres » dit-il calmement.

Sasuke baissa le regard, semblant accepter sans un mot ce jugement. Ino réagit beaucoup moins calmement.

« Comment oses-tu appeler Sasuke-kun un meurtrier ? » s'écria-t-elle, livide de rage. « Le seul assassin que je vois dans cette clairière, c'est _toi_ ! »

Sai lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et haussa les épaules, toujours aussi calme.

« Je suis un Vengeur » répondit-il laconiquement.

Sasuke parut se redresser à ses mots et fixa un regard intense sur lui. Ino s'en aperçut et retint la réplique furieuse qu'elle préparait déjà, le laissant à la place prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé, Sai » murmura-t-il lentement.

Le jeune chuunin fixa vivement ses yeux sur lui, manifestement choqué.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer » répéta Sasuke, le regard soudain douloureux. « J'ai pris de nombreuses vies au cours des années, et je regrette chacune d'entre ces morts, mais aucune autant que celles que j'ai données sous les ordres d'Orochimaru. Ces meurtres-ci… rien d'autre que ma soif de pouvoir ne pourra jamais les justifier, et je m'en sentirai toujours coupable. Rien de ce que je pourrais désormais accomplir au service de Konoha ne pourra me les faire expier. Je suis désolé… »

« _Tais-toi_ ! »

Sasuke sursauta à peine et releva lentement la tête. Sai s'était redressé d'un bond et son calme apparemment inébranlable avait totalement disparu, remplacé par une expression de rage sans pareil. Ses poings étaient serrés à en faire blanchir les jointures et ses épaules tremblaient sous l'effet de la colère.

« Tu es un meurtrier ! » hurla-t-il. « Rien ne pourra remplacer ce que tu as détruit ! Les monstres comme toi n'ont _pas le droit_ au pardon, et encore moins au regret ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un _monstre_, Uchiwa ! »

Sakura tressaillit comme si on l'avait frappé et Kiyoshi se crispa dans ses bras, mais Sasuke ne réagit pas. Il resta immobile, debout, son regard amer fixé sur le jeune homme en face de lui, qui inspirait et expirait violemment dans un effort visible pour se calmer. Leur attention à tous fut soudain captée par un mouvement à la périphérie de leur vision et ils tournèrent unaniment la tête.

Tsunade s'était relevée et marchait à présent lentement vers le corps inanimé du Kit, manifestement indifférente à leur présence à tous, son regard exclusivement fixé sur le ninja étendu.

« Tsunade-sama… » murmura faiblement Sakura, un étrange sentiment la prenant brutalement à la gorge.

Sai fronça brièvement les sourcils puis, son masque de calme à nouveau en place, fit silencieusement quelques pas sur le côté, se plaçant entre la Godaime et le shinobi inerte.

« C'est inutile, Hokage-sama. »

Tsunade s'immobilisa et leva lentement les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard sans un mot. Sai retint un frisson devant l'intensité de son expression, mais ne bougea pas.

« Il est mort, Hokage-sama. Peu importe l'étendue de vos talents de medic-nin, vous ne pourrez plus rien faire pour lui, à présent. »

La Godaime baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le corps masqué et fit un pas de plus.

« Je pourrais… » commença-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

« Tsunade-sama ! » s'écria Sakura d'une voix plus angoissée que jamais, sentant que son ancien professeur ne se comportait pas normalement.

Elle ignorait ce que la femme avait en tête, mais son expression ne présageait rien de bon… pour sa propre santé. Fort heureusement, Sai résolut la question en levant un kunai à hauteur de son visage.

« Ne m'obligez pas à en venir là, Hokage-sama » prévint-il calmement. « Si vous faites un pas de plus, je devrais… »

Il s'interrompit à cet instant, pris de court par la vivacité avec laquelle Tsunade venait de relever la tête. Ses traits s'étaient soudain transformés sous l'effet de la fureur, et c'est d'un regard flamboyant qu'elle fixa celui qui osait lui faire obstacle.

« Ne te fous pas de _moi_ ! » hurla-t-elle. « Puisque tu veux tant détruire Konoha, commence donc par son Hokage ! »

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, leur laissant tout juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, Tsunade se jeta sur lui avec un cri de rage déchirant. Sai bondit aussitôt en arrière, mais seul le Sharingan de Kakashi lui permit de suivre ses mouvements alors qu'il joignait vivement les mains.

« Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix… »

Ce murmure atteignit faiblement les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes, portant étrangement au-dessus du hurlement de l'Hokage. Il y eut un éclair de lumière, et puis, plus rien.

Dans une clairière isolée, au milieu de la forêt de Konoha, le silence s'abattit sur l'herbe en piteux état et la terre éventrée par de larges balafres. La lumière du soleil tomba sur la masse imposante du corps ensanglanté d'une panthère décapitée, puis se refléta brièvement sur un masque de céramique à l'éclat rougeâtre.

Eparpillés alentour, dix corps inanimés.

* * *

Sasuke sursauta et cligna vivement des yeux. 

La scène autour de lui ne changea pas : la même étendue d'obscurité insondable, à perte de vue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était soudain devenu aveugle, ou qu'un jutsu quelconque était venu gêner sa vue, non, il sentait que quelque chose de bien plus complexe venait de se passer. Le vent, qui un instant encore auparavant caressait faiblement sa peau, avait totalement disparu, et l'air était anormalement lourd. De même, le chant des oiseaux s'était tu et plus aucun bruit ne régnait.

Sasuke déplaça légèrement son pied, presque surpris de sentir un sol sous sa semelle. Il ne produisit cependant aucun bruit et ne sentit ni caillou, ni herbe sous sa sandale.

Un sentiment d'angoisse sourde vint le prendre à la gorge et il étrécit les yeux contre la pénombre omniprésente, tournant la tête en tous sens dans l'espoir d'échapper à la monotonie oppressante du lieu. Cette sensation lui rappelait définitivement quelque chose, et certainement pas l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

'Une attaque mentale ?'

Les Arcanes Lunaires de son frère, auxquels il avait déjà été soumis des années auparavant, lui revinrent en mémoire avec vivacité et il se força à respirer calmement. Sai ne possédait pas le Mangekyou Sharingan. Quelque soit le jutsu qu'il avait utilisé, Genjutsu ou non, cela n'avait probablement rien à voir avec le Tsukuyomi d'Itachi.

« Sasuke. »

La voix qui s'éleva enfin derrière lui ne produisit aucun écho. Sasuke pivota vivement sur lui-même, s'attendant à tout et n'importe quoi. Malgré tout, il ne put réprimer un léger sursaut lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un masque bien connu. Le rouge pâle de la céramique prenait un éclat plus sanglant que jamais sous l'ombre de la capuche. Comme attiré par une fascination morbide, Sasuke laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à la poitrine du ninja errant, où une large plaie béante et sanguinolente s'ouvrait. Lorsque le Kit reprit la parole, sa voix était emplie de mépris et de déception.

« J'en attendais plus de vous, Sasuke. Mais vous étiez trop faible pour pouvoir m'aider, après tout… »

Sasuke ne bougea pas. La longue cape noire imbibée de sang claqua devant lui avec majesté alors que le shinobi masqué lui tournait le dos, puis s'éloignait de lui sans un regard en arrière, ne tardant pas à disparaître de sa vue, absorbé par les ténèbres environnantes.

Sasuke s'efforça de desserrer ses poings et de détendre ses muscles noués. Cela paraissait être un simple Genjutsu, après tout. Ignorant délibérément la boule de chagrin qui grandissait à nouveau dans sa poitrine et semblait vouloir l'étouffer, il s'efforça de se concentrer pour pouvoir réguler le flot de chakra dans son corps et briser l'illusion. S'il pouvait juste se sortir de là… Il pourrait toujours faire son deuil plus tard, à un moment plus approprié…

Malgré tout, quelque chose continuait de le troubler, laissant un étrange arrière-goût amer sur sa langue. Quelque chose dans ce qui venait de se passer le titillait, sans qu'il puisse déterminer quoi.

« Sasuke. »

Sous l'effet du choc, Sasuke sentit tout son être se tendre à l'extrême. Sa bouche se fit soudain sèche et ses yeux largement écarquillés devinrent fixes.

« Tu me déçois, Sasuke. »

Lentement, contre sa propre volonté qui lui criait de ne pas regarder, d'ignorer cette voix, de faire comme si elle n'existait pas… Sasuke sentit qu'il se retournait. Il avait l'impression d'observer la scène comme de très loin, laissant son corps agir par lui-même. Son esprit regagna finalement sa place légitime avec brutalité, comme le retour d'une fronde étirée à l'extrême, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent deux iris d'un bleu surnaturel.

Naruto fronça les sourcils sous son hitai-ate et lui adressa un regard furieux, un regard brûlant de relents de trahison et de ressentiment.

« Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, Sasuke. Mais après tout, ça ne t'aurait pas gêné de tuer ton meilleur ami, pas vrai ? Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aurais sauvé, hein ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un traître, après tout… »

Naruto amorça un pas en arrière et lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil de rage et de rancune, avant de finalement tourner les talons pour s'élancer en courant dans la direction qu'avait empruntée le Kit avant lui, disparaissant à son tour dans les ténèbres sans autre son que celui de ses pas s'éteignant au loin.

Sasuke demeura un long instant immobile, puis glissa doucement à genoux, heurtant le sol immatériel avec un petit bruit sourd.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Aucun Genjutsu ne pouvait puiser dans les souvenirs de sa victime, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Et tandis que les yeux noirs de Sasuke demeuraient fixés sur l'endroit où s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant l'image d'un jeune garçon de 17 ans qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour revoir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il réalisa qu'après tout il était sans doute réellement faible, pour ne pas avoir réalisé que toutes ces années durant, il avait vécu, combattu et vaincu sans jamais se rendre compte de la plaie béante qui s'ouvrait encore et toujours dans sa garde. Le Kit avait essayé de le mettre en garde, vraiment.

Mais à présent, il était trop tard pour y remédier, puisque quelqu'un avait finalement trouvé l'ouverture. Et qu'il s'y était engouffré.

* * *

Sakura frappa de toutes ses forces l'étrange paroi transparente qui semblait faire office de mur au non moins étrange endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Malgré son incroyable puissance physique, la surface demeura lisse et impertubable, sans une éraflure pour témoigner de sa tentative. Sakura recula de quelques pas et retint à grand-peine un juron de frustration. Elle savait que même à la chiche lumière du lieu, Kiyoshi pouvait toujours percevoir les larmes d'impuissance qui perlaient à ses yeux, mais l'enfant ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout comme elle, il gardait son regard fixé sur la scène de l'autre côté de la paroi, sur la silhouette prostrée de son père. 

Sakura s'avança à nouveau et posa ses avant-bras contre la vitre qui n'en était pas vraiment une, les poings serrés et la tête baissée. Elle avait vu ces deux apparitions fantomatiques qui étaient venues tourmenter son ami et n'avait pu retenir un rugissement de rage en reconnaissant l'image de son ancien coéquipier.

Kiyoshi et elle étaient seuls à cet endroit, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, mais elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions : les autres se trouvaient probablement dans des situations semblables à la leur, peut-être même pouvaient-ils également voir Sasuke, sans pouvoir jamais intervenir. Elle avait cru que c'était un Genjutsu, au début. Elle avait souri, à ce moment-là, d'un sourire froid et presque méprisant, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait briser presque n'importe quelle illusion. Mais elle avait essayé, essayé et essayé, et elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas un Genjutsu, et elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour Sasuke.

Kiyoshi bougea faiblement près d'elle et s'avança à son tour, plaquant les paumes de ses mains contre la paroi. Son regard était grave et tendu, et Sakura sut qu'il comprenait, peut-être même mieux qu'elle, ce qui était en train d'arriver à son père.

'Sasuke, s'il te plaît… Je t'en supplie, tiens bon !'

* * *

Sai ne retint pas le rictus satisfait qui lui venait aux lèvres. 

Tout autour de lui, parmi la pénombre omniprésente du Monde Spirituel qu'il avait conjuré, s'ouvraient comme d'étranges fenêtres immatérielles donnant directement sur les cellules dans lesquelles il avait enfermé les ninjas de Konoha. A sa droite, la Godaime fulminait silencieusement, ayant renoncé depuis un moment déjà à briser ce qui n'était de toute évidence pas un Genjutsu. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait apercevoir le célèbre Ninja Copieur qui s'efforçait d'utiliser son Sharingan pour se tirer de cette situation.

Et devant lui, à la place de choix, se trouvait bien évidemment l'ouverture qui donnait directement sur sa victime principale, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Qui aurait cru que les protections mentales du génie de Konoha seraient aussi faibles ? En ouvrant le Monde Spirituel, Sai n'avait eu aucun mal à pénétrer sa psyché et à y établir l'Arène des Ombres. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir utiliser cette attaque spirituelle contre l'assassin de sa famille, écoeuré par le traitement hypocrite des habitants du village de la Feuille envers lui. Il avait voulu pouvoir le briser de l'intérieur, tout en lui laissant savoir que personne ne viendrait à son secours. Il avait voulu que tous ces imbéciles obséquieux qui l'avaient à nouveau accueilli parmi eux malgré sa trahison comprennent à quel point il était faible, en réalité, qu'ils assistent de leurs propres yeux à la chute de leur Prodige.

Son alliance aux démons mineurs lui avait donné cette opportunité et plus encore. Même s'il n'avait pu s'attirer les faveurs que de sept d'entre eux en leur offrant une porte ouverte sur les terres de Konoha, ces sept là s'étaient révélés de précieux alliés, toujours prêts à porter secours à leur invocateur ou à le soutenir dans sa quête de revanche. Il n'avait pas été rare, ces derniers mois, qu'il s'isole dans la forêt lorsque la vie au village le dégoûtait au-delà du supportable. Les démons l'avaient toujours accueilli sans rechigner, le laissant passer de longues minutes de silence à simplement les contempler. Et maintenant, ils étaient morts. Tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Le fin visage de Sai se peignit d'amertume et de ressentiment.

Makkura avait été sa préférée. De loin la plus intelligente et la plus affectueuse envers lui, c'était même elle qui avait ajouté un terme à leur pacte en offrant à Sai la possibilité d'accéder au Monde Spirituel. Cette offre s'était avérée sans prix pour lui, et qu'importe si tout cela n'était pas gratuit ? Sai n'aspirait qu'à la vengeance et à l'accomplissement de sa justice, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Aujourd'hui, enfin, il tenait l'Assassin dans ses filets, totalement à sa merci. Mieux encore ! En plongeant avec ravissement dans ses souvenirs et ses émotions, il avait trouvé ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous : une ouverture gigantesque, une plaie béante qui n'avait jamais vraiment guéri et qui continuait encore et encore à suppurer.

Il avait trouvé un jeune garçon aux yeux incroyablement bleus, aux cheveux blonds comme le soleil et au sourire éclatant. Il avait trouvé l'arme qui lui permettrait en ce jour d'arracher le cœur de Sasuke Uchiwa, comme lui avait arraché le sien des années auparavant.

Avec délectation, il entama la longue descente aux enfers de l'Assassin.

* * *

Ce furent les trilles aériennes d'un oiseau s'élançant au-dessus de lui qui sortirent finalement Sasuke de sa torpeur hébétée. Son retour à la réalité s'accompagna d'un sursaut et d'une brève inspiration de surprise tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la terrasse aux dalles inondées de soleil. Par-delà la rambarde grillagée, le ciel était d'un bleu pur à peine troublé par la course paresseuse de quelques nuages cotonneux. Un drap claqua près de son bras sous l'effet d'une bouffée de vent capricieuse, et Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil au filin auquel il était suspendu. 

L'incompréhension fut peu à peu remplacée par une appréhension grandissante au creux de son estomac, tandis que son inconscient tentait de lui souffler quelque chose qu'il était sûr de ne pas vouloir entendre.

« Finissons-en. »

Cette nouvelle voix retentit sans mal au-dessus des bruissements que le vent produisait à travers le linge propre de l'hôpital. Déglutissant péniblement, Sasuke se releva lentement.

« Mets ton hitai-ate d'abord ! Je t'attends ici. »

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se retournait peu à peu, tournant la tête pour apercevoir les propriétaires des voix derrière lui. Son alter ego de douze ans amorça un rictus sarcastique et leva la main, totalement indifférent à sa présence.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu n'arriveras même pas à poser le petit doigt sur mon front » rétorqua-t-il avec arrogance en désignant son front découvert du pouce.

Face à lui, Naruto laissa échapper un bruit d'exaspération et secoua vivement la tête.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu dois le mettre pour prouver que nous nous battons entre ninjas de Konoha de même niveau ! »

Sasuke ferma les yeux et serra les poings contre l'obstination de son autre lui, sentant la douleur sourde de l'amertume et du regret lui transpercer une nouvelle fois le cœur, plus vivace que jamais. Bien vite, les bruits de combat s'élevèrent dans l'air tranquille de Konoha. Le souffle brûlant de son propre Katon vint se briser contre sa peau, mais il refusa de relever la tête.

Finalement le son aigu du Chidori atteignit ses tympans, corrosif, et il ne put faire autrement que de tomber à nouveau à genoux, plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles dans un effort désespéré pour ne pas entendre les cris jumeaux qui retentirent alors que les deux enfants se jetaient l'un sur l'autre, et la supplication implorante de Sakura qui leur hurlait de s'arrêter.

Ses battements de cœur s'affolaient, résonnant avec force dans sa poitrine en une mélodie de chagrin et de regret qui emplissait ses tympans, convoyant la plainte silencieuse qui refusait de quitter ses lèvres.

'_Naruto_ !'

Un rayon de soleil se refléta brièvement sur le pendentif de cristal.

* * *

Loin de là tout autant que proche, quelque chose se mit à son tour à battre au son d'un rythme qui traversait les mondes. C'était à peine audible, vraiment, et il n'y avait après tout personne pour l'entendre. Personne d'autre qu'un guerrier tombé au combat, son masque fêlé parcouru par les jeux d'ombre et de lumière d'un début de matinée serein. 

Et puis un nouveau son vint s'ajouter au battement imperceptible, un simple crissement aigu. Quelques fragments de céramique minuscules se détachèrent du masque alors que la fêlure semblait se faire infimement plus large.

Et enfin, une lueur prit naissance dans le creux de la fissure, rougeoyant et s'intensifiant à mesure que chaque seconde s'écoulait, et un second battement retentit, plus puissant que le premier, différent, alors qu'une poitrine auparavant inerte se soulevait finalement dans une brusque saccade.

Un hoquet déchirant traversa Naruto alors que ses poumons acceptaient à nouveau l'air salvateur et que son cœur se remettait à battre et à pomper le sang dans tout son corps. La douleur était agonisante et irradiait tout son être, alors que ce qui aurait dû être un cadavre se remettait à vivre après un délai presque insupportable. Confusément, il sentit le faible flux de chakra du Kyûbi qui l'avait éveillé s'efforcer d'arrêter l'hémorragie qui menaçait de reprendre dans sa poitrine. Epuisé et abruti par la souffrance, il referma les yeux et s'apprêta à replonger dans l'inconscience.

Une nouvelle pulsation choisit ce moment pour retentir contre son épaule, pressante et insistante, comme pour le réprimander d'oser ne serait-ce que penser à se laisser à nouveau aller.

Naruto rouvrit brutalement les yeux, haletant mais soudain parfaitement conscient. Péniblement, il bascula sur le flanc en s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur brûlante dans sa poitrine. La scène qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il parvint enfin à poser son regard sur la clairière silencieuse le laissa sans voix.

Sai était allongé de tout son long contre le corps décapité de Makkura, semblant dormir. En face de lui et jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, une petite dizaine de corps bien connus étaient également étendus au sol, ramassés dans diverses positions suggérant l'inconscience. Tsunade était étalée sur le ventre à mi-chemin de Sai, et Naruto aperçut un peu plus loin Kiyoshi, serré dans les bras d'une Sakura recroquevillée autour de lui. Alentour étaient visibles les silhouettes de plusieurs de ses camarades ninjas.

Naruto serra les dents lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le corps prostré de celui qui l'appelait. Sasuke était allongé sur le flanc, presque tourné vers lui, son visage habituellement froid exceptionnellement orné d'une faible expression de trouble et de… détresse ?

« 'Tain, Sasuke… » marmonna péniblement Naruto, jetant un regard de reproche au jeune homme qui ne sembla guère s'en soucier — comme s'il avait pu en être autrement.

Lentement, Naruto dégagea son bras droit de sous son flanc et le leva avec difficulté jusqu'à pouvoir poser la main sur son épaule gauche. L'objet qui était attaché là continuait de battre sous sa paume, comme pour l'inciter à se hâter.

« T'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de m'empêcher de crever tranquillement, pas vrai, enfoiré ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais il n'en attendait pas vraiment. Poussant un profond soupir — du moins, aussi profond que possible lorsque l'on arbore un poumon perforé, merci bien — Naruto tourna un regard grave et calculateur vers la silhouette inconsciente de Sai.

« Monde Spirituel, huh ? On dirait… que je t'ai sous-estimé » articula-t-il à voix basse.

Il resta quelques instants songeur, puis un sourire narquois naquit sous son masque.

« Ca ne… se reproduira pas de sitôt, tu as ma parole. J'arrive… » termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Ses yeux se firent soudain brumeux, puis se fermèrent à demi, et sa main retomba mollement au sol.

* * *

Ino s'y connaissait pas mal en attaques mentales. Oui, forcément, ça faisait souvent cet effet-là d'être l'héritière des Yamanaka, pas vrai ? Oui mais voilà, une attaque mentale de ce type, même elle, cela la laissait impuissante. Plus encore peut-être que les autres, parce qu'elle avait compris dès les premiers instants que ce n'était pas un Genjutsu, et que ça la dépassait de très, très loin. 

Shikamaru lui jeta un regard de côté lorsqu'elle se pressa sans y penser contre lui, frissonnant de quelque chose qui n'était pas le froid. Sans faire de commentaire, il se contenta de passer un bras autour de sa taille, silencieux. Ino accepta le contact sans y penser et se laissa encore un peu plus aller contre sa présence réconfortante. Elle sentait les pensées négatives et les intentions meurtrières qui imprégnaient l'atmosphère tout autour, la haine, la rage, la douleur, le chagrin…

Tant bien que mal, désespérément, elle repoussait l'influence pernicieuse que ce lieu cherchait à exercer sur son esprit, intensément consciente qu'elle pouvait à peine se défendre elle-même, sans parler des autres. De l'autre côté de la paroi devant elle, Sasuke luttait contre ses démons, et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Alors qu'une énième scène de dispute entre le jeune Sasuke et son coéquipier aux yeux bleus, plus intense encore que les autres, prenait fin, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de désespoir en voyant le jeune Anbu enfouir plus profondément encore sa tête entre ses mains. Les épaules de Sasuke tremblaient, et il ne s'était pas relevé depuis de longues minutes, maintenant. N'y tenant plus, Ino se retourna et plongea le visage contre la veste de Shikamaru, au bord des larmes.

Et puis, soudain, quelque chose.

« Ino ? »

Ino ne répondit rien, à peine consciente qu'elle venait de relever vivement la tête. Il y avait eu quelque chose, elle en était sûre. L'espace d'un instant, une présence rassurante qui avait tranché net à travers le réseau de désespoir et de douleur, et avait pénétré sans hésiter au cœur de ce monde.

'Je vous en prie… Qui que vous soyez, _quoi_ que vous soyez, sauvez Sasuke !'

* * *

Sai fronça brièvement les sourcils, déconcerté. Qu'était-ce ? Cette étrange impression, soudain, comme si quelque chose d'étranger avait pénétré le Monde Spirituel… 

Il resta quelques instants indécis, alerte et attentif, puis finit par hausser les épaules et s'autorisa à se détendre. Non, il ne sentait plus rien, à présent. Et après tout, qui pourrait entrer dans l'Arène sans sa permission ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, à supposer que quiconque soit seulement capable de reconnaître l'ouverture du Monde Spirituel dans la clairière. Ses sens lui avaient simplement joué un tour.

Revenant à la tâche qui l'attendait, il laissa un nouveau rictus prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

Peut-être n'aurait-il même pas besoin de se salir les mains avec le sang de l'Uchiwa, après tout…

* * *

« Va crever, Sasuke ! » 

Naruto ponctua son hurlement d'un long regard furieux, avant de brutalement tourner les talons pour s'élancer hors des terrains d'entraînement. Le jeune garçon le regarda faire d'un air désintéressé, puis haussa simplement les épaules et retourna sans un mot à ses exercices.

La scène se fondit bientôt dans l'obscurité, comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée, et Sasuke resta seul avec le son de sa propre respiration précipitée.

Quand une bonne minute s'écoula sans autre apparition, il releva lentement la tête et baissa les bras, reposant ses poings sur ses genoux, continuant de les serrer en une tentative futile de contrôler les tremblements qui le parcouraient. Confusément, il sentit une présence derrière lui. L'autre resta immobile et ne produisit aucun son, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke consente à tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient vides.

Naruto lui répondit d'un long regard morne d'attentes déçues et de trahison amère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Sasuke ? »

Le shinobi resta quelques instants interdit, puis comprit le véritable sens de cette phrase. Il détourna à nouveau les yeux vers ses poings serrés, la tête baissée, muet. Les pas quasi-inaudibles de l'apparition le contournèrent avec désinvolture, avant de s'arrêter devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Sasuke ? » répéta la voix. « Pourquoi… n'es-tu pas encore mort ? »

* * *

Sakura hoqueta de stupeur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement. 

'_Non_ ! Non, il n'a pas le droit ! Pas ça !'

« Sasuke ! » hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons.

Derrière la vitre immatérielle, son ami ne montra aucun signe de ce qu'il l'avait entendu. Serrant les dents, elle se retourna abruptement.

« Sai ! Je sais que tu m'entends, tu m'entends forcément ! » cria-t-elle à l'obscurité autour d'elle. « Arrête ça, Sai ! Ne fais pas ça, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Kiyoshi fouilla un instant la pénombre du regard, jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa tante, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son père. Malgré tous ces efforts, son visage se tordit brièvement en une expression d'angoisse.

'Papa…'

* * *

« Tu sais que tu le mérites, pourtant. Tu le sais, pas vrai Sasuke ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » 

Sasuke ne répondit rien, sentant avec acuité la boule de chagrin qui obstruait sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il perçut un faible bruit de froissement de tissu et consentit finalement à relever les yeux. Accroupi face à lui, Naruto lui adressa un regard de ressentiment.

« Eh bien, Sasuke ? » répéta-t-il. « Tu mérites autant que moi d'être là-bas. Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'honneur, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? »

Sasuke détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux, incapable de soutenir ce regard trop bleu. Un soupir lui échappa, et il déglutit douloureusement.

« Je ne peux pas » répondit-il enfin, dans un mince filet de voix.

Il sentit que l'autre se penchait vers lui pour mieux l'entendre.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

La voix était pleine de défiance, et les yeux, lorsqu'il leur fit de nouveau face, plissés de colère contenue.

« Je ne peux pas » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort. « Je suis désolé, Naruto, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te rejoindre. »

La colère se mua en furie dans ses iris, Naruto se jeta à genoux et l'empoigna brutalement par le col, rapprochant violemment leurs visages.

« _Pourquoi pas_ ? » hurla-t-il. « Tu mérites _bien plus_ que moi d'être mort, Sasuke ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais continuer à vivre alors que je suis mort à cause de _toi_ ? »

Sasuke se laissa simplement faire, ne cherchant en aucun cas à se dégager. Son regard n'était plus vide, mais empli d'une sorte de détermination morbide.

« Je suis désolé, Naruto » dit-il une nouvelle fois. « Je ne peux pas mourir. Quelqu'un compte sur moi, maintenant. »

Un grondement surgit de la gorge du garçon, mais Sasuke l'ignora.

« J'ai un fils. »

Le grondement cessa brutalement. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension.

« J'ai un fils. Et je ne peux pas mourir, pas alors qu'il dépend de moi » poursuivit Sasuke, imperturbable. « Je veux l'élever, Naruto. Je refuse de le laisser grandir comme moi, seul au milieu de tout ce monde, seul _contre_ le monde. Je refuse qu'il grandisse comme toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse comme nous. Je ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant. Pardonne-moi, Naruto. »

* * *

Kiyoshi se figea, immobilisé par la surprise. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Son père ne voulait pas le quitter, même si Naruto Uzumaki le lui demandait ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment _vrai_ ? Il l'aimait donc vraiment assez pour refuser de suivre son meilleur ami ? 

Il s'aperçut avec un temps de retard que ses épaules s'étaient mises à trembler. Un petit bruit étranglé émergea de sa gorge, et sa vision devint trouble. Un bras vint l'attirer contre le corps chaud de sa tante, et il laissa finalement un nouveau sanglot lui échapper.

« Papa… » murmura-t-il. « Papa… »

Deux larmes s'écrasèrent contre le sol immatériel.

* * *

Le coup partit sans avertissement, mais Sasuke aurait tout de même pu le contrer sans difficulté. Il ne le fit pas. Le poing de Naruto s'écrasa contre sa joue et il vacilla un instant sous l'impact. 

« Tu es lâche, Sasuke ! » cracha la voix d'une familiarité lancinante. « Tu es d'une lâcheté _dégoûtante_ ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois lâche à ce point, espèce d'enflure ! »

Le bras qui le tenait encore par le col de son T-shirt tremblait sous le coup de la colère et l'autre se leva pour frapper une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Sasuke intercepta. Le poing produisit un bruit mat en rencontrant la paume de sa main. Sasuke referma solidement ses doigts dessus et leva un regard calme vers les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face. Brièvement, l'autre sembla déconcerté par sa soudaine assurance.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, Sai. »

Une nouvelle fois, la poigne sur son col trembla. Sasuke posa sa main libre sur son bras et l'en détacha avec fermeté. Sur le visage trop ouvert de son vis-à-vis, il pouvait faiblement lire le choc.

« Oui, je sais que c'est toi » poursuivit posément Sasuke. « Parce que Naruto aurait compris. Il aurait accepté mon choix. »

L'expression de l'autre se ferma brutalement et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Tu crois ça, Uchiwa ? » jeta-t-il, méprisant. « Tu crois peut-être qu'il t'a pardonné ? Je ne te crois pas. Je ne vois pas comment quiconque aurait pu pardonner ce que tu as fait. Il t'a haï jusqu'à la fin, Uchiwa, et où qu'il se trouve, il te hait probablement encore aujourd'hui ! »

Sasuke relâcha sa prise sur les deux bras de l'autre et se releva.

« Je sais qu'il me hait » acquiesça-t-il sans temps mort.

L'enfant devant lui haussa un sourcil, pris de court. Sasuke croisa son regard sans vaciller.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Il comprendrait. Un jour, je mourrai et il obtiendra sa vengeance, mais je sais qu'il comprendrait que je ne puisse pas le rejoindre maintenant. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir ça ? » railla l'autre. « Combien de temps as-tu passé avec lui, en réalité ? Un an ? Moins, même ! Tu l'appelles ton meilleur ami, mais que connais-tu de lui ? »

Sans préavis, le regard de Sasuke se fit brutalement glacial et sa voix se chargea de colère.

« Ne parle pas comme si tu y connaissais quoique ce soit ! » cracha-t-il avec venin. « Tu n'as aucune chance de pouvoir un jour comprendre ce lien entre lui et moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? Tu le méprisais et le raillais en permanence ! Il a toujours voulu te surpasser et te faire mordre la poussière. Et tu appelles ça un _lien_ ? »

Le Sharingan prit brutalement vie dans deux yeux noirs, rouge furie, et Sasuke se jeta en avant avec un cri de rage.

« Comment _oses-tu_ prétendre y comprendre quoique ce soit ? »

Bien que pris de court, le corps qui se voulait celui de Naruto bondit immédiatement sur le côté, exceptionnellement vif. En temps normal, il aurait été facile pour Sasuke de contrer cette esquive d'un coup de pied bien placé, mais il sentit avec stupeur une chape de plomb s'abattre violemment sur ses membres, et ses forces semblèrent le quitter à un rythme alarmant. Haletant, il retomba à genoux à terre et dut lutter pour ne pas s'écrouler de tout son long. L'autre laissait échapper un ricanement moqueur, quelque part sur sa gauche.

« Tu es vraiment trop stupide, Uchiwa… »

Sasuke se retourna difficilement, à temps pour anticiper le coup que l'autre préparait déjà, mais incapable d'y faire quoique ce soit. Il se crispa par réflexe et tenta de lever le bras pour se protéger le visage, tout en sachant à quel point c'était futile.

Et puis un mouvement presque imperceptible traversa son champ de vision, un claquement acerbe retentit, et le poing de l'être s'immobilisa abruptement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Comme hypnotisé, Sasuke remonta son regard jusqu'à la main qui s'était refermée sur le bras de l'autre et assurait sa prise avec une fermeté sans nulle doute douloureuse, puis plus haut, où deux paires d'yeux bleus s'affrontaient silencieusement, l'une médusée, l'autre emplie d'une fureur dévastatrice.

Sans autre préambule, un second poing partit, autrement plus rapide que le précédent, et vint s'écraser dans le creux de l'estomac de l'être que Sai avait invoqué. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise, la bouche s'ouvrit muettement, et soudain le corps s'envolait, projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin par la puissance du choc.

Le nouveau venu ramena son bras d'un mouvement vif et retroussa les lèvres. Un grondement rageur s'éleva de sa gorge, enfla, prit de l'ampleur, avant de finalement se muer en véritable rugissement.

« Touche-le encore une fois, _une seule fois_, et je jure que tu connaîtras l'Enfer, _raclure_ ! »

Deux yeux d'un bleu trop bleu prirent brièvement un éclat carmin au-dessus de six étranges cicatrices en forme de moustaches, et les canines trop longues produisirent un léger crissement lorsque les mâchoires se serrèrent sous le coup de la rage. Sous la vieille veste de survêtement orange et noire ouverte sur son T-shirt sombre, le pendentif de cristal brillait d'un éclat de mauvais augure dans la pénombre. Une masse de cheveux blonds s'étalait en bataille, à peine retenue par l'hitai-ate de Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki, dix-sept ans, futur Hokage.

* * *

« Un deuxième ? » s'exclama Shikamaru. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » 

Ino sortit brutalement de sa stupeur et poussa un glapissement de pur ravissement.

« C'est lui ! C'est _lui_ ! » cria-t-elle, le regard soudain brillant.

Tsunade se redressa et se jeta quasiment contre la paroi, le regard écarquillé.

« Non… Impossible ! »

Kakashi se releva de sa position accroupie et rabattit lentement son bandeau sur son Sharingan d'un mouvement machinal, son second œil révélant à lui seul son incrédulité.

Sakura relâcha abruptement son étreinte sur Kiyoshi et plaqua ses mains contre la vitre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » s'écria-t-elle. « A quoi Sai joue-t-il ? A moins que… »

Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent démesurément, et sa voix ne devint plus qu'un murmure.

« … Non… »

'_Naruto_ ?'

* * *

L'autre émit un vague grognement en se relevant, et l'espace d'un instant, l'éclat noir des yeux de Sai perça dans son regard écarquillé par l'incompréhension. 

« Qui es-tu ? » jeta-t-il d'une voix coupante, qui ne couvrait pas tout à fait une pointe de panique.

Le nouveau venu laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse.

« Ha ! Toi, tu ne saurais pas qui je suis ? Regarde-toi dans une glace, enfoiré ! » railla-t-il en pointant un index narquois sur lui.

« Impossible ! Naruto Uzumaki est mort !… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement, comme frappé par quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé jusque-là, puis se reprit et laissa échapper un grognement agacé.

« Bien sûr… Tu es un esprit » conclut-il d'un air contrarié.

Le second Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes.

« De quoi ? »

« Nous sommes dans le Monde Spirituel » reprit l'autre d'un air condescendant. « Le Monde des Esprits. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, mais les esprits des morts doivent également avoir un certain accès à ce lieu, ce qui explique ta présence… C'est ennuyeux. »

« Ennuy… »

Le soi-disant esprit sembla brièvement s'étrangler de rage et prit une jolie teinte pourpre.

« Tu veux que je te dises ce qui est vraiment ennuyeux ? Voir un type que tu ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam s'approprier ton apparence sous prétexte que tu n'auras rien à y redire parce que tu es censé être _mort_ ! »

Ses yeux se plissèrent sous le coup de la colère et il étendit violemment le bras vers sa copie conforme. Avant que l'autre n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il se trouva soudain projeté en l'air par une bourrasque qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. Lorsqu'il atterrit à nouveau brutalement sur ses deux pieds, il avait radicalement changé d'aspect. Sai baissa les bras qu'il avait levé par réflexe devant son visage, et ne put retenir un sursaut stupéfait. Que faisait-il dans l'arène ? Et à la place du clone, qui plus est ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Au même moment, le poids incroyable qui semblait s'être abattu sur ses membres disparut totalement et il put se relever, ce qu'il fit lentement en tournant la tête pour poser sur l'être près de lui un regard fixe.

« C'est beaucoup mieux » lança celui-ci d'un ton d'un très satisfait de lui-même. « Je commençais à craindre le dédoublement de personnalité. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Sai s'était campé sur ses jambes dans une position défensive et le considérait d'un œil menaçant.

« C'est moi qui est ouvert ce monde… Je devrais être le seul à pouvoir y apporter des changements ! Un esprit n'est qu'une âme sans corps, sans chakra, sans aucune énergie. Pourquoi as-tu pu intervenir ici ? »

Un rictus narquois naquit à nouveau sur les lèvres de Naruto.

« Tu es vraiment stupide… Quelle preuve as-tu que je suis un esprit ? »

Sai étrécit les yeux.

« Tu es mort. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Lui, le sait ! »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à l'index accusateur pointé sur lui, puis revint à son sujet d'attention précédent. Deux yeux bleus agacés soutinrent cette fois son regard inquisiteur, le jeune homme s'étant finalement tourné vers lui. Naruto produisit une moue dédaigneuse, avant de lever la main. Pris par surprise, Sasuke fut forcé de reculer d'un pas lorsqu'un doigt pressa contre son front dans un geste universel de désapprobation amicalement moqueuse.

« Fais-moi plaisir, évite de croire tout ce qui se passe dans cette jolie tête, gamin. Ca t'évitera bien des tracas. »

'Gamin ?'

Sai écarquilla brièvement les yeux sous cette appellation, mais se reprit bien vite.

« En supposant même que tu sois encore vivant, » répondit-il sans relever, « pourquoi arborer cette apparence ? Il n'y a que les morts qui ne vieillissent pas. »

Naruto equissa une grimace contrariée.

« Les morts, et ceux que l'on croit morts, tu veux dire ! Si je prenais mon véritable aspect, l'esprit de ce crétin… »

Un mouvement du pouce par-dessus son épaule en direction de Sasuke identifia sans mal le crétin en question.

« … m'assimilerait automatiquement à un étranger, tout simplement parce que _lui aussi _est persuadé que les morts ne changent pas. »

« … C'est pour cela que tu as été capable d'agir ici. »

« Oooh, mais c'est qu'il est intelligent ! » s'émerveilla soudain Naruto avec un large sourire satisfait. « Eh oui, p'tite tête, c'est bien ça. Comme tu l'as toi-même à peu près remarqué, puisque Monsieur se complait dans le mélodramatique, il se trouve que, sous cet aspect, je possède sur son esprit une certaine influence… Largement assez pour contrecarrer la tienne, et ce, malgré le fait que tu sois celui qui ait ouvert le passage ! Dommage, non ? »

« Tout à l'heure… » tenta de s'insurger Sai.

« Même si tu avais cette apparence, tu m'imitais comme un pied, mon vieux. Mais c'est excusable, après tout, je suis assez unique dans mon genre ! » répliqua aussitôt Naruto en prenant soin d'assortir son sourire éblouissant d'une large dose de la fameuse "pose du mec cool".

Sai étrécit les yeux, furieux.

« Ca n'explique pas ta présence ici ! » reprit-il. « Comment pourrais-tu être là ? Comment as-tu pu entrer ? »

Naruto haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Je connais probablement le Monde Spirituel mieux que toi, tu sais… En fait, tu t'y prends tellement mal que ce n'était pas difficile de trouver une porte d'entrée, si l'on savait quoi chercher. »

« Impossible… Il existe très peu d'humains qui ne serait-ce que _connaissent_ l'existence de ce Monde, sans parler d'être capable d'y évoluer à leur guise ! » rétorqua aussitôt Sai. « Ceux-là sont très rares, et le seul moyen que je connaisse est de… »

« … Faire un pacte avec un démon ? »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil au petit sourire tranquille que le jeune shinobi près de lui arborait à présent, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Un avatar de Naruto hypertrophié du vocabulaire ? Parce qu'il doutait que son imbécile de coéquipier ait jamais connu le sens du terme "dédoublement de personnalité". C'était un peu trop poussé pour son cerveau limité… Alors, une nouvelle imposture ? Mais pourtant, ce comportement, cette grande gueule… Les gestes étaient différents, le maintien aussi, et il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ces yeux. Mais le reste…

En réalité, et Sasuke cligna brièvement des yeux en s'en rendant compte, ce qui le stupéfiait le plus, c'est que l'autre ne cherchait pas à cacher quoique ce soit. Il n'essayait pas de jouer un rôle, encore moins celui d'un jeune ninja de dix-sept ans. Il était là, un point c'est tout. Que les autres s'adaptent à sa place, il n'allait certainement pas s'en donner la peine pour leur plaire ! Voilà ce que réfletait sa conduite. C'était à prendre, ou à laisser…

« Admettons ! » jeta finalement Sai, mettant fin au court silence qui venait de passer.

Le shinobi avait l'air excédé, furieux de ne pas pouvoir résoudre cette énigme.

« Admettons que tu ais ce pouvoir, admettons que tu ne sois pas mort ! Malgré ça, qu'est-ce qui t'aurait permis d'intervenir à temps ? Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui arrivait à l'Uchiwa, tu n'étais plus là depuis des années ! »

« Aaah… En voilà une question qu'elle est bonne. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur lorsque le sourire de Naruto se fit décidément canaille.

« Disons juste… que j'avais placé un "mouchard" sur lui. »

Puis, il éclata bruyamment de rire.

« Si vous voyiez vos têtes ! »

« Un… un mouchard ? » articula Sai, stupéfait.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme porta la main à sa poitrine et souleva nonchalamment le pendentif qui y reposait. Par réflexe, Sasuke mima vivement son geste et referma le poing sur l'original qu'il portait.

« Comment… Quand… » bafouilla-t-il, tiré de son mutisme précédent par le choc.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, apparemment ravi de son petit effet.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, bien sûr » reprit-il. « Juste un petit jutsu, basé sur un principe de synchronisation de résonance… »

« Synchronisation de… Je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre de quoi tu parles » lâcha Sai, incrédule. « Mais… ça supposerait deux objets. Et si l'Uchiwa porte cet objet que tu désignes, tu ne peux pas posséder le même actuellement ! »

« Très juste. »

D'un geste vif, Naruto fit glisser sa veste de ses épaules. Sur son biceps gauche, quelque chose de métallique refléta la faible lumière du lieu.

« Un… hitai-ate ? » murmura Sai. « Un hitai-ate barré ? »

« On pourrait dire que c'est un échange » répondit joyeusement Naruto. « Il porte un objet qui m'a appartenu, et vice-versa. Ca en rend même le jutsu plus facile ! »

Sasuke ne dit rien. Contre sa paume, il pouvait maintenant sentir la présence quasi-indétectable d'une minuscule quantité de chakra étrangère logée dans le cristal, comme une infime boule de chaleur et de lumière. Son regard restait fixé sur le bandeau frontal qu'il n'avait jamais cru revoir, mais son esprit était à cent lieues de là. Lorsqu'il était entré en possession du pendentif, longtemps, il avait cherché à croire qu'il le reverrait. Il se souvenait encore des nuits sans sommeil qu'il avait passé à fixer l'amulette, à la retourner entre ses doigts, à l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures, sans relâche, comme si elle avait le pouvoir d'apporter des réponses à ses questions, comme si elle pouvait lui ramener son ami.

A la fin, il n'avait rien trouvé, et il avait abandonné. Et s'il y avait une chose dont il était à présent sûr, c'est que cette petite lueur, cette infime énergie… Elle n'était pas là, à ce moment précis. Il l'aurait senti, sinon, il aurait compris, compris qu'il y avait encore un espoir.

Alors son esprit tournait et tournait, et il cherchait, cherchait à savoir. Combien de personnes, durant toutes ces années, combien d'autres que lui avaient pu tenir ce cristal entre leurs mains ? Il y avait Tsunade, bien sûr, mais elle ne l'aurait pas fait, il en était certain. Il y avait Kiyoshi, aussi, de temps en temps, rarement, mais il n'avait pas le niveau, et de loin. Et puis il y avait…

_L'éclat du soleil couchant sur la surface lisse d'un peu de céramique, le son d'une cape claquant au vent, l'air qui se vidait de ses poumons alors qu'il se faisait plaquer au sol._

_« Je ne veux plus y croire, c'est trop douloureux. »_

_« Le moins que vous puissiez faire, c'est de respecter son choix ! »_

_« Il n'y a que les morts qui ne changent pas. »_

Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

« Tu as changé… Naruto. »

Quelque part à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, quelque chose explosa. Et devant lui, une lumière blanche éblouissante déchira l'obscurité d'un monde qui n'était plus le sien.

* * *

Hum ? Où ça, un nouveau cliff-hanger ? Ah… Tiens, oui, dis donc, on dirait bien qu'il m'a échappé. XD


	9. Le spécialiste des sceaux

Notes : Oyez, oyez, fanfictionniens de tous pays et de tous horizons ! Comme quoi, tout arrive un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais, blabla… Non, c'est bon, vous pouvez ranger les tomates, je me tais. XD Je dois dire qu'il est temps que cette fic se termine, je suis plus ou moins en perte de vitesse, ici. Du coup, j'ignore totalement si j'en viendrai un jour à écrire la séquelle qui me tourne dans la tête, surtout qu'il s'agirait d'un projet au moins trois fois plus gros que celui-là. A peu près de la taille de ma fic 'Harry Potter', pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est pour vous dire… O.o Mais je finirai 'Le Kit', c'est définitif ! Il ne me reste qu'un chapitre à boucler, et j'ai bien l'intention d'y parvenir avant Noël prochain. N'êtes-vous pas rassurés par cette déclaration dévoilant toute la profondeur de la confiance en elle-même de l'auteur ? XD Mais allez, trêve de bavardages : pour pallier à l'attente, vous avez droit à un chapitre ultra-long, bande de petits veinards ! (c'est surtout que je me voyais mal couper à un autre endroit, et qu'autrement il était beaucoup trop court, mais passons…)

R.A.R : Ah, tiens ? Ce cliff-hanger ci a suscité moins de réactions. N'est-ce pas étrange ? XD Bon, allez, très bien, puisqu'il y en a qui ont trouvé le moyen de râler (n'est-ce pas, Wynzar ? ;) ) je réponds aux reviews. Et donc nous adressons (oui, c'est un 'nous' majestatif. Y a un problème ?) une nouvelle fois nos plus sincères remerciements à **iza**, **onarluca**, **luluflo4**, **Flore Risa**, **Shinia Marina**, **Flore Jade**, **Neo-Alphonse Elric**, **Jamesie-cass**, **Deathwings01**, **hororen987**, **ladynarutochan**, **jenni944**, **yune-chan66**, **yaminohoshi**, **LECONTE Raphaèle**, **Tiffany Shin**, **Jalexa Uchiwa**, **dragonise**, **xylo**, **coralie**, **Nadramon**, **henna-himitsu**, **Wynzar** (mais pourquoi je te remercie, au juste ? ;P), **Sara**, **bigzapper**, **Thealie**, **mana59**, **Sacham Dragon Priestess**, **Maeve**, **Blackangel**, **gotika**, **coralie** et finalement **Kyoko super girl**. Ouf !

**Wilam** : Inutile d'aller te pendre, je préfère mes lecteurs entiers et en état de lire, et mes revieweurs entiers et en état de taper sur un clavier. XD Enfin, effectivement, ne rêve pas trop quant à ta fameuse scène Naruto-Sasuke, il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que ça arrive ici, désolée. Peut-être dans une suite, si j'arrive un jour à l'écrire… :)

**Ookami **: Lol, tu es la deuxième personne à me demander ce qu'est un cliff-hanger. C'est un terme régulièrement utilisé par les auteurs de fic, mais c'est sûr que la signification n'en est pas forcément évidente : cela désigne essentiellement une fin de chapitre relativement sadique. Ce qui semble devenir ma spécialité, quoi… En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**Tenshimizu **: Merci infiniment pour tes commentaires. Loin de trouver cela stupide, cela me touche vraiment que tu puisses t'identifier aux persos de cette manière. Ca prouve que je fais bien mon boulot, et j'en suis heureuse !

* * *

**Chapire 9 : Le spécialiste des sceaux**

Naruto écarquilla les yeux alors que la structure de l'univers alentour commençait soudainement à se désagréger : l'âme de Sasuke se révoltait brutalement contre la forme qu'elle avait passivement adoptée sous les injonctions de Sai. Aveuglé par la lumière blanche éblouissante qui emplissait à présent son champ de vision, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que cette luminosité ne provenait de nul autre que de lui-même.

Sonné par les implications de ce phénomène, incrédule, il plongea aussitôt dans un examen frénétique du peu de réalité qui s'offrait encore à lui, alors que tous repères d'espace et de matérialité s'effaçaient. L'espoir ténu qui n'osait grandir en lui sembla soudain exploser dans sa poitrine lorsque le subconscient de Sasuke réagit favorablement à sa tentative et le laissa sereinement faire comme bon lui semblait.

Il n'avait pas de corps, pas de visage, ni yeux pour pleurer ni lèvres pour sourire, mais son âme chanta pour lui.

* * *

Lentement, Sasuke sentit le néant se dissoudre autour de lui. Les sensations lui revinrent peu à peu alors que son âme reprenait une apparence physique. D'abord, le chant de quelques oiseaux, loin au-dessus de lui, puis le contact caressant du vent sur ses bras nus. Le parfum du printemps, mille senteurs symboles de renouveau. Et enfin, alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, la vue d'un ciel bleu à en pleurer au-dessus d'un lac scintillant sous le soleil, au bas d'une longue pente douce couverte d'herbe. Une nouvelle brise vint jouer avec les herbes hautes à ses pieds et il les sentit frôler ses jambes avec un bruissement doux. Un long moment, il resta simplement immobile. 

« Sasukeee ! »

Reconnaissant sans mal la voix de Sakura, Sasuke se retourna vivement. La jeune femme se précipitait vers lui à travers les longues herbes, un immense sourire soulagé aux lèvres, Kiyoshi et Lee à ses trousses. Non loin derrière eux, Kakashi, Neji, Tsunade, Shikamaru et Ino suivaient à un rythme plus modéré, scrutant les alentours avec quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à de perplexité qu'à de la méfiance. Répondant faiblement au sourire de son amie, Sasuke amorça quelques pas dans leur direction, mais s'immobilisa brutalement en sentant une présence apparaître derrière lui.

Réagissant par réflexe, il bondit aussitôt sur le côté et roula à terre pour s'éloigner de la silhouette de Sai qui se matérialisait à peine. Le jeune shinobi lui jeta un coup d'œil presque affolé avant de dégainer précipitamment un kunai, se mettant automatiquement en position de défense avant même de réaliser la présence des autres. Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke vit Sakura retenir Kiyoshi avant que l'enfant ne puisse continuer sa route vers son père malgré tout. L'Anbu resta ramassé sur lui-même et étendit la main vers ses propres armes, se préparant déjà au combat, mais une violente bourrasque de vent se leva soudain. Le frôlant avec légereté, elle vint percuter Sai de plein fouet, l'obligeant à abandonner sa posture agressive ainsi que son kunai, qui effectua un arc gracieux avant d'aller se planter dans le sol bien plus loin.

Délaissant le ninja déséquilibré, Sasuke pivota vivement dans la direction d'où était venue la rafale.

Au-dessus du champ d'herbes bruissantes glissant vers le lac, une forme indistincte luisant d'une douce lumière dorée commençait à apparaître à quelques mètres du sol. Fasciné, Sasuke l'observa alors qu'elle se condensait progressivement en une forme humanoïde recroquevillée sur elle-même, presque enfantine. Il lui sembla brièvement distinguer des cheveux blonds et quelque chose de familièrement orange avant que l'être ne commence à se redresser. A mesure qu'il dépliait son corps, Sasuke eut l'impression distincte que ses membres s'allongeaient légèrement et que son apparence changeait. Peu de temps après, la silhouette glissa finalement vers le sol, sa gangue de lumière ne le laissant s'échapper qu'avec une réticence manifeste.

Un pied botté entra enfin en contact avec l'herbe haute. Deux yeux bleus animés d'une sauvage lueur de triomphe croisèrent ceux de Sasuke. Naruto se réceptionna nonchalamment et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille, dégageant les mèches un peu trop longues de son visage d'un geste vaguement arrogant. Son T-shirt noir s'ajustait parfaitement à son torse, mettant en valeur les muscles qu'il avait acquis au cours des années, et une ceinture orange à la boucle en forme de spirale était passée à sa taille, retenant le jean sombre qui couvrait ses jambes avant de s'enfoncer dans des bottes souples. Sur chacun de ses bras était noué un bandeau protecteur : les deux arboraient le symbole de Konoha, mais tandis que l'un, bien qu'ayant manifestement vu des jours meilleurs, était intact, l'autre présentait une longue éraflure en travers de la feuille.

Etrangement, nota Sasuke, la balafre semblait bien moins large que ce dont il se rappelait.

Naruto posa une main sur sa hanche avec assurance et adressa à son public un large sourire éclatant.

« Yop ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du décor ? Je devrais me reconvertir en décorateur d'intérieur, vous croyez pas ? » lança-t-il d'une voix vibrant d'énergie et de bonne humeur.

Il y eut un petit instant de latence avant que ne fusent de derrière Sasuke deux cris jumeaux, l'un véritablement ravi, l'autre… positivement furieux.

« Naruto ! »

L'interpellé pâlit quelque peu et déglutit difficilement en avisant l'expression de Tsunade qui se précipitait justement vers lui, ayant grillé la priorité à une Sakura trop surprise par sa réaction pour songer à s'en offusquer. Fort heureusement — ou pas, dépendant du point de vue — une armée de corbeaux choisit ce moment précis pour se matérialiser de nulle part et se ruer sur lui avec des cris rageurs. Naruto tourna à peine la tête, haussa un sourcil perplexe, puis agita vaguement la main en direction des piafs braillards. Leur vol s'arrêta net dans une position très peu naturelle, alors qu'ils étaient si proches qu'il lui aurait suffi de tendre le bras pour les toucher, puis ils parurent commencer à se désagréger. Un instant plus tard, toute trace de l'attaque avait disparu.

Point positif : apparemment, cela avait suffi pour que Tsunade s'immobilise avec une expression presque boudeuse, manifestement décidée à attendre que la situation soit plus propice pour lui demander des comptes.

« Tu t'obstines, gamin ? » demanda Naruto d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il posait la question par pure politesse, la réponse ne l'intéressant guère. « Ca ne va pas te donner grand-chose, tu sais… »

Sai serra les dents et devint un peu plus livide, mais il paraissait plus déterminé que jamais.

« C'est moi qui ai ouvert ce monde ! » cracha-t-il en réponse.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, bordel ! » répliqua vertement Naruto, prouvant par la même occasion qu'il lui en fallait toujours aussi peu pour perdre patience. « Tu l'as ouvert, ok, t'es content, maintenant ? Tu ne peux plus rien faire ici, abruti ! Je te bloquerai sans même avoir à bouger le petit doigt ! »

Sai esquissa un rictus.

« Tu pourrais me tuer que cela ne changerait rien à la situation » lança-t-il narquoisement. « Même si mon âme s'éteint ici, ce monde ne se refermera pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé ! Si je meurs, vous resterez tous bloqués ici pour l'éternité ! »

Naruto laissa échapper un grondement d'agacement et se tourna totalement vers lui, les poings serrés. Un cri d'avertissement de Sakura l'interrompit et il pivota vivement sur sa gauche, écartant les bras juste à temps pour intercepter une colonne de pierre à l'extrémité aiguisée toute prête à l'embrocher. La roche s'effrita entre ses deux mains levées et retomba au sol dont elle était issue, à l'instant précis où Naruto sentit la terre trembler infimement sous ses pieds. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une longue racine surgit à ses pieds et s'enroula autour de lui avec vivacité, plaquant ses bras contre son corps et le soulevant de terre avant de venir enserrer son cou.

« Non ! » cria Kakashi, alors que près de lui Ino poussait une exclamation d'horreur.

Le tentacule brun se contracta pour lui briser la nuque et Naruto serra les dents. Un instant plus tard, une vive sensation de chaleur prit naissance contre sa peau et il se sentit tomber. Incrédule, il se rétablit au milieu d'une pluie de cendres et de fragments de racine enflammés. Ce n'est qu'en relevant les yeux vers l'expression choquée de Sai qu'il comprit, et un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres.

« Toi… » commença le jeune ninja rénégat. « Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Naruto laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse en se relevant.

« Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait. »

Ne sachant plus que croire, Sai suivit son regard.

Sa respiration était irrégulière et il était couvert de sueur, mais il se tenait très droit, les poings serrés à ses côtés. Les yeux de Sasuke croisèrent les siens avec défi.

« Comment… »

« Apparemment, ta copine poilue n'a pas pris la peine de te mettre au courant de toutes les règles en t'offrant ce pouvoir » commenta nonchalamment Naruto.

Sai se retourna vers lui, furieux de son manque de respect envers sa défunte Makkura, mais le ninja errant continuait déjà.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, quelque soit la puissance de celui qui l'ouvre, le Monde Spirituel est né de l'esprit de l'humain qu'il cherche à soumettre, et en tant que tel, cet humain gardera toujours une certaine influence sur les évènements qui s'y réalisent » dit-il en époussetant distraitement les cendres de son T-shirt. « Bien sûr, si l'humain en question ne connaît rien au Monde Spirituel, cette influence restera minime, et ce d'autant plus qu'elle dépend essentiellement de son état d'esprit. Si on s'y prend correctement, il n'y a donc aucune raison que la domination de celui qui a ouvert le Monde vacille, mais étant donné la situation… »

Il décocha à son adversaire un large sourire satisfait.

« Une chance que je sois là, non ? »

« Ne te flatte pas trop, usuratonkachi » vint la réponse d'une source inattendue.

Naruto adressa un regard boudeur à Sasuke qui sortait enfin de son mutisme.

« Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile ? Tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant, enfoiré ! » râla-t-il.

« "Reconnaissant" ? Rappelle-moi lequel de nous deux vient tout juste de sauver la peau de l'autre ? » rétorqua l'Uchiwa d'un ton indifférent. « Dobe. »

« Argh ! C'est toujours pareil ! » tempêta aussitôt Naruto en se mettant à taper du pied par terre dans un réflexe parfaitement puéril. « On ne m'y reprendra plus à céder à mon exceptionnelle bonté pour venir sauver tes fesses, Sasuke ! Espèce d'ingrat ! »

Le dit ingrat émit un reniflement qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la bonté de son interlocuteur.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ton aide, crétin… »

« Si tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, t'avais qu'à me laisser crever en paix, bâtard ! C'est entièrement ta faute ! Egoïste ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, maintenant ? » murmura Sasuke en haussant un sourcil stoïquement perplexe. « Baka » ajouta-t-il comme après-coup.

Naruto se hérissa et refusa tout net de répondre, trop offusqué pour parler. A quelques mètres de là, Sakura chercha en vain à retenir un gloussement impromptu. A sa gauche, Kakashi n'éprouvait visiblement pas sa retenue et étalait un large sourire clairement perceptible dans la courbe de son seul œil visible. Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir et marmonna quelque chose à propos de combien tout cela était incroyablement fatiguant. Tsunade arborait une expression de fatalité découragée tandis qu'Ino paraissait simplement perplexe. Et quant à Kiyoshi, ses yeux écarquillés résumaient à eux seuls son opinion sur la question.

Un raclement de gorge insistant finit par interrompre la dispute et Naruto jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Sai, comme s'il l'avait momentanément oublié — ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant quand on savait à qui l'on avait affaire.

« Il faut le dire si je dérange… » lança Sai d'un air sombre.

Naruto cligna des yeux d'un air perplexe.

« C'est une question ? Parce que, personnellement, la réponse me semble plutôt évidente… »

Un léger coup asséné sur son crâne lui arracha un vague juron et il écarta la main de Sasuke d'un geste excédé.

« Dobe… » lâcha l'Anbu en lui adressant un regard torve.

Naruto lui jeta un regard de ressentiment et lui tira la langue, s'attirant pour seule réponse un grognement impatient. Finalement, il reporta toute son attention sur Sai, soudain redevenu parfaitement sérieux. Le rénégat parut un instant déstabilisé par le changement, mais se reprit très vite.

« Tu es convaincu, à présent ? » reprit calmement le ninja errant. « Je dois reconnaître que tu es plutôt doué, pour quelqu'un qui a eu aussi peu d'entraînement, mais il me paraît évident que tu ne pourras plus faire quoique ce soit ici. »

« Alors nous sommes bloqués » répondit gravement Sai. « Tu n'as donc plus qu'à trouver un moyen de me forcer à fermer l'accès. »

Il glissa automatiquement en position défensive, tendu et prêt à l'action. Cependant, Naruto ne bougea pas et se contenta de sourire.

« Je crois plutôt que je vais t'accorder une faveur. »

Sai ne baissa pas sa garde, mais parut pris de cours.

« Toi qui te targues de connaître si bien les démons, » reprit Naruto, « que dirais-tu d'en rencontrer un ? Un _vrai_ ? »

« Naruto… » murmura Tsunade, interloquée.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard en coin, incapable de cacher sa surprise. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit un peu plus, satisfait comme il l'était de son petit effet.

« Je crois que nous avons assez traîné dans le coin, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? » lança-t-il jovialement en joignant les mains dans la position habituelle de malaxage de chakra. « Veillez à ne laisser aucun détritus derrière vous, mes amis, ni papiers d'emballages, ni sacs plastiques ! Ce serait dommage de polluer une âme aussi vierge et… »

« Naruto ! »

Le jeune ninja se baissa vivement pour éviter la taloche que Sasuke lui destinait, avant de s'écarter de son ami d'un bond. Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil alarmé auquel il ne répondit que par un large sourire. Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent brutalement lorsqu'ils sentirent la texture du monde autour d'eux changer à nouveau, cette fois de manière facilement perceptible. Derrière Naruto, droit au-dessus de la berge du lac près duquel il se tenait, l'espace sembla se modifier, se tordant en une ouverture sombre et béante qui, pivotant d'abord lentement sur elle-même, puis de plus en plus vite, commença à aspirer ce qui se trouvait à sa proximité.

Naruto perçut la lueur de panique dans le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jeune ninja blond serait le premier à disparaître, et nota avec surprise qu'il n'hésita pas à se jeter spontanément en avant en criant son nom, la main tendue vers lui. Mais il perçut également le moment très précis où Sai réalisa finalement ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir.

Et à l'instant exact où il complétait l'ouverture du passage et transférait le Monde Spirituel vers sa propre âme, alors que le lac, les herbes hautes, le ciel bleu, tout disparaissait et se fondait dans l'obscurité autour de ceux qu'il entraînait avec lui, il eut un mouvement de recul et son sourire rassurant se transforma en grimace de douleur lorsque l'offensive de Sai l'atteignit de plein fouet.

'Décidément… Dire que je m'étais promis de ne plus te sous-estimer…'

« Naruto ! »

La voix paniquée de Sasuke l'atteignit comme à travers un voile alors que l'autre luttait encore pour le rejoindre. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et les plissa de détermination. Sai n'était pas assez puissant et entraîné pour le battre sur ce terrain et le savait très bien, mais en attaquant par surprise de cette manière, il était parvenu à acquérir un précieux avantage et le pressait autant qu'il le pouvait, s'efforçant de remodeler la situation à sa convenance. Il était trop tard pour que Naruto puisse reprendre totalement le contrôle. Mais après tout, qu'il soit damné s'il allait le laisser se promener à sa guise dans son âme à _lui_…

Si quelqu'un enfonçait la porte de chez vous, rien n'interdisait de le perdre dans les couloirs.

* * *

Le sang atteignit le sol avec un petit bruit mouillé, répété encore et encore. Le jeune garçon pressa sa main intacte contre son flanc dans l'espoir de ralentir l'hémorragie. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent brièvement dans sa veste lorsqu'il dut lutter contre une nouvelle quinte de toux sous l'effet de la vive douleur qui émanait de son poumon gauche. Sa respiration était irrégulière et trop rapide, sifflante dans sa gorge écorchée. Lentement, péniblement, il se hissa à nouveau debout sur ses membres tremblants. 

Un petit rire malsain salua ses efforts, méprisant.

« Ah, Naruto-kun… » vint la voix rauque, moqueuse. « Que de courage, que de courage… Que de _stupidité_. »

Deux yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales se levèrent sous une frange de cheveux blonds maculés de sang, à peine retenue par un bandeau en piteux état. Dans ce visage couvert de coupures, ces yeux étaient la seule chose qui paraissait encore vivante, brûlants de détermination et de haine.

« Ta gueule… »

La rebuffade avait été voulue comme un cri, elle ne fut que murmure. L'homme éclata d'un rire plus corrosif encore que le premier. En comparaison à son adversaire, il ne paraissait souffrir d'aucun dégât, et seule une marque vaguement rouge sur son visage laissait suggérer qu'un coup avait pu porter à cet endroit. Quiconque connaissait cet homme aurait reconnu que cette simple marque faisait déjà de son jeune opposant un combattant redoutable : assez puissant pour exciter la colère d'Orochimaru, mais malheureusement pas assez pour y survivre.

Autour d'eux, le sol était jonché de débris, et par endroit des pans de murs entiers se dressaient encore, délimitant ce qui avait autrefois été un bâtiment. Non loin de là, le plateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient s'interrompait et plongeait abruptement vers la vallée en contrebas et la ville qui y était nichée. De lointains cris et bruits d'explosion parlaient des combats qui se livraient en bordure d'Oto no Kuni.

Orochimaru tourna la tête dans cette direction et, pour un bref instant, son sourire méprisant fit place à une expression de contrariété.

« J'imagine qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Sasuke-kun doit être entre les mains de cette chère Tsunade » dit-il.

Il eut un haussement d'épaules et son sourire suffisant réapparut.

« Cela devrait rendre l'expérience intéressante » susurra-t-il en tournant les talons.

« Pas… pas si vite ! » vint la protestation haletante.

Orochimaru évita sans mal le kunai maladroitement lancé dans sa direction et jeta un regard désintéressé au jeune homme par-dessus son épaule, alors que celui-ci s'écroulait à nouveau à genoux et se pliait en deux pour cracher son sang.

« Tu auras été distrayant, Naruto-kun… » dit-il nonchalamment. « Quelques instants. Mais tu m'as assez gêné, maintenant. Contente-toi de crever, et ne te mets plus en travers de mon chemin. Sasuke-kun est à moi. »

Ses yeux dorés brillèrent brièvement d'une lueur malsaine alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise.

Derrière lui, Naruto parvint tant bien que mal à cesser de tousser et s'efforça péniblement de reprendre sa respiration. L'air faisait un étrange bruit lorsqu'il entrait dans son corps, et il savait que son poumon était probablement percé. Son bras trembla lorsqu'il tenta de le lever pour essuyer le sang qui coulait le long de son menton, et il dut y renoncer, trop faible. De même, ses jambes refusèrent tout net de lui obéir lorsqu'il tenta à nouveau de se relever. Pire, son champ de vision se brouilla sous l'effort et une myriade de points lumineux l'envahit, lui cachant la vue de son adversaire s'éloignant. Il sentit un vertige le saisir et s'écroula sur le flanc avec un hoquet, incapable de distinguer le haut du bas tant sa tête tournait.

Il se sentait malade. Pas _physiquement_ malade, bien que cela aurait été plus que justifié. Non, il se sentait malade, intensément malade, malade au-delà des mots, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait crever ici et que tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'à présent n'aurait servi à rien. A quoi bon avoir aidé Tsunade à organiser cette attaque surprise sur Oto, à quoi bon être parvenu à pénétrer au cœur du village en profitant de la confusion, à quoi bon avoir localisé Sasuke et l'avoir convaincu de revenir ? Si Orochimaru ne pouvait être stoppé, si même Tsunade ne pouvait pas l'affronter, à quoi bon ?…

Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un râle dans sa poitrine, et il ne voyait plus rien, sa vue comme obscurcie par un voile noir.

D'ici à la fin de la journée, Sasuke serait de retour entre les mains d'Orochimaru, et avant la fin de la semaine il disparaîtrait, pour ne plus rien être d'autre qu'un corps de plus pour le Sennin. Cela, plus sûrement qu'aucune de ses blessures, plus sûrement que son poumon percé, la plaie béante dans son flanc droit, son bras cassé, le coup sévère qu'il avait reçu à la tête, les dizaines de coupures qu'il arborait et tout ce sang qu'il avait perdu… Plus sûrement que tout cela réuni, c'était savoir que malgré tout il avait échoué qui le tuait.

Une boule de rage et de haine s'était nichée dans sa poitrine, et bientôt ce fut tout ce qu'il put encore ressentir. Alors que son esprit sombrait progressivement dans le néant, au rythme de ses battements de cœur qui ralentissaient, une voix en lui, solitaire, isolée, continuait de hurler sa rage de vivre et son envie de sang. Personne n'aurait dû l'entendre, cette voix. Et pourtant, deux immenses yeux rouges aux pupilles de chat surgirent des ténèbres.

Après ça, il n'y eut plus rien.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur du sang. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux : au-dessus de lui, la nuit était tombée. Loin de là, les bruits de bataille commençaient à peine à s'essouffler. Et pourtant, autour de lui, le silence. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être allongé sur le dos. Naruto tenta de basculer sur le côté et étouffa un hoquet de douleur. Tout son être le faisait souffrir, une douleur vive qui venait de ses muscles, de sa peau, et jusqu'à ses caneaux de chakra. Pourtant, sa respiration, bien qu'haletante, ne sifflait plus dans sa poitrine, et son bras droit ne semblait pas plus douloureux que le gauche. 

Avec un effort de volonté, serrant les dents, il se retourna et se hissa lentement à genoux. Enfin, épuisé, il releva les yeux. Ses iris bleus disparurent presque entièrement autour de ses pupilles.

Sang.

Du sang, du sang, du sang, à perte de vue, du sang.

Eclaboussé sur les murs à présent presque rasés, absorbé par la terre, incrusté entre les fragments de dalles. Ça et là, un lambeau de tissu difficilement reconnaissable et gorgé du précieux liquide rouge s'agitait faiblement sous le vent. Une mèche de longs cheveux sombres s'éparpillait parmi l'herbe clairsemée. Près d'un rocher, une forme indistincte, encore enveloppée dans quelque chose de blanc, tâché de rouge.

C'était un bras.

Distraitement, Naruto sentit qu'il se relevait à mouvements saccadés, gauches, comme si quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, avait pris le contrôle de son corps et que lui se contentait d'observer la scène de loin. Lentement, à pas hésitants et incertains, il se dirigea vers le rocher et en fit le tour, puis s'arrêta net. Il se jeta à genoux.

Et il vomit.

Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait, tournant le dos à ce qui avait auparavant été un être humain, il vomit son dégoût et sa haine, sa haine de ce qui dormait en lui, sa haine de ce qu'il avait fait, sa haine de lui-même et de ce qu'il n'avait pas su empêcher. Et les larmes vinrent couler le long de son visage et tombèrent au sol, mêlant son chagrin à son dégoût.

Immobile, Sasuke n'arracha pas son regard fixe de l'adolescent devant lui. Il avait su qu'Orochimaru était mort, il avait su que son corps avait été ramené à Konoha. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit dans quel état. Personne, en dehors de Tsunade, n'avait _su_ dans quel état. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait su que celui qui l'avait tué n'avait pas été Naruto, mais Kyûbi.

Une faible voix résonna à ses oreilles et Sasuke se retourna par réflexe pour en chercher la provenance, en vain. Il ne tarda pas à la reconnaître comme celle du Naruto qu'il venait juste de quitter, dans un champ de hautes herbes, près d'un lac.

« Savez-vous à quel point il est terrifiant, vraiment terrifiant, de pouvoir imaginer se réveiller un matin pour se demander où l'on se trouve, et pourquoi tous ces corps se trouvent autour de vous, pourquoi vos mains sont tâchées de leur sang, alors que vous ne vous rappelez d'absolument rien ? Que vous ne vous rappelez même pas de leurs yeux lorsque vos propres mains leur ont ouvert les entrailles, ou de leurs cris lorsqu'elles leur ont arraché le cœur ? Savez-vous à quel point il est paralysant de se dire qu'un jour, vous reprendrez peut-être conscience pour vous rendre compte que vous aurez tué toutes les personnes qui vous sont les plus chères au monde, qu'elles auront vu votre visage au moment de leur mort et vous auront maudit ? Vous rendre compte que ce corps avec lequel vous marchez et respirez a peut-être rayé un village entier de la carte, parce que vous avez su marquer un seul infime moment de faiblesse ? »

Le jeune homme à genoux laissa encore échapper un dernier haut-le-corps, un dernier sanglot, puis se redressa lentement, péniblement, et resta longuement immobile ainsi, appuyé contre le rocher, le regard vide.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est de réaliser que vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous regarder dans une glace sans craindre de voir votre reflet porter une main tâchée de sang à son visage et vous sourire ? Comprendre que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un réceptacle pour quelque chose qui vous dépasse, quelque chose de bien plus grand, bien plus immense que vous… Quelque chose qui réduira votre monde en cendres à la moindre faille de votre part…

« Avez-vous déjà pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que vous mouriez, l'avez-vous déjà sincèrement pensé ? Et vous est-il venu à l'esprit alors, à ce moment, que peut-être, en mourant, vous ne feriez qu'offrir votre corps sur un plateau à une créature qui ne devait plus jamais revoir la lumière du soleil ? Vous est-il déjà arrivé de réaliser que vous étiez la seule chose qui se tenait encore entre ce monde et quelque chose qui avait le pouvoir de distribuer en un instant plus de mort que vous n'en pourriez en toute une vie ? »

Naruto parut fixer le kunai qu'il avait machinalement tiré de son étui un long, très long moment. Finalement, sa main se mit à trembler frénétiquement et il l'éloigna précipitamment de son poignet contre lequel il avait posé la lame. Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes, lui qui ne pleurait jamais, des larmes non plus de chagrin et de dégoût, mais de terreur. Il jeta le kunai comme si il craignait qu'il le brûle.

« Avez-vous un jour compris que même si on ne vous avait jamais donné le choix, même si c'était injuste, vous ne prendriez jamais le risque de vous retourner pour combattre, mais qu'au contraire non seulement vous accepteriez le rôle que l'on vous avait ordonné de suivre, mais que vous choisiriez de tout laisser derrière vous, malgré la douleur, pour vous élancer en courant sur ce chemin, parce que vous savez que cela doit être fait, et que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire ?

« Avez-vous un jour choisi de tourner le dos à vos amis, à votre famille, au seul monde que vous connaissiez, parce que vous étiez le réceptacle maudit d'un démon, et que vous vous étiez juré que jamais, plus _jamais_ il n'aurait l'opportunité de tuer à travers vous ? »

Le jeune ninja s'était tourné vers la falaise, et son regard hanté s'était perdu dans le lointain en direction de la frontière. Avait-il senti, alors, que le regard de Sasuke, au loin, était également tourné vers lui ? Avait-il su que, déjà, Tsunade se débarrassait de ses derniers assaillants pour se précipiter à son aide, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas arriver trop tard ? Peu importait ce qu'il avait ressenti en cet instant, semblait-il.

Lentement, Naruto fit quelques pas en arrière sans détourner le regard. Puis, au prix de ce qui sembla être un immense effort, il arracha ses yeux à la scène en contrebas et tourna les talons. Il marqua encore une pause, brièvement, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes avant qu'en quelques enjambées il ne s'élance et ne disparaisse dans la forêt avoisinante.

Sasuke baissa le bras qu'il avait tendu vers lui par réflexe et fixa muettement les arbres derrière lesquels sa silhouette s'était perdue.

« Vous demandez tous pourquoi… » reprit la voix dans un murmure. « Mais y en a-t-il un seul parmi vous qui puisse prétendre pleinement comprendre la réponse à cette question ? »

* * *

Le bruissement d'un ruisseau contre les pierres de son lit courait à travers le sous-bois. S'agenouillant sur la berge du cours d'eau, le jeune homme s'aspergea le visage et l'essuya rapidement avec sa manche avant de se détourner pour reprendre son ouvrage. La température était étouffante, malgré l'ombre des frondaisons au-dessus de sa tête et l'eau près de lui, et il devait régulièrement s'interrompre pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux. Si les étés de Konoha se révèlaient parfois pénibles à supporter, les saisons n'en étaient pas plus clémentes à la frontière sud du Pays du Feu, loin de là. 

Malgré tout, il ne relâcha pas son attention de sa tâche, braquant toute l'acuité de ses yeux incroyablement bleus sur l'objet entre ses mains. Il portait un bandeau frontal aux couleurs de Konoha, mais celui-ci avait été remonté et ne tenait sur le sommet de son front qu'en équilibre précaire. La posture manquait d'élégance, mais elle avait au moins l'avantage d'éloigner ses cheveux blonds de plus en plus longs de son visage.

Finalement, il mit la dernière main à son ouvrage et sourit, ravi. Apparemment fier de lui-même, il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir mieux admirer l'objet.

Par-dessus son épaule, Sasuke croisa le regard fixe de deux fentes opaques au centre d'un masque de céramique aux couleurs flamboyantes.

* * *

A perte de vue, le panorama gigantesque et écrasant d'une chaîne de montagnes dont les pieds se perdaient dans les brumes, loin en contrebas. Perché sur un rocher sur les contreforts de l'un de ces géants, un homme était assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide avec assurance. La capuche de son long manteau était rejetée en arrière et ses cheveux blonds suivaient paresseusement le mouvement du vent persistant qui l'assaillait et tentait vainement de le pousser dans le vide. Un masque rouge pâle était posé près de sa cuisse et il y appuyait sa main pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas. 

Un pli boudeur s'étalait sur ses lèvres alors que son regard morose se perdait dans les nimbes des nuages bas, entre les deux pics montagneux qui lui faisaient face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lança-t-il dans le vide. « C'est rare que tu m'adresses la parole, et d'autant plus quand je suis conscient. »

Il se tut quelques instants, paraissant attendre la réponse d'un interlocuteur invisible.

« Un avertissement ? » reprit-il en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. « De ta part ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu gros ? »

Ses yeux bleus balayaient l'espace en contrebas avec nonchalance, mais il ne paraissait pas prêter d'attention particulière à son environnement.

« Oui, bien sûr… Effectivement, la seule raison que tu aurais de me tenir au courant serait parce que cela t'apporterait quelque chose. Tu es un démon, après tout. Si tu me disais de quoi tu parles, au juste ? » grogna-t-il avec reluctance.

Un nouveau petit silence s'écoula, au terme duquel il fronça les sourcils, vaguement confus.

« Un danger ? Tu sens que quelque chose va arriver à Konoha ? Je suppose que c'est loin d'être rare, mais comment pourrais-tu être au courant ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à me mettre en garde ? »

Il repoussa ses cheveux blonds d'un geste impatient lorsque le vent changea de direction et les souffla devant son visage. Il plissa les yeux et son regard se fit brutalement plus perçant.

« Une énergie démoniaque ? » laissa-t-il échapper dans un quasi-murmure, cette fois plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. « Comment… Je ne comprends pas… »

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, mais manifestement pas pour attendre de quelconque réponse. Bien au contraire, il se releva d'un mouvement vif, attrapant son masque au passage, et se dressa sur le rocher, tendu comme si prêt au combat. Ses yeux parcoururent à nouveau l'horizon et on aurait presque pu croire qu'il cherchait une menace, si ce n'était qu'il tentait simplement de s'orienter.

« Et je suppose que maintenant, il vaudrait mieux que je rentre pour mettre la vieille au courant… » gronda-t-il avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. « Bon sang, Kyûbi, même quand tu parais me rendre un service, au fond, c'est toujours autant une malédiction de te savoir incrusté dans mon superbe corps. »

Esquissant un rictus à ces derniers mots, Sasuke s'approcha du bord lorsque l'homme sauta nonchalamment de son rocher pour s'élancer librement dans le vide. Il le suivit longuement des yeux alors que sa silhouette semblait glisser dans les airs, les bras en croix, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les brumes en contrebas.

* * *

Il y eut un rire bas et moqueur, puis la voix désincarnée qu'il avait entendu plus tôt narguant ouvertement : 

« Déjà ? C'est donc vraiment tout ce que tu peux faire, gamin ? »

Puis il y eut comme une secousse, et Sasuke se réceptionna difficilement, à genoux dans plusieurs centimètres d'une eau glacée. Secouant violemment la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, il releva les yeux en percevant des mouvements près de lui. Le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait était extrêmement sombre et on y voyait à peine à quelques mètres, malgré tout il parvint sans peine à reconnaître ses compagnons, qui semblaient tous à peu près aussi sonnés que lui. Un peu à l'écart, la silhouette indistincte de Sai était debout, mais lourdement appuyé contre un mur, et Sasuke pouvait percevoir le rythme précipité de ses respirations.

Ino fut la première à pouvoir se relever, avec un aplomb qui le prit légèrement de cours, tant lui-même se méfiait de la stabilité de ses propres jambes. La jeune femme entreprit aussitôt d'aider Shikamaru. Non loin du couple, deux autres silhouettes se redressaient tant bien que mal, et Sasuke reconnut Sakura et Kiyoshi. A peine l'enfant l'avait-il aperçu qu'il se dirigeait aussitôt vers lui, mi-rampant, mi-trébuchant dans sa précipitation. Sasuke se releva précautionneusement et réceptionna son fils avec empressement. Kiyoshi se serra immédiatement contre lui, heureux de l'avoir finalement retrouvé, et Sakura ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Avant qu'aucune conversation n'ait pu être débutée pour couper court au silence lourd et angoissant autour d'eux, cependant, un son inédit se chargea de tous les faire sursauter. Comme un seul homme, ils tournèrent la tête dans une même direction, Sai y compris. Le sifflotement gai s'accompagna bientôt d'une vague lueur qui délimita le pourtour d'un couloir que l'obscurité avait caché jusqu'à présent, et la lumière et l'air enjoué se firent plus forts à mesure que ce qui les produisait se rapprochait.

Naruto finit par émerger du corridor, les mains nonchalamment fourrées dans les poches tandis qu'il pataugeait dans l'eau omniprésente sans en sembler particulièrement affecté. Sasuke comprit à cet instant la raison d'être des bottes qu'il portait en lieu et place des habituelles sandales : le ninja errant avait de toute évidence considéré le caractère pratique de la chose pour son émanation spirituelle. La faible lumière qu'il semblait dégager fit légèrement reculer les ténèbres environnantes tandis qu'il s'avançait sans marquer un instant d'hésitation ni paraître les remarquer, pas même Sai qui s'était raidi à son arrivée. Il les dépassa tous sans un regard, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne paraissait décidé à lui adresser la parole, avant de finalement se camper sur ses jambes à quelques mètres de là.

A la faible lueur qui émergeait de sa peau, Sasuke crut un instant distinguer un éclat métallique devant lui. Naruto leva un bras au-dessus de sa tête en un salut décontracté et s'arrêta de siffler pour lancer joyeusement :

« Yo, Kyû-kyû ! »

Il y eut soudain comme un tourbillon d'agitation en face de lui, puis le son assourdissant d'un très large corps rencontrant un objet métallique d'autant plus énorme, et quelque chose de Très grand et de Très menaçant surgit brutalement de l'obscurité pour s'immobiliser juste devant le visage de Naruto, lequel n'avait pas bougé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Joueur, il alla jusqu'à donner quelques petites tapes presque affectueuses sur la griffe monstrueuse qui avait manqué le décapiter. Un grondement de rage s'éleva, faisant trembler le sol de la salle et causant des remous dans l'eau.

« **Tu devrais cesser de me sous-estimer…** » vint le sifflement bas et rauque, plein d'une intention maligne.

Naruto éclata d'un rire bref.

« Oh, mais s'il est bien une chose que je ne sous-estime pas sur cette terre, c'est bien toi, Kyûbi. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps. »

Un nouveau grondement s'éleva, cette fois plus spéculateur qu'autre chose. Les gigantesques griffes se retirèrent, bientôt remplacées par d'immenses yeux d'un rouge bestial. Kiyoshi eut un sursaut de terreur et Sasuke le serra un peu plus contre lui, sans pour autant lâcher du regard la créature qu'il commençait à peine à distinguer dans la pénombre, tapie derrière la prison de fer qui paraissait presque trop petite pour la retenir. Les orbes écarlates n'accordèrent aucune attention au ninja blond qui se tenait là, mais se posèrent plutôt avec une curiosité malsaine sur les minuscules humains derrière lui.

« **De la visite, petit ?… Voilà qui est rare.** »

Sasuke s'efforça de ne pas reculer lorsque les yeux du démon se posèrent soudain sur lui avec une lueur d'avidité.

« **Oooh… N'est-ce pas là l'humain grâce auquel j'ai pu sortir autrefois ? Puis-je dévorer son âme ?** »

Sasuke tiqua légèrement mais ne bougea pas, les petits bras de Kiyoshi resserrant un peu plus leur prise sur lui. En revanche, un grondement s'éleva dans l'espace humide de la prison du démon, bien qu'il pâlisse de la comparaison avec ceux de l'habitant des lieux au point d'en paraître dérisoire. Loin de s'en offusquer, cependant, la créature laissa échapper un ricanement et accorda un regard au sauvage rictus d'avertissement de Naruto.

« **Tu es mignon, petit** » nargua-t-elle ouvertement. « **Quel dévouement admirable pour ta meute… Un vrai louveteau.** »

Le grondement cessa abruptement tandis que Naruto fronçait un sourcil contemplateur, tentant de déterminer si ce dernier commentaire était une insulte. Le démon avait parfois des rancunes ou des préjugés qui paraissaient si étranges qu'il était souvent difficile de juger de ce genre de choses. Faisant peu de cas de sa perplexité, les yeux rouges parcoururent à nouveau le groupe d'humains rassemblé devant les portes de sa prison. Sai tressaillit visiblement lorsque l'attention de la créature se porta sur lui, mais ne bougea pas.

« **Hum… Voilà qui est intéressant…** »

Sortant finalement de son intense réflexion, Naruto suivit son regard avec désinvolture. Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il avisa l'expression presque hypnotisée du chuunin, qui semblait incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'ombre imposante de cette créature qu'il devinait à peine.

« Ah ! Oui, je me doutais que celui-ci t'intéresserait aussi » répondit-il simplement. « Son âme est assez sombre pour ça. »

Les yeux rouges s'approchèrent un peu plus des barreaux qui les retenaient, fixés avec attention sur leur nouvelle cible.

« **Il y a comme une trace démoniaque en lui… Mais tellement faible que cela vaut difficilement la peine d'être souligné** » conclut la voix avec un grondement méprisant.

« Il s'était allié avec des démons mineurs » chantonna Naruto avec un large sourire, apparemment ravi de diffuser cette information.

La réaction de la créature fut si inattendue qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put retenir un large sursaut, dû autant à la surprise qu'à la terreur, lorsque le murmure bas et pernicieux se changea brutalement en hurlement de rage et de dégoût.

« **Des démons _mineurs_ ?** »

Par réflexe, Sai s'aplatit contre le mur comme s'il cherchait à s'y encastrer, ses yeux soudain agrandis par la terreur.

« **Ces contrefaçons rachitiques, ces faibles excuses d'êtres démoniaques, ces _raclures indignes_ se sont encore alliés à un _humain_ ? Je les éventrerai de mes propres griffes, je plongerai mes crocs dans leurs corps insignifiants torturés par l'agonie, je me délecterai de leurs hurlements de souffrance et me baignerai dans leur sang ! Ils ramperont devant moi et me supplieront pour leurs misérables ersatz de vies, tandis que j'arracherai leurs yeux suppliants de leurs orbites pour en mêler la pulpe à leurs entrailles pourrissantes… !** (_Pour le confort digestif de nos plus jeunes lecteurs, la suite de ce texte a été censurée. Merci de votre compréhension._) »

Si le début de ces menaces de mort ô ! combien enrichissantes avait hautement intéressé Naruto, somme toute remarquablement satisfait de son petit effet, les thèmes (égorgements dans une mare de sang, piétinement d'entrailles encore chaudes et autres joyeusetés) en devinrent rapidement assez répétitifs pour qu'il se détourne finalement avec un faible froncement de nez.

Derrière lui, les ninjas de Konoha paraissaient tous vaguement remués, bien que la contenance de cette diatribe sanglante y jouait probablement un aussi grand rôle que la créature qui la débitait avec tant de hargne, tournant frénétiquement sur elle-même au sein de sa cage, crocs au clair et yeux rouges dardant des éclairs de haine alentour. Ino et Tsunade esquissèrent une vague mimique dégoûtée lors d'un passage particulièrement croustillant, tandis que Sakura s'appliquait avec concentration à boucher les oreilles de Kiyoshi qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement dans son assiette.

Naruto ne se préoccupa pourtant d'aucun d'entre eux, pas même de Sasuke qui posait sur lui un regard insistant, et se dirigea sans un mot vers Sai. Le chuunin ne donna aucun signe d'avoir remarqué sa présence, ses yeux écarquillés fixés par-dessus son épaule sur la silhouette terrifiante du démon fou furieux. Naruto ne tarda pas à découvrir pourquoi, même dans la pénombre du lieu, sa peau paraissait luire étrangement : elle était inondée de sueur.

« Eh bien ? »

Les yeux sombres se posèrent brièvement sur son rictus narquois avant de se reporter aussitôt derrière lui, comme attirés par un aimant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne défends plus ta chère Makkura-chan ? » continua Naruto, impitoyable, par-dessus les grondements enragés. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais, déjà ? Que je ne connaissais rien aux démons, que je n'étais pas en position de parler ? Que je n'avais aucune _preuve_ que les démons étaient maléfiques ? »

Un rugissement assourdissant résonna brutalement, l'obligeant à se boucher précipitamment les oreilles pour ne pas finir sourd alors que le sol frémissait sous ses pieds, l'eau clapotant violemment contre ses chevilles.

« **Pas maléfiques ? Pas _maléfiques_ ? **» hurla le renard, une lueur fanatique dans ses immenses yeux rouges.

Naruto l'ignora pourtant et se redressa, dardant à nouveau ses yeux trop bleus sur la forme à présent terrifiée de Sai.

« Tu croyais savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les démons, tu te glorifiais de leur puissance » cracha-t-il. « Tu n'as jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'_effleurer du doigt_ la véritable puissance démoniaque. Et maintenant que tu lui fais face, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pantin désarticulé, une chose molle et flasque, sans consistance, mû uniquement par la terreur et la lâcheté. Tu n'es rien… »

« **DONNE-LE-MOI !** »

Naruto dut lutter pour conserver son équilibre alors que la salle toute entière frémissait une nouvelle fois autour de lui sous la force du rugissement inhumain. Avec un faible cri de surprise qui passa presque totalement inaperçu, Lee tomba à genoux dans l'eau froide, sa cheville encore fragile ne résistant pas à l'effort. Sakura fut immédiatement près de lui, laissant Sasuke s'agenouiller à son tour pour mieux pouvoir protéger Kiyoshi des vibrations. Neji se rapprocha par réflexe de son coéquipier tandis qu'Ino s'accrochait encore un peu plus à Shikamaru. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, Tsunade et Kakashi haletaient tous deux sous la puissance écrasante du chakra qui émanait de derrière les barreaux soudain si dérisoires.

Naruto laissa Sai s'affaler à terre en un tas informe et se retourna vivement. Son regard n'exprimait ni choc, ni terreur, mais un profond agacement face à cette interruption.

« Dis donc… ! »

« **DONNE-LE-MOI !** » réitéra le démon, folie et fureur se mêlant dans son hurlement. « **Laisse-moi dévorer son âme, je le veux, JE NE PEUX TOLERER UN TEL AFFRONT !** »

Naruto serra les dents et attendit que la nouvelle secousse passe avant de répliquer vertement.

« Qui crois-tu être pour me donner des ordres, grosse peluche mouillée ? De quel droit… »

« **DONNE-LE-MOI !** »

Pour la quatrième fois, les murs, le sol, le plafond, tout trembla avec ce rugissement assourdissant, et des fragments de plâtre se détachèrent des parois pour se précipiter dans l'eau glaciale qui tourbillonnait à leurs pieds. Un instant plus tard, les barreaux métalliques émirent une plainte déchirante lorsque le démon jeta toute la masse de son corps gigantesque contre eux en une charge furieuse. Ino et Kiyoshi ne purent réprimer deux exclamations jumelles d'horreur. Comme un seul homme, Tsunade et Kakashi jetèrent un regard terrifié à la mince bande de parchemin qui semblait, seule, s'opposer à l'échappée du monstre.

Pourtant, à leur grande surprise, alors que le sceau semblait sur le point de se rompre, il se mit à luire. Et comme en réponse à son appel, huit autres bandes de lumière percèrent soudain les ténèbres, soigneusement alignées sur la jointure des deux portes de la prison, quatre en-dessous du sceau original, et quatre au-dessus. Les barreaux retombèrent à leur place légitime, mais loin de se décourager, le démon laissa échapper un autre hurlement avant de prendre une nouvelle fois son élan.

« TRES BIEN ! »

Par réflexe, les ninjas pivotèrent à l'unisson. Sous l'effet de la surprise, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Non ! Arrête, Naruto ! » hurla Sakura alors que le jeune ninja blond se jetait sur Sai.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire autre chose qu'amorcer un mouvement pour le stopper, Naruto avait déjà hissé le chuunin sur ses pieds. Un bref regard passa entre eux, de deux yeux noirs terrifiés à un regard trop bleu, dépourvu de toute hésitation, qui n'exprimait plus qu'un agacement profond et le désir implacable d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Et puis, en un mouvement presque trop rapide pour être suivi à l'œil nu, Naruto pivota sur sa jambe porteuse et fut soudain derrière Sai. D'un seul puissant coup de pied, le corps du traître paralysé par la peur fut propulsé en un arc parfait, droit vers l'interstice entre deux barreaux.

Il y eut des cris d'horreur promptement noyé par un rugissement de satisfaction perverse. Sai sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre alors qu'il passait de la pénombre de l'esprit de Naruto à la noirceur totale de la prison de la créature, et son regard incrédule croisa une dernière fois l'éclat rougeoyant, fou furieux, des yeux du plus grand démon à avoir jamais foulé cette terre, Kyûbi no Yohko, le démon renard à neuf queues. Presque comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le contrôle de son corps, il sentit avec détachement ses mains se rassembler en un ultime signe.

Et puis tout devint noir et immobile, et il n'y eut plus qu'un dernier hurlement rageur et dépité. Et lorsque celui-ci finit enfin par s'éteindre, un ricanement bien connu.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu es prévisible, gamin… »

* * *

Sasuke eut l'impression déconcertante de s'écrouler lourdement au sol tout en restant parfaitement immobile. Se sentant vaguement sonné et bizarrement comateux, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lueur aveuglante d'un soleil de milieu de matinée dardant ses rayons sur Konoha et ses alentours accueillit son retour au monde réel. Quelque part près de lui, quelqu'un émit un hoquet de surprise. 

« On est sortis ?… » fit la voix incertaine d'Ino.

Un faible bruit amena Sasuke à s'arracher à sa surprise pour se tourner tant bien que mal vers le centre de la clairière. Pantelant, Sai rencontra son regard avec la rage que seule l'humiliation pouvait apporter. Le chuunin se releva d'un mouvement lent, mais souple, apparemment près à reprendre ses petites affaires là où il les avait laissées. Par réflexe, Sasuke entreprit aussitôt de se redresser.

Ou plutôt, essaya.

Sai émit un ricanement moqueur en le voyant retomber au sol avec un grognement de douleur, lui et une bonne partie des ninjas de Konoha, qui avaient instinctivement cherché à se lever pour lui faire face.

« Inutile » lança-t-il d'un ton rauque, mais généreusement railleur. « Vous n'êtes que des humains pour ainsi dire 'basiques'. Le Monde Spirituel vous est étranger, et en tant que tel, vous n'êtes pas disposés à y rester aussi longtemps sans en garder les cicatrices. Vos âmes ne sont pas faites pour être séparées de vos corps durant une aussi longue période de temps, et vous en avez indéniablement souffert : il faudra sans doute encore plusieurs heures avant que vos membres ne puissent à nouveau vous obéir de façon satisfaisante. »

Il laissa un rictus satisfait fleurir sur ses lèvres en retirant un kunai de l'étui sanglé à sa cuisse. Kiyoshi, étalé à terre sous le bras de Sakura, poussa un faible gémissement de frayeur en le voyant s'avancer vers son père d'une démarche décontractée.

« Peu importe ce que vous faites, au bout du compte, vous êtes toujours perdants… »

« Tu vas m'ôter cette grimace suffisante de ton visage, fiston, et tout de suite. Et si tu fais un seul pas de plus, je jure sur les neuf queues de Kyûbi que tu vas le regretter ! »

Sai s'immobilisa effectivement et jeta un coup d'œil sincèrement surpris à la forme encore lourdement encapuchonnée qui se relevait tant bien que mal, à quelques mètres à sa droite. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids, mais ce n'était pas du contre-coup de l'Arène : la plaie béante à sa poitrine offrait un spectacle sanglant et morbide, et sa voix hachée sifflait dans sa gorge, conséquence d'un poumon transpercé de part en part. Sai renifla, plus amusé qu'autre chose par une telle obstination.

« Avec une telle blessure, tu devrais déjà être mort. Je m'étonne vraiment que tu aies tenu jusque-là, mais je doute que cela dure encore très longtemps… Uzumaki. »

Il n'y eut guère que Kiyoshi et Ino pour sursauter et écarquiller les yeux à l'utilisation de ce nom, tous les autres ayant déjà réussi à déterrer les liens étroits qui unissaient le jeune ninja blond braillard au fameux shinobi errant. Sous l'étreinte immobile de Sakura, Kiyoshi sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser sur ses joues, tandis que son regard incrédule ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de cet homme qu'il avait si longtemps admiré.

« Kit-san ? » murmura-t-il, si bas que Sakura fut la seule à l'entendre.

Sai émit un reniflement hautement amusé.

« Finalement, on dirait que je n'aurais même pas besoin de voir ton visage pour te mettre dans l'embarras, _Kit-san_. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, connard » grogna laborieusement l'autre en se hissant sur ses pieds. « Ca n'a aucune importance, puisque ce soir, l'un de nous deux sera mort ! »

Le chuunin parut vaguement lassé par cette réponse.

« Toi d'abord, Uzumaki » lança-t-il distraitement par-dessus son épaule, se détournant déjà. « Tu peux crever dans ton coin pendant que je m'occupe de ton précieux 'meilleur ami'. »

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas vers sa victime tant convoitée qu'un mouvement rapide apparut dans sa vision périphérique, et soudain le ninja masqué se trouvait là, fermement planté sur ses deux jambes entre lui et l'Uchiwa. Une large fissure traversait son masque de céramique sur toute sa hauteur, sa poitrine se soulevait par à-coups irréguliers et douloureux, mais il était là. Sous le coup de la surprise, Sai s'immobilisa, lui offrant sans le savoir le temps qui lui manquait.

« Ino, _bouge_ ! » gueula-t-il.

L'héritière des Yamanaka sursauta, comme piquée par un taon, brusquement tirée de la torpeur incrédule dans laquelle elle avait plongé depuis leur retour dans le monde réel. Ses grands yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur le dos du ninja masqué.

« Ecarte-les de _là_, je ne peux RIEN faire avec vous dans mes pattes ! J'ai besoin que tu te BOUGES, bordel, Yamanaka ! »

Un sourire d'amusement perplexe se peignit sur le visage de Sai.

« Mais tu es stupide, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois fai… »

Sa voix s'éteignit aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était élevé lorsqu'il aperçut, incrédule, la jeune fille qui se relevait soudain d'un bond, comme galvanisée par la harangue. Vive comme une anguille, elle se jeta promptement sur Sasuke et eut tôt fait de hisser l'Anbu stupéfait sur ses épaules. En une fraction de seconde, elle disparut dans la forêt.

L'incrédulité se mua en rage sur le visage de Sai et il fit un pas en avant en la voyant reparaître promptement dans la clairière, cette fois pour se charger de son Hokage.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'exclama-t-il en levant son kunai.

Naruto s'interposa à nouveau, un bras étendu devant son adversaire.

« Tu habites à Konoha depuis six ans, et tu ne sais même pas ça ? Réveille-toi un peu, gamin » nargua-t-il ouvertement. « Les Yamanaka quittent leurs corps quasiment tous les jours, c'est comme une promenade de santé, pour eux ! Tu croyais sincèrement qu'elle souffrirait des conséquences du Monde Spirituel ? »

Sai serra les dents, fou de rage et d'exaspération, et son poing trembla autour du kunai.

« Tu t'es assez mêlé de mes affaires, pauvre ninja de pacotille » cracha-t-il. « Si tu es si pressé de mourir, je peux aisément arranger ça ! »

Sakura poussa un cri d'avertissement au moment où Ino ôtait Kiyoshi de son étreinte, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. D'un bond, Sai fut sur son adversaire. Trop faible pour esquiver le coup, l'autre ne put que dévier la lame qui fondait vers son cœur en un geste désespéré. En un seul mouvement souple et sans failles, Sai changea son corps d'orientation et le cueillit d'un puissant coup de pied.

Le corps du ninja traversa la clairière avant d'aller s'abattre contre un tronc d'arbre que la violence du choc fit trembler jusqu'aux racines.

Incapable de se contenir, Sasuke poussa un cri d'horreur depuis la branche sur laquelle Ino l'avait déposé, lui laissant une vue dégagée du champ de bataille.

« Naruto ! »

Par un miracle que personne ne s'expliquait vraiment, le ninja se réceptionna sur ses deux jambes, parut un instant sur le point de s'écrouler tant ses genoux tremblaient, mais resta debout. Sous l'impact, cependant, l'infime flux de chakra qu'il aurait pu maintenir les yeux fermés avait cédé, et sa capuche bascula définitivement en arrière, révélant une masse de cheveux blonds en bataille à quiconque aurait pu douter de son identité.

Cela n'avait aucune importance.

Parce qu'avec un petit bruit sec comme celui qu'aurait produit la corde d'un violoncelle malmené, un fil se brisa. Comme si le temps avait soudain ralenti, Naruto sentit le masque se désassujettir et glisser de son visage, révélant deux yeux bleus écarquillés. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour tendre le bras et rattraper l'objet avant qu'il ne tombe. C'était fini, maintenant, trop tard.

Trop tard.

Personne dans la clairière n'accorda beaucoup d'importance au visage de céramique à ce moment, chacun tentant plutôt d'évaluer les dégâts que venaient de subir le ninja déjà gravement blessé. Mais quand ils aperçurent ces deux grands yeux submergés par l'horreur, quand ils virent son regard fixe, il n'y en eut pas un qui ne ressentit pas soudain un profond sentiment de malaise. Un bref instant, il sembla à Sai percevoir à l'intérieur du masque tournoyant dans sa chute un motif rouge sombre. Son cœur rata un battement.

C'était un sceau.

Avec un son de porcelaine brisée, l'objet atteignit le sol et s'y fracassa, mille éclats se dispersant aux pieds d'un shinobi paralysé. Pendant un moment, il sembla que rien ne se passerait. Et puis soudain, une masse de chakra invisible mais écrasante dans son immensité sembla envahir la clairière, et un cri s'éleva.

Ce n'était pas le rugissement d'un démon assoiffé de sang, mais le hurlement de douleur d'un être humain.

Les tentacules d'énergie sombre qui avaient brutalement jailli des fragments du masque s'étaient refermées avec une vivacité vorace sur le jeune ninja blond et l'enserraient dans une étreinte mortelle. Hurlant sa douleur à pleine voix, Naruto tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Ce jour-là, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Sasuke se sentit réellement, indéniablement et intensément terrifié pour cet homme qui souffrait devant lui. Il chercha à se lever, à se battre, à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ses jambes ne répondaient pas, et à ce stade il n'était même plus tout à fait sûr qu'il s'agisse uniquement des traces que son exposition au Monde Spirituel avait laissé en lui. Ino atterrit maladroitement sur la branche près de lui et y déposa Kakashi, le dernier à avoir été ramené en terrain couvert. La jeune fille était pâle et son visage ruisselait de sueur.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela sembla prendre une éternité.

Et puis, finalement, le hurlement se tut, et parut emporter avec lui les dernières traces de ce chakra monumental. Les tentacules d'énergie disparurent, comme absorbées par le corps du ninja. Haletant, Naruto prit encore quelques secondes avant de relever la tête, quelques secondes d'un silence lourd.

Lorsqu'il posa enfin ses yeux trop bleus sur lui, Sai ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise : sur le front du ninja, une marque noire avait fait son apparition, étrange assemblage de pleins et de déliés, comme posée là par un calligraphiste fou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » souffla le chuunin.

Sans répondre, Naruto se releva lentement. Sa blessure béait toujours, hideuse, mais un faible filet de vapeur semblait s'en élever. D'un geste, il déboucla l'attache de sa cape et la laissa glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Puis, esquissant une vague grimace de douleur, il ôta précautionneusement sa veste, qui ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin.

Sur ses bras, sous les deux hitai-ate quasi-jumeaux qu'il portait, il arborait deux marques identiques à celles de son front, s'enroulant autour de ses biceps en un flux de lignes courbes formant d'étranges vagues. Le bandage sur sa jambe droite semblait avoir été brûlé par la masse d'énergie, laissant là aussi voir une marque sombre, tandis que le tissu sombre de son pantalon cachait quasiment celle qui figurait sur sa cuisse gauche. De la même manière, son T-shirt montrait des signes de brûlures sur les deux côtés de son cou ainsi que dans le creux de son dos, marquant trois nouveaux symboles. Enfin, sur son ventre, le sceau du Kyûbi no Yohko, œuvre du Yondaime, s'étalait dans toute sa gloire sous les bords racornis du tissu.

Voyant l'ébahissement dans les yeux de son adversaire, Naruto ne put retenir un sourire presque doux-amer.

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki » répondit-il. « Spécialiste des sceaux de Konoha. »

* * *

Bon, ben, à dans trois mois pour la suite ? Je suis singulièrement méchante, là. Je ferais ce que je peux pour pouvoir enfin vous offrir la fin dans un délai respectable ! (insérer ici un regard fanatique) En attendant, review ?


	10. Le chant des démons

Notes : Yep ! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est encore moi ! XD Comme quoi, quand je suis motivée à finir quelque chose, ça marche, non ? Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, cependant : comme ma muse a encore décidé d'échapper à tout contrôle, il me reste finalement encore un épilogue après ce chapitre-ci… Sachant que ce chapitre en question est déjà un monstre : quand ma moyenne tourne plutôt autour de 10 pages, celui-ci a gaiement débordé jusqu'à 13. Ca porte malheur, je sais ! Mais j'y peux rien, j'ai jamais pondu un chapitre aussi long, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de couper autre part… Où alors, beaucoup trop tôt, et ça s'ajustait très mal avec l'épilogue, alors… Bref, vous avez droit à un pavé. Qu'y s'en plaindra ? Ceux qui ne sont pas fanas de batailles, peut-être, parce qu'il n'y a quasiment que ça, accompagné d'une bonne dose d'explications — oui, on en apprend finalement un peu plus sur ce qu'est devenu Naruto toutes ces années. Le mystère du "spécialiste des sceaux" sera également résolu ! (Comment ça, je suis mauvaise en bande-annonces ? Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine d'être désagréables !)

- Je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre a pratiquement été écrit en trois jours, monopolisant environ tout mon week-end. Sachant que, bien entendu, je ne me suis pas arrêtée en aussi bon chemin une fois celui-ci bouclé, j'ai également passé quasiment toutes mes soirées de cette semaine, déjà très chargée niveau cours, (merci les blocus dûs au CPE) sur l'épilogue. Et je n'ai toujours pas fini. Je suis une loque, et j'ai mis deux jours à me convaincre d'éditer ce chapitre, (d'autant plus qu'étant donné la vitesse de malade à laquelle je l'ai tapé, j'ai été forcée de l'envoyer à ma petite sœur pour qu'elle me corrige tout ça : j'avais trop peur que le nombre de coquilles vous fassent fuir, et j'avais la flemme de le faire moi-même XD), mais il est finalement là, et je suis encore vivante pour taper la suite ! (même si basiquement trop nase pour le faire tout de suite v.v) Alors, bonne lecture !

RAR : Je me fais l'effet d'une râleuse professionnelle, mais je suis quand même un peu déçue du nombre de reviews, sur ce coup-là… On dirait que le chapitre 9 a moins plu que les deux précédents. C'est parce que je mets autant de temps à boucler ? O.o C'est bon, j'ai compris, je me dépêche ! Rhalàlà ! XD Un grand merci à **onarluca**, **Jalexa Uchiwa**, **Flore Risa**, **yune-chan66**, **Maeve Fantaisie**, **shizu2**, **Jamesie-cass**, **Deathwings01**, **Blackangel**, **luluflo4**, **henna-himitsu**, **Nadramon**, **Thealie**, **coralie**, **Yue Hime**, **Flore Jade**, **Twin Sun Leader**, **LECONTE Raphaèle**, **Schismatik**, **Sacham Dragon Priestess**, **Neo-Alphonse Elric**, et **mana59 **!

**Chikako **: Argh ! Oui, tu as raison ! En version française, j'ai vérifié et c'est écrit Chôji, tandis qu'en version anglaise ils l'appellent Chouji. J'ai confondu les deux versions, il fallait bien que ça arrive pour au moins un des personnages (je ne te raconte pas le nombre de noms dont j'ai dû vérifier l'orthographe…) Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de changer, mais merci pour la précision !

Dernière précision : ce chapitre a été écrit en partie sur des musiques de Nightwish. Avis aux amateurs. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le chant des démons**

A Konoha, le village s'attelait à son train-train quotidien de milieu de matinée avec la régularité d'un mécanisme bien huilé, indifférent aux évènements extraordinaires qui se profilaient à l'extérieur de ses murs : l'aspirant-ninja moyen rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre, une ménagère faisait ses courses en échangeant les derniers ragots avec la boulangère, trois genins s'investissaient avec courage et beaucoup de résignation dans le dressage des grenouilles d'appartement.

Seule la tour des Hokages paraissait en proie à une quelconque activité étrangère, mais étant le centre décisionnel d'un village de combattants, personne ne se formalisa autre mesure du nombre d'Anbus qui semblaient y affluer. Ce qui aurait pu faire hausser plus d'un sourcil, en revanche, était la présence des conseillers de feu Sandaime au beau milieu du bureau de l'Hokage déserté par son actuelle propriétaire. Homura et Koharu, bien qu'abordant déjà vaillamment leur huitième décennie, avaient été les premières personnes averties de la disparition de Tsunade par une Shizune au bord de la panique.

La medic-nin se tordait à présent les mains dans un coin du bureau, écoutant avec angoisse les rapports que les Anbus rassemblés par les deux conseillers venaient leur remettre à tour de rôle. Deux ninjas de tour de garde à la porte Est avaient apparemment été retrouvés morts. La porte en question était restée ouverte jusqu'à l'arrivée de la relève, qui avait découvert les cadavres et en avait immédiatement notifié leurs supérieurs : on leur demanda bien entendu de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit éclaircie. On ignorait encore si la Godaime avait été enlevée ou attirée hors de Konoha d'une quelconque manière, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas de quitter les murs du village ainsi, sans prévenir personne.

Anxieuse, Shizune réalisa en écoutant le rapport d'un énième Anbu qu'il y avait peut-être bien plus là-dessous qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé au premier abord.

« Il semblerait que plusieurs autres ninjas aient également quitté Konoha durant la nuit » annonçait Shino Aburame de sa voix atone. « On compte jusqu'à huit shinobis manquants, allant du chuunin Sai Fukuda à deux Anbus de mon unité, Sasuke Uchiwa et Neji Hyûga. L'aspirant-ninja Kiyoshi Uchiwa a aussi été déclaré manquant par Iruka-sensei ce matin, et demeure introuvable. »

L'Anbu marqua une pause qui ne parut pas leurrer Homura. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard sévère.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que vous ayez à ajouter, Aburame-san ? »

Shino inclina brièvement le buste.

« Le ninja errant connu sous le nom du 'Kit' ne se trouve pas non plus à Konoha, Homura-sama. Aucun des gardes postés aux portes la nuit dernière ne se rappelle avoir validé son autorisation de sortie. »

Le conseiller jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne, qui hocha gravement la tête.

« Nous aurions dû insister lorsque nous avons fait part à Tsunade de notre désapprobation à l'idée de faire appel au service de cet homme. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois » intervint soudain Aburame, « Homura-sama, Koharu-sama, j'aimerais que nous ne tirions pas de conclusions hâtives. Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune preuve de l'implication du Kit dans la disparition de Tsunade-hime. »

Shizune lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle le connaissait depuis quelques années, puisqu'il était à présent l'un des Anbus les plus influents de Konoha, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait se permettre pareil commentaire en présence de ses supérieurs. Les deux conseillers lui adressèrent un coup d'œil vaguement réprobateur mais ne relevèrent pas la question : trouver un moyen de remettre la main sur leur Hokage passait pour l'instant avant tout le reste, y compris d'éventuelles spéculations sur le coupable de cette situation, si coupable il y avait.

« Nous savons que Tsunade-hime ne se trouve pas actuellement à Konoha, et nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'elle a quitté le village par la porte Est » résuma Homura, ignorant Shino et se tournant vers la fenêtre postée derrière le bureau. « Il pourrait cependant s'agir d'une tentative de brouiller les pistes, et nous ignorons donc tout à fait dans quelle direction elle se trouve actuellement. Il faudra donc envoyer autant d'Anbus que possible afin de quadriller la forêt autour de… »

« Attendez ! »

L'interruption venait une nouvelle fois de Shino, mais sa voix avait pour l'occasion pris un accent d'urgence, et le shinobi s'était raidi.

« Est-ce que vous sentez ça ? »

Perplexe, Shizune se concentra et tenta de détecter ce qui provoquait tant d'émoi chez le ninja d'habitude stoïque. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour détecter une impressionnante masse de chakra et elle sursauta, médusée.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Ca vient de l'est » coupa Homura d'une voix tranchante.

« Ce n'est pas aussi puissant que cela devrait l'être » répondit Koharu sur le même ton. « C'est comme masqué, voilé, mais il n'y a pas de doute : c'est bien lui. »

Les deux conseillers échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Homura se tourna à nouveau vers Shino.

« Prenez trois équipes d'Anbu avec vous et suivez cette direction. Que vos hommes soient préparés à tout, et surtout au pire ! Veillez également à ce que tous les jounins soient mis en état d'alerte, et doublez les hommes de garde aux remparts. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque ! »

« Homura-sama ? » souffla Shino, dans ce qui aurait presque pu être une manifestation de trouble.

« Ce chakra, ce n'est nul autre que celui du Kyûbi no Yohko. »

Shizune se raidit à l'unisson du shinobi, incrédule. Kyûbi ? Mais le Kyûbi était porté par…

« Homura-sama, Koharu-sama ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix soudain étranglée. « S'il vous plaît, autorisez-moi à me joindre aux Anbus en tant que medic-nin ! »

Koharu lui jeta un coup d'œil spéculateur, puis haussa les épaules.

« Faites comme bon vous semble, Shizune-san » concéda-t-elle.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Le cœur battant, Shizune s'inclina précipitamment devant ses aînés avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre l'Anbu qui quittait déjà le bureau.

* * *

Non loin de là, Sai Fukuda, chuunin de Konoha, ne put s'empêcher d'amorcer un mouvement de recul. Dents serrées au point d'en faire gémir ses gencives, muscles tendus à en craquer, il plantait son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'homme qui lui faisait face, cet homme qui aurait déjà dû être cent fois mort aujourd'hui. 

Spécialiste des sceaux ? Aucun des rares renseignements dont il disposait sur Naruto Uzumaki ne faisait mention d'une quelconque maîtrise des Fûinjutsus. En réalité, tout l'avait porté à croire que l'autre n'avait été qu'un ninja médiocre, qu'un Sennin avait pris comme élève probablement par pur caprice, et dont le seul mérite avait jamais été d'emporter avec lui dans la mort Orochimaru, ancien Sennin et second meurtrier de ses parents. On le disait disparu depuis des années et les rares personnes qui ne le pensaient pas mort supposaient qu'il s'était réfugié dans un pays lointain où il vivait maintenant une vie paisible, loin des tourments du quotidien des ninjas.

Comment, dans ces conditions, se faire une idée précise de cet étrange adversaire, revenu du royaume de la Grande Faucheuse pour le mérite d'un homme qui l'avait autrefois trahi, porteur du plus puissant démon à avoir jamais arpenté cette terre, et qui se disait soudain maître d'un art que la plupart des ninjas ne considéraient qu'accessoire ?

De plus en plus, Sai sentait la roue tourner, et cette simple idée lui était insupportable. L'apparition de cet élément imprévu, ce grain de sable qui n'avait rien à faire là, tout lui disait que la situation commençait à lui échapper. Il lui était égal de mourir, il avait su à quoi il s'attaquait lorsqu'il avait choisi cette voie, mais il refusait catégoriquement d'échouer ! Si sa vie devait prendre fin aujourd'hui, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais il ne partirait pas sans emmener l'Assassin avec lui, pas sans l'Uchiwa !

Le kunai produisit à peine un son lorsqu'il fendit soudain l'air vers sa cible, précis et meurtrier. Ino sortit brutalement de son état d'hébétude lorsque Sasuke amorça un mouvement de recul, vite avorté par son corps récalcitrant, et la jeune femme fut soudain devant l'Anbu. Elle faucha l'arme en plein vol d'un seul coup de sa propre lame, mais ne put réprimer un sursaut et un cri de surprise lorsque Sai apparut devant elle en l'espace d'un clignement d'œil. Le visage ne reflétant qu'une détermination inflexible, le jeune chuunin leva son second kunai et s'apprêta à l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de l'héritière des Yamanaka.

Un talon s'abattant violemment sur sa tempe coupa là ses projets et le renvoya sans cérémonie dans la clairière, où il s'écrasa avec fracas et de manière fort peu gracieuse. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, son adversaire ne fit pas preuve de beaucoup plus de talent sur ce point et ne se réceptionna que très maladroitement. Sous l'effet de la douleur irradiant dans sa poitrine, Naruto ne put maintenir sa position accroupie qu'une fraction de seconde avant de tomber à genoux, sa respiration audible sous forme de halètements alarmants.

Sai lui adressa un regard méprisant alors qu'il se redressait déjà.

« Ne peux-tu donc te contenter de crever en silence ? » cracha-t-il avec hargne, sortant deux shurikens supplémentaires.

Un claquement sec l'interrompit et il s'aperçut, incrédule, que l'autre venait de plaquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre en un unique signe, celui du Tigre. Uzumaki le fixait avec une rage non moins inférieure à la sienne, et quelque chose dans son regard martelait : 'Je ne te céderai rien ! Je te vaincrai, quoiqu'il en coûte !'. Avant que Sai n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, l'atmosphère de la clairière sembla se faire plus lourde et plus étouffante, et le jeune chuunin sentit avec stupeur que l'énergie qui émergeait de l'homme devant lui augmentait à une vitesse fulgurante.

Ce que lui ne pouvait voir, mais que chacun des ninjas de Konoha put ne serait-ce que vaguement déceler à travers les bords dentelés du T-shirt brûlé de Naruto, ce fut le rougeoiement soudain de la marque qui figurait dans le bas de son dos. En quelques secondes, l'étrange symbole devint d'un écarlate insoutenable et sembla se désassembler, les pleins et les déliés, courbes et vagues, se dénouant et s'écartant les uns des autres avant de progressivement se mettre à disparaître, comme avec reluctance.

Et puis, paraissant émerger de nulle part, de longs filaments de chakra d'un rouge flamboyant apparurent et commencèrent à tourner les uns autour des autres, de plus en plus vite, se rassemblant en une seule et même forme dont la base se connecta à Naruto à l'endroit même où la marque achevait de se dissiper. Bientôt, une queue de renard fouetta l'air, fantasmagorique figure de pure énergie.

Alors un faible sifflement se mit à retentir, et Sai s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que la poitrine du ninja laissait à présent échapper un épais nuage de vapeur. Sous ses yeux, les bords de la plaie béante semblèrent frémir et se mouvoir, s'étirant comme pour couvrir le vide qui n'aurait pas dû être là, pivotant toujours plus loin autour de la lésion. En quelques secondes, il ne restait plus d'autre trace de la blessure hideuse qu'un T-shirt en lambeaux et imbibé de sang.

Avec un sourire triomphant, Naruto s'accroupit et adressa un regard moqueur au chuunin qui lui faisait face, pétrifié.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu es plutôt doué » lui lança-t-il, et sa voix ne haletait plus. « Tu as bien failli m'avoir… En réalité, tu _m'as_ eu. Ou du moins, tu as eu le Kit. »

Plus tendu que jamais, Sai se força à glisser en position défensive, l'appréhension faisant frémir tous ses muscles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu _es_ le Kit. »

« Tu me prends pour un idiot ? » répliqua l'autre avec un rictus méprisant. « Le Kit est mort avec ce masque que tu as réduit en morceaux. Tu l'as dit toi-même, si son identité devait être révélée, c'est après moi que beaucoup de personnes en auraient : le Kit est mort, et c'est toi qui l'as tué. C'est le point final de son histoire. »

Sai fut un instant déstabilisé par cette affirmation tranquille. Juste comme ça, il enterrait son alter-ego ? Il abandonnait la gloire associée au héros qu'il était devenu sous ce masque ? C'était difficile à croire… Pourtant, l'autre arborait un étrange petit sourire, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la satisfaction amusée.

« Mais en définitive, j'ai toujours considéré que le Kit et Naruto Uzumaki étaient deux personnes très différentes » poursuivit-il tranquillement. « C'est dommage pour toi, d'ailleurs. Avec le premier hors d'état d'agir, c'est au second d'intervenir… On peut dire en quelque sorte que tu m'as donné le bâton pour te faire battre, mon pauvre ami. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » cracha-t-il aussitôt, à cran et déjà lassé de ce petit jeu.

La queue rougeoyante fouetta l'air, le narguant presque, comme un rappel de tout ce qu'il pouvait ignorer sur son adversaire.

« Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de choses qui étaient inaccessibles au Kit, mais qui sont possibles pour Naruto Uzumaki » dit-il simplement. « Le Kit t'a donné du fil à retordre ? Je suis cinq fois pire. »

Sai laissa échapper une exclamation d'incrédulité et une grimace moqueuse. Les yeux bleus s'étrécirent et ne devinrent plus qu'une fente.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Très bien. Voyons ce que tu vaux sans ton chat d'appartement. »

Sans autre avertissement, Uzumaki disparut de son champ de vision. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était sur lui, et Sai n'eut que le temps de lever son kunai pour parer le coup mortel destiné à sa gorge. Il tenta immédiatement de bondir hors de portée de son adversaire, mais le ninja le poursuivit comme une ombre et le força à s'engager dans un affrontement de Taijutsu au rythme effréné. Sans un temps mort pour s'efforcer de reprendre son assiette ou sa respiration, Sai se vit obligé de reculer pas à pas.

Il reconnaissait ce style de Taijutsu comme celui que le Kit avait déjà utilisé contre lui et Makkura, malheureusement, sans le soutien de sa panthère bien-aimée, il découvrait qu'il avait beaucoup plus de mal à soutenir la cadence du ninja qu'il ne l'aurait cru de premier abord. Il lui _fallait_ s'éloigner et s'efforcer de revenir à un combat au Ninjutsu, ou il finirait tôt ou tard par avoir le dessous…

Juste au-delà du bord de la clairière, les attentions ne se portaient pas uniquement sur la bataille en cours.

« Tsunade-sama ! » s'écria Sakura dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de sceaux ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ? »

L'Hokage jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son apprentie, découvrant au passage que la plupart des regards étaient fixés sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je le sais ? »

« Tsunade-hime » réprimanda Sasuke. « C'est vous qui avez donné l'autorisation au Kit de séjourner à Konoha. Vous étiez forcément au courant de sa véritable identité ! »

Tsunade soupira, d'hors et déjà lasse.

« Je ne le nie pas » concéda-t-elle. « Tout comme je ne nie pas que je savais que Naruto était vivant depuis plusieurs années. Mais il est cependant loin de m'avoir confié tous ses secrets… »

« Vous saviez qu'il était vivant ? » s'indigna Sakura, incrédule.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la question » intervint Neji. « Libre à vous de blâmer Hokage-sama plus tard si vous le voulez, mais ce n'est ni le temps, ni le lieu. »

« Très bien ! Alors si vous commenciez par nous dire ce que vous savez, Tsunade-hime ? » suggéra Lee, impatient d'en apprendre plus.

Tsunade adressa un regard reconnaissant au Hyûga par-dessus son épaule, puis se tourna à nouveau vers ses ninjas, qui la fixaient tous impatiemment. Une seule paire d'yeux n'était pas braquée sur elle, mais plutôt, remarqua-t-elle, sur le combat en contrebas, et un froncement de sourcils pensif les plissait. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus que vous » réitéra-t-elle. « Naruto m'a simplement dit qu'il comptait devenir digne du titre d'Hokage, mais il n'a jamais expliqué de quelle manière. Si vous voulez en apprendre plus, cependant, je vous recommande de poser plutôt la question au cerveau ici présent. »

Coupant court à toute protestation, elle désigna Shikamaru d'un geste du menton. Le jounin tourna la tête vers elle, aperçut tous les regards à présent braqués sur lui avec attention, et poussa un profond soupir.

« Galèèère… »

« Oh, allez, Shikamaru, ne nous fais pas languir ! » fit Ino en se rapprochant pour s'accroupir près de lui.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un coup d'œil ennuyé, mais consentit néanmoins à développer.

« Vous avez vu comme moi le souvenir de Naruto durant lequel il avait combattu Orochimaru » soupira-t-il. « Lorsqu'il a décidé de s'éloigner de Konoha, Naruto l'a fait avant tout pour pouvoir protéger le village du Kyûbi. Il l'a fait pour trouver un moyen de 'contrôler' le Kyûbi de la manière la plus fiable possible, pour être sûr qu'il ne perde plus jamais le contrôle. C'est surprenant de la part de cette petite tête, mais on dirait qu'il a eu une bonne idée pour une fois : je crois que pour en arriver là, il a décidé qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne comment marche le sceau qui retient le Yohko en lui. »

« Il a décidé de se mettre à étudier les sceaux pour comprendre le sien ? » fit Sakura.

« Probablement » acquiesça-t-il. « Le comprendre, sans doute pour pouvoir plus tard essayer de le modifier et de l'améliorer. »

« Modifier le sceau du Yondaime ? » s'exclama Ino, horrifiée. « Mais c'est de la folie ! Et s'il l'ouvrait par accident ? »

« Ca pourrait être de la folie, c'est vrai » intervint soudain Kakashi. « Mais uniquement si Naruto ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il se risquait. Et il me semble qu'à présent, il en est tout à fait conscient. »

L'unique œil visible du Ninja Copieur était fixé avec attention sur le combat en contrebas, et plus précisément sur la forme de son ancien élève. Il y eut un court instant de silence.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a déjà modifié le sceau ? » demanda finalement Lee, inhabituellement solennel.

« Que croyez-vous que soient toutes ces marques sur sa peau ? » répondit Tsunade. « De jolies marques tribales ? »

« Il n'a pas vraiment modifié le sceau » poursuivit Kakashi. « Mais il en a créé d'autres. Huit sceaux complémentaires censés aider et soutenir le sceau principal. Pendant que nous étions encore dans le Monde Spirituel, devant Kyûbi, n'avez-vous pas vu les sorts qui fermaient la grille ? Il y en avait neuf. Il y a encore sept ans, il n'y en avait qu'un seul. »

« Il les a… créés ? Naruto a… _créé_ des jutsus, et même des _Fûinjutsus_ ? » fit Sakura, abasourdie et manifestement bien en mal d'intégrer un tel concept dans sa vision du monde.

Kakashi se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Je doute que des sceaux de ce genre ait déjà existé de par le monde, étant donné la rareté de la situation de Naruto. Alors je dirais que, oui, il les a probablement créés. »

Sasuke remua faiblement sur sa branche, esquissant rapidement une grimace face à la résistance que son propre corps lui manifestait à l'idée d'exécuter la plus simple des tâches. Même tourner la tête ou ouvrir la bouche pour parler lui demandait bien plus d'effort qu'en temps normal.

« Pourquoi le Kit n'arborait-il pas les mêmes marques, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi les sceaux n'étaient-ils pas visibles avant aujourd'hui ? Car on l'a tous vu, ils ne se sont manifestées que quand le masque s'est brisé, et pas avant. »

« C'est vrai » accorda Tsunade, pensive. « Lorsque j'ai vu Naruto sans son masque, il n'avait rien du tout sur le front, pas de sceau ni quoique ce soit. Je me rappelle même avoir pensé que le voir sans l'hitai-ate de Konoha était une impression étrange. »

« Vous n'avez rien vu, à l'intérieur du masque ? » intervint abruptement Neji. « Lorsque j'ai moi aussi rencontré Naruto à visage découvert, j'ai cru voir quelque chose sur la face intérieure du masque — pas maintenant, Lee ! » ajouta-t-il impérieusement alors que son coéquipier ouvrait la bouche d'un air scandalisé par la découverte que son ami avait été au courant de la véritable identité du Kit durant tout ce temps.

« Je n'ai rien vu… » fit Tsunade, pensive. « Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il veillait toujours à n'en exposer qu'un seul côté, même lorsqu'il le posait quelque part… »

« Moi, j'ai vu… » lança une petite voix.

Recroquevillé contre le tronc d'arbre, Kiyoshi rentra la tête dans les épaules lorsque l'attention générale se braqua sur lui, rougissant. Il était resté silencieux durant tout ce temps, intimidé, mais avait écouté les adultes parler avec beaucoup d'attention. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il avait saisi l'essentiel de ce qui avait été dit et cela le rendait assez fier. Il ne comprenait pas l'importance du masque, cependant, mais si les adultes s'y intéressaient.

« Quoi ? » lança Sasuke.

Puis, avisant la gêne de son fils, il se radoucit aussitôt et reprit d'une voix plus égale :

« Quoi, Kiyoshi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, tu peux le décrire ? »

Déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller se blottir contre son père — une habitude relativement récente, mais il y en avait certaines, comme celle-ci manifestement, qui semblaient très rapides à prendre racine — Kiyoshi hocha la tête et reprit la parole d'une voix mal assurée.

« C'était pendant que le masque tombait… Je voyais mal, mais on aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de dessiné à l'intérieur, quelque chose de dessiné en rouge. »

« Kiyoshi-kun… » appela Neji, et Kiyoshi sursauta sans vraiment le vouloir — Neji-san était très gentil, mais assez intimidant… « Kiyoshi-kun, est-ce que ce dessin avait une forme circulaire ? Je sais que tu n'as pas bien vu, mais essaie de te souvenir, s'il te plaît. Est-ce que cela ressemblait aux marques que portent Naruto en ce moment ? »

L'enfant jeta un bref coup d'œil au combat en contrebas, puis hocha la tête avec hésitation.

« Je crois, oui… » murmura-t-il.

« Un autre sceau ? Pour quoi faire ? » fit Lee, perplexe.

« Un sceau de couverture » répondit Shikamaru, mais on aurait plutôt dit qu'il réfléchissait tout haut, ce qui était d'ailleurs sans doute le cas. « Les sceaux étaient trop évidents, il avait besoin de les cacher s'il voulait éviter que les gens se posent des questions là-dessus. De plus, même avec ces neuf sceaux, il y avait toujours un risque qu'une faible quantité de chakra de Kyûbi finisse par filtrer en cas d'émotion violente, et cela aurait été très ennuyeux pour l'anonymat du Kit. Ce sceau coupait probablement tout recours, intentionnel ou non, au réservoir de chakra du démon. Il a créé un sceau qui dissimulerait toute trace de Naruto Uzumaki et de ce qu'il portait en lui, et en a fait le masque du Kit. »

Le jounin parut méditer quelques instants là-dessus, puis un drôle de sourire tordu apparut sur son visage.

« C'est qu'il en aurait presque dans la caboche, le gars. »

Sai esquiva de justesse un coup de poing destiné à l'un de ses points vitaux. Profitant du léger déséquilibre de son adversaire, il attrapa son poignet et le tira violemment. Uzumaki laissa échapper un juron en manquant trébucher et dut changer précipitamment d'appui, laissant la voie libre au jeune chuunin qui parvint enfin à se dégager de l'affrontement au corps-à-corps. Il bondit hors de portée et se mit aussitôt à composer des signes. Uzumaki comprit très vite son erreur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque imperceptiblement. Etait-ce une once de panique dans son regard ?

« Doton ! Les grandes piques ! »

A la surprise de tout le monde dans la clairière, le cri n'était pas venu de la bouche de Sai. Une expression indescriptible passa l'espace d'un éclair sur le visage de Naruto, et le ninja disparut au moment précis où le chuunin finissait malgré tout son dernier signe. Les lances de pierre acérées sortirent brutalement de terre pour s'élever à plus de trois mètres de hauteur, mais leur cible avait sauté bien plus haut encore et s'avéra hors de leur portée.

« Sasuke ! Tu arrives à maîtriser ton chakra ? » s'exclama Sakura, médusée.

Le rouge sanguin du Sharingan s'assombrit un bref instant, redevenant presque noir. Par un effort de volonté, Sasuke le ranima aussitôt.

« Plus ou moins » répondit-il en haletant, luttant pour ne pas laisser sa technique héréditaire se désenclencher. « Fûton, la grande déferlante ! »

Son avertissement laissa à peine le temps à Naruto de se réfugier précipitamment derrière un arbre avant qu'une rafale de vent ne tente de l'arracher de terre. Son abri improvisé émit un craquement de mauvais augure en menaçant de se déraciner sous la force du coup.

« Mais que fait cet imbécile ? » s'exclama Tsunade. « Il se contente d'esquiver, pourquoi ne contre-t-il pas ? »

« Il ne peut pas le faire, Tsunade-hime. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Uchiwa ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir, alarmée.

« Je crois que le chakra du Kyûbi est trop puissant, et même trop étranger, pour que Naruto puisse le malaxer correctement » souffla-t-il. « Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? A chaque fois que Naruto a fait appel à sa force, il s'en est tenu par réflexe au strict Taijutsu. Le seul jutsu qu'il se permettait était le Kage Bunshin, et encore… »

Un son aigu l'interrompit et il aperçut avec horreur les quatre kunais munis de notes explosives qui fendaient l'air. Avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre un mot, les lames se plantèrent dans quatre arbres de manière à former un périmètre autour de l'abri de Naruto et explosèrent aussitôt, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière et secouant les troncs alentour sous la force de l'impact.

Sai sortit une autre arme et joignit à nouveau les mains pour enchaîner sur une nouvelle série de jutsus. Marquant à peine un léger temps de retard, malgré son appui incertain sur la branche dont le souffle de l'explosion avait manqué le projeter à bas, Sasuke cria aussitôt le nom du même jutsu de vent que précédemment. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une nouvelle rafale s'engouffra dans la clairière et se chargea de dissiper le nuage de terre qui obscurcissait l'autre extrémité du champ de bataille.

Sai s'attendait moitié à ce que son adversaire à demi-brûlé soit projeté en l'air, moitié à ce qu'il ait esquivé son premier coup et soit déjà hors de portée dans la forêt. Il fut donc profondément surpris en avisant la silhouette prostrée à terre, à travers le voile de poussière qui disparaissait rapidement. Uzumaki se tenait à quatre pattes, penché aussi bas que possible pour se protéger au maximum du vent contre lequel il luttait avec ferveur. Intrigué, Sai découvrit que quelque chose émettait une lueur rougeoyante sur les cuisses du ninja.

Juste comme l'éclat émanant des deux marques que l'autre possédait sur les jambes se dissipait finalement, la tension dans la clairière sembla une nouvelle fois augmenter. De longs filaments d'énergie écarlate apparurent à leur tour et s'enveloppèrent comme leurs prédécesseurs autour d'Uzumaki, formant la vision spectrale de deux pattes griffues se superposant à ses jambes, et de deux autres queues qui battirent bientôt l'air à l'unisson de la première.

Stupéfait, consterné, Sai ne tarda pas à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Chacune des étranges marques sur le corps de son adversaire n'était rien d'autre qu'un sceau destiné à contenir une partie du chakra du Kyûbi no Yohko. Uzumaki en avait, d'après ce qu'il avait pu compter, huit à sa disposition, sans tenir compte du sceau retenant le démon en lui-même et probablement encore la majeure partie de son énergie. Si l'ouverture du premier sceau n'avait guère offert au shinobi que le chakra nécessaire à la régénération de son corps déjà bien éprouvé, sans lui donner aucun autre avantage sur le plan du combat direct, l'activation de deux sceaux supplémentaires n'était pas bonne pour le chuunin.

Pas bonne du tout.

Avec horreur, il réalisa qu'Uzumaki disposait à présent largement de la force nécessaire pour le vaincre. Il n'aurait même pas besoin d'activer un quatrième sceau, il n'utiliserait contre lui qu'une fraction de la puissance qu'il possédait en réalité. Lui, Sai Fukuda, devrait s'incliner sans avoir finalement réussi à atteindre le seul but pour lequel il avait continué à vivre toutes ces années. Quoiqu'il tente, Uzumaki ne le laisserait pas approcher de l'Uchiwa à moins de cinq mètres, et toute attaque à distance serait gâchée non seulement par lui, mais aussi par l'héritière des Yamanaka.

En fin de compte, l'autre avait raison : il aurait pu s'accommoder du Kit. Mais Naruto Uzumaki était largement hors de sa portée.

D'un regard vidé de toute expression, il fixa l'autre qui se relevait, indifférent aux dernières traces de son jutsu Fûton, son assiette fermement maintenue par le chakra qui enveloppait ses jambes. Il y avait gros à parier que cette transformation avait également joué sur sa vitesse de déplacement, jugea-t-il presque avec détachement. Il ne verrait probablement même plus les coups venir, à présent. Il mourrait sans rien percevoir, sans avoir le temps de le réaliser, de la part d'un homme qui n'aurait pas dû exister.

Il aurait dû être le plus puissant, ici ! Personne d'autre ne s'était allié à ces créatures magnifiques, personne d'autre n'avait osé faire appel aux démons ! Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait enduré pour en arriver là, les sacrifices auxquels il avait dû consentir pour obtenir cette puissance. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Où était la puissance dont il s'était glorifié en silence, dissimulé parmi les villageois de Konoha comme un serpent dans le nid de ses proies ? Perdue, dissipée au vent, elle n'existait plus, comme rien d'autre qu'un vague souvenir et quelques cadavres de plus dans le cimetière du village. Il avait échoué, échoué de la manière la plus absurde qui soit, échoué si près du but, parce que ses sacrifices, malgré tout, n'étaient pas suffisants, parce que sa puissance avait été factice.

Où étaient les démons qui lui avaient juré allégeance ? Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi faibles pour lui faire défaut de cette manière, qu'était devenue leur prétendue supériorité ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'abandonner ainsi ! Pas le _droit_ !

* * *

Shino sentit une seconde augmentation dans l'énergie du Kyûbi, tout près. La formidable puissance qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt avait disparu depuis déjà quelques temps, mais étrangement, elle semblait progressivement se manifester à nouveau, par sorte de paliers. Trois équipes d'Anbus flanquées de l'apprentie de l'Hokage, Shizune, sur ses talons, l'Aburame fit abruptement halte en bordière de la clairière d'où provenaient les débordements d'énergie. Deux hommes semblaient s'affronter en contrebas, et Shino les reconnut tous deux. Un hoquet de surprise à sa gauche lui apprit que c'était aussi le cas de Shizune, et que la jeune femme était particulièrement choquée par la vision qu'offrait actuellement Naruto Uzumaki. 

Etonnamment, Shino se prit à espérer qu'il n'aurait pas à s'opposer au jeune ninja blond. Il n'était jamais agréable d'avoir à combattre d'anciens compagnons, même si cela devait parfois être fait pour le bien du village.

Une infime tension disparut de ses épaules lorsqu'il aperçut l'Hokage non loin de lui, flanquée des autres ninjas disparus. Le Kit manquait à l'appel, mais même face à l'aspect étrange et plus ou moins désastreux d'Uzumaki, Shino ressentait une sorte de sentiment familier et commença à développer sa propre théorie sur la question. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers Tsunade et apparut près d'elle, ses hommes se postant spontanément tout autour de la clairière.

« Tsunade-sama » dit-il en inclinant la tête à son intention.

L'Hokage lui adressa un hochement de tête assez sec sans arracher ses yeux de la scène en contrebas.

« Aburame-san, voilà finalement les renforts. »

« Tsunade-sama, êtes-vous blessée ? » s'exclama Shizune en s'accroupissant près d'elle, s'inquiétant de la voir simplement assise là avec les autres à ne rien faire alors que Naruto se battait devant leurs yeux.

« Ce sont des effets secondaires. C'est inutile, Shizune, les jutsus médicaux ne peuvent rien y faire, nos corps ne sont pas touchés » répondit son professeur en daignant lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Donnez vos ordres, Tsunade-sama. Nous sommes prêts » déclama Shino, solennel.

Tsunade lui jeta un regard perçant et retourna vivement son regard vers la clairière.

« N'intervenez en aucun cas, Aburame ! Ce combat est sur le point de nous échapper à tous, vous ne pourrez rien faire ! »

Sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, Shino se tourna à son tour vers les deux hommes en contrebas. Derrière ses verres sombres, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en avisant Fukuda.

Autour du jeune homme immobile, la terre semblait soudain se soulever, comme sous l'effet d'un incroyable afflux de puissance. Le regard fixe du chuunin était planté dans celui de son adversaire et une expression de rage irrationnelle avait pris naissance sur ses traits, leur donnant un aspect de folie hideuse.

Bientôt, son rictus sembla se déformer lorsque ses canines s'allongèrent à vue d'œil, et ses yeux s'emplirent d'une lueur démente en prenant une teinte dorée et en se fendant d'une pupille verticale. Ses ongles se changèrent en griffes, longues et meurtrières, et son maintien se fit plus voûté alors que ses épaules s'élargissaient légèrement. Une queue, fine et nerveuse, couverte d'une courte fourrure noire, fit soudain son apparition dans la prolongation de sa colonne vertébrale. Enfin, la quantité de chakra autour de lui se mit à augmenter de façon presque exceptionnelle, sans paraître vouloir s'arrêter.

C'était un chakra qui évoquait le sang et la terreur, un chakra sombre comme la nuit et comme la mort, une énergie ternie qui n'était que corruption.

De l'autre côté de la clairière, Naruto ne montrait aucun signe de surprise, mais simplement une sorte de résignation morose.

« J'avais espéré qu'on n'en viendrait pas là » murmura-t-il, sans que quiconque ne l'entende au-dessus du sifflement aigu qui emplissait les lieux.

Le contrecoup d'un pacte avec les démons, les traces qu'avaient laissées cette alliance contre-nature dans le corps de l'humain qui l'avait exécutée. Il avait espéré, espéré contre toute logique que cet aspect du pacte ne surgirait pas, que peut-être le chuunin avait trouvé un autre moyen… Mais c'était peine perdue, même lui le réalisait. Sai n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une créature mi-humaine, mi-démoniaque, une aberration pleine de l'envie de détruire et du goût du sang, rendue folle par la rage et la douleur. Les dés étaient jetés. Un être pareil était destiné à mourir, incapable de survivre à la transformation plus d'une journée. La seule question, à présent, était de savoir ce qu'il emporterait avec lui avant d'en avoir fini avec ce monde.

Etrécissant les yeux, Naruto se jura que s'il avait son mot à dire, Sai serait le seul qui crèverait aujourd'hui.

« Aburame ! Ordonne à tes hommes de s'écarter de là ! » cria Tsunade à l'Anbu. « Nous devons nous éloigner d'ici au plus vite, où nous allons tous y passer ! »

« Tsunade-sama ! Et Naruto ? » s'exclama Sakura, incrédule.

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui » répondit Kakashi à la place de l'Hokage, inhabituellement solennel. « S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui peut arrêter ce que Sai est à présent en train de devenir, c'est lui et personne d'autre. Si nous restons ici, nous ne ferons que le gêner ! »

Sur un signe de Shino, les Anbus se rassemblèrent instantanément autour des ninjas immobilisés et entreprirent de se charger d'eux. Si la plupart se laissèrent faire avec une sorte de réticence résignée, Sasuke se dégagea d'un mouvement vif du bras et fusilla du regard l'homme qui s'apprêtait à le charger sur son épaule. Puis, surprenant chacun de ses compagnons, il se hissa sur les genoux et, au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, s'appuyant lourdement au tronc d'arbre, se mit debout.

« Sasuke ? » souffla Sakura, estomaquée.

L'héritier des Uchiwa planta son regard dans celui de son Hokage, et son visage ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'une profonde détermination lorsqu'il dit :

« Je reste. »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on t'a dit, Uchiwa ? » explosa Tsunade. « Nous ne ferons que le gêner en restant ici ! »

Une explosion magistrale secoua soudain le sol et les arbres de la forêt, manquant projeter Sasuke à genoux, lorsque Sai et Naruto se projetèrent d'un même élan l'un sur l'autre. L'Anbu parvint cependant à rester debout et refusa de s'incliner.

« Je ne laisserai pas Naruto combattre seul quelque chose que j'ai moi-même provoqué, encore une fois ! » cracha-t-il.

« Tu ne pourras rien faire ! Même si tu étais capable de combattre à ta pleine puissance, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, que crois-tu qu'un kunai ou même un Katon aurait comme effet contre ça ? » cria Tsunade, furieuse, en désignant la créature qu'était devenue Sai d'un mouvement du menton aussi vif qu'elle pouvait actuellement se le permettre.

« Je reste ici ! » cria Sasuke en réponse, refusant d'en démordre.

Voyant la colère dans ses yeux, il reprit soudain d'une voix plus égale :

« Je veux au moins qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un qui lui fait confiance. »

Et sous ces mots résonnait ce qu'il refusait de dire tout haut : 'Je veux qu'il sache que je n'ai pas peur de lui, que pour moi il n'est pas un monstre. Je veux qu'il sache que peu importe ce qu'il est, je serai encore à ses côtés.'

Alors Tsunade le fixa dans les yeux et y lut qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Finalement, elle soupira en un accord muet. Voyant d'hors et déjà Sakura ouvrir la bouche pour protester et sachant ce qu'elle dirait, elle ordonna d'une voix coupante :

« Sakura et moi restons avec l'Uchiwa, tous les autres se retirent. Je ne veux entendre aucune protestation, que tout le monde regagne Konoha immédiatement, c'est un ordre ! »

Sur ces mots, elle entreprit elle aussi de se dégager du soutien de Shino et se tint sur ses jambes flageolantes. Lee parut un instant sur le point de contester sa décision, mais un simple regard de Sakura l'incita à s'incliner, et il se laissa entraîner avec réticence. Kiyoshi, dans les bras d'un autre Anbu, fixa un regard écarquillé sur son père, mais ne dit rien, même lorsque celui-ci lui adressa un coup d'œil aussi rassurant qu'il le pouvait.

Un instant plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'eux trois, à peine capable de tenir debout, au-dessus d'un combat qui les dépassait totalement.

* * *

Naruto émit un grognement lorsque les griffes acérées de son adversaire déchirèrent la peau de sa joue. A présent, leur combat ne ressemblait plus qu'à l'empoignade acharnée de deux bêtes sauvages, chacun s'efforçant de son mieux de viser la gorge ou tout autre point vital, faisant gicler le sang à la moindre occasion et cherchant à mutiler autant qu'à tuer. Sai, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, ne fonctionnait plus qu'à l'instinct animal et n'utilisait plus que crocs et griffes, ses armes depuis longtemps oubliées. 

Naruto peinait de plus en plus à soutenir ses assauts, malgré le fait qu'il était désormais le seul des deux en état de raisonner de façon humaine. Ne disposant que d'une fraction limitée du chakra du Kyûbi, il devait avoir recours à tous les moyens à sa portée, essentiellement des kunais puisqu'un combat aussi rapproché n'était absolument pas propice à l'utilisation de shurikens. Ce qui l'effrayait de plus en plus, cependant, était le fait que le chakra continuait à affluer chez son adversaire en quantité toujours plus grande, gonflant sans cesse ses capacités physiques.

Si ses premières caractéristiques avaient semblé être héritées de la fameuse Makkura, à commencer par sa queue et la couleur de ses yeux, Naruto commençait à percevoir l'influence d'autres démons, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Sai s'appropriait les capacités de chacune de ses anciennes créatures une par une. Comme pour confirmer son hypothèse, la peau de la créature se fendit soudain sur ses jambes, ses bras et son front, et avec un bruit écœurant, des lames en émergèrent.

Naruto les reconnut aussitôt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il perçut les premières traces de courant électrique qui commençaient à les baigner. Il se dégagea précipitamment de plusieurs coups de pied plus ou moins désespérés et bondit pour s'éloigner de lui.

La clairière résonnait entièrement de l'énergie de Sai, à présent, et les arbres gémissaient sous le vent violent que la créature semblait maintenant capable de lever, qu'elle le fasse volontairement ou non. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto repéra avec stupéfaction trois petites silhouettes à la lisière de la forêt. Il lui avait semblé que tous les ninjas avaient évacué la zone dès le début du combat, ce dont il avait été on ne peut plus soulagé ! Alors, qui… ?

Un rugissement l'empêcha de se concentrer sur la question et il dut esquiver en catastrophe la nouvelle charge à laquelle le soumettait son adversaire. Plongeant dans une série de roulés-boulés et de bonds pour rester hors de portée de la créature qui le poursuivait avec obstination, il ne s'autorisa pas le temps d'une nouvelle hésitation et esquissa une nouvelle fois le signe du Tigre. Immédiatement, les sceaux sur ses biceps se mirent à luire et déversèrent l'énergie qu'il avait scellée en eux. De trois, ses queues devinrent cinq, et ses bras furent enveloppés par l'image fantomatique de deux autres pattes griffues.

Totalement indifférent au spectacle qu'il offrait, Sai fondit sur lui avant même la fin de l'ouverture des sceaux, l'obligeant à parer maladroitement alors qu'il tentait encore de balancer l'augmentation de puissance. La créature démoniaque poussa un feulement lorsque son propre poing entra en contact avec l'énergie corrosive du Kyûbi, mais étant donné sa propre nature, elle ne fut que peu touchée. Naruto, en revanche, grimaça sous l'impact du coup de jus qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il s'éloigna d'un bond, plus rapide qu'il ne l'était même auparavant, et brandit le poing en direction de son adversaire. Mû par sa propre volonté, le chakra écarlate s'étira aussitôt et tendit le 'bras' vers la créature, qui s'écarta en grondant, manquant de peu se laisser attraper par le poing d'énergie. Naruto reconnut dans cette coopération presque suspicieuse le désir obsessionnel de Kyûbi d'en finir avec ce qu'il considérait comme un affront ambulant. Cela le réjouit moins que cela le rendit méfiant, car cela voulait dire que le démon serait tout à fait disposé à prendre le contrôle de son corps pour régler lui-même l'affaire s'il ne se montrait pas prudent.

Il lui fallait espérer qu'il pourrait très vite venir à bout de son adversaire, avant de devoir lutter contre deux ennemis à la fois, d'autant plus dangereux que l'un attaquerait son mental de l'intérieur tandis que l'autre poserait une menace plus physique.

Durant quelques minutes, il put presque espérer que cela serait suffisant, que peut-être, il pourrait triompher de cette manière. Les attaques de Kyûbi qu'il favorisait réussissaient à maintenir son adversaire à distance, même si cela se fit aux dépends de nombreux arbres, dévastés par l'élan du chakra rouge ou simplement un contact trop prolongé avec lui, qui, invariablement, les brûlait ou les faisait spontanément pourrir. Mais l'énergie continuait de booster Sai, et pire encore, l'être commençait à maîtriser ses nouvelles capacités.

Naruto fut bientôt projeté à terre lorsqu'un jet d'électricité pulvérisa l'arbre derrière lui. Profitant de sa position vulnérable, Sai se jeta immédiatement sur lui avec un grondement qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Dans un réflexe désespéré, Naruto joignit une quatrième fois les mains et activa deux nouveaux sceaux jumeaux. Les marques de chaque côté de son cou s'illuminèrent brutalement avant de se mettre à disparaître, libérant une nouvelle masse de chakra inhumain. Cette fois, l'intégralité de son corps fut englouti. Deux autres queues apparurent, et deux oreilles pointues se dressèrent sur la tête de la créature translucide dont il ne représentait plus que le noyau.

Sai hurla lorsque les pattes griffues se refermèrent sur sa gorge avec les mains de Naruto, mais refusa de reculer, se débattant avec un acharnement qui tenait beaucoup de la folie furieuse.

Plongé dans une nouvelle empoignade meurtrière, les deux créatures roulaient à présent au sol, percutant les rares arbres encore debout dans la zone et les abattant dans un fracas de fin du monde. Leurs mouvements désordonnés s'ajoutaient à la nature dévastatrice de leurs chakras, qui se répandaient à plus de vingt mètres alentour en une atmosphère lourde de la sensation obscène de la mort et de la souffrance.

Malgré tout, Naruto se sentait lentement prendre le dessous de l'affrontement, même griffant et ruant comme un forcené, même si son adversaire était encore incapable d'utiliser efficacement ses capacités électriques ou élémentaires en combat rapproché. Au milieu de ce déferlement de coups, de grondements et de hurlements, il remarqua enfin, presque avec détachement, que la puissance de Sai avait cessé d'augmenter, étant manifestement arrivée à son maximum. Ca n'avait guère d'importance, cependant. Peu à peu, de coups de griffes en coups de crocs, la créature prenait le dessus, quoiqu'il fasse.

Et en lui, pour ne rien arranger, il sentait l'influence du Kyûbi grandir, le pressant, le poussant à chaque fois qu'il s'ouvrait un peu plus à lui. A ce rythme, qui pouvait dire à qui il céderait le premier ?

D'un coup de hanches, Sai sembla décider de régler définitivement la question, immobilisa brutalement Naruto sous lui et enserra sa gorge de ses mains, indifférent à la brûlure vive du chakra rouge sur sa peau et aux tentatives désespérées de sa victime pour se libérer. Ses pouces pressaient impitoyablement la trachée, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang alors que ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans la peau.

Suffoquant, Naruto plongea ses yeux dans celui de la créature au-dessus de lui. Pendant un bref instant, aussi incroyablement que cela put lui paraître, il jura qu'il pouvait voir l'éclair d'une intelligence humaine traverser ce regard. Et ces yeux dorés semblaient dire, moqueur : 'Je connais ta plus grande peur. Je sais ce qui te terrifie, ce qui te terrifie vraiment, au point parfois de te réveiller en larmes au milieu de la nuit. Tu vas mourir parce que tu as peur, Uzumaki.'

Et il sut qu'il avait raison. Il avait peur, il était terrifié de sentir cette conscience grandir en lui et se débattre pour prendre le contrôle avant que le manque d'oxygène ne les tue tous les deux. Il lui avait ouvert trop de portes, sept sceaux déjà étaient libres. Et il savait que s'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il lutterait jusqu'au bout pour l'emmener avec lui, même si le démon avait une chance de lui sauver la vie. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de Konoha, alors ?

Au cours de leur combat, ils s'étaient insensiblement rapprochés du village, et il sembla à Naruto qu'il pouvait voir les remparts, là-bas, à travers les arbres. Si il mourait maintenant, Sai dévasterait Konoha avant de crever à son tour, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais entre Sai et Kyûbi, lequel était le pire ? La question ne se posait pas vraiment…

Quelque chose de bleu sombre capta soudain l'attention vacillante de Naruto. Dans son esprit déjà au bord de la perte de conscience, deux yeux noirs semblèrent se graver comme au fer rouge. Là-bas, non loin, une silhouette bien connue se tenait sur une branche, ses yeux sombres fixés sur lui. Sasuke ne le quittait pas du regard, immobile, malgré les tentatives de Sakura et Tsunade de le pousser à faire demi-tour pour aller prévenir les ninjas du village. Que les Anbus soient prévenus ou non, il serait trop tard lorsqu'ils arriveraient ici, et non seulement Naruto serait mort, mais Sai serait de plus libre de ses mouvements et incroyablement difficile à tuer.

C'est ce que disaient ces yeux, en termes simples et parfaitement terre-à-terre, sans émotion particulière. Sasuke ne jugeait pas, Sasuke ne paniquait pas, Sasuke ne s'inquiétait pas. Sasuke le regardait, simplement, droit dans les yeux, comme si son meilleur ami ne risquait pas de mourir ou de se transformer en monstre sous ses yeux.

Si Naruto mourait, pourtant, en se tenant ici il serait l'un des premiers à succomber également à Sai, car dans son état il ne pourrait certainement pas se défendre. Malgré le manque d'oxygène, les poings de Naruto se resserrèrent encore autour de poignets de Sai. Il refusait totalement cette idée, il la reniait en bloc ! Après tous ses efforts, ses sacrifices, il était hors de question que Sasuke meure aujourd'hui !

Mais pourtant, que pouvait-il faire ? Sa seule solution était de donner un peu plus accès au Kyûbi, mais il courrait d'autant plus le risque de perdre totalement le contrôle sur la situation, ce qui serait pire que tout. Une image apparut dans son esprit défaillant : celle de Sasuke, mis à mort par ses propres mains. C'était l'une des évocations les plus fréquentes de ses cauchemars, l'une de celles qui le hantaient jusque tard dans la nuit et l'empêchaient de dormir de longues heures d'affilée. Ce jour-là, cependant, ce ne fut pas de la terreur qu'elle engendra en lui.

Ce fut de la rage.

Kyûbi voulait prendre le contrôle ? Qu'importe ! Il lui résisterait encore et encore, repousserait chacun de ses assauts, dompterait le démon et l'obligerait à rester derrière ses barreaux. S'il devait se battre contre deux adversaires à la fois pour sauver ce qui lui était cher, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Il se battrait, et il vaincrait, quelle que soit la trempe de ses ennemis ! S'ils pouvaient soulever des montagnes, il apprendrait à fendre la terre sous leurs pieds, et s'ils savaient déclencher des tempêtes, il les retournerait contre eux et les terrasserait par leur propre foudre !

Comme venu de très loin, il entendit le son mat de ses propres mains claquant l'une contre l'autre, une dernière fois. Il lui sembla que son front brûlait un bref instant, et quelque chose semblable à de la lave fondue parut se répandre dans ses veines. Il ne fut que faiblement conscient que ses poings se refermaient à nouveau sur les poignets de Sai et, lentement, très lentement, les éloignaient avec une fermeté implacable. L'oxygène parvint à nouveau à ses poumons à travers sa gorge douloureuse, et il se dégagea de l'être au-dessus de lui d'un puissant coup de rein.

Alors que son propre corps était jusqu'à maintenant resté extérieurement non affecté par le flux monstrueux d'énergie qui le traversait, ses mains et pieds arboraient à présent des griffes en lieu d'ongles, et il sentait ses canines pointer contre sa lèvre inférieure. Les marques en forme de moustaches sur ses joues s'étaient élargies et étaient plus prononcées que jamais, et alors qu'il relevait les yeux, il sut qu'ils étaient rouges.

Quelque part, très loin en lui, un hurlement de triomphe retentit. Sans même réaliser totalement ce qu'il faisait, Naruto le coupa net d'un rugissement d'autant plus retentissant qu'il ne résonna que dans son esprit, et c'est avec une volonté impitoyable qu'il résista à l'assaut du démon contre sa conscience, allant jusqu'à le repousser dans les tréfonds de son âme. Simultanément, il se jetait sur son second adversaire sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir. Avec une vélocité et une rage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il l'assaillit et lui asséna coup sur coup, refusant de s'arrêter ou de ralentir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde.

Fonctionnant purement à l'instinct et à l'adrénaline, il martelait coup après coup, griffes, crocs, poings et pieds, se servant de ses queues comme de balanciers ou les utilisant pour entraver les mouvements de son adversaire. Vacillant, reculant pas après pas à chaque impact, Sai tentait vainement de soutenir un rythme qui le dépassait, se prenant bien plus de coups qu'il n'en parait. Avec un grognement de rage, il tenta un dernier assaut, visant la gorge de son attaquant.

Sans aucun effort, Naruto le dévia d'un mouvement machinal de l'une de ses huit queues. Et puis, profitant de l'ouverture béante dans sa garde, il frappa.

Les yeux dorés s'emplirent de surprise, et, lentement, glissèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Il y eut un court instant de silence et d'immobilité, et puis la main ensanglantée de Naruto se dégagea presque doucement de sa cage thoracique. Entre ses doigts, une pauvre petite chose, organe vital dégoulinant de sang.

Son cœur.

Ses traits se figèrent d'incrédulité. Ses yeux se révulsèrent.

Et Sai s'écroula, presque avec réluctance, son corps à peine humain glissant une dernière fois dans l'herbe dévastée et imbibée de sang.

* * *

Il s'écoula un long moment d'immobilité presque irréelle, dans les bois dévastés à présent silencieux. 

Après pareil déchaînement de violence et d'instinct meurtrier, la forêt elle-même ne semblait pas réaliser que tout était finalement fini. Une imposante balafre ouvrait maintenant ses flancs béants là où il n'y avait auparavant eu que des arbres, et le sol était jonché de troncs abattus et juchés les uns sur les autres au petit bonheur la chance. L'herbe était calcinée à de nombreux endroits, déracinée à d'autres, où de grosses mottes de terre gisaient là, projetées aux quatre points cardinaux. Déracinés aussi, les buissons de ce qui avait été un sous-bois.

Les animaux avaient tous fui depuis longtemps, terrorisés par ces manifestations contre-nature, et rien ne vint briser le manteau de silence qui s'abattait maintenant sur l'endroit. Il y avait une sorte de surréalisme à la vision de ces deux créatures soudain figées.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Tsunade, paralysée par la surprise, pour finalement se remettre du choc. Ses réflexes reprenant le dessus, elle bondit à bas de l'arbre sur laquelle elle avait trouvé refuge avec Sakura et l'Uchiwa, la progression du combat les ayant obligés plus d'une fois à changer de poste pour rester à bonne distance. L'Hokage se réceptionna maladroitement sur ses jambes encore tremblantes, mais se dirigea aussitôt vers les deux silhouettes au cœur de tout ce chaos.

Naruto la regarda approcher sans broncher, ses yeux rouges suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec une expression indéfinissable. Sa respiration était saccadée à l'extrême, mais il se tenait encore accroupi au même endroit qu'auparavant, enveloppé de son halo d'énergie écarlate, ses huit queues battant paresseusement l'air en un geste machinal dont il paraissait à peine conscient.

Tsunade sentit que les deux autres ninjas la suivaient de près, mais n'y accorda aucune importance. S'agenouillant près du corps difficilement reconnaissable de Sai, elle tendit par réflexe la main vers sa gorge. Aucun pouls ne battait sous la peau qui, déjà, paraissait froide au toucher. Plus aucun chakra n'émanait non plus de lui, plus aucune électricité sur les lames acérées de ses bras et jambes. Tsunade baissa les paupières sur deux yeux dorés ne fixant plus rien, vides de toute vie.

Sans un mot, elle releva la tête et se tourna vers Naruto. Croisant son regard, le porteur du Kyûbi parut finalement se détendre en recevant la confirmation qu'il attendait. Laissant enfin échapper un soupir de lassitude, il se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même et son visage se crispa sous l'effet d'un bref effort. La masse de chakra l'enveloppant s'agita un court instant sans raison apparente, puis, avec un sifflement aux airs de finalité, parut se scinder en huit quantités distinctes, qui se contractèrent et s'amassèrent avec force bouillonnements autour de leurs points d'origine respectifs. Bientôt, le chakra sembla pénétrer dans sa peau, y gravant au passage, comme au fer rouge, huit marques sinueuses. Finalement, l'éclat des sceaux diminua avant de disparaître tout à fait, et ils furent à nouveau tous refermés.

Deux yeux redevenus de ce bleu si profond adressèrent un faible sourire à Tsunade et Naruto entreprit de se relever.

Il avait à peine amorcé un mouvement que ses jambes cédèrent brutalement sous lui, le projetant à terre.

Sasuke fut aussitôt là, se jetant à genoux et refermant ses bras sur le ninja défaillant avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. Naruto se laissa aller contre son torse, haletant, et Sasuke ne tarda pas à percevoir les tremblements convulsifs qui le traversaient.

« Hokage-sama ! » s'exclama-t-il, une nuance de panique dans la voix alors qu'il resserrait un peu plus son étreinte, une peur irrationnelle s'emparant à présent de son esprit.

« Allonge-le, Uchiwa ! » ordonna la vieille femme d'une voix incisive, s'agenouillant précipitamment en face de lui. « Dépêche-toi ! »

L'Anbu s'exécuta instantanément, déposant son précieux fardeau sur la terre brûlée avec une douceur inusitée. Il nota avec une inquiétude grandissante que Naruto n'esquissait aucun signe de protestation et s'abandonnait totalement. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage crispé, et sa respiration irrégulière ne cessait de se bloquer dans sa poitrine, comme sous l'effet d'une vive douleur.

Tsunade se pencha vivement sur lui et enclencha l'un de ses jutsus médicaux, le front plissé par la concentration alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser son chakra encore capricieux. Une main sur son bras, tendre mais persistante, força Sasuke à s'écarter de son meilleur ami. Il le fit avec lenteur et réticence, mais reconnut que la présence de Sakura était pour l'instant plus nécessaire que la sienne. Il n'alla cependant pas très loin et s'accroupit près de la tête de Naruto, fixant son visage d'un regard intense.

« Tsunade-sama… » souffla Sakura au bout de quelques instants, et la nuance troublée dans sa voix fit relever la tête à l'Uchiwa.

« Je sais » coupa son professeur. « J'ai vu. »

De la sueur perlait à son front, et elle paraissait extrêmement tendue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » exigea-t-il de savoir, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes alors qu'il serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Sakura ne releva pas les yeux de ses propres mains appliquées contre le T-shirt copieusement déchiré et brûlé de Naruto, mais son visage se tordit brièvement d'angoisse, ce qui ne servit qu'à amplifier son appréhension.

« Peu importe à quel point il est doué en Fûinjutsu, le corps d'un humain n'est pas fait pour supporter de pareilles quantités d'énergie » répondit finalement Tsunade à la place de sa jeune apprentie. « De plus, le chakra démoniaque du Kyûbi est extrêmement corrosif et provoque des dégâts à tout ce qu'il touche. Naruto n'y fait pas exception : même si extérieurement, il ne semble pas souffrir de contrecoups particuliers, intérieurement, son corps a sévèrement morflé ! Ses canaux de chakra ont été gravement touchés et sont dans un sale état, et à travers eux, ce sont plusieurs organes importants qui ont été atteints, à commencer par le cœur ! »

« Mais vous pouvez l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez le soigner ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Uchiwa » grogna-t-elle. « En temps normal, oui. Cela prendrait du temps pour une guérison complète, mais ce serait possible. Seulement, là… »

« Le chakra du Kyûbi continue de filtrer » reprit Sakura à sa place, une once de désespoir dans la voix alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'augmenter encore l'efficacité de son jutsu.

« Quoi ? C'est impossible, il a refermé tous les sceaux ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Et tu crois qu'on ne le sait pas ? » répliqua vertement Tsunade. « Pourtant, un faible filet de chakra continue de filtrer ! C'est probablement cette énergie résiduelle qui a toujours permis à Naruto de guérir plus vite que la moyenne jusqu'à maintenant, mais aujourd'hui, les défenses qu'il avait naturellement développées contre son aspect corrosif ont été complètement submergées. Au lieu de les guérir, c'est en train d'infecter ses blessures ! »

« Alors, bloquez-le, ce chakra ! » s'exclama-t-il, sentant la panique grandir dans sa poitrine.

« Tu nous as bien regardées, Uchiwa ? » lui cria Tsunade en réponse, à bout de nerfs. « D'après toi, qui d'entre nous, ici, est le _seul_ spécialiste des sceaux de Konoha ? »

Sasuke serra les poings sans répondre. Frénétique, son regard parcourut l'espace vide autour d'eux, à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Au loin, en direction du village, quelques formes commençaient à se mouvoir, probablement une ou deux équipes d'Anbus envoyées en investigation. D'après les paroles de Tsunade, pourtant, cela ne changerait rien : une dizaine de medic-nins ne seraient d'aucun secours si l'état de Naruto continuait de se dégrader.

A l'opposé des ninjas approchant, de l'autre côté de la trouée, le regard de Sasuke accrocha finalement quelque chose, un objet si petit et si lointain à présent qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué si le soleil ne s'était pas reflété sur sa surface lisse.

C'était un morceau de céramique.

Se retournant soudain vers les deux femmes penchées au-dessus du shinobi blessé, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine en une étrange mélodie à mesure que sa peur se muait en rage, Sasuke attrapa Sakura par le bras et la tira sans ménagement, l'éloignant de Naruto avec brusquerie.

« Sasuke ! » s'écria-t-elle, indignée et incrédule, lorsqu'elle s'écorcha les genoux après s'être fait repousser d'un geste sec.

Tsunade releva les yeux de son ouvrage, surprise. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre un seul commentaire et se pencha vivement pour attraper par les épaules le porteur de Kyûbi, qui donnait à présent tous les signes de l'inconscience.

« Naruto ! » appela-t-il, impérieux. « Je sais que tu m'entends, dobe. Reviens ici, usuratonkachi, tu n'as pas encore fini ta journée ! Allez, réveille-toi ! »

« Uchiwa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? » fit Tsunade, incrédule.

Il l'ignora totalement et entreprit de hisser Naruto en position plus redressée, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le caler contre son torse.

« Debout, faignasse ! Tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux, Naruto ! »

A la stupéfaction sans cesse renouvelée de Tsunade, l'espace d'un instant, les paupières du jeune homme parurent frémir. Sasuke resserra un peu plus son étreinte, fixant un regard intense sur son visage. Finalement, répondant à son appel muet, les yeux papillotèrent à nouveau et, avec une lenteur atroce, consentirent à s'entrouvrir. Avec hésitation et tâtonnements, deux iris bleus vinrent enfin se planter dans les siens, semblant peiner à se concentrer sur lui.

Sasuke changea de position et le rapprocha encore de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse soudain dans ses bras.

« Naruto, écoute-moi ! » ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois, le forçant à lui prêter attention. « Est-ce que tu peux recréer ton sceau de couverture, dobe ? Le sceau au dos de ton masque, celui qui s'est brisé ! » ajouta-t-il en avisant le faible froncement de sourcils confus du jeune ninja.

Ses yeux semblèrent encore perdre en netteté et Sasuke sentit sa tête retomber légèrement contre son épaule. Son cœur battant jusque dans sa gorge, il serra les dents et lui donna une brève secousse, souhaitant par-dessus tout qu'il ne retombe pas dans l'inconscience.

« Besoin… » vint une faible voix, presque inaudible, au point qu'il dut se pencher pour l'entendre. « Besoin… besoin support… base… »

Son esprit tourna en rond quelques instants, galvanisé par la panique. Un support ? De quel genre de support Naruto avait-il besoin pour ses sceaux ?

Instinctivement, il jeta un regard frénétique autour de lui, remarquant à peine la présence nouvelle d'une dizaine d'Anbus rassemblés en cercle autour d'eux, silencieux, Shizune agenouillée près de son professeur. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui et l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais il n'y prêta aucune espèce d'importance, cherchant autre chose, tout autre chose…

Finalement, son regard se posa sur une silhouette familière et tout s'enclencha dans son esprit.

« Shino ! Mon masque ! » cria-t-il à l'imposant shinobi.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'Aburame parut presque sur le point de sursauter, mais il se ressaisit vite et s'avança aussitôt, se débarrassant rapidement de l'ample manteau des Anbus pour détacher un objet de l'arrière de sa ceinture. Par réflexe, en constatant l'absence des deux membres de son équipe, Sasuke et Neji, il avait profité de son passage chez chacun d'entre eux pour récupérer leurs équipements de base, envisageant qu'ils pourraient en avoir besoin immédiatement lorsqu'il les retrouverait.

Sans un mot, il jeta le masque aux motifs stylisés à son coéquipier, lequel le rattrapa d'un mouvement vif du poignet. Se penchant à nouveau sur Naruto, Sasuke le hissa lentement en position assise, manœuvrant pour s'agenouiller derrière lui de manière à ce que son torse soutienne le dos du ninja blessé.

« Allez, Naruto… » souffla-t-il, presque implorant, en posant le masque sur ses genoux, face intérieure vers le haut.

Naruto entrouvrit à nouveau les yeux et jeta un regard flou à l'objet.

« … sang… » murmura-t-il faiblement.

Comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire, Sasuke leva la main droite de son meilleur ami à ses lèvres et entailla lui-même la peau de ses dents, laissant un faible filet de sang couler librement. Ramenant leurs mains jointes au-dessus du masque, il s'immobilisa et attendit. Au bout d'une ou deux secondes, Naruto bougea à nouveau, imprimant un léger mouvement à son poignet. Sasuke suivit l'impulsion à la lettre et pressa sur sa main, appuyant son pouce ensanglanté sur la surface de céramique et esquissant le premier trait.

Péniblement, avec lenteur, il suivit chacune des instructions muettes du jeune homme haletant, au bord de l'évanouissement, s'arrêtant et retenant son souffle à chaque fois que l'autre semblait sur le point de perdre conscience. Mais Naruto rouvrait toujours les yeux, avec opiniâtreté, même si il lui en coûtait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Finalement, ils achevèrent un étrange dessin circulaire auquel Sasuke ne comprenait goutte, agrémenté de courbes qui se croisaient et s'entremêlaient autour du tracé, quelques caractères qui lui étaient étrangers se faufilant dans les creux de l'image. Apparemment, cela parut satisfaire Naruto, puisque d'une secousse sèche, il lui demanda de ramener sa main vers sa poitrine.

Saisissant son implication, Sasuke dégagea son second bras de la taille de son ami, où il l'avait noué, pour saisir son autre main, et les joignit toutes deux devant eux. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le faible mouvement de Sakura, qui semblait presque vouloir les empêcher de continuer, mais n'en tint pas compte.

Entre ses bras, Naruto se raidissait déjà. Dans son état, et surtout celui de ses canaux, malaxer du chakra était extrêmement risqué, mais à ce stade il n'avait plus le choix : c'était le sceau ou rien. Au prix d'un effort si atroce qu'il manqua le refaire plonger définitivement dans l'inconscience, Naruto appela ses dernières réserves d'énergie.

« Tigre… » hoqueta-t-il, à bout de souffle, le visage crispé par la concentration et la douleur.

Obéissant, Sasuke l'aida aussitôt à esquisser le signe.

« Serpent… Chien… Serpent… »

Murmure après murmure, signe après signe, ils esquissèrent le sceau, Naruto malaxant au fur et à mesure son chakra pour lui donner la forme correspondante, priant avec ferveur son corps de lui obéir encore un peu, juste encore un peu, alors qu'il lui semblait que de la lave en fusion coulait à nouveau dans ses veines. Contrairement à l'ouverture de son huitième sceau cependant, cette douleur était durable, née de l'agonie de ses canaux de chakra au bord du déchirement.

« Singe ! » haleta-t-il enfin, alors que sa vision sombrait sous l'assaut des ténèbres qui le menaçait depuis de longs instants déjà.

Sasuke s'exécuta aussi vite qu'il le put, le sentant lui échapper, le sang battant dans ses tempes…

Une décharge de chakra projeta Naruto en arrière, le plaquant contre lui, et le porteur du Kyûbi ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux. Autour de ses bras, les marques noires qui symbolisaient ses sceaux parurent à nouveau se désagréger, quittant leurs modestes deux dimensions pour s'élever dans l'air en deux longues traînées jumelles, figurant deux jets d'encre s'incurvant gracieusement. Les six autres réagirent de la même manière, et Sasuke sentit le sceau fixé dans le dos de Naruto se faufiler entre leurs deux corps afin de rejoindre ses pairs. A l'unisson, les huit tentacules d'un noir d'encre entamèrent une courbe gracieuse au-dessus de leurs têtes afin de mieux retomber, se dirigeant toutes vers le masque dans lequel elles semblèrent se couler avec une grâce liquide.

La dernière particule d'énergie disparut, et instantanément le corps de Naruto s'affaissa, vidé de tout mouvement.

Tsunade se précipita et souleva le jeune homme hors des bras de l'Uchiwa, figé par quelque chose qui pouvait tout aussi bien être de la surprise que de la peur.

« Vite ! » cria-t-elle à ses deux élèves en l'allongeant précipitamment à terre.

Sans perdre un instant, elle enclencha un jutsu et passa ses mains luisant d'énergie au-dessus du corps.

« Il est stabilisé ! » s'exclama-t-elle un instant plus tard, triomphante. « Plus de temps à perdre, concentrez-vous sur les canaux de chakra autour des organes principaux, réparez les dégâts de votre mieux ! Les muscles déchirés peuvent attendre, mais il faut également rétablir les portes avant qu'il ne commence à récupérer son chakra ! »

« Oui ! » lancèrent solennellement Sakura et Shizune, s'agenouillant à l'unisson de l'autre côté de Naruto et joignant leurs efforts aux siens.

Reculant par réflexe pour leur laisser la place de manœuvrer, Sasuke resta un instant agenouillé là, comme sonné. Peu à peu, son cœur se calmait dans sa poitrine, et alors qu'il fixait les trois medic-nins penchées sur leur ouvrage, il commença seulement à réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

Ils l'avaient fait.

Naruto vivrait.

* * *

Ouf, ce chapitre m'a complètement mise sur les rotules ! Je suis bien contente d'en avoir fini avec lui. :) Une anecdote en passant, cependant : pendant que j'écrivais, l'une de mes coquilles m'a fait beaucoup rire. J'avais réussi à écrire que Naruto voulait garder Kyûbi derrière ses _bureaux_, en lieu et place de _barreaux_. Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez à quel point l'image mentale résultante m'a fait mourir de rire (bon, ok, c'était peut-être aussi la fatigue…)

A très bientôt (avec un peu de chance) dans l'épilogue ! (non, je ne verserai pas de larmes…)


	11. Epilogue : Serment

Notes : Eh bien ! Ca y est. Finalement, après un an de galère, _Le Kit_ est arrivé à maturité. Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer que c'était censé être une fic courte ? Personnellement, ma propension extraordinaire a transformé n'importe quoi en un pavé m'étonnera toujours. Parce que, bien entendu, cet épilogue ne s'est pas montré plus coopératif que le reste de l'histoire, oh non ! Il fait en réalité la même taille qu'à peu près n'importe lequel des chapitres précédents (et je ne parle pas forcément des premiers, il s'agissait des plus courts), ce qui fait que son appellation d' "épilogue" peut sembler vaguement outrancière. Mais tant pis ! Il se trouve que 11 chapitres ne me convient pas du tout, et que je préfère largement dire "10 chapitres et 1 épilogue". Allez savoir pourquoi, ça paraît tout de suite plus rond ! XD J'ai passé le cap des dix chapitres, ce qui me paraissait déjà trop au tout début de cette fanfic, et pire encore, j'ai dépassé celui de 100 000 mots. 100 000 mots ! Plus de 100 pages Word ! Mon Dieu, si j'avais imaginé ça… T.T Mon bébé a tant grandi ! Et pourtant, je la trouve encore relativement courte, cette fic… Il y a définitivement des habitudes qui ont la vie dure !

- Faites attention, **non-amateurs de shonen-aï**, les derniers scènes de cet 'épilogue' (kof, kof ! . ) contiennent certains passages qui pourraient vous offenser. C'est loin d'être excessif, ça reste tout de même très léger, et pour moi ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'affection qui n'a pas _forcément_ à être traduit par de l'amour (d'ailleurs, les intéressés eux-mêmes ne le voient que comme une profonde marque d'amitié), mais nous n'avons pas tous le même point de vue sur la question et je préfère donc prévenir.

- Quant au sujet d'une **éventuelle suite**, que j'ai déjà abordé à plusieurs reprises, sachez que j'ignore toujours si j'en viendrais un jour à l'écrire, même si elle est déjà fermement établie dans mon esprit. Si cela venait à être le cas, j'ose espérer que je m'y mettrais _après_ ma fic sur Harry Potter, sans quoi je vais finir guillotinée… Ou morte d'épuisement avant. Deux fics de cette taille-là à gérer en même temps, je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais… Enfin, il est très possible dans ce cas de figure que je déciderai de publier une sorte de bande-annonce de cette séquelle, à la suite du Kit (en tant que 12ème chapitre, selon ff. net, donc). Gardez les yeux ouverts, on ne sait jamais ! ;)

- Aux éventuels **lecteurs qui auraient lu cette fanfiction après sa diffusion complète**, tout d'abord, je tiens à dire "chapeau !". Si vous en êtes arrivés là, c'est que vous venez de vous farcir le fruit d'innombrables heures de prises de tête avec des persos non coopératifs, des muses hyperactives ou complètement raplaplas, et des chapitres qui n'en ont jamais fait qu'à leurs têtes. Et ensuite, je voudrais signaler que si vous avez tenu tout ce temps, vous pouvez bien me consacrer quelques secondes (voire minutes, on peut toujours espérer) de plus, le temps de m'envoyer une review, hum ? D'un autre côté, si vous venez de tout lire d'une traire, oubliez ce que je viens de dire et pensez d'abord à la santé de vos pauvres neurones épuisés. Et si vous vous y êtes mis à minuit et avez refusé de lâcher avant la fin, malgré les menaces répétées de votre mère et / ou de votre colocataire et / ou de votre chat, contentez-vous d'aller vous coucher. ;)

- Un dernier point : je pense que n'importe qui aura lu ces notes aura compris exactement à quel point j'étais fière (sans doute à la limite de l'arrogance, d'ailleurs) d'avoir fini cette fic. Je tiens à remercier infiniment tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusque-là et ont eu la patience de supporter mes délais d'update !

RAR : Une dernière fois, je remercie donc sincèrement **Yue Hime**, **ShadowSaphir**, **Thealie**, **Flore Risa**, **Maeve Fantaisie**, **onarluca**, **coralie**, **henna-himitsu**, **Wynzar**, **okaina**, **Neo-Alphonse Elric**, **luluFlo4**, **Jamesie-cass**, **yune-chan66**, **Twin Sun Leader**, **Blackangel**, **Elenos R.J. Lupin**, **LECONTE Raphaèle** (une 'happy end' ? Faut voir… Comparer _Le Kit_ avec _Yamata no Orochi_ ? Woh, là ça me fait vraiment bizarre ! XD) et **Sasuke Sarutobi**, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont pu reviewer cette fic et la reviewerons peut-être encore. Vous m'avez fait rire, vous m'avez fait rougir, vous m'avez aidé à améliorer cette fic par vos questions ou vos commentaires, alors merci :)

A présent, assez de blablatages. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue : Serment**

Un faible bruissement se fit un instant entendre, puis le moineau pointa sa tête curieuse à travers le feuillage. Quelques coups d'œil nerveux à gauche, à droite, et il s'avança finalement, émergeant du buisson d'un pas sautillant. Il fut salué par les trilles moqueuses de ses congénères, là-haut, dans les arbres. Les ignorant avec fierté et panache, il atteignit la rue sans marquer d'hésitations et se pencha sur la première trace de nourriture qu'il trouva. Il avait à peine eut le temps d'entamer son repas que quelque chose de Très Grand s'approcha à grande vitesse, et de quelques battements d'ailes affolés, il dut sonner précipitamment la retraite à l'ombre protectrice de la végétation.

Indifférent à l'émoi qu'il venait de provoquer chez le petit peuple de Konoha, Kiyoshi continua sa course sur le chemin de terre battue, un sourire de bonne humeur illuminant ses traits.

Il bifurqua dans l'une des rues principales du village et jeta au passage un salut retentissant à la vieille poissonnière, qui répondit de bon gré à son sourire et à son signe de la main. Contournant sans s'arrêter le boulanger qui lui jetait un regard noir depuis le milieu du passage, il alla jusqu'à se retourner un bref instant pour lui tirer ouvertement la langue. Le corpulent bonhomme print une teinte écarlate fort peu seyante, et parut brièvement suffoquer. Sans se donner la peine d'attendre les beuglements d'indignation qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à venir, Kiyoshi tourna le coin de la rue avec un éclat de rire enjoué.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour atteindre finalement sa destination. Il s'immobilisa brièvement sur le parvis de l'imposant bâtiment, le temps de reprendre un semblant de respiration, penché en deux pour appuyer ses mains sur ses cuisses. Devant lui, l'hôpital de Konoha se tenait là avec une majesté solennelle, les multiples fenêtres sur sa haute façade renvoyant les rayons d'un soleil radieux.

Se faufiler à l'intérieur se révéla ardu, mais Kiyoshi commençait à avoir l'habitude, depuis trois jours qu'il venait ici à la moindre occasion. Passer le bureau de l'accueil et éviter les infirmières dans les couloirs devenait un jeu auquel il finissait par exceller, avec la complicité bienveillante de quelques medic-nins qui s'étaient d'hors et déjà attachées à lui, distrayant leurs collègues plus mal lunées à son égard dès que cela devenait nécessaire.

Tout le monde dans le bâtiment, du médecin porté sur la bouteille du cinquième à l'infortunée patiente du premier, victime d'une attaque de grenouilles enragées, savait à présent qui occupait la chambre 313. La rumeur avait à vrai dire fait le tour de Konoha en un temps record : le porteur du Kyûbi était de retour.

Et non content de sa réapparition impromptue après plus de sept ans de silence radio, on racontait également que c'était lui qui, dans un combat terrible et dévastateur, avait enfin mis un point d'arrêt aux attaques des démons qui harcelaient le village depuis plusieurs mois, et même aux agissements du responsable de ces combats incessants. Autant dire que les pires commères du village avaient de quoi alimenter leurs réunions à l'heure du thé, surtout sachant que le responsable en question avait lui-même été un ninja de Konoha ! Les mauvaises langues disaient que le Kyûbi et le Traître étaient tous deux de la même trempe et que le meurtre d'un monstre ne rachèterait jamais l'un de ses congénères, mais bien souvent, seul un silence gêné suivait ses déclarations.

A l'intérieur de l'hôpital, cependant, la rumeur était légèrement différente… On ne parlait pas de _l_'occupant de la chambre 313, mais bien de _ses_ occupants.

Kiyoshi abaissa la poignée avec précaution, veillant de quelques coups d'œil rapides à ce que personne dans le couloir ne le voie. Apercevant une infirmière qui tournait justement le coin, le nez plongé dans ses dossiers, il s'empressa de pousser la porte et de se faufiler par l'entrebâillement, silencieux comme une ombre. Malgré sa discrétion, la silhouette assise sur la chaise près du lit releva immédiatement la tête à son entrée.

La fenêtre de la petite chambre était ouverte, et une brise tiède faisait voleter les fins rideaux blancs. Dans l'unique lit de la pièce, une forme était recroquevillée sur le flanc, enveloppée si profondément dans les draps immaculés que seuls en dépassaient une masse de cheveux blonds désordonnés et deux yeux fermés dégageant une impression paisible. Le second homme présent dans la chambre, et qui en avait si peu bougé au cours des derniers jours qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être un patient de l'hôpital, lui aussi, était assis dos à la porte.

Sasuke se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise et leva une main pour dégager ses longues mèches noir corbeau de ses yeux, souriant à son fils.

« Bonjour, Kiyoshi » dit-il d'une voix calme.

« Bonjour, papa ! » répondit l'enfant avec enthousiasme, s'avançant aussitôt vers son père.

Sasuke posa le rouleau qu'il avait été en train de lire sur la table de chevet, juste à côté de lui, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son héritier.

« Il s'est encore mis sur le côté… » remarqua Kiyoshi avec un gloussement.

Sasuke émit un grognement d'assentiment amusé.

« Sakura est passée il y a une demi-heure, ça l'a rendue folle de rage. Elle a dit qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose pour l'attacher à son lit, histoire qu'il reste une bonne fois pour toutes sur le dos. »

Les ricanements de Kiyoshi redoublèrent.

« Et toi, papa ? Pourquoi tu ne le remets pas sur le dos lorsqu'il bouge ? » demanda-t-il finalement, curieux. « Tante Sakura dit qu'il guérirait plus vite s'il évitait de se crisper comme ça… »

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil nonchalant avant de retourner son regard à la fenêtre.

« Ca m'arrange qu'il soit sur le côté » décréta-t-il.

A l'expression perdue de son fils, il consentit à ajouter, comme si cela expliquait tous les mystères du monde :

« Sur le dos, il ronfle. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'intéressé choisit ce moment pour émettre une sorte d'onomatopée rauque et remua légèrement pour s'enfouir un peu plus sous les draps, ne laissant plus cette fois dépasser que ses cheveux.

Kiyoshi ne put pas rester très longtemps dans la chambre 313, fait dont il s'était copieusement lamenté ces trois derniers jours et se lamentait d'ailleurs toujours. Mais Sasuke, inflexible, refusait absolument qu'il sèche un jour de plus à l'Académie alors qu'il l'avait déjà laissé assister à la fête du 27. Ironique, lorsqu'on y pensait, car si Kiyoshi n'avait pas été là ce jour-là, l'Anbu ne passerait pas ses journées à l'hôpital… et lui ne l'implorerait pas de pouvoir rater ses cours pour rester avec lui.

Malgré tout, grognant et râlant, l'apprenti-ninja finit par consentir à quitter la chambre, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Puérilement, il ne put résister à la tentation de claquer la porte plus fort que nécessaire, ce qui était particulièrement stupide dans ces circonstances.

Avec un sourire ironique, Sasuke perçut les exclamations indignées de l'infirmière qui fondait sur son fils telle le faucon sur sa proie. Il envisagea brièvement d'aller délivrer son rejeton des serres de la matrone, mais finit par se renfoncer dans son siège avec nonchalance alors que, sans tenir compte des protestations de l'enfant, la femme entreprenait de le traîner par l'oreille en direction de l'accueil, débitant tout du long le registre entier des règles de savoir-vivre au sein d'un hôpital.

Un Uchiwa ne _râlait_ pas.

Toute cette agitation dans le couloir finit cependant par provoquer une réponse de la dernière source qu'il pensait possible : un faible froissement de draps émergea du lit derrière lui.

« Hum… M'ya l'feu ? » marmonna une voix endormie.

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke croisèrent deux orbes bleus encore voilés de sommeil. Un bras replié contre sa poitrine, gardant le drap enveloppé autour de lui en un cocon serré, Naruto frottait sa main libre contre ses paupières d'un geste somnolent, fixant son meilleur ami d'un air faiblement interrogatif.

Sasuke garda le silence, immobile, et le jeune ninja blond, ne recevant pas de réponse, se détourna finalement pour rouler sur le dos, avec un bâillement impressionnant qui amena des larmes de fatigue au coin de ses yeux.

« Mhrm… 'L'est quelle heure, là ? » marmotta-t-il en se hissant sur les coudes pour jeter un coup d'œil torve par la fenêtre.

« … 9 heures du matin » consentit finalement à dire Sasuke. « Et nous sommes le 2 mai. »

Le cerveau de Naruto, tournant encore au ralenti, prit plusieurs secondes pour digérer ces données et en tirer la conclusion qui s'imposait.

« Trois jours ? Noooon, mon précieux rythme de sommeeeeil ! » se lamenta-t-il, s'effondrant sur le lit pour plaquer théâtralement ses paumes sur son visage.

Une légère inclinaison du matelas le força à cesser ses pitreries et à relever les yeux, surpris. Maintenant assis au bord du lit, Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir inaudible.

« Usuratonkachi. »

Une lueur d'agacement traversa brièvement les yeux de Naruto, assez rapide pour qu'elle en soit à peine perceptible, et le jeune homme releva le menton avec une expression hautaine, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Inutile d'insister, Naruto Uzumaki ne cède pas à la flatterie. »

Il y eut un court instant de silence méditatif, comme Naruto s'obstinait à fixer le plafond d'un air profondément snob pour ne pas faire face au regard fixe que l'autre pointait sur lui avec insistance.

« Dobe. »

« _Aaaaargh_ ! Je te hais, Sasukeeee ! » fusa aussitôt le hurlement d'outrage, accompagné d'un tourbillon de draps blancs.

Sasuke Uchiwa atterrit rudement sur le sol dallé de la chambre d'hôpital, un rictus d'intense satisfaction ancré à ses lèvres, alors que l'oreiller partait faire connaissance avec les jardins en un gracieux vol plané qui lui fit traverser le pays de la Fenêtre et les vertes contrées d'Une Chute de Trois Etages — Emouvants voyages d'initiation… Adieu, Mr Oreiller ! —, et qu'un poids relativement conséquent s'affalait sur lui — Sasuke, pas Mr Oreiller.

Naruto émit quelque chose qui se rapprochait vaguement d'un bêlement de douleur stoïque (« Aaaaïeuuuuh… »), avachi à plat ventre sur l'Anbu qu'il avait aussi cavalièrement tenté de mettre à mort, et, avec une sérénité solennelle, le drap retomba paisiblement sur sa tête, faisant de lui un parfait petit fantôme de carnaval. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'émettre un ricanement, Sasuke repoussa l'étoffe d'un revers de la main et jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à la tête blonde qui, roulé en boule, semblait émettre des ondes de misère douloureuse.

« Tu es vraiment un crétin, Naruto » renouvella-t-il.

Un œil bleu se manifesta sous quelques mèches blondes pour lui adresser un furieux regard de reproche.

Un bruit détourna leur attention vers la porte qui s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à une jeune femme bien connue, une lueur menaçante _extrêmement_ familière dans le regard.

« Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan ! » balbutia Naruto, sévèrement refroidi. « Que-que-qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces chaînes… ? »

* * *

Lorsque Kiyoshi atteignit l'hôpital, hors d'haleine et le visage écarlate, la moitié du village était au courant du réveil du garçon au Kyûbi et ne parlait déjà plus que de ça. Aussi ne fut-il pas spécialement étonné d'apercevoir Neji-san, gravissant justement les marches devant le bâtiment. Exécutant une dernière pointe de vitesse, le jeune garçon rattrapa l'Anbu au moment même où il passait les portes et s'aligna aussitôt sur son pas.

« Bonjour, Neji-san » dit-il poliment, maintien et ton aussi impeccable que ce que quelqu'un atteignant la teinte fort seyante d'une écrevisse et soufflant comme un moulin à vent pouvait se permettre.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard amusé et retourna son salut d'un hochement de tête. Kiyoshi veilla à garder une distance de très exactement deux pieds entre lui et l'adulte alors qu'ils continuaient leur route à l'intérieur du bâtiment, assez pour ne pas se montrer envahissant, mais assez peu pour laisser clairement sous-entendre aux vieilles peaux de l'accueil qu'il était accompagné, cette fois. Comme ça, il avait le droit d'entrer, na !

Si Neji avait remarqué son manège, il n'en dit rien, mais Kiyoshi se réjouit tout de même nettement moins lorsqu'il choisit de prendre les escaliers. Les marches étant plus grandes pour ses petites jambes que pour celles de l'adulte, suivre le rythme des larges enjambées élégantes de son aîné se trouva être un exercice ardu qui le laissa d'autant plus pantelant à leur arrivée bénie au troisième étage.

Ne sous-estimez jamais un Hyûga : s'il vous tourne le dos, lui pourra vous voir, mais vous, vous ne verrez jamais son sourire narquois…

Des éclats de voix retentirent bien avant leur arrivée à la chambre 313. Intrigué par ce raffut, Neji s'immobilisa un instant au croisement pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir adjacent, puis bifurqua soudainement. Kiyoshi le suivit tant bien que mal, soufflant comme une locomotive, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la salle de repos des medic-nins. A la demande de Sakura, les infirmières l'avaient manifestement désertée au profit de la bonne dizaine de personnes qui se massaient à présent autour du patient le plus demandé de l'étage… La petite chambre n'aurait définitivement pas pu tous les contenir.

Assis à la table au centre de la salle, Naruto Uzumaki riait aux éclats, des larmes d'allégresse au coin des yeux. Kiba Inuzuka, rouge de honte, tentait vainement de le faire taire à grand renfort de bravades écervelées, mais la présence de l'imposant Akamaru sanglé dans son dos comme un gigantesque bébé ne faisait que renforcer le fou rire de son interlocuteur — La peste soit des infirmières et de leurs règles d'hygiène ! Akamaru était parfaitement propre, il avait pris son bain cinq jours plus tôt ! —. Debout près du ninja blond, Hinata semblait avoir renoncé à calmer son mari et se contentait d'esquisser un sourire désolé au-dessus de ses joues colorées par un délicat rougissement.

Le célèbre Ninja Copieur était posté près de la fenêtre et paraissait plongé dans son bouquin pervers, regard libidineux fermement en place. Iruka-sensei essayait avec acharnement de l'en arracher "au nom des bonnes mœurs", probablement pour la quinzième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce.

Excité comme une puce, le petit-fils du Sandaime, Konohamaru, sautillait sur place et joignait son hilarité à celle de son grand-frère adoptif, ignorant tout à fait Sakura qui s'efforçait de le faire tenir tranquille de peur qu'il ne casse quelque chose. Ino se moquait de sa meilleure amie et de son manque d'autorité — à ce rythme, quelqu'un n'allait pas tarder à passer par la fenêtre pour rejoindre Mr Oreiller, et ce quelqu'un avait des cheveux en brosse et trop d'énergie à dépenser pour que le résultat en soit positif — tandis que Shikamaru, derrière elle, semblait s'être assoupi debout contre le mur, si cela était seulement physiquement possible…

Lee surveillait la scène de chaos total avec un sourire de fierté paternelle qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire là, mais qui oserait aller lui demander pourquoi il souriait ? Enfin, posté dans un coin où il s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, Sasuke ne semblait pour l'instant pas avoir d'autre but que d'avoir l'air "cool" et de décorer. Etonnamment, Kiyoshi remarqua que, événement exceptionnel s'il en est, Ino et son père se trouvaient dans la même pièce et — tenez-vous bien — à plus de deux mètres de distance. La quatrième dimension s'était-elle ouverte sans que personne ne prenne la peine de l'avertir ?

Naruto finit par remarquer le Hyûga solitaire qui s'avançait dans la salle et jaugeait les dégâts avec une expression de neutralité perfectionnée.

« Salut, Neji ! » salua-t-il jovialement, essuyant ses larmes de rire sans se donner la peine de décrocher son large sourire.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un micro-rictus vaguement narquois avant de faire sciemment un pas sur le côté, dévoilant Kiyoshi qui, indécis, était resté planté sur le pas de la porte. Le garçon rougit d'être ainsi découvert, mais se ressaissit bien vite et s'avança avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, Ki… Naruto-san » dit-il timidement.

Sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, le jeune garçon était intimidé par l'homme blond devant lui, largement avachi dans sa chaise et toujours habillé du pyjama de l'hôpital. Il avait toujours été ouvertement impressionné par tout ce que son père avait pu lui raconter sur Naruto Uzumaki : même si Sasuke lui avait à peu près autant parlé de la stupidité congénitale de son coéquipier que de sa volonté de combattre et d'attendre ses buts, Kiyoshi ne pouvait qu'apercevoir son sourire presque imperceptible lorsqu'il évoquait ces souvenirs, et il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir ramené son père à Konoha.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait face au ninja en chair et en os, cependant, il ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Savoir que durant tout ce temps, il n'avait été nul autre que le shinobi que la plupart des civils considéreraient encore longtemps comme un héros, qu'il avait lui-même pu lui parler, se disputer avec lui, le narguer, sans jamais se douter de quoique ce soit… Tout cela ne faisait que décupler son trouble et multiplier les innombrables questions qui dansaient déjà une folle sarabande dans son esprit.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? Ne pouviez-vous pas au moins nous dire que vous étiez vivant ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu plus tôt ? Pourquoi avez-vous laissé mon père s'inquiéter de cette manière pour vous ? Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas retiré votre masque, pourquoi l'avoir gardé tout ce temps où vous étiez à Konoha sans que nous le sachions ?" Toutes ces questions qu'il brûlait d'envie de poser, mais dont il savait qu'il ne comprendrait probablement pas les réponses…

Mais Naruto lui sourit et se redressa dans sa chaise.

« Eh, si ce n'est pas le microbe ! Bonjour, gamin ! »

« Ne m'appelez pas 'gamin' ! »

Et juste comme ça, par un réflexe de pure indignation et le gloussement moqueur qui en résulta, Kiyoshi put à nouveau croiser les bras et bouder tout son soûl.

Il releva la tête lorsque l'homme se pencha par-dessus la table et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Au lieu de pousser de hauts cris, cependant, il croisa les yeux impossiblement bleus qui le fixaient, taquins. Par-dessus l'épaule du ninja, il aperçut son père. Malgré les paupières à demi-baissées de l'Uchiwa, il lui était facile de deviner où se posait ce regard si soigneusement dissimulé sous un voile d'ennui et de désintérêt. Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune garçon, et il décida finalement qu'après tout, si son père se considérait satisfait, il ne pouvait que l'être, lui aussi.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Naruto, qui avait penché la tête sur le côté et le fixait d'un air interrogatif, intrigué de ne pas entendre de protestations indignées. Le sourire de Kiyoshi s'agrandit encore un peu, à la surprise de son aîné, et il décida que, oui, il pouvait être satisfait.

Pourtant, avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, cinq mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, cinq minuscules mots.

« Vous allez rester, pas vrai ? »

Et ces cinq petits mots semblèrent soudain jeter un froid sur l'assistance.

Près de la fenêtre, Kakashi et Iruka relevèrent la tête, brutalement silencieux. Sakura, qui venait de hisser un Konohamaru gesticulant sur son épaule et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, s'arrêta net, le laissant glisser de sa prise. Neji parut se raidir, ne serait-ce qu'infimement. Sasuke ferma tout à fait les yeux, parfaitement immobile. Les autres interrompirent leurs conversations, surpris par le silence qui venait d'abattre sa chape de plomb sur la salle, faisant tout à coup mourir leurs mots sur le seuil de leurs lèvres. Et le sourire de Naruto s'évanouit tout à fait, comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par le vent.

Avec un soupir, il laissa retomber sa main et baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression d'incompréhension de Kiyoshi.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais aussi savoir » intervint une nouvelle voix, tranchant dans l'atmosphère soudain lourde.

Tsunade s'avança dans la petite salle, impérieuse, son regard sévère fixé sur le jeune ninja. Dans son sillage, Chouji entra à son tour et traversa silencieusement la salle pour aller rejoindre son meilleur ami, lequel avait été jusqu'à ouvrir un œil pour assister à la scène.

Pris par surprise, Kiyoshi sursauta en avisant le regard noir que Naruto fixait à présent sur l'Hokage, et recula précipitamment pour ne pas se trouver entre eux.

« Ne reviens pas là-dessus, baa-chan » gronda-t-il. « Nous en avons déjà discuté. »

« Précisément ! » rétorqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant de l'autre côté de la table, levant le menton pour le regarder de haut. « Nous n'avons discuté de rien du tout ! Tu m'as fait part de ton désir de t'entraîner pour être digne du titre d'Hokage, et j'ai accepté, malgré mes réticences. Mais la donne a changé, Naruto ! Je refuse de te laisser continuer sur cette voie, c'est totalement ridicule ! Quoique tu sembles en penser, face à Kyûbi, tu es à présent totalement… »

« Tu vas me dire que je n'ai plus rien à craindre de lui ? » vint soudain le rugissement qui les fit tous sursauter.

La chaise de Naruto tomba au sol avec fracas alors qu'il se levait d'un mouvement vif. Maintenant à hauteur d'yeux avec Tsunade, il ne put que lui adresser un regard incrédule, ses traits déformés par un rictus presque hystérique.

« Tu vas me dire que j'ai le niveau pour le contenir, que je n'ai plus besoin de m'en faire, que tout ira bien ? C'est ça que tu vas me dire ! »

Si Tsunade avait été un court instant prise de court, elle n'en laissa rien paraître lorsqu'elle reprit la parole d'une voix assurée.

« Tu nous l'as prouvé à tous, Naruto, tu es parfaitement capable de réguler la puissance du Kyûbi sans pour autant perdre le contrôle ! Tu as atteint ton but, pourquoi t'acharner de cette manière ? »

« Tu ne sais rien, Tsunade ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! »

« Naruto, s'il te plaît, calme-toi » intervint Neji, toujours calme et posé. « Je pense que tu devrais écouter Tsunade-sama… »

« _Tais-toi_ ! » lui cria-t-il, pivotant sur ses talons avec une vivacité qui fit à nouveau sursauter le Hyûga. « Taisez-vous _tous_, bon sang ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu que je ne perde le contrôle ! Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? Un cheveu, autant dire absolument _rien_ ! A l'heure qu'il est, Konoha pourrait très bien être rasée, et ses environs ne seraient plus qu'un cratère fumant ! Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un _putain de coup de chance_ ! »

Le jeune homme, encore convalescent, haletait déjà de son éclat de voix, mais il les fusillait tous du regard, poings serrés, souhaitant de tout cœur que quelqu'un, au moins _une_ personne dans cette salle, soit capable de comprendre.

« Naruto… » fit Sakura d'une voix douce, et il tourna la tête vers elle, espérant avec ferveur qu'elle, au moins… « Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois vouloir faire en essayant de nous faire peur de cette manière… Nous savons tous ce qu'est le Kyûbi, et nous avons confiance en toi ! Il est inutile de tenter de nous effrayer. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Naruto, tu es toujours mon ami ! »

Son regard était plein de détermination et de confiance alors qu'elle disait cela, et elle avait porté la main à son cœur, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux bleus de son ancien coéquipier mourut brutalement. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit ému et, peut-être, reconnaissant, son regard s'emplit amertume… Naruto baissa la tête, cachant derrière ses mèches blondes la solitude qui le poignardait soudain en plein cœur. Vidé de toute colère et de toute agressivité, il ne put que laisser échapper un rire qui sonnait affreusement faux.

« Finalement, c'était bien moi qui avait raison, pas vrai ? » dit-il, presque comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « Vous demandez tous 'pourquoi', mais en définitive, aucun de vous n'est vraiment capable de comprendre la réponse… »

Un silence étrange s'installa à ces mots, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève finalement la tête. Droit et fier, il se tourna à nouveau vers Tsunade et croisa son regard.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, maintenant, tous autant que vous êtes » exigea-t-il d'une voix claire, alors même qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour son Hokage. « Je vais quitter ce village, dès que je le pourrai. Je le quitterai, et vous n'avez tout simplement pas votre mot à dire sur la question. Un jour, lorsque je saurai être assez fort, je reviendrai, mais en attendant je m'éloignerai de Konoha. Je partirai, même si je dois tous vous assommer l'un après l'autre, et batailler contre la moitié de tes Anbus pour y arriver, Tsunade. Je préfère quelques morts à la possibilité d'une hécatombe, je le ferai sans hésitations. »

Tsunade se raidit infimement, et découvrit que quelque chose dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer confortablement. Elle déglutit difficilement. Les yeux bleus refusèrent de la lâcher.

« Tu sais que je le ferais, Tsunade. Je quitterai ce village, de gré ou de force. Il ne tient qu'à toi que cela se fasse sans sang versé. »

Il y eut un très long silence tendu, chacun dans la salle digérant ces mots, jaugeant l'homme qui les prononçait, comprenant soudain qu'il y avait là quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ou n'avaient pas voulu voir. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, dans cet homme qui se tenait là, debout très droit, ses deux mains posées à plat sur la surface de la table devant lui, vêtu d'un pyjama qui paraissait à présent ridicule.

Les lèvres de Tsunade tremblèrent un bref moment, mais elle se reprit vite, et un sourire vacillant naquit tant bien que mal sur son visage.

« Je suppose que tu avais raison, Uchiwa » dit-elle finalement dans un soupir, luttant pour que sa voix reste égale.

Naruto sembla brutalement se figer à ces mots, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, incrédules. Il pivota vivement sur les talons, manquant basculer en arrière lorsqu'il découvrit l'homme qu'il cherchait des yeux à quelques centimètres de lui. Sasuke fixa sur lui un long regard indéchiffrable. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Naruto prit l'objet qu'il lui tendait. C'était le masque de l'Anbu, rouge et blanc, et à présent agrémenté d'un symbole rouge sombre sur sa face intérieure. Ironiquement, ou peut-être par la volonté de son propriétaire — à cet instant précis, Naruto n'aurait su le dire, ne sachant plus que penser — le visage de céramique se voulait évocateur d'un renard.

« Nous disons donc… » vint la voix de Tsunade, dans son dos. « Le ninja Naruto Uzumaki est à présent affecté à l'unité Anbu, section spéciale longues missions. »

Si Naruto avait eu un dentier, il l'aurait recraché.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-il, se tournant vers elle si vite qu'il faillit en trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

Tsunade avait sorti un rouleau de papier de nulle part et le considérait d'un air qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas rendre trop morose.

« Cette affectation implique de longs voyages dans différentes parties du monde connu, pour y remplir des missions impliquant souvent plusieurs mois de travail. J'espère que tu te sens à la hauteur, parce que cette décision prend effet dès ta sortie de l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? » put-il seulement répéter, abasourdi. « Mais, Tsunade-baba, pour devenir Anbu, il faut… »

« … avoir d'hors et déjà le niveau de Jounin, déposer une demande écrite à l'Hokage, et obtenir l'approbation d'un moins un capitaine Anbu » récita-t-elle sans se laisser troubler pour si peu. « Tu n'as toujours pas passé les examens de Jounin, mais étant donné les circonstances, on devrait pouvoir s'en passer. Je préciserai "avec l'accord spécial de l'Hokage" et "pour services extraordinaires rendus à Konoha", ça ira. Et pour le reste, Uchiwa s'est chargé de faire la demande à ta place pendant que tu récupérais. Il va sans dire qu'en tant que capitaine, il donne également son accord. »

Impassible, Sasuke s'était contenté de croiser les bras et fixait le mur en face de lui d'un air peu concerné, malgré les nombreux regards incrédules qui s'étaient portés sur sa personne, à commencer par ceux de son fils et de Sakura. N'importe qui sachant à quel point la disparition de Naruto l'avait affectée toutes ces années ne pouvait que le fixer dans l'espoir vain d'obtenir une quelconque réponse à pareille question : pourquoi aurait-il favorisé de lui-même le départ de son ami ? Il aurait dû être l'un des premiers à protester contre son désir de quitter à nouveau Konoha, et, qui sait, peut-être aurait-il réussi là où eux avaient échoué ?

Pourtant, bien avant le réveil de Naruto, il avait prédit son acharnement à poursuivre sa quête, aussi insensée puisse-t-elle paraître. Pire encore, il lui avait offert sa porte de sortie. Et aucun d'entre eux, pas même Sakura qui les connaissait tous deux mieux que quiconque, ne pouvait se targuer de comprendre pourquoi.

Sonné, Naruto se contentait de se tenir là, muet de stupeur, le masque pendant inutilement dans sa main droite, son regard dirigé vers Tsunade, mais ne semblant même pas se rendre compte qu'elle était encore là. La Godaime referma son rouleau d'un air professionnel, le rangea avec soin, puis se pencha brutalement au-dessus de la table pour empoigner le jeune ninja blond par le devant de son pyjama, le tirant de sa transe avec un pittoresque gargouillement étranglé.

« Et maintenant, c'est toi qui va m'écouter, gamin ! » gronda-t-elle, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux, alors qu'elle le tirait en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Je cède à ton caprice, d'accord, mais tu as tout intérêt à m'envoyer des rapports _très_ réguliers ! Si tu _oublies_ de me tenir au courant _au moins_ toutes les semaines, je jure que je te classerai si haut dans les ninjas déserteurs que tes arrière-petits-enfants auront encore des Anbus aux trousses dans un siècle ! Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? »

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris, baa-chan ! » baragouina-t-il en essayant de la forcer à lâcher prise sur ses vêtements, commençant déjà à prendre une teinte un peu trop foncée pour qu'elle soit naturelle. « Mais lâche-moi, espèce de vieille folle, je suis blessé ! »

« Ecoutez-moi qui parle ! Rappelle-moi qui gesticulait comme un forcené il y a à peine quelques minutes ? »

Roulant faiblement des yeux, Sasuke recula et s'adossa à nouveau au mur, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Neji le fixait d'un air faiblement troublé, sans paraître vraiment comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de cette manière. Malgré tout, il se détourna avec un regard vaguement amer, comprenant que si lui n'avait pas de plaintes à émettre, il serait égoïste de sa part d'insister. Iruka, commençant finalement à accepter le fait que son élève préféré cherche encore à les quitter, baissa la tête avec un sourire triste. Si Naruto le voulait tant que ça, c'est que cela devait être vraiment important pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Près de lui, Kakashi feuilletait _Le Paradis du Batifolage_ d'un air distrait.

Kiba passa un bras autour d'Hinata et l'attira contre lui, espérant faire disparaître cette expression de déception de son si jolie visage. Reconnaissante, elle leva la tête pour lui adresser un faible sourire auquel il répondit maladroitement. Konohamaru, les épaules basses, fixait son grand-frère adoptif d'un air presque blessé, sans vraiment comprendre. Sakura s'était appuyée contre Lee, qui lui caressait le dos d'un air inquiet, et cherchait désespérément à comprendre, une lueur mélancolique dans les yeux.

Kiyoshi, lui, ne comprenait vraiment pas. Son regard incrédule allait de son père, si désinvolte alors que l'autre allait bientôt partir à nouveau, à Uzumaki, qui paraissait si soulagé à l'idée de quitter Konoha et tout ceux qu'il laisserait derrière lui, encore une fois. Il cherchait et il cherchait, mais il ne comprenait pas. Si son père tenait à Naruto, et que Naruto tenait à toutes ces personnes rassemblées ici, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parte ? Et pourquoi Sasuke l'y aidait-il ? Il avait beau essayer, il ne comprenait pas…

* * *

Tandis que Chouji se lamentait à l'idée de ne pas retrouver son compagnon de boustifaille à Ichiraku, Shikamaru ne lui prêtait qu'une oreille distraite et un semblant d'attention. Sous ses paupières à demi-baissées, son regard suivait attentivement la jeune femme blonde qui s'éloignait d'eux. Bien que son expression d'ennui ne changea pas d'un pouce, une lueur d'amertume traversa ses prunelles lorsqu'Ino aborda l'Uchiwa, sourire faussement timide aux lèvres.

Surpris, Chouji tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il s'éloigna finalement du mur d'un coup de rein.

« Allons-y, Chouji » murmura Shikamaru, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches avec nonchalance.

Pas dupe pour deux sous, son ami scanna automatiquement la salle du regard. Ses yeux s'adoucirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur leur coéquipière, parlant avec animation à un Sasuke impassible.

« Comme tu voudras » répondit-il simplement au jeune génie, cachant la compassion que l'autre ne voudrait pas voir en lui.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle en silence, passant presque inaperçus dans le chaos ambiant.

Deux yeux noirs les suivirent pourtant dans leur retraite, avant de se poser sur la jeune femme. Ino parut se raidir légèrement sous son regard scrutateur, peu habituée à ce qu'il lui prête tant d'attention, et sa nervosité sembla encore redoubler.

L'héritière des Yamanaka était généralement très sûre d'elle et se donnait toujours les moyens d'atteindre ses buts, à coups d'œillades qui se voulaient séductrices, de rires de gorge et de sourires éblouissants. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, ces petits rires qui cherchaient vainement à cacher sa gêne, et ce rougissement révélateur, tout disait à Sasuke que quelque chose avait changé. Et il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre quoi.

« Ino. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net dans sa diatribe, incrédule. A quand remontait la dernière fois que Sasuke l'avait appelée par son prénom ?

« O… Oui ? » répondit-elle, avec un sourire qu'elle espérait ne pas être trop troublé.

« Il vient de partir. »

Et, comme elle ne paraissait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, il renversa la tête en arrière, contre le mur, avec un petit soupir agacé.

« Shikamaru et Chouji viennent de partir » répéta-t-il de sa voix grave.

Ino écarquilla brièvement les yeux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil frénétique au reste de la salle. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait indécise. Un court moment, l'image du visage de Shikamaru alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras dans le Monde Spirituel lui revint en mémoire, suivie de son regard, ouvertement fier d'elle, lorsqu'elle avait su tous les tirer d'affaire à leur retour dans le monde matériel.

Par réflexe, elle leva un regard hésitant sur Sasuke, ce Sasuke qu'elle avait poursuivi toutes ces années, cet homme qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que lui renvoyer ses pauvres tentatives, comme la surface d'une statue de glace réfléchirait les rayons du soleil qui tenterait présomptueusement de la faire fondre. Quelques mots prononcés par sa meilleure amie, il y avait de cela déjà plusieurs mois, résonnèrent brièvement dans son esprit.

"Tu sais, Ino, tu n'arriveras à rien de cette manière. Tant que tu t'acharneras contre lui, Sasuke se contentera de t'ignorer : il ne te repoussera pas, mais il ne t'acceptera pas non plus. Ce genre d'attentions, il n'en veut pas et ça l'indiffère totalement ! Mais si tu apprends à te contenter de ce que tu as, il y a encore une chance qu'il puisse te laisser l'approcher et devenir une amie."

Elle l'avait ignorée, bien sûr. Sasuke finirait par lui céder et ils vivraient une vie de contes de fées, tous les deux jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle en était convaincue ! Mais en fin de compte, toutes ces années, est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas simplement voilée la face ?

Comme pour donner raison à la voix de Sakura qui tournait encore dans son esprit, Sasuke choisit ce moment pour apercevoir ses yeux posés sur sa personne, et releva la tête pour lui adresser un regard agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ma bénédiction ? »

Ino sursauta, prise de court. L'irritation dans les yeux de son Prince Charmant était réelle, et plus sincère que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu diriger vers elle toutes ces années. La jeune femme se redressa imperceptiblement et carra les épaules. Puis elle s'inclina d'un mouvement vif devant lui.

« Merci, Sasuke-kun ! » souffla-t-elle simplement.

Elle tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant l'air derrière elle, et en quelques foulées de ses longues jambes, elle avait disparu dans le couloir.

* * *

Lorsque Shikamaru et Ino refirent leur apparition dans la petite chambre de Naruto, le jour suivant, ce fut ensemble, et Ino arborait un faible rougissement et une mine boudeuse. Le micro-sourire de Shikamaru paraissait au contraire bien plus satisfait que son habituel rictus d'ennui, ce qui généra à leur intention plus d'une pique hilare de la part du ninja blond encore convalescent.

Lorsque le jeune couple sortit finalement, Sasuke partit avec eux, ce qui attrista vaguement Naruto. Depuis la veille, une étrange gêne semblait s'être installée entre eux. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, Sasuke était retourné dormir chez lui, soustrayant Kiyoshi à la garde de Sakura puisque ce n'était plus nécessaire. Il était arrivé à l'hôpital en même temps qu'Iruka et Kurenaï, qui avaient bientôt été relayés par Ino et Shikamaru, et en définitive les deux ninjas ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls. Naruto nourrissait le vague soupçon que ce n'était pas tout à fait involontaire de la part de l'Uchiwa. Malgré son apparente acceptation, se pouvait-il qu'il lui en veuille tout de même de vouloir repartir ?

L'arrivée de Kiba, Hinata, et l'intenable boule d'énergie qui leur servait de fils ne tarda cependant pas à chasser ses idées noires, et il se plongea avec bonheur dans une nouvelle conversation étayée d'éclats de voix, d'aboiements enthousiastes, et de quelques balbutiements embarrassés lorsqu'Hinata tentait de signaler aux deux hommes plongés dans un échange fraternel d'insultes qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit. La journée passa très vite, parsemée d'innombrables visites, chicanes, règlements de compte amicaux et échanges des derniers potins de Konoha, mais lorsque vint le soir et que les lumières de l'hôpital s'éteignirent les unes après les autres, Naruto s'avisa qu'il n'avait revu ni son meilleur ami, ni le fils de celui-ci.

Le lendemain suivit sur le même modèle, agrémenté de la batterie de tests que Tsunade lui fit subir en fin de matinée malgré ses protestations geignardes. La medic-nin avait annoncé avec un sourire de satisfaction qu'il serait très bientôt à nouveau sur pieds, et était repartie après lui avoir affectueusement ébouriffé les cheveux, ce qui n'avait amené qu'une grimace boudeuse à son visage. Puis Konohamaru était entré avec fracas, Moegi et Udon sur les talons, et s'était jeté sur son lit sans faire de manières.

Presque comme autrefois, sauf qu'il mesurait quarante bons centimètres de plus qu'à ses douze ans et que Moegi avait plus de poitrine… Et plus de punch lorsqu'il le faisait remarquer, aussi.

* * *

Sasuke écarta le rideau de la fenêtre de sa chambre et plongea son regard dans les ténèbres s'étendant de l'autre côté de la vitre. La nuit avait à nouveau enveloppé Konoha de son écrin, laissant sa sœur la lune jouer à cache-cache avec les nuages au-dessus du village endormi.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, papa. »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Près de la porte, l'enfant fixait le sol d'un air misérable, ses petits poings serrés sur la couture du bas de son pyjama. Délaissant la fenêtre, Sasuke s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule, le forçant à relever la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Kiyoshi » souffla-t-il d'un ton doux. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes… A vrai dire je ne suis pas sûr de le comprendre moi-même. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais… Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Tout ira bien… »

« Mais moi, je ne veux pas ! » s'écria Kiyoshi, les premières traces de larmes humectant le coin de ses yeux. « S'il part, tu vas encore être triste, papa ! Je ne veux pas te voir triste ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas rester ? »

Sasuke poussa un faible soupir et se redressa, laissant retomber sa main. Il pourrait passer toute la nuit à lui assurer que tout irait bien, il savait que l'enfant ne le croirait pas.

« Il se fait tard, Kiyoshi. Tu as cours demain, tu devrais aller te coucher » dit-il à la place.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un regard de reproche, mais essuya ses yeux humides sur sa manche et tourna les talons sans un mot. Sasuke le regarda sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui avec un sourire doux-amer. Sans aucun doute, son fils était un Uchiwa… Et quelle que soit la gravité de l'affront, les rancunes étaient tenaces, dans la famille.

L'homme demeura un long instant immobile, debout au milieu de sa chambre sur un coin de parquet que la lune éclairait par intermittence, entre les rideaux. Une expression pensive et presque mélancolique avait pris place sur son visage, tandis qu'il se fondait tour à tour dans l'ombre de la nuit ou la clarté blafarde de la lune, au gré des vagabondages célestes.

Et puis brutalement, sans signe annonciateur, sans qu'il ne fasse d'autre geste que de tourner les yeux, son attention se porta à nouveau sur la fenêtre. L'instant d'immobilité se poursuivit dans la chambre silencieuse, contrastant avec l'étrange sarabande que les ombres des nuages dansaient sur le parquet, la peau pâle de son bras et le tissu de son pantalon.

Finalement, d'un pas souple et feutré, il s'avança et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte-fenêtre. Les battants émirent un léger cliquetis lorsqu'il les ouvrit. L'homme assis sur la rambarde du balcon l'accueillit d'un sourire calme. Sasuke le fixa un long moment, détaillant d'un regard impassible son équipement d'Anbu, plastron et protège-bras compris. Un masque était posé sur ses genoux, un sac à dos appuyé contre la balustrade à ses pieds. L'Uchiwa fit un pas en avant, sortant de sa chambre et s'offrant au vent tiède de la nuit.

« Tu pars ? »

Naruto baissa la tête et son sourire se fit plus mélancolique.

« Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde » répondit-il. « Ca évitera les adieux larmoyants… »

Le regard de Sasuke glissa sur l'épaule nue de l'homme en face de lui.

« C'est Tsunade-sama qui te l'as fait ? »

Naruto porta par réflexe la main au symbole des Anbus qui trônait à présent là.

« La vieille ? » fit-il avec un petit rire de dérision. « Non, c'est Kakashi. Il est venu me voir aujourd'hui pendant que personne ne faisait attention, il disait que si j'attendais qu'elle se décide, elle se débrouillerait pour retarder ça indéfiniment. Je crois qu'il se doutait de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire… »

Sasuke fit quelques pas et s'arrêta juste devant lui, de sorte que Naruto dût lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tsunade-hime ne sait donc pas que tu t'en vas ? »

Naruto leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Non. Je te l'ai dit, je veux éviter les au revoir interminables… »

« Mais tu es quand même venu ici ? »

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux avec une étrange pudeur, mais ne répondit pas. Sasuke consentit finalement à reculer légèrement.

« De toute façon, même si tu étais allé la voir, tu aurais dû passer ici. »

Naruto releva les yeux, curieux, et les posa sur le rouleau que son ami avait sorti.

« C'est… Non » fit-il, incrédule.

« Si » répondit Sasuke, lançant nonchalamment le rouleau en l'air et le rattrapant avec dextérité, sa main libre fourrée dans sa poche. « Les informations sur ta première mission d'Anbu. »

« Mais… Tsunade te l'a donné comme ça ? »

« Donné ? Non, je l'ai pris. »

Naruto resta quelques instants muet, ne songeant même pas à persuader sa mâchoire inférieure de cesser de traîner par terre pour regagner sa place légitime. Finalement, il fit la seule chose à peu près moyennement intelligente que lui dictait actuellement son cerveau encore sous le choc : il bondit pour attraper le rouleau s'élevant paresseusement dans les airs. Bien entendu, Sasuke eut tôt faire de récupérer l'objet et de faire un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter, esquissant dans le même temps un croche-pied qui faillit l'envoyer embrasser d'un peu trop près les battants de la fenêtre.

Naruto sautilla sur un pied de manière fort pittoresque dans l'espoir incertain de regagner son équilibre, et adressa un regard de reproche à son coéquipier. Sasuke lui retourna un rictus moqueur, rouleau bien en vue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna l'Anbu nouvellement promu, s'accroupissant déjà dans le but évident de se jeter à nouveau sur lui.

Sasuke fit tourner l'objet entre ses doigts avec nonchalance et son sourire augmenta.

« Je veux que tu t'entraînes avec moi. »

Pour le coup, Naruto en oublia de suivre les moindres mouvements de sa cible — le rouleau, en l'occurrence — et releva sur lui des yeux ronds. Sasuke croisa les bras et s'appuya à la balustrade, le fixant d'un air de patience vaguement narquoise. L'expression d'incompréhension de Naruto finit par laisser place à un sourire d'assurance et il se redressa spontanément.

« Tu vas mordre la poussière, Uchiwa ! »

« Hn. »

* * *

Les mouvements de Naruto étaient plus lents qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être, ce qui n'était dû qu'à sa longue hospitalisation et à ses muscles encore récalcitrants, mais il était conscient qu'il s'en tirait à très bon compte. Si un autre homme avait été dans le même état que lui une semaine plus tôt, il aurait probablement encore été plongé dans un coma léger à l'heure qu'il était, aussi n'allait-il pas se plaindre.

Malgré tout, suivre le rythme infernal de Sasuke en était d'autant plus difficile et il se sentait vaguement vexé, d'autant plus que l'Uchiwa avait apparemment décidé pour cette raison précise de ne pas utiliser le Sharingan. Alors que Naruto était parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait dans des circonstances normales pu sans problèmes offrir un combat décent à son ami, même s'il avait enclenché sa technique héréditaire, il se sentait frustré de devoir se montrer faible au point que son adversaire se limite volontairement.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas protester, sachant que c'était un réflexe normal de la part de Sasuke, et que si les rôles avaient été inversés il aurait été le premier à agir de cette façon. De plus, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, soutenir honorablement ce genre de séances d'entraînement aussi peu de temps après son dernier combat était déjà relativement flatteur quant à ses performances réelles… Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il trouvait cela incroyablement frustrant.

Pourtant, il n'aurait voulu manquer ça pour rien au monde.

Si les deux shinobis s'étaient muettement entendu sur un combat de strict Taijutsu, identiques à leurs entraînements passés, leurs styles à tous deux avaient tellement évolué qu'ils devaient constamment ajuster leur rythme à celui de l'autre. Là où l'un aurait attendu un coup de pied latéral, le second choisissait de reculer pour attaquer à distance, ou glissait à terre pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre… Malgré tout, les bases de leurs mouvements restaient les mêmes, et Naruto apprit très vite à ne pas se fier aux habitudes qu'il avait acquis des années auparavant, mais bien plutôt à ce qui se passait dans la tête de son adversaire. Sasuke avait apparemment lui aussi saisi le truc, car il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leurs mouvements, péniblement, chaotiquement, mais sûrement, ne recommencent à se synchroniser.

Bientôt, un bras se levait pour parer avant même que l'autre n'ait esquissé une attaque, ou un coup anticipait l'ouverture alors qu'elle n'était pas encore apparue dans sa garde. C'était à qui devinerait le mieux, saurait voir le plus loin, comprendrait le plus vite.

Naruto sentait une allégresse jusqu'à maintenant inconnue grandir dans sa poitrine, et à en juger par la lueur intense dans le regard de Sasuke, il n'était pas le seul. Douze ans auparavant, ils n'avaient pas cherché à savoir, s'étaient contenté d'apprendre les meilleurs moyens de dominer l'autre. Ils n'avaient cherché à anticiper que pour pouvoir mieux riposter, n'avaient jamais vu ou tenté de voir l'harmonie inachevée qui émanait constamment de leurs affrontements. Mais il était là, cet équilibre parfait, juste au-delà de leur portée, et c'est par réflexe qu'ils cherchaient à présent à l'atteindre, par un instinct qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tout à fait mais qu'ils savaient être deux à ressentir. Et cela suffisait.

Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, et la résistance du corps humain fait partie de celles-là.

Epuisées, ils finirent par s'écrouler à terre d'un commun accord, hors d'haleine et couverts de sueur. Le ciel commençait tout juste à pâlir à l'est, au-dessus des frondaisons des arbres bordant leur ancien terrain d'entraînement. Naruto réalisa avec surprise, allongé au sol dans la posture grotesque d'une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, qu'il s'était déjà écoulé la majeure partie de la nuit alors qu'ils échangeaient coups et jets de shurikens.

Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon, allongé sur le flanc près de lui, les yeux fermés.

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas la peine d'en venir au chantage, que j'aurais accepté quand même, pas vrai ? » dit-il enfin d'une voix basse, mais rendue rauque par sa respiration précipitée.

C'était les premiers mots qui passaient entre eux depuis plusieurs heures. Sasuke n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais au bout de quelques secondes, émit un vague son d'assentiment. Le silence retomba entre eux, confortable, et Naruto le laissa s'installer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Sasuke qui, étonnamment, reprit la parole.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais. »

La confession avait été apportée dans un murmure, offrant au bout du compte la véritable réponse à sa question. Naruto tourna à nouveau les yeux vers lui, un sourire doux que l'autre ne pouvait pas voir aux lèvres. Finalement, il se hissa sur un coude et se pencha sur son compagnon. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en le sentant approcher, et lui adressa un regard agacé lorsque le jeune homme blond se mit à fouiller sa poche gauche sans faire de manières, mais ne bougea pas. Naruto retira rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et rangea le rouleau dans sa pochette d'armes, puis entreprit de se relever.

Avec un soupir de réticence à peine perceptible, Sasuke se résigna à l'imiter tant bien que mal. D'entre eux deux, Naruto était de toute évidence toujours celui qui récupérait le plus vite. Il était hors de question qu'il se montre plus faible que l'usuratonkachi, cependant, et il se redressa aussi vite que son corps épuisé le lui permettait encore.

Naruto finissait déjà de s'épousseter et ne tarda pas à amorcer quelques pas pour quitter la clairière. Avec une acuité effrayante, Sasuke sentit très distinctement le pincement de cœur aigu qui le poignarda alors que son meilleur ami lui tournait ainsi le dos pour s'éloigner. "Tout ira bien" avait-il dit à Kiyoshi. Tout irait bien, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ce doute qui hurlait soudain dans son esprit ? Pourquoi cette angoisse, lui qui s'était targué de rester calme malgré les circonstances ?

Naruto s'arrêta brutalement et tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil surpris, et Sasuke réalisa qu'il s'était jeté en avant pour l'attraper par le bras. Il avait beau lutter pour demeurer impassible, il savait que l'autre pouvait voir dans ses yeux toutes ces émotions qu'il cherchait vainement à contenir, en ce rare instant de vulnérabilité. Plus que tout, il savait qu'il pouvait clairement voir la peur qui essayait de s'imposer à son esprit, ébranlant ses convictions, le forçant à douter de ces décisions qu'il avait lui-même prises.

Il réalisa qu'inconsciemment, c'était ce qu'il avait cherché à éviter en ne retournant pas le voir à l'hôpital.

La peur.

Le doute.

L'agonie de l'incertitude.

Il resserra légèrement sa prise sur le bras du jeune Anbu et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, demandant, exigeant.

« Promets-moi que tu reviendras » dit-il enfin d'une voix sourde.

Cela ne résumait pas la moitié de ce qu'il voulait dire en cet instant, mais il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'exprimer tout cela. Il voulait juste un ancre, un point de stabilité, quelque chose auquel se raccrocher…

Naruto resta un instant figé, immobile. Puis son regard s'adoucit et un faible sourire naquit sur son visage. Il se retourna complètement et fit un pas vers lui, les plaçant à seulement quelques centimètres de distance. Silencieusement, Sasuke le regarda lever une main pour saisir le pendentif de cristal qui pendait encore à son cou, puis se pencher pour y déposer ses lèvres. Gardant l'amulette dans sa main droite, Naruto leva l'autre bras pour enserrer les épaules de l'Uchiwa. Par un réflexe qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Sasuke passa en réponse ses bras autour de la forme de son ami. Naruto appuya son front contre son épaule et, resserrant férocement sa prise sur lui, murmura :

« Je te le jure, Sasuke. »

Puis il desserra son étreinte et Sasuke le laissa s'éloigner légèrement, amorphe. Une dernière fois, ses yeux noirs parcoururent avec avidité le sourire doux-amer du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse brutalement de son champ de vision. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Sasuke sentit le tranchant d'une main percuter l'arrière de sa nuque et s'effondra. A travers l'obscurité qui se refermait sur son esprit, il sentit les bras qui le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne tombe à terre, protecteurs.

Avec ironie, il songea faiblement à Sakura et se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas le mieux placé pour protester contre ce genre de traitement.

* * *

Naruto déposa précautionneusement son précieux fardeau sur le lit de l'immense chambre. En silence, il retira ses sandales au shinobi inconscient, puis ramena les draps sur sa forme immobile. Finalement, il se redressa et resta là, debout près du grand lit, son regard fixé sur le visage paisible de son meilleur ami. Une lueur d'affection traversa ses yeux et il se pencha, remettant doucement en place une mèche de cheveux noir corbeau. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la poitrine du ninja, caressèrent brièvement le cristal du pendentif qui reposait là.

Et puis, il n'y eut plus rien d'autre que le faible bruit du vent passant par la fenêtre ouverte pour jouer dans les rideaux, et la lumière de la lune jouant sur le parquet de la chambre déserte.

Plus rien d'autre que la respiration paisible de l'homme allongé là, plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Lui, qui avait vu l'enfant seul qui se noyait dans les ténèbres, près la bête aux yeux rouges et aux crocs luisants, prête à mordre quiconque approcherait. Lui, qui avait compris que tendre une main n'aiderait pas l'enfant.

Lui, qui avait simplement choisi de lui lancer une torche.

* * *

**_Le Kit_, Dragonwing, 9 avril 2005 – 17 avril 2006

* * *

**

(« Une torche ? Franchement, je préfèrerais qu'on m'envoie un bol de ramen… »)

(« Tais-toi, dobe, tu gâches l'effet mélodramatique ! »)

(« Ah bon ? Aaaah, je suis désolé, Mr Effet Mélo-Machin ! »)

(« … »)


End file.
